Apprends Geisha, Apprends
by Kawai No Sumi
Summary: UA. Konoha, Quartier des Geisha. La guerre fait rage à Konoha. Hinata et les autres parviendront-ils à s'en sortir ? Chapitre 48 uploaded !
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Pas tout de suite ! (futur Hinata x ... Surprise !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ceci est valable pour toute la suite de la fic

Bêta lectrice : Kisu No Tora

Genre : Univers Alternatif, romance, un peu de violence, sentimental, trèèèès long

Yo tout le monde ! ... Nan, c'est pas l'autrice, c'est Kisu, sa bêta lectrice qui upload le premier chapitre... Sumiré n'a pas accès à internet pendant la semaine et nos week-end sont très chargés, donc je m'en occupe pour l'instant à sa place.

Autre info, j'espère qu'il y a des patients parmi vous parce que la fic est très longue, Sumi en a déjà écrit 40 chapitres... Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir des updates régulières !

**Chapitre 1**

La pluie...

Synonyme de tristesse...

Ma détresse...

Je cours sans m'arrêter, je ne peux pas de toute façon... Père me tient fortement la main.

Depuis quelques jours il est bizarre. Depuis que Monsieur Kabuto est venu nous voir à la maison... Il m'avait regardé, en s'écriant: "Quels yeux !! Elle ferait un tabac à Konoha!!"

Ce monsieur est venu tout d'abord à la maison pour soigner Maman. Elle est malade, très malade. Père m'a dit qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup d'eau en elle. Son élément est l'eau. La maladie l'en a vidé... Moi aussi je suis remplie d'eau, on me dit que j'ai une grâce naturelle sans pareil du haut de mes 10 ans. Mon père est plein de bois, dur et solide.

Alors que lui trouve toujours un moyen de casser son entourage, moi je cherche toujours à m'y fondre, trouver un petit passage pour m'y faufiler... Ma petite soeur est comme mon père...

Konoha... Père a déjà évoqué ce nom. Maman avait voulu lui bondir dessus pour le faire taire, il dit que c'est un "quartier de plaisir". Je me demande ce que c'est...

Mon nom est Hyuuga. Cela vous dit quelque chose ? C'est normal...

Ma famille était très célèbre dans les affaires avant. Lors de la guerre des ninjas entre les quatre grandes villes alentours, les affaires de Père sont passées au second plan. L'économie a chuté, il n'arrête pas de dire ça. Alors, mon cousin, Neji, a continué ses études de ninja, il est devenu le plus fort de sa génération, avec quelques autres jeunes garçons... Mais ça n'a pas suffit a rembourser les dettes "astronomiques" que mon père a fait à la famille...

J'ai 10 ans. Je l'ai déjà dit ? Peu importe… Mes yeux sont blancs, c'est la particularité de ma famille. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une technique de mon clan, utile lors des combats. Etant une fille, je n'ai pas eu droit à cette éducation au combat. J'ai des cheveux noirs, taillés aux épaules, avec le soleil, ils donnent de beaux reflets bleutés.

Mais aujourd'hui il pleut. Mon père me tient la main, a moi et a ma soeur, il nous fait courir sous la pluie. Ce matin, il était déjà bizarre et ne nous a pas fait dire bonjour à notre maman.

« Hinata, dépêche toi !! »

Je lève les yeux, répondant à mon nom. Mon père me fixe avec ses grands yeux blancs. Est ce qu'il sait s'en servir pour se battre ? Sûrement...

« Vous voilà enfin ! »

Cette voix ne m'est pas complètement étrangère... Elle est porteuse de malheur... Elle a déchiré le coeur de ma famille beaucoup de fois, celui de mon père, le mien...

« Kabuto-sama... »

Mon père s'incline prestement devant lui. Ca fait bizarre... Voir cet homme si puissant pour moi, si fort, respectant tant son image de chef de famille sans failles, se tordre devant un jeune médecin pour lui faire des suppliques...

« Bien, bien... »

Un sourire malsain se dessine sur son visage pâle, encadré de cheveux argentés. Des petites lunettes rondes entourent ses yeux noirs,avec ça, il aurait de quoi faire frémir une petite fille telle que moi, ou ma soeur. Même si elle et moi n'avons qu'un an de différence...

« Voila votre bourse Hyuuga. »

Kabuto lance un paquet vers mon père, qu'il attrape au vol. Il l'ouvre avec ses doigts tremblants. De froid ou d'excitation ? Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi notre père nous a amenées ici.

« C'est la moitié de ce que vous aviez dit. »

Le ton cinglant de père... Il m'a fait peur plus d'une fois en prenant ce ton là...

« C'est suffisant, j'ai mieux à faire Hyuuga, si cela ne vous convient pas, je peux... »

« Non, non, non !!! C'est bon Kabuto-sama, mais vous savez les soins et tout... »

« Ce n'est pas MON problème. »

Toutes les teintes d'émotions passent sur le visage de père. Je ne...

« Bien, l'examen médical, je le fais, c'est pour des assurances envers les okiyas... »

Okiya ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, Kabuto m'empoigne moi et ma soeur, il nous traîne à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout est humide, le plancher froid sur mes pieds nus me fait parcourir des frissons dans le corps. Hanabi semble ressentir la même chose que moi... Il nous fait entrer dans une pièce sobre.

Il appuie sur un bouton et miracle ! Une ampoule s'allume !! Chez nous, nous n'avons pas d'électricité, c'est rare de trouver une maison qui possède un appareillage électrique dans notre village...

« La petite, viens ! »

Hinabi relève la tête et me questionne du regard. J'hoche la tête, si Père lui fait confiance, nous devons lui faire confiance.

« Viens ! »

Ma soeur met un pied devant l'autre, incertaine. Kabuto lui prend le bras droit, tire sur sa tenue, elle se retrouve toute nue.

« Mais !! »

« Tais toi petite, je ne te ferai rien de mal. »

Il commence à lui palper les muscles des jambes, des bras... Je me demande ce qu'il fait, elle tremblote un peu. Hanabi semble terrorisée, mais moi... Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien. J'hésite à intervenir... J'ai envie, mais Père sera mécontent...

« Assis toi. »

Hanabi obéit, les jambes plaquées contre sa poitrine. Kabuto lui prend les genoux et les écarte. Ma soeur laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur quand l'homme plonge sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle crie un peu, apparemment elle a mal.

Je ne réfléchis plus.

Je cours vers Kabuto, le poing levé. Il a fait du mal. Du mal à ma soeur. Encore un peu plus mal à ma famille qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. La vengeance m'appelle.

« Que comptais tu faire ? »

Je le sens dans ma nuque, son souffle sur mes cheveux, il est passé dans mon dos sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Je suis très contrarié tu sais... Ta soeur n'est pas bonne pour l'okiya, ça me déçoit. Mais toi peut être que... »

Je me retourne et tombe par terre. J'ai mal aux fesses, la chute a été rude... Il me fait subir la même chose qu'à ma soeur, m'écarte les jambes et plonge sa main entre mes cuisses. Ca fait mal !!! Je sens ses doigts en... en... _à l'intérieur de moi même..._

« Ahhh !!! »

« Bouge pas. »

Ils les tournent, écartent, ça fait mal... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il est... si... Mes paupières closes, elles me brûlent...

« C'est bon. »

Il les enlève. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Il essuie sa main dans un petit mouchoir blanc, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. »

Hanabi a renfilé sa tunique, je ne suis même pas passé par la nudité. Kabuto nous reprend par le bras et nous emmène dehors. Mon père est sur le pas de la porte, et semble impatient. Que nous veut Kabuto ? Pourquoi m'a t"il fait subir cet examen ? Et à ma soeur?

« Alors ? »

Le visage inquiet ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je commence à avoir sérieusement peur...

« La plus vieille est parfaite... »

Il me désigne d'un coup de tête.

« ... Mais la plus jeune n'est pas pure, impossible pour une okiya. »

Okiya... Encore ce terme inconnu.

« Je pense que l'inceste est très critiqué Hyuuga. »

Mon père baisse les yeux, marmonne un vague:" Je sais". Inceste...

« J'accepte de la prendre mais pas pour une okiya, un bordel je veux bien. »

De la colère émane de mon père. Ma soeur et moi tremblons, ne sachant de quel coté se ranger.

« Dans un bordel ? »

« Oui, ce genre est très recherché. »

Il caresse la tête de ma soeur, joue avec ses mèches cassantes. Hanabi n'est pas d'une beauté confondante, mais elle a un petit quelque chose qui attire l'oeil des parents de nos amis.

« Alors Hyuuga ? »

Père baisse une fois de plus les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il...?

« J'accepte. »

Le sourire de Kabuto se rallonge encore. Il fait presque peur, voir tant de béatitude malsaine sur un simple visage.

« Bien. Dites au revoir. »

Je me tourne vers lui, incompréhensible, je ne vois sa main qu'au dernier moment... Je m'écroule, après avoir reçu un coup sur la nuque.

¤

Aie, aie, aie... Ma tête... Ca fait mal... C'est quoi ce bruit? On dirait un ronron mécanique... J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, ils me brûlent. Une lumière aveuglante me frappe le visage, j'accompagne cette douleur par un grognement sonore.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Je cligne des yeux de plus en plus fort, pour décerner cette silhouette imprécise devant moi. Des cheveux argentés...

« Kabuto-sama... »

Ma bouche est complètement pâteuse, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

« Oui. »

Je sens ma soeur appuyée sur moi. Une ampoule bouge au plafond, sans arrêt.

« Où... ? »

« Dans un train. »

Un train? UN TRAIN ?

« Mais...! »

« Ton père vous a laissé a moi. »

Il nous a... vendues???

« Nous allons à Konoha. Le Quartier des Geishas. »

_A suivre!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Couple : Pas tout de suite ! (futur Hinata x Surprise !)

Bêta-lectrice : Kisu

Genre : UA, romance, un peu de violence, sentimental, trèèèès long

Yo tout le monde... Nan, c'est toujours pas Sumi, mais Kisu ! On a décidé de vous livrer les chapitres régulièrement, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, en plus qu'ils ne sont pas très longs.

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Ko... Konoha ? Mais... C'est ce dont Maman parlait avec Père ! Père ! Ou est il ? Il n'est pas à ma droite, ni a coté de Kabuto.

« Où... Où est Père ? »

L'homme rit légèrement. Ma peur l'amuse. Il se joue de nous, de ma famille, de moi.

« Il vous a vendues toi et ta soeur. »

Vendues... vendues... ce terme résonne dans mes oreilles glacées. J'ai vraiment froid maintenant…

« Besoin d'argent, il a enfin compris que les Hyuuga n'ont plus leur gloire passée. Hé hé... Avec un peu de chance, peut être que les filles seront connues... »

Connues ? Moi ? Ma sœur ? Comment ? Pourquoi serions nous connues ? Et les okiyas ? C'est quoi ? Les geishas, j'en ai un peu entendu parler... Des femmes qui tiennent compagnies à des hommes, contre de l'argent...

« Toi tu seras geisha si tu te tiens bien. Ta soeur ne pourra pas. »

« Hein ? Ma sœur ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'est pas pure, pour le mizuage ce n'est pas bon. Les dannas vérifient avant les enchères... »

Okiya, mizuage, danna, enchère. Des termes tous étrangers pour moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de culture pour mes 10 ans, mais tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pourquoi notre père nous a-t-il laissées à cet inconnu ?

« Mais, et ma soeur... »

Il ricane doucement, ce rire malsain, ce mal qui déchire les entrailles... Ca fait mal...

« Un bordel petite. Un bordel, des pédophiles, tout ça... C'est recherché... »

Un... bordel ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

« Nous arrivons. »

En effet le train ralentit. Ma soeur est toujours appuyée sur moi. J'espère... non, je prie, pour que nous restions ensembles... Elle semble si fragile, si jeune malgré nos âges si proches...

« On y va. »

Kabuto me prend par le bras, Hanabi sur l'épaule droite, chargée comme un simple sac de riz. Il me traîne dans le couloir, déjà plein de monde sort des cabines. Nous descendons les marches, les dalles de béton sous mes pieds me font bizarre. J'ai marché sur du béton une seule fois, sinon, je courais sur des chemins en terre.

« Alors, alors... »

Kabuto cherche quelqu'un des yeux. Il y a beaucoup de personnes dans la gare, je n'en ai jamais vu autant... Cette foule grouillante... Ces gens qui courent nulle part, pour attraper un train à la cheminée fumante, ces âmes en perdition dans un monde de métal, d'industrie, de progrès... Tout ça me donne un vertige fou. Kabuto me tire en avant, me tordant presque le bras. Il marche rapidement vers un homme. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, contrastant étrangement avec ses yeux reptiliens et dorés. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que la mienne.

« Orochimaru-sama... »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'incline profondément devant le nouvel homme. Il est tellement froid... Il me fait sincèrement peur... Cette glace, ce regard...

« Bien, tu les as. Sakura sera mécontente d'avoir de nouvelles petites soeurs, mais Shizune aura enfin quelqu'un pour reprendre l'okiya... A moins qu'elle décide enfin de faire de Sakura sa fille... »

« Encore des problèmes ? »

« Tu connais Sakura. Un démon à visage d'ange. Elle a réussi a me soutirer de sacrées informations sur mes projets en cours... »

« Elle veut encore l'exclusivité des kimonos ? »

« Evidement. Alors, ce sont elles ? »

Je fixais les deux hommes pendant leur dialogue. Maintenant, l'homme aux yeux de serpent me regarde. Je tiens un peu son air glacial, un froid indescriptible m'envahit.

« Celle la est très bien, mais l'autre… »

Il tapote sur le dos de ma soeur, jetant un regard qui veut tout dire pour les deux hommes apparemment...

« Tu l'y conduis, je m'occupe d'elle. Je dois préparer Sakura en plus. »

Je change de tortionnaire. Orochimaru me tord le bras désormais. Hanabi est toujours sur les épaules de Kabuto. L'homme aux yeux dorés me traîne, mais... Hanabi... Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux petite, je t'ai déjà dit que vous ne ferez pas la même chose."

Kabuto me lance un regard... presque... non, il ne compatit pas. Il s'amuse de moi. Orochimaru me tire, je me débats. Il me tient très fort, je bouge les bras dans le vide.

« Tiens toi tranquille ! »

Cette voix me gèle le sang. Il me soulève sans mal et me porte sous son bras. Je vois Kabuto s'éloigner dans la foule, ma soeur sur son dos. Ma famille... Ma seule famille désormais, risque de disparaître devant mes yeux... Je me débats encore, je dois la rejoindre. On doit partir. Partir loin d'ici. Mais où aller ? Je ne connais pas cette ville ! Je sors d'une campagne !

« Arrête de gigoter ! »

Il me lance en l'air, je me prépare à sentir le béton froid sous mes fesses, mais j'atterris sur une banquette. Un... pousse-pousse ?

« Okiya Nesako. »

L'homme hoche la tête et soulève l'engin. C'est la première fois que je roule dans un tel dispositif. Ca va plutôt vite. Mais, ma soeur, ma petite...

« Ton nom ? »

Je me tourne vers lui. Ses grandes pupilles me fixent sans bouger. Je ne peux pas décrocher un mot. J'ai... Je suis paralysée par la peur...

« T'as une langue au moins ? »

Il semble se moquer de moi, comme Kabuto.

« Hinata... »

« Bien, Hinata, je suis Orochimaru, créateur et habilleur professionnel des geishas de l'okiya Nesako. Surtout pour Sakura. »

J'hoche la tête. Cette Sakura est très importante à première vue... Peut être que je pourrais la voir... Mais a quoi je pense ? Il faut d'abord que je retrouve ma sœur! Elle va avoir peur !

« Ma soeur... »

« Tu ne la reverra pas. »

Un fouet. Une claque. Un coup de poing vient me secouer. Ma petite Hanabi... Ma famille...

« Nous y sommes. »

Il me reprend le bras, je suis trop secouée pour résister... Ne plus voir ma soeur... c'est inimaginable... Je marche sur des cailloux, puis on s'arrête. Je lève les yeux vers une maison traditionnelle, dans un grand quartier de même type. A coté de la porte, il y a de grands symboles. Peut être le nom de la famille qui habite ici... La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je vois une grande silhouette se dessiner à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est une grande femme, des cheveux roses, serrés en un grand chignon sur la tête. Elle porte un kimono, d'une grande valeur, je n'ai jamais vu de tel apparat. Il est mauve, avec des rebords plus foncés. De grands hérons cendrés son cousu a même la soie, certains voilant, d'autre paressant dans une mare d'eau. Ce vêtement est magnifique... Je me reporte sur le visage de cette femme: blanc comme la neige. Ses yeux vert émeraude sont encerclés de noirs, sa lèvre inférieure couverte d'un rouge intense. Magnifique... De plus, des étincelles se font dans son dos. C'est étrange, ça renforce encore plus ce coté envoûtant. C'est une jeune femme qui frotte deux pierres derrière le dos de la femme en kimono. J'appris plus tard que c'est une superstition de geisha.

« Veuillez poussez les ordures Orochimaru-san. »

Je sens qu'elle parle de moi. Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Sakura Haruno.

_A suivre !  
_

* * *

Je voudrais faire une petite réflexion suite à la review qu'a laissé Hitto-sama lors de la publication du premier chapitre. Evidemment, le première chose que je me suis dite en lisant les premières pages de la fic, c'est "plagiat". Je ne connais ni l'histoire, encore moins lu le livre et vu le film "Mémoires d'une geisha" (il attend sur mon étagère d'ailleurs), mais je sais que ça a un rapport avec. Je sais aussi qu'il y a une différence entre reprise d'idée et plagiat. Dans le genre reprise d'idée, nous avons les énièmes fics sur la mission "sauvetage de Sasuke" ou même son retour à Konoha/amour avec Naruto... Et je dois sûrement en oublier. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne lis pas ces fics, mais à la longue, relire toujours le même genre, c'est usant. Un peu de nouveauté ne fait de mal à personne. 

Dans le cas de Sumi, je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle se soit insiprée d'éléments du film/livre pour écrire un univers alternatif. Les plus puristes d'entre vous me diront "puisque tu n'as pas lu le livre/vu le film, tu ne peux pas donner ton avis/te permettre de critiquer le travail d'un autre". Sure, darling. Mais je suis bêta-lectrice, c'est mon boulot. Mais que ceux qui n'ont jamais écrit d'UA se posent la question qui tue : Que faut-il pour écrire un UA ? C'est créer tout un univers, avec ses lois, ses coutumes, ses paysages, ses costumes, ss personnages emblématiques, etc... C'est énormément de travail pour un auteur. Sumi voulait créer une fic ayant pour toile de fond la vie d'une geisha, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ça pouvait se passer. Avant d'avoir lu le livre bien sûr. Et le film entre autres. Alors elle a puisé dans une source où elle pouvait avoir des renseignements fiables. Bien sûr, on peut "tout" trouver sur le net, mais cela n'exclut pas les fausses infos et les erreurs. Plutôt que d'écrire une fic sur une base bancale, vaut mieux être sûr d'où est ce que l'on part. Franchement, à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. "Mémoires d'une geisha" est un récit autobiographique, quoi de plus vrai ? Je suppose que le livre donne suffisamment d'explications sur la vie d'une geisha pour que quiconque comprenne de quoi ça parle et puisse écrire un UA à partir de ces infos.

Tout ça pour dire que Sumi a dû s'inspirer du livre et du film pour écrire sa fic. Point barre. Mais comme vous, j'espère que ça ne sera pas ça tout du long de la fic, et qu'il y a une grande part d'elle-même dans son écrit. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je lise le livre ou regarde le film afin de me faire ma propre idée.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la maladresse de son expression, je vous rassure, la suite est mieux, et je m'en occuperai plus sérieusement à l'avenir. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai repéré celles que m'a indiqué Hitto-sama et je remettrai le chapitre corrigé quand j'en aurai suffisamment de temps. Quand Sumi m'a envoyé son fichier word, le pauvre était couvert de vert et de rouge... Au moins quatre ou cinq fautes par ligne .. Autant dire que j'en ai passé du temps à rectifier tout ça et à corriger quelques fautes de français. C'est ça aussi mon rôle de bêta-lectrice, mais par pitié, la prochaine fois, active le correcteur d'orthographe, c'est notre plus grand ami !

Voilà pour mon piti coup de gueule de rien du tout n.n

A bientôt !

Réponse à Hitto-sama de la part de Sumi

Je trouve que le commentaire fut... blessant ? Non, à peine.

Oui, en effet, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de "Geisha" d'Arthur Golden. De là à dire que cette fic est de la vulgaire pompe, je ne tolère pas. Je me suis inspirée de ce livre, que j'ai dévoré il y a déjà plusieurs mois déjà. J'ai modifié les âges de la plupart des personnages, sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas pu avancer. Ainsi, Sakura et Tsunade ont pratiquement le même âge.

Si ça ne plaît pas, peu importe, je n'oblige personne à lire.

Sinon, un petit mot... Hinata est mon personnage préféré de Naruto, je ne le trouve pas assez creusé par le mangaka. Mais bon ! J'ai vu en cette fic la possiblilité de développer ce personnage !

Voilà ! A bientôt !!


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : Pas tout de suite ! (Futur Hinata x Surprise !)

Bêta-lectrice : Kisu

Genre : UA, romance, un peu de violence, sentimental, trèèèès long

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fic s'inspire d'éléments tirés du film de Rob Marshall « Mémoires d'une Geisha » et du livre « Geisha » d'Arthur Golden.

Yo tout le monde... Nan, c'est toujours pas Sumi, mais Kisu ! Nous sommes enfin en vacances (zone c powaa !), et pour fêter ça, vous aurez deux chapitres l'un après l'autre ! La semaine prochaine vous n'en aurez pas à cause de révisions de bac blanc pour la fin mars . ...

**Chapitre 3**

« Les ordures Orochimaru ! » Reprit-elle plus fort.

L'homme aux yeux dorés me pousse un peu sur le côté, laissant la place suffisante à la jeune femme pour passer.

« Sakura-sama... Rentrez tôt ce soir, demain, vous avez votre représentation de danse... » S'éleva une petite voix derrière elle.

« Je fais ce que je VEUX Ino. »

Le ton a claqué comme un fouet. Comment une telle froideur peut elle émaner d'une personne si belle ?

« Préparez mon thé pour ce soir, lorsque je reviendrai. »

« Bien Sakura-sama. »

La jeune femme derrière elle s'incline. Elle ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans et porte un yakuta gris, tout simple. De beaux cheveux blonds cascadent dans son dos et j'ai entr'aperçu ses yeux bleu-vert avant qu'elle se courbe en avant. Elle se redresse quand la femme aux cheveux roses met un pied dehors.

« Bonjour Orochimaru-sama, entrez je vous prie. »

« Je n'en ai pas le temps. Dites à Shizune de faire ce qu'elle veut de cette gamine, je m'en vais. » Lâcha-t-il d'un air méprisant.

A nouveau, on me lâche le bras. Mais personne ne tente de le reprendre. Ino me regarde avec des yeux ronds, apparemment amusée de la situation. Amie ou ennemie ?

« Bonjour ma petite, je suis Ino Yamanaka. Je sers Sakura-sama depuis qu'elle est apprentie geisha, ça doit faire 10 ans maintenant... Bref, je sers aussi Shizune-sama, la Mère de notre okiya. Ici, si tu te tiens bien, Sakura-sama fera ton éducation de geisha dans 2 ou 3 ans. »

J'ai les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le ton doux d'Ino m'apaise. Mais est-ce un stratagème pour me faire encore plus de mal par la suite ? Je n'en sais rien...

« Lève les yeux s'il te plait. » Murmura Ino.

Je lui obéis, les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai terriblement peur. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Elle tend sa main vers moi...

« Mais, ne pleure pas ! D'accord, Sakura-sama est peut être un peu dure... Mais quels yeux splendides !! » s'étonna-t-elle.

Je ravale rapidement mes envies de pleurer. Elle met sa main chaude sous mon menton. Je ne pense pas que se soit une ennemie... Elle est trop douce pour l'être...

« Tu iras loin. Parole de Yamanaka. »

Elle me sourit gaiement en me saisissant la main.

« Je vais te montrer à Shizune-sama. »

Ino m'entraîne dans le couloir. Il y a une commode sur la gauche, avec un étrange appareil dessus. Il y a un petit escalier pour accéder au couloir principal. Il donne sur une cour extérieure, avec un bassin, des plantes luxuriantes, un petit pont, quelques bambous dans un coin... Ca me fait bizarre, la pluie s'est en allée, laissant place à un soleil magnifique. Les dalles de pierre semblent être faites d'argent. Ino me mène à l'étage, dans un autre couloir. Elle s'agenouille devant une porte, frappant le sol de sa main. Il y avait des voix de l'autre coté, elles s'arrêtent brusquement.

« Entrez ! » S'écria une voix féminine.

Ino tend la main droite et fait coulisser la porte qui s'ouvre sur une grande pièce lumineuse. Elle est bien décorée, peut être un peu chargée... De grandes estampes, des étagères surchargées de rouleaux, de grands manuscrits... Je me sens intruse dans cette atmosphère... Deux femmes sont déjà dans la salle. Elles sont assises de part et d'autre de la table centrale. Une est brune, environ la quarantaine, avec des yeux noirs profond. Elle est habillée d'un yakuta vert bouteille.

Elle contraste beaucoup avec l'autre femme : blonde, les cheveux en chignon, des formes plus que généreuses enserrées dans un magnifique kimono. Le vêtement est bleu roi, des éclats de verres y sont incrustés, on dirait du cristal. De beaux lys sont représentés sur le tissu, assortis à la large ceinture blanche qui lui entoure la taille. Son visage est pâle comme la lune, sa lèvre inférieure rouge sang, comme Sakura.

L'atmosphère semble lourde. Horriblement lourde. Une tension étrange emplit l'air. Peut être que la femme blonde est une personne importante... C'est même certain ! La geisha aux cheveux rose que j'ai vu plus tôt était belle, mais celle ci la dépasse d'un cran…

« Bonjour Shizune-sama, Tsunade-sama... »

La femme blonde me fixe, je ne sais pas où me mettre. Ino sourit à nouveau, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je comprends désormais pourquoi Sakura-sama était de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Oui, recevoir la visite de sa rivale peut être blessant. »

C'est la femme blonde qui vient de parler... D'après ce que je vois, elle est aussi geisha... La brune me regarde aussi.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, mais ne reste pas debout, tu dois présenter du respect à tes aînées. »

J'hoche lentement la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'imite Ino et me met à genoux.

« Shizune, tu auras du travail pour former cette petite. »

« Je vois ça Tsunade. »

« Je... Je m'appelle Hinata... » Dis-je d'une voix assez forte.

Je m'incline devant les femmes, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire. On m'a envoyé travailler ici ? Autant commencer tout de suite.

« Bien Hinata. Je suis Shizune, la Mère de l'okiya, voici Tsunade, l'une des plus grandes geishas de Konoha. Avec Sakura évidemment. »

La brune a ajouté ce dernier point précipitamment. La blonde sourit lentement.

« Oui, peut être. J'ai eu une très bonne grande soeur. »

« Paix a l'âme de Rin... »

Tsunade hoche la tête.

« Bien, je vais y aller. J'ai promis à Jiraiya d'aller le voir... » Fit-elle d'un air las.

« Quel danna exaspérant ! »

Elles rient toutes les deux. Qu'est ce qu'un danna ?? Je n'en sais rien. Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce monde, tout m'y est inconnu...

« Il paye bien en tout cas... Je vais être en retard. Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Au revoir Tsunade. »

La blonde se lève et marche lentement vers la sortie. Elle passe juste a coté de moi, m'enivrant de son parfum de jasmin. Elle se penche en avant, me prend le menton et le rapproche d'elle. Elle a un petit tatouage bleu pastel sur le front, ses yeux caramel me dévisagent. Ses traits sont encore plus fins que j'osais l'imaginer. Elle est... Les mots même m'en manquent… Magnifique...

« Tu iras très loin. Je suis connaisseuse. » Chuchota la geisha.

Elle sort de la pièce, me plantant sur place. Ino la suit, la raccompagnant. Cette femme... Elle est… tellement envoûtante...

« Hinata ! »

Je me retourne, Shizune-sama me fixe de ses yeux noirs.

« Je fais confiance à Tsunade. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête gamine, tu es encore loin d'être une geisha. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si tu pourrais en être une un jour. Cependant, ton physique ne laisse pas à désirer. Tu es même très bien pour ton age. Je te donnerai un yakuta. Quand j'aurai décidé de ton sort, peut être iras-tu en école. Tu rembourseras ta dette envers l'okiya pendant tes années de geisha, si tu en deviens une. Sinon, tu fera comme Ino, tu serviras l'okiya et ses geisha jusqu'à... »

Elle marque une pause, comme si elle ressentait un regret profond.

« ... jusqu'à ta mort. »

Me voilà condamnée, prisonnière de cet 'okiya' jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne reverrai jamais mes parents. Ma soeur... Je l'ai laissée partir... Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser se faire embarquer... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de divaguer davantage, Shizune-sama me reprend sur un ton froid.

« Voilà ta première tâche : nettoie le bassin des poissons ! Les carpes korodoi sont mal. Prend l'éprouvette de la remise et mets toi tout de suite au travail ! »

Je sors de la pièce à reculons. Dans cette grande maison, je ne connais rien. Le bassin des carpes, je l'ai vu en arrivant. Je crois avoir aperçu une petite cabane à coté en bambou, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... Tant pis, j'y vais. Je descends les escaliers et arrive dans la cour. Les bambous sont tous verts, leurs feuilles tombantes virevoltent au gré du vent léger…

C'est vrai, nous sommes déjà en automne.

Je vais dans la petite cabane. Il y a un cadenas dessus. Et... pas de clef à l'horizon. Ino doit être encore avec Tsunade-sama, je ne vais pas aller la déranger. Je me demande où cette fichue clef peut être... Je fais le tour de la remise, regarde dans les moindres recoins, sur le rebord des fenêtres... Rien. Soudain, une voix aigue me coupe dans mes recherches.

« T'es qui ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Je n'ai rien entendu venir, une petite fille se tient devant moi. Elle doit avoir mon âge, elle porte un yakuta gris perle. Ses yeux bruns me fixent, ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en deux macarons sur le haut de la tête. Elle a un balai à la main.

« Je suis... Une nouvelle arrivante. » Dis-je, interdite.

Elle me sourit. Toute contente. Je me demande ce qu'elle a.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demande-t-elle.

« Hinata. »

« Hinata ? C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup !! »

Elle semble sincère. Elle est très mignonne quand elle rigole.

« Et toi ? »

Elle arrête de rire et prend un air sombre. Elle ne dit plus rien. Ai-je fait une gaffe ?

« Je n'en ai pas. »

Pas... de nom? C'est étrange... Et… Ca... Me gêne… Comment ne peut on ne pas avoir de nom ? Tout le monde en a un !

« Parfois, Ino m'appelle Tenten, comme sa petite soeur... » Murmura-t-elle, comme honteuse.

« Ben t'as un nom alors !! Tenten ! Enchantée de te connaître !! » Fis-je plus joyeusement pour lui redonner le sourire.

Elle le retrouve instantanément.

- Tiens voila la clef.

Elle me tend un petit objet brillant, je le saisis et ouvre le cadenas. Il y a un bazar pas possible à l'intérieur. S'en est presque effrayant. Je trouve ce que je cherche sous un amas de vieilles couvertures. Je referme la porte, redonne la clef à Tenten.

« Merci. »

« De rien ! Toi aussi tu vas devenir geisha ? T'as des yeux vraiment bizarres, on dirait que tu n'as pas d'iris... »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes yeux. Sont-ils si étranges que ça ?

« Moi je vais devenir geisha ! Sakura-sama va me faire mon éducation à partir de l'année prochaine, et je vais à l'école dès demain ! »

Elle arbore un sourire fier, très heureuse d'être supérieure à quelqu'un dans l'okiya.

« C'est bien... »

Je me dirige vers le bassin. Je plonge l'outil dans l'eau, enlève les feuilles qui y sont tombées.

« Je vais balayer le devant de l'okiya, à toute à l'heure ! »

Elle s'en va en courant, peut être qu'elle sera mon amie, un soutien dans la vie de tous les jours...

Peut être pas.

A suivre !


	4. Chapter 4

Couple : Pas tout de suite ! (Futur Hinata x Surprise !)

Bêta-lectrice : Kisu

Genre : UA, romance, un peu de violence, sentimental, trèèèès long

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fic s'inspire d'éléments tirés du film de Rob Marshall « Mémoires d'une Geisha » et du livre « Geisha » d'Arthur Golden.

Yo Minna-San !! Toujours Kisu, qui publie le dernier chap des vacances ! Sumi et mwa on vous retrouve à la rentrée (13 mars pour nous) avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

« Hinataaaaa !! » cria une voix stridente.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, il fait encore nuit. Je me redresse sur mon futon. Ino et les autres servantes dorment à coté de moi.

« Hinata !! »

La voix suraiguë de Sakura revient me frotter les oreilles. Je me lève précipitamment, je ne veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts encore une fois. Je m'emmêle les pieds dans mes couvertures, avant de me précipiter hors de la pièce. Je vois Sakura dans l'encadrement de la porte, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Ca fait depuis mes débuts ici qu'elle me réveille toutes les nuits: c'est à dire près de deux mois. La jeune femme a pris l'habitude de rentrer tard et de m'appeler, pour toutes choses que ce soit. Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas assuré.

« Je veux du thé. »

« Bien Sakura-sama... »

J'ai l'habitude... Je m'incline légèrement et part en direction des cuisines. Je pense que Chouji, le cuisinier est encore debout. C'est le seul homme toléré dans l'okiya. Pas qu'il m'aime beaucoup, mais il est gentil avec moi. En fait c'est parce qu'Ino est très protectrice avec moi. Elle me considère comme sa petite soeur, avec Tenten. Je longe le couloir, il fait froid en cette saison. Nous sommes en hiver, la neige n'est pas encore venue... Je toque doucement à la porte fermée.

« Entrez. »

Je pénètre dans la pièce d'où s'échappe la voix masculine. Le cuisinier me regarde, beau châtain rondouillard, la mine fatiguée à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La pièce est bordée de nombreux appareils ménagers: une cuisinière, un saloir, un vaisselier... Il n'y a qu'une grande fenêtre, qui est normalement grande ouverte le jour. Mais la nuit, elle est bien close, Shizune y veille. Le cuisinier est assis, pour ne pas dire affalé sur la chaise qui le retient.

« Bonsoir Chouji-San... Sakura-sama voudrait un thé... » Fis-je en soupirant.

« Encore ? Mais je me demande qu'elle mouche l'a piqué ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant péniblement.

Il ouvre le grand placard juste à coté de lui. Il en sort une théière et une tasse. Il fait couler de l'eau et la met à chauffer sur la cuisinière à gaz. Je reste sur le pas de la porte. Chouji s'assoit sur la table. Il y a des restes du repas de ce soir : du riz et de la soupe froide pour nous ; du poisson, du riz et des oeufs de lampe pour Shizune et Sakura. Ces deux harpies se nourrissent sur notre dos. La Mère de l'okiya m'avait dit que je pouvais devenir geisha, mais je commence vraiment à me demander si elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de ça...

« Elle n'a pas réveillé Ino au moins ? »

« Non, non Chouji-San, Ino dort très bien en ce moment... Avec tout le travail que nous donne Sakura-sama... »

Je murmure tout doucement la dernière partie de ma phrase. Après tout, peut-être que Chouji-San est du côté de Sakura-sama… S'il lui rapporte mes paroles, je risque de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure…

« Oui, j'vois bien. »

Il renifle d'un air dédaigneux. Serait ce possible qu'il ne l'aime pas...?

« Chouji-San, je peux vous poser une question... »

« Vas y toujours. »

« Pourquoi... Ino-Chan n'est pas geisha ? »

Ses yeux bruns s'assombrissent brusquement. Je sens que j'ai fait une faute grave.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. » Dis-je précipitamment.

« Si, si... ce n'est rien Hinata-Chan. En fait... Ino a été geisha pendant un temps. »

Ah bon ? Ino... c'est vrai qu'elle est belle fille...

« Elle a le même age que Sakura, elles ont été élèves en même temps. Ino était plus douée que Sakura en danse et en shamisen. »

J'ai du mal à imaginer mon amie Ino en geisha, la peau pâle, les lèvres rouges, dans un kimono resplendissant... moi qui suis habituée à la voir dans un yakuta grisâtre...

« Alors, Sakura a tenté de ruiner sa réputation... Ino a tenu bon pendant quelques mois, avec le soutien de sa grande soeur... »

Il se tait, juste le bruit de la théière qui chauffe se faire entendre dans la pièce.

« Un accident s'est produit ... Sa jambe gauche s'est brisée nette, elle n'a jamais plus jamais été capable de danser après ça. »

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, et pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de douter de Chouji-San.

« Comment ...? »

« Dans la rue. Un pousse-pousse l'a renversée, puis lui est passé dessus. De plus, une marmite d'huile n'était pas loin. Sa... Le contenu s'est renversé sur sa moitié droite. Sa cuisse et son ventre sont couverts de cicatrices… »

C'est... horrible... Tout de suite j'imagine mon amie étendue sur la chaussée, hurlant de douleur… Et Sakura de l'autre côté de la rue, ricanant derrière un éventail. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes malgré moi. Chouji-San continue son récit.

« Tout le monde a soupçonné Sakura d'avoir soudoyé le chauffeur. »

Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Je me représente bien la harpie rose en manipulatrice sournoise prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

« En fait... Sakura voulait un homme, mais c'est Ino qui allait l'avoir. »

« Qui ? » M'exclamais-je.

Je suis avide. Avide de connaître la vie de cette jeune femme si gentille, si douce...

« Uchiwa. Itachi Uchiwa. »

Ce nom ne m'est pas complètement inconnu. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose...

« Il a un frère, petit, qui doit avoir ton age. Bref, voilà. »

Il introduit des feuilles de jasmin dans un sac de tissu pris sur l'un des comptoirs et le plonge dans la tasse en argile. L'eau bouillante de la théière vient compléter la boisson. Chouji pose le tout sur un plateau blanc et me le donne avec un vague sourire sur le visage. Apparemment, ma discussion avec lui l'a un peu réveillé.

« Ne lui dit rien. Je te fais confiance. »

« Merci. »

Finalement... Il se peut qu'il soit de mon côté… Sakura est vraiment une mauvaise femme... Cruelle... Elle n'a pas hésité à rendre sa rivale invalide pour réussir... Je sors de la cuisine, le plateau en main. Je me redirige vers la chambre de la seule geisha qui nous fait vivre aujourd'hui. Sakura Haruno... Je me mets à la haïr... Encore plus qu'avant... Sa voix revient me casser les tympans.

« Dépêche toi gamine ! Mon thé va refroidir ! »

Je trottine jusqu'à elle. Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillent, quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ??

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demande-t-elle.

Je renifle l'air. Rien, juste le thé au jasmin que je lui apporte.

« C'est le thé au jasmin Sakura-sama... »

Son visage jusque là lisse se crispe, faisant ressortir des pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux, sa bouche se tord en une mimique grotesque. Je ne vois pas le coup partir, je sens juste le poing s'écraser sur ma tempe. Je tombe au sol, complètement abasourdie par la violence du choc, le plateau tombe à son tour, accompagné de la tasse remplie du liquide bouillant. Je sens la tasse se briser sur ma jambe, le thé se rependre sur mon yakuta. Ca brûle nom d'un chien ! Je hurle à m'en casser les cordes vocales.

« Aahh !! »

Je me redresse et tente immédiatement d'éloigner le vêtement détrempé de ma peau déjà rougie par les brûlures. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ??

« Sale gamine... »

Elle m'empoigne les cheveux, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Elle relève son poing à nouveau. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, elles me brûlent aussi. Je ferme les yeux, m'attends à un nouveau choc...

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de... Shizune-sama ! Me voila sauvée !

« Sakura, lâche Hinata ! »

Mes cheveux jusque là tendus à l'extrême sous la poigne puissante de Sakura, retombent sur mes épaules frêles. Je me retourne, Shizune-sama semble en colère d'avoir été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par mes cris. Elle se tient en bas de l'escalier, avec un yakuta enfilé à la hâte sur le dos. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien lisses sont décoiffés et emmêlés.

« Elle a tenté de m'empoisonner ! » s'écrie Sakura.

HEIN ??

« J'ai senti que le thé avait une odeur bizarre pour du jasmin ! J'ai pensé à l'empoisonnement, vous savez à quel point elle me hait cette gamine ! »

La Mère ouvre ses yeux en grand, étonnée par les propos de la geisha. J'ai envie de crier à l'injustice ! »

« Mère, c'est un menso... »

« TAIS TOI ! »

La peur me prend au ventre. Pourquoi Shizune-sama ne me défend pas ? Je n'ai rien fait !

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'Hinata puisse tuer quelqu'un, mais ses cris ont réveillé presque tout l'okiya. Donc, elle sera privée de riz pendant une semaine. Ca te va Sakura ? »

L'air de la geisha se décrispe, comme si elle s'était résignée. Shizune-sama remonte l'escalier, nous laissant seules de nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Mère a protégé cette furie ?

« Ecoute moi bien, tu ne me battras jamais. JE suis LA meilleure geisha de Konoha. »

Je me tourne vers elle, son visage est de nouveau malsain, emplit de méchanceté. Ses yeux brillent d'une haine forte. Elle se penche vers moi et me prend le menton de sa main droite. Elle me presse les joues dans une poigne de fer, me faisant ressortir la bouche.

« T'as entendu sale gamine ? » siffla-t-elle.

Elle me relâche, puis entre dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me relève péniblement, le thé brûlant m'a bien fait mal... Quelle plaie...

« Viens... »

Je regarde d'où vient la voix. Ino est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me regarde d'un air triste, comme si elle se voyait dans un miroir. Je repense aux dires de Chouji-San. Je trottine vers elle. Avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort.. Je sens qu'elle veut me soutenir dans mon ascension, dans ma possible carrière. Elle veut être un soutien fort pour moi.

Elle qui n'en a jamais eu.

A suivre !


	5. Chapter 5

Couple : Pas tout de suite ! (Futur Hinata x Surprise !)

Bêta-lectrice : Kisu

Genre : UA, romance, un peu de violence, sentimental, trèèèès long

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fic s'inspire d'éléments tirés du film de Rob Marshall « Mémoires d'une Geisha » et du livre « Geisha » d'Arthur Golden, et encore plus dans cette fin de chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus ! n.n

Ca y est, nous sommes de retour de vacances !

« Ohayo!! Ici, c'est Sumi-chan!!

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus souvent ici pour poster, je fais confiance à Kisu-chan pour ça!!

Je suis très heureuse de constater que ma fic a du succès!! Je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout avec les premières reviews assez... directes dirons nous!! Je remercie tous les lecteurs réguliers, et les autres évidemment !!

Cette fic est l'une des premières que j'ai écrites, donc voilà... C'est pour ça que ce succès m'impressionne un peu!!

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 5ème chapitre, où comment Hinata rencontre ses principaux prétendants...

Nyappy!! »

Je crois que j'ai nul besoin d'en rajouter plus, donc bonne lecture, et pour ceux comme nous en fin de vacances, bonne rentrée !

**Chapitre 5**

Je réussis à m'endormir quelques minutes à peine après l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Ino. Mais le soleil se lève déjà, je suis obligée de me lever pour balayer le devant de l'okiya. Tenten se roule dans sa couverture, je dois la réveiller dans vingt minutes. Il faut qu'elle aille en cours de shamisen et de danse. Je sais qu'elle à beaucoup de mal à jouer de son instrument de musique: ses doigts ne pincent pas correctement les cordes de son shamisen. Résultat, un son affreux s'en dégage. J'ai hâte de commencer à en faire...

« Hina... »

La voix endormie de Tenten me chatouille les oreilles, je lui caresse les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappent de ses macarons. Ses cours l'épuisent totalement.

« Dors encore un peu, je reviens te chercher... »

Sa main froide vient attraper la mienne, je sens quelque chose d'humide sous ma paume. Sa respiration devient saccadée, elle renifle fort.

« Me laisse pas... » Murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Ses larmes me détrempent la main, je me penche en avant, la prends dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Dans la pénombre, elle tend ses bras maigres et les passe autour de mon cou. Elle semble se nourrir de ma chaleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma Tenten... ? »

« Veux pas... J'veux pas aller avec Sakura !! »

Je la relâche et la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Ses paupières sont rouges, je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer...

« Elle est mauvaise avec toi... » Dis-je calmement.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle veut dire... Sakura va devenir sa grande sœur dans le métier, elle deviendra célèbre et elle pourra...

« J'veux pas qu'elle déteigne sur moi... »

Me protéger ?

« Je veux pas devenir comme elle... Me laisse pas... »

Mal à l'aise, je lui caresse la tête. Elle ne veut pas devenir comme cette furie, c'est compréhensible... Pauvre Tenten...

« Ne renonce pas a ca. Devient geisha. Passe outre les sentiments des autres. »

Elle écarquille les yeux, étonnée de ce que je viens de lui dire. Fragile...

« Réalise ta destinée, devient geisha. » dis-je un peu plus durement.

Je m'étonne moi même. L'encourager à être quelqu'un dans cet univers où elle est perdue. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte.

« Courage Tenten. »

Je me lève, sans plus de mots, la laissant les joues détrempées, le cœur vide... Je ferme la porte, les larmes viennent aussi perler au coin de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre cette amie... Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle gâche sa carrière pour moi... Je pars en courant dans le couloir, sans vraiment réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour aller dans la rue. Sans comprendre, je me retrouve allongée dans l'entrée, sur le dos. J'ai buté dans quelqu'un. Je ne le regarde pas, me met à genoux et m'incline profondément.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Pardonnez mon imprudence... » dis-je automatiquement.

Je ne bouge pas, attends qu'on me dise de me relever. Rien ne se fait entendre. Je crois qu'il y a deux personnes: une grande, dans laquelle j'ai buté, une plus petite derrière la première.

« C'est bon, relève toi petite. » tonne une voix grave.

Je lève la tête, ce sont deux hommes. Je me mets sur les pieds, j'en profite pour les détailler. Ils sont bruns tous les deux, les cheveux presque noirs. Le plus grand a des yeux rouge sang, des traces le long du nez, l'air glacial et très hautain. Le deuxième est plus petit. Il doit avoir mon âge, sans doute même. Il a de grands yeux noirs, une peau qui rendrait jalouse une geisha maquillée.

« Puis je vous aider ? »

Le grand me détaille. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années, et encore, je compte large. Je me sens mal, pas à ma place.

« Je ne savais pas que les servantes aussi mignonnes ne devenaient pas geisha. »

Je rougis, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Je réitère ma question.

« Puis je vous aider messieurs ? »

« Oui. Va chercher Shizune-sama s'il te plait, il faut que je rompe mon contrat. »

Je m'incline.

« Bien... »

« Dis lui qu'Itachi ne veut plus être le danna de sa furie rose, je crois qu'elle comprendra très vite. »

Itachi... Uchiwa ?? Non, ce n'est pas possible !!

« Lève la tête s'il te plait. » demande-t-il calmement.

Encore cette politesse quasi irréelle. Ses grands yeux rouges me fixent, me transpercent la pupille même.

« Hyuuga... »

Hein ? Il... ?

« Tu es une Hyuuga, comment as-tu atterri ici ?? Sasuke ! »

L'autre garçon s'est précipité sur moi, il se tient à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je recule d'un pas. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ??

« T'es comme Neji. » dit-ils sans aucune cérémonie.

Hein ? Il connait mon cousin ?? Mais, mais...

« HINATAAAAAAAAA !! VIENS LA SALE GAMINE, TENTEN VA ETRE EN RETARD PAR TA FAUTE !! OU EST MON THE, JE DOIS TRAVAILLER MON SHAMISEN, VA LE CHERCHER CHEZ LE REPARATEUR DEPECHE TOI !! »

La voix suraigüe de Sakura me fait sursauter. J'avais oublié que Shizune m'avait dit d'aller chercher le shamisen de la furie. Les cordes avaient craqué la semaine dernière. Je m'incline prestement devant les deux Uchiwa.

« Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, Sakura-sama sera mécontente de moi si je ne pars pas de suite... »

Je me faufile sur la gauche, lorsque je passe à coté d'Itachi, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol: un bras de l'homme autour de ma taille. Itachi me soulève dans les airs, me plaçant sur son torse, arrêtant son visage non loin du mien. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ??

« Si tu deviens geisha, sache que je t'aurais petite Hinata. »

Hein ?? Il me repose sur le sol, je suis complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je sors précipitamment de l'okiya. Je m'en souviens désormais.

Je me souviens des Uchiwa.

Une grande dynastie me disait père. Concurrente à la notre évidement. Sasuke... Neji, mon cousin m'en parlait quelque fois...

Je sais désormais à quoi ils ressemblent...

Je marche dans la rue, déja animée malgré l'heure plutôt matinale. Auprès d'un grand bâtiment, appelé Ichiraku, spécialisé en geisha de hauts rangs et en plats japonais, autres boissons, l'activité est encore plus marquée. De nombreux chariots de nourriture sont accumulés à l'entrée. De grands hommes en costumes sortent de pousse-pousse, accompagné de quelques geishas matinales. Je m'émerveille des kimonos joliment décorés pendant que je passe à coté de la maison de thé. L'accordeur de shamisen fait l'angle de la rue: si je me dépêche, je pourrais rester quelques minutes pour observer discrètement les arrivants si richement habillés. Tout ce luxe m'appelle, j'ai envie de faire partie de ces gens. Je contourne le tout en trottinant, je vois l'enseigne de l'accordeur. Je pousse la porte du magasin.

Il y a de grandes étagères de part et d'autre de la pièce étroite. Une bonne odeur règne dans le magasin: du papier de riz, mêlé à de la rose. Pleins de shamisen y sont entreposés, il y en a un qui me plait particulièrement: il est d'un blanc éclatant, de la couleur de mes yeux m'a dit le gérant, Nara-San, la première fois que je suis venue ici. Il m'a dit que le blanc qui est dessus est du nacre, j'adore regarder les dessins qui sont dessus: ce sont de petits oiseaux rouges et orangés, au bec d'or. J'admire la finesse de la réalisation, chaque plume est redessinée avec un cheveu en guise de pinceau m'a dit Nara-San.

« Ah, ma petite Hinata, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur: c'est un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, enveloppé d'un yakuta brun, il a quelques cicatrices sur le visage, plusieurs boucles d'oreilles. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un ancien ninja, mais qu'une blessure grave l'avait mis à la retraite prématurément.

« Bonjour Nara-San. Merci, je vais très bien. »

« Tu regardes encore ce shamisen... Tu te le payeras un jour, j'en suis sûr ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je rougis un peu. Cet homme est très direct, mais d'une gentillesse extrême.

« Je ne pense pas Nara-San, il me faudrait avoir un salaire de geisha pour le payer. »

« Mais tu vas devenir geisha ! Et ton danna sera mon fils ! »

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que veut dire ce mot, il faut vraiment que je demande à Ino... En tout cas, Nara-San rigole bien de sa blague.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Papa. »

Un jeune garçon, de mon âge se tient sur le pas de la porte. Il a une boucle à chaque oreille, un visage passif, l'air un peu perdu, ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en pétard derrière sa tête. Il porte un haut en maille et un pantalon de toile brune.

« Ah, Shikamaru ! Mais je ne dis aucune bêtise ! Regarde moi cette petite Hinata, ce te plairait pas d'être son danna ? » dit-il en rigolant un peu et me détaillant de haut en bas.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il rougit un peu.

« Arrête j'te dis. C'est chiant. »

Il avance dans le magasin. Ses pas résonnent sur le plancher à double fond.

« Papa, je pense qu'Hinata-Chan a d'autre chose à faire que de t'écouter déblatérer tes stupidités, rends lui le shamisen de Sakura avant que celle ci ne lui arrache la tête. »

Alors là, si je n'arrivais pas a contenir mes émotions, je serais tombé a la renverse. Comment Shikamaru a-t-il deviné ??

« T'es trop intelligent fils. Tiens ma petite Hinata. »

Il sort un coffret en jade de dessous le comptoir. Le précieux instrument de Sakura est emprisonné à l'intérieur.

« Dis lui de ne pas forcer sur les cordes... Non, je le ferai moi même. Faut pas qu'elle t'ait dans le collimateur. »

Je prends l'anse du coffret. Je soulève sans problème le paquet.

« Je crois que c'est trop tard Nara-San. »

« Comment... ? »

« Merci, au revoir. » dis-je précipitamment.

Je tourne précipitamment les talons. Mince !! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de me plaindre ?? Je sors du magasin, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je presse le pas, quelqu'un me retient par le bras. Je me retourne, c'est Shikamaru qui me tient fermement. L'air complètement accablé.

« Fais attention a toi... »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me veut, il me lâche, je repars. Il y a toujours autant de monde devant l'Ichiraku. Je baisse les yeux, je me sens misérable. Tellement peu fière d'être allée me plaindre chez des gens si gentils. Je ne mérite pas mon statut, je devrai ne pas exister...

Sans famille, sans appui...

Je bute de nouveau dans quelqu'un. Je sers dans mes bras la boîte du shamisen pour ne pas qu'elle se salisse ou se casse.

« Oh, je suis désolé !! »

Encore un homme. Je garde mes paupières fermement closes, je ne veux pas le voir. Mes larmes vont couler si je parle, alors, il faut que je me taise.

« Ca va ? »

C'est une voix jeune qui me parle, j'ouvre finalement les yeux. Un garçon blond se tient devant moi, la main derrière la tête, l'air assez embêté, ses yeux bleus d'azur me regardent.

« Houhou ? Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien... Désolée, c'est ma faute... »

« Non, non c'est moi, j'suis pas très doué ! »

Il se confond en excuses, puis me tend la main.

« Viens, j'vais pas te bouffer. » dit-il avec un ton doux.

Je prends sa main, extrêmement gênée. Il prend une profonde impulsion et me relève sans trop de mal.

« Naruto, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?? »

« Papa, j'suis désolée, j'ai fait tomber une apprentie geisha !! »

Hein ??

« Une apprentie? IDIOT DE FILS !! »

Un autre blond, cette fois-ci grand, arrive droit sur moi et le jeune garçon. L'air passablement énervé. Il porte tout comme son fils un yakuta blanc, faisant ressortir la blondeur exceptionnelle de ses cheveux et le bleu éclatant de ses yeux.

« Espèce de... Oh, mais ce n'est pas une apprentie! Même pas fichu de reconnaitre des geishas... »

« Maieuh !! » boude-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Regarde, tu l'as fait pleurer ! Non mais franchement ! »

Il fouille dans ses poches, complètement confus. Moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre...

« Les geishas ont des chignons sur la tête, tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

« Mais elle est tellement mignonne... » Dit-il, un air franchement idiot sur le visage.

Je rougis furieusement. Alors, lui ! Encore plus direct que Nara-San ! Mais...

« Regarde, elle est totalement gênée !! T'es pas doué fils... »

« Je sais Papa... » Affirme-t-il, telle une évidence.

Le grand homme me donne quelques pièces, les fourrant dans ma main. Je regarde le sol: un mouchoir blanc est tombé, il doit lui appartenir...

« Achète-toi un sorbet avec ça, pour faire pardonner Naruto... »

Il lance un regard plein de sous entendus à son fils, qui fait mine de bouder. J'esquisse un sourire: ils sont bien étranges !

« A la prochaine fois petite! Profite de tes atouts, comme l'a dit mon fils: tu es très mignonne... »

Je rougis une fois de plus, en serrant les pièces de monnaie dans ma main. Les deux blonds s'éloignent vers l'Ichiraku, ou le plus âgé se fait aborder par une geisha. Je regarde toujours le mouchoir tombé au sol puis le ramasse. Il est bien blanc, avec un nom brodé dessus, que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer...

Le nom de son fils me résonne dans la tête: Naruto.

Je veux le revoir, c'est inexplicable.

Je veux être geisha.

La plus grande de toutes.

A suivre!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je me remets en marche. Mon esprit se tord dans tous les sens. Ce Naruto, il respire la joie de vivre, la gentillesse, la bonté... Il est si chaleureux... Il me fait un peu sourire, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je rie depuis... Depuis que je n'ai plus vu maman... Mon sourire s'efface bien vite, je suis de nouveau devant l'okiya Nesako. J'entre et enlève mes petites chaussures: le coffret du shamisen de Sakura toujours dans mes bras. Dans ma poche de yakuta, celle qui est dans la manche gauche, j'ai les trois pièces que le père de Naruto m'a données, avec son mouchoir.

« DE QUOI ?? »

Le hurlement de Sakura va se faire entendre dans tout le quartier si elle continue à crier comme ça. Je regarde les chaussures qui sont dans l'entrée. Deux paires inconnues: je crois que les deux Uchiwa sont encore ici.

« COMMENT CA TU VEUX PLUS DE MOI ?? »

Apparemment, le plus vieux aurait rompu son "contrat" avec la "furie rose"... J'ai très envie de rire, mais je ne dois pas, si Sakura m'entend, je ne passerai pas la nuit. Je monte les escaliers, je pense déposer le shamisen devant la porte de sa chambre. Mais dès que je suis sur la dernière marche, j'entends clairement différentes voix, dont celle d'Itachi:

« Oui, tu as très bien entendu, je ne te supporte plus. J'ai perdu ma confiance en l'okiya Nesako. »

« Pourquoi ne supportez vous plus Sakura-Chan ? »

« Taisez vous Shizune! Cette furie a failli tuer Ino, sans parler de sa cruauté, Sakura est surtout célèbre pour ça. »

« Ma cruauté ? Ne me confondez pas avec cette cupide de Tsunade ! »

« Tsunade est la plus grande geisha de Konoha. »

« JE REFUSE TU ES MAUVAIS UCHIWA !! »

« Je ne vous permets pas !! »

« TAIS TOI LE RASE MOTTE, JE T'AI PAS PARLE !! »

« C'EST MOI QUI NE TE PERMETS ESPECE DE SOTTE STUPIDE !! »

Je ne bouge plus, franchement, les voix de Sakura et d'Itachi me font trembler de peur. Je commence à tressaillir. Apparemment, Sasuke a tenté de s'interposer contre la geisha, rapidement rembarée par la geisha elle-même...

« Calmez vous Itachi-sama !! »

Le silence se fait. Shizune veut absolument garder l'affaire secrète. C'est vrai, si la rumeur s'étend... L'okiya Nesako pourrait rapidement décliner...

« Je ne mets qu'une seule condition. »

« Une condition à quoi ?? »

« A ne pas étaler l'affaire, espèce de furie. »

J'entends Sakura bougonner dans son coin. Que veut ce descendant Uchiwa ??

« J'aimerais, non, je veux que cette petite servante... Hinata, devienne geisha. »

Hein ??

« Sa formation est déjà presque assurée Itachi-sama... Sakura va la prendre sous son aile dès... »

« Non. Je ne veux pas que cette folle soit la grande soeur d'Hinata. Je veux que se soit la meilleure qui s'en charge. »

« MAIS JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !! »

« Je veux que Tsunade se charge d'elle. »

Un silence pesant reprend la place. Je suis abasourdie. Moi ? Elève de la grande Tsunade ? Je n'y est même pas songé. Même le fait de devenir geisha m'a paru impossible au début.

« Mais... Tsunade n'a pas d'okiya... »

« Où est le problème ? Les dépenses seront gérées par vous Shizune Nesako, seul l'enseignement de geisha lui sera dispensé par Tsunade. »

« Vous semblez avoir réfléchit longtemps à la question... »

« Absolument pas. »

« Et c'est quoi cette condition ?? Je ne veux pas que cette sale gamine devienne geisha!!! Elle en ternirai la réputation du métier !! »

« C'est toi qui fait tâche Sakura. Je sais voir le talent chez les gens. »

« C'est quoi, encore une propriété du sharingan ?? »

Sharin…quoi ?? Je ne dis rien, je veux connaître la suite... Mais si on me trouve à écouter aux portes...

« Tais toi sotte, Hinata respire le talent. Elle capte l'attention, son talent suinte de toute sa peau. Elle en veux cette gamine, je veux lui donner ce qu'il y a de meilleur. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas encore vue !! »

« Si. Et Sasuke est d'accord avec moi. »

« MAIS POURQUOI TANT D'ACHARNEMENT POUR UNE VULGAIRE GOSSE ?? »

« Je la veux ! »

Hein ?? Mais c'est quoi ces débilités ? Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ces Uchiwa ??

« Calme toi Sasuke. T'es qu'un gosse encore, évite ce genre de propos. »

Je ne peut plus supporter cette discussion, je redescends l'escalier. J'en suis à la moitié, quand... Une marche craque. Fallait bien que ça tombe sur moi, à ce moment là en plus... Je me retourne, fait mine de monter l'escalier. Sakura et Sasuke sont dans l'encadrement de la porte. La première me fixe d'un air particulièrement mauvais, la lèvre rouge sang déformée par la colère. Le second a un drôle de regard. Avide, dévorant l'âme... Il me fait presque peur... Il se retourne dans la pièce.

« Nii-san, elle est là !! »

« Appelle la !! »

« Viens Hinata-Chan !! »

Je mets un pied devant l'autre, mal assurée. Qu'est ce que je vais faire?? J'ai toujours le shamisen dans les mains. Dès que je passe près de Sakura, elle fait un mouvement brusque, m'arrache le shamisen des mains. De sa main libre, elle m'empoigne les cheveux d'un geste brutal, Sasuke non loin écarquille les yeux. Je sens mon cuir chevelu presque se détacher de mon crâne, cette geisha de malheur me traîne dans la pièce, avant de me jeter en bonne et due forme sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend la furie ?? »

« C'est sur que cette gamine t'intéresse autant Itachi ? Regarde la ! Ses pieds abîmés, sa figure sale... »

Mon visage ? Il est propre !! Je l'ai essuyé avec le mouchoir du blond tout à l'heure !!

« Son visage est propre, sa peau est juste très pâle, c'est encore un bon point pour sa carrière non ? »

Je me redresse, me mets sur mes genoux, interrogeant Shizune-sama du regard. Elle ne dit rien, me fixe de ses yeux noirs et froids, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Que se passera t-il quand les Uchiwa partiront ? Je commence à craindre pour ma vie...

« Shizune-sama, je... »

« TAIS TOI !! »

Le hurlement de Sakura me prend de nouveau au dépourvu, je devrai être habituée pourtant...

« Alala... Sakura... »

Itachi se met à rire doucement, puis il se transforme en un fou rire incontrôlable. Ses épaules se secouent au rythme cadencé de sa crise.

« Je vois bien... Que tu arrives à détecter tes ennemies à la base !! »

Il repart dans son rire, me laissant perplexe. Moi ? Une ennemie de Sakura ? Comment le pourrais-je? Je ne suis même pas apprentie! Certes, Sakura est une geisha influente, mais... Pourrais-je l'égaler un jour ? Je... Ca me ferait plus que plaisir de... La voir défaillir... Non, je commence à être comme elle.

« Sache Hinata, que tu as de l'avenir. Ne perd pas ton temps ici. »

« J'ai acheté Hinata! J'en fais ce que je veux !! »

« Vous avez peut être acheté cette enfant, mais vous ne voulez pas que cette rupture de contrat se propage dans tout Konoha... La méchanceté de cette furie est déjà assez répandue chez les habitants, pas la peine que ça se sache chez les voyageurs et autres étrangers... »

Le plan de l'Uchiwa me cloue sur place. Il semble avoir tout calculé pour assurer mon futur. Pourquoi ? Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit juste pour céder à un caprice de son petit frère. Celui ci n'arrête pas de me fixer, ses yeux me brûlent la nuque. Je me sens comme une bouteille à la mer, ballottée de toutes part, au gré des flots, sans avoir mon mot à dire, attendant que quelqu'un vienne un jour lire le message que je transporte... Un message de détresse, de tristesse, de recherche d'appui, de tendresse... Je ne suis pas grand-chose dans cet océan. Peut être qu'Itachi est mon destinataire. Peut-être pas. Mais...

Pourquoi me laisserais-je faire par ces gens là ? Aucun ne me connaît quand on y réfléchit. Seule ma famille me connaissait bien, et encore... Ma jeunesse n'était pas que cousue d'un fil blanc, j'ai eu des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde... J'ai l'impression de porter toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules. C'est égoïste? Sûrement. Je suis en phase de devenir célèbre, et je me plains...

Je suis vraiment lamentable...

« Hinata ? Tu veux devenir geisha n'est ce pas ? »

Je sort de ma rêverie. D'habitude, c'est la voix criarde de Shizune ou Sakura qui me surprend. Le son suave qui s'échappe de l'Uchiwa me fait songer à une cuillère de miel que l'on applique sur une gorge grippée. Douce, apaisante...

« Je... »

Tout le monde me regarde dans la pièce, mes joues s'enflamment, je suis trop gênée pour aligner deux mots... J'étouffe dans cette atmosphère...

« Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup... »

Voila, je l'ai dit. Quitte à affronter la Mère et Sakura, je suis prête à tout. J'ai déjà tout perdu, un peu plus ou un peu moins... Itachi se remet à rire. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si hilarant ?

« Elle parle déjà comme une vrai geisha ! »

Il se redresse, se grandit avant de se lever en entier.

« Sasuke, on y va. Ah, attendez... »

Il cherche dans les grandes manches de son yakuta, puis en sort une bourse remplie à ras bord. Il me la lance, j'attrape au vol.

« Achète toi ce que tu veux avec ça. Shizune, Sakura, si j'apprends que vous avez confisqué cet argent à Hinata, notre contrat sera rompu. C'est SON argent. Compris ? »

Je ne vois pas Sakura sortir de la pièce: j'entends juste la porte se fermer violement. Les yeux de Shizune se rétrécissent jusqu'à devenir deux points noirs sur son visage.

« Hinata, accompagne nous moi et mon frère s'il te plait. »

J'hoche lentement la tête, comme un mécanisme d'un train. Je marche devant eux, quand est ce que je suis sortie de la pièce ?? Je ne m'en souviens même plus...

« Co-comment vous remercier Itachi-sama ? »

Ma voix frêle me fait pitié.

« Réussis. C'est tout. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Comment ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit ? Ah, oui, je serai à lui un jour... MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE STUPIDITE ?? Je... C'est gentil de sa part de m'aider mais... Je ne veux pas de lui...

« Mais... mais... »

« Qui t'as dit que les geishas font ce qu'elles veulent ? »

Je me retourne, les deux Uchiwa passent à coté de moi et enfilent leurs chaussures avant de partir dans la rue.

A suivre!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ici, Sumi-chan!! Merci encore de lire ma fic, j'ai demandé à Kisu si elle pouvait en poster deux autres de moi, elle m'a dit que ça n'allait pas tarder... Comme je suis une vraie buse en informatique (et en anglais mais là c'est une option ), je lui demande de pouvoir faire les publications... Merci encore ma ch'tite Kisu-chan o (enfin, t'es plus vieille que moi XD)

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ce chapitre... Quand au couple de notre petite Hinata... Je ne lâcherai aucun indice:p Il sera fixé définitivement pour le... 36 ème chapitre... regarde à droite et à gauche Il y aura aussi d'autres couples avec Hinata... Mais ça sera pour son travail . Je vous laisse !! Bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !

Merci de me rappeler mon âge, Sumi-chan .. Concernant les deux autres fics que je dois poster, je ne peux pas vous dire quand est ce que je vais le faire. Franchement, Geisha me prends beaucoup de temps, sans parler des sempiternels devoirs et notre bac blanc qui arrive la semaine prochaine... Dure la première… Kisu elle peut pas tout faire en même temps ! Promis je vais essayer de faire vite.

Alors pour aujourd'hui, chap 7… sur 46 déjà écrits. Sans commentaires n.n. Sumi très productive en ce moment. Et si vous n'êtes sages… Chap 8 qui suivra !!

**Chapitre 7**

Qu'est ce qu'a voulu dire cet Uchiwa ? Ca me turlupine depuis qu'il est parti avec son petit frère. Je me retourne dans mon futon pour la énième fois. La journée a été normale, je n'ai pas vu Sakura et Shizune ne m'a pas parlé. Ino a été occupée toute la journée à des courses importantes pour Tenten. La brunette ne m'en avait pas voulu de lui avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait, pourtant, il y a de quoi. J'ai été ignoble avec elle, je ne dois pas la pousser à devenir geisha si elle aspire à devenir autre chose. Mais dans un sens... Si elle n'est pas geisha, que fera-t-elle ? La bourse que l'Uchiwa m'a donnée, je l'ai cachée dans le jardin, juste derrière le bassin aux carpes, à coté des massifs de roses et de chrysanthèmes. Je me retourne encore dans ma palliasse.

« Hinata, dors... » S'éleva une voix endormie.

« Je ne peux pas Ino. » dis-je fermement mais assez bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« ... »

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Apparemment, Itachi-Sama veut me... m'avoir, mais... C'est quoi ? J'suis toute seule... J'en ai marre, j'veux voir ma sœur, j'veux voir Maman... Neji me manque... »

Les larmes viennent de nouveaux m'embrumer les yeux.

« J'veux devenir geisha. Mais pas pour Uchiwa. J'veux pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« ... »

« J'veux revoir Naruto... »

« ... »

« Naruto... Je ne connais même pas son nom... »

« Naruto ? C'est comme le fils de... »

Je me tourne vers elle, sa main droite plaquée sur ses paupières. Elle semble complètement perdue dans ses réflexions.

« Uzumaki. Y'a que lui que je connaisse qui ait un gamin du nom de Naruto. »

Uzumaki... Alors c'est ça son nom…

« QUOI ?? Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Où ? » S'écria Ino en se redressant.

Elle me prend par les épaules et manque de réveiller Tenten et les autres servantes qui sont dans la pièce. Elle commence à me secouer comme un prunier.

« Je... Je l'ai croisé quand je suis allée chercher le shamisen de Sakura... Il m'a fait tomber et son père m'a payé une glace pour se faire pardonner... »

Je préfère ne pas lui dire que je n'ai pas acheté cette glace et que j'ai gardé l'argent pour moi. Son air endormi se crispe.

« Hinata, ne t'approches pas de lui, il est tabou, c'est... » Commence-t-elle, son air déterminé rendant ses traits plus tirés que d'habitude.

« INNNOOOOO !! UN THE ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !! »

Ino se lève précipitamment, Sakura la réclamant si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier. Elle me laisse seule, perdue dans mes pensées égarées par le sommeil. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? C'est quoi ce truc à propos de Naruto ? Pourquoi Ino m'a t-elle dit de m'en méfier? Je reste perplexe. Lorsqu'Ino rentre dans la chambre, je fais semblant de dormir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se tracasse encore plus pour moi qu'elle ne le fait déja. Elle finira par s'en rendre malade sinon.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. J'ai dû dormir une ou deux heures, tout au plus. Je dois aller balayer le devant de l'okiya. Donc, je me lève et enfile un yakuta correct, je me laverai ensuite si j'ai le temps, ou ce soir. Je sors sur la pointe des pieds et va directement dans la cour. Le temps est plus frais que ces derniers jours, l'hiver vient à grands pas. J'ai vu qu'il y a un radiateur dans la chambre de Shizune, mais qu'il n'y a qu'un poêle dans la cuisine. J'espère que Chouji-San me laissera m'y réchauffer quand la saison sera plus ardue...

La porte de la cabane est grande ouverte. Bizarre, d'habitude un gros cadenas en ferme l'accès. Je m'approche doucement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Le froid m'assaille vraiment maintenant, dans mon petit yakuta, je ne suis pas protégée de la rosée matinale.

« Il... il y a quelqu'un ? » tente-je faiblement.

Pas de réponse. Je continue à avancer. J'ai un peu peur tout de même...

« Il y a quelqu'un ?? »

Oulà, pas de panique, calme toi Hinata... calme toi... Je bascule en arrière, quelque chose s'est jeté sur moi !!!

« AA... »

Une main se plaque sur ma bouche, avant même que mon dos ne touche le sol. Une seconde main se glisse sous ma nuque, elle la soulève au dernier moment pour pas que ma tête heurte le sol. C'est quoi ?? J'ouvre grand les yeux quand tout s'immobilise.

« Chut, tais-toi Onee-Chan... » Souffla une voix rapidement.

Ma... sœur ??

« Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi... »

Son visage pâle est juste au dessus du mien, elle a vraiment beaucoup maigri... En plus, elle est maquillée d'une façon blafarde, les lèvres rouge tirant sur du rose, les paupières peinturées de bleu, assorties au yakuta qu'elle porte. Quand je me calme, elle enlève sa main de ma bouche et se relève.

« Désolée Hinata... »

Je me relève également, abasourdie... Ma sœur... Ma petite Hanabi... Je m'approche d'elle, je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Ma sœur !! C'est ma sœur !!! Elle a un mouvement de recul. Je me fige, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit habillée comme ca? Je remarque que son obi, la ceinture ventrale d'un kimono, est attaché devant, contrairement aux geishas. Je me demande bien... Mais...

« Comment… Ca va ? Tu viens d'où ?? » Dis-je précipitamment.

Hanabi prend sa tête entre ses mains, l'air débordée par tant de questions en même temps.

« Ta gueule. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Hein ?? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire là ??

« Hanabi ! » m'exclamais-je.

« M'en fous de tout maintenant. T'es toujours aussi chiante Hinata. »

Quoi ??

« On m'a emmenée dans un quartier de plaisir, chez les pédophiles, tu sais ? Ces gros porcs qui aiment sauter des gamines ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Je suis clouée sur place. Comment...? L'air me manque, je...

« Ca c'est clair, j'avais du succès. Mais bon, j'aime pas être pute. »

Ca y est, elle l'a dit. Pourquoi ??

Père...

Vendues...

Seules...

« Mais toi, tu mènes la belle vie. J'croyais que tu serais servante je ne sais pas où, dans des conditions lamentables. Mais je vois que Mademoiselle va devenir geisha. »

Hein? Où a-t-elle vu que j'ai une belle vie ? D'accord, pour l'instant, j'ai eu quelques petites chances... Mais si elle pense qu'être l'esclave et le souffre douleur attitré de Sakura est mener la belle vie, elle se trompe lourdement...

« Mademoiselle en bave, si tu veux savoir. » répliquais-je sur un ton acide.

Hanabi me regarde fixement. Cette pupille de nacre que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps... Cette colère, cette flamme...

« Moi j'me casse, tu viens, j'vais voir Père et Maman. Je retourne à la maison. Je me suis enfuie ce matin du bordel, après avoir récolté des infos sur toi. J'aurais dû me casser directement, pas m'occuper de toi et de ta Royale personne... »

Je m'avance vers elle et lui lance ma main en plein dans la figure. Comment ose-t-elle dire de telles stupidités en face de moi ? Je suis son aînée tout de même !! Elle pose une main décharnée sur sa joue rouge. Puis, elle crache à mes pieds, avant de partir en courant. Je dois... Je devrais la retenir.

« Hanabi !! »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en veux horriblement de lui avoir fait mal. Même lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle. C'est la première fois...

« Ca fait longtemps... Adieu Hinata, plante-toi bien, je rêve de te voir pourrir en enfer. C'est ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

Elle repart, faisant écrouler mon monde comme un château de cartes. Ma faute... Ca serait MA faute ? Ma faute si elle en a bavé ? Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai vendues!! Ce n'est pas moi l'ai assommée avant de partir, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emmenée dans un bordel !

Ce n'est pas ma faute.

« Hinata, il y a un paquet pour toi !! Quelqu'un veut te voir aussi. »

La voix d'Ino me ramène à la réalité. Je me redresse et va directement dans l'entrée. Un grand homme s'y tient, un petit colis dans la main droite. Je le reconnais immédiatement.

C'est lui, c'est de sa faute à lui...

Kabuto…

Cet homme... Il m'a...

« Bonjour Hinata. »dit-il d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être honnête.

Son sourire douteux reprend place sur son visage. Décidément, il me fait peur... Il me tend le paquet. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh, Kabuto-san ! »

Oh, non pas elle... Surtout pas elle...

« Sakura-san ! Comment allez-vous ? »

La geisha passe a coté de moi, sans faire attention à ma présence.

« Je vais bien Kabuto-san ! La vie devient un peu plus dure, mais que voulez vous ! La danse est tout un art, seules les plus douées y arrivent ! »

Je sens que cette remarque m'est destinée.

« Voilà qui est normal, tiens toi, ce truc risque de t'intéresser ! » me lance-t-il.

Je prends le paquet dans ma main. Il est enveloppé dans du tissu brun, attaché avec une ficelle. C'est la première fois que je reçois un colis...

-« Ouvre-le sale gosse ! »

Je me tourne vers Sakura. Je me sens prête à l'affronter aujourd'hui. La colère de ma sœur m'a revigorée.

« Non, je préfère le faire en privé. »

Je me penche en avant vers l'homme aux cheveux gris.

« Merci et au revoir Kabuto-sama. »

Je me tourne et m'élance vers la cour. Hors de question que cette harpie voit ce que j'ai reçu. J'avance jusque sous les massifs de roses et de chrysanthèmes, là ou j'ai enterré la bourse qu'Itachi m'a donnée. Je prends la ficelle d'une main, tire d'un coup sec. Le tissu tombe et découvre une petite boîte noire. Je cherche le mécanisme du bout des doigts. Elle m'est étrangement familière, je crois que je l'ai déja vu quelque part...

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Je me retourne, Tenten se tient à quelques mètres de moi. Elle sourit joyeusement. Comment peut-elle rire ? Je suis anéantie. Cette boîte vient de chez mes parents. Je viens juste de la reconnaitre...

« Je peux ? »

Elle s'approche de moi et regarde attentivement la boite, attendant que je l'ouvre. Je m'exécute, et découvre deux petites plaquettes noires, avec des inscriptions dessus, et un pendentif accroché au bout d'une chaine. Je prends la première plaque et la montre à Tenten. Celle ci pâlît étrangement.

« C'est... Une plaquette funéraire... au nom de Hiashi Hyuuga. »

Hiashi... Mon... père... Mes yeux commencent à me brûler…

« Une deuxième... au nom de Yumi Hyuuga. »

Ma... Maman... Mes parents...

« C'est...? »

Sont morts.

Son visage pâle, malade, la pâleur de sa peau... Maman...

Maman... Partie.

Les larmes se présentent aux coins de mes yeux.

Morte. Non...

Maman...

Père...

« Il y a un bijou ! »

Je regarde dans le coffret. Un pendentif en argent, resplendissant telle une pierre polie, représentant un cygne s'envolant repose au fond. C'est...

« Maman... »

Le seul bijou que je l'ai vu porter... Ce petit pendentif... Il représentait la liberté pour Maman, la gloire passée des Hyuuga... Maman... Je l'ai vu porter ce bijou tant de fois !

« Mamaaaaan... »

Mes larmes coulent maintenant à flots. Maman... Ma petite Maman... Je te revois encore, pleine de vie, rayonnante. Puis sur ce lit glacé, où ta peau s'était imprimée du drap, ce pendentif brillant entre tes seins...

Maman...

Je suis seule... Maman... je ne me retiens plus et laisse échapper toute ma tristesse.

« Chut... »

Tenten me serre dans ses bras. Le passé m'a définitivement laissé. Je ne dois rien regretter. Ma sœur est partie, mes parents aussi. Je dois moi aussi changer. La brunette ne relâche, puis prend la chaine du coffret. Elle l'ouvre et me la met autour du cou.

« Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma famille. Mais toi tu en a un. Garde-le précieusement. »

Je me retrouve comme ma mère. Ce cygne souhaitant s'envoler, doit représenter ma destinée.

A suivre!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo Minna-San !! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire konbanwa ! Ici Kisu, éternellement et fraîchement débarquée de la planète devoirs .… Sumimasen… Normalement, j'aurais dû publier le chapitre 8 dimanche dernier à la suite du 7, mais par manque de temps, (révision bac blanc), j'ai complètement zappé…

Pas de message de Sumi cette fois parce qu'elle est assez déprimée en ce moment… elle pense qu'elle a foiré son oral… je pense que quand on aura les résultats, ça ira mieux. Elle reprendra du poil de la bête.

Sayon' !

Kis'Kisu

**Chapitre 8**

« Hinata, dépêche-toi !! » cria Tenten.

Oui, oui, je me dépêche !! Raaaaaaah !!! Arriver en retard pour un premier jour d'école, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Tenten me presse depuis mon réveil, elle sera mon guide pour la journée. Elle me présentera mes professeurs, notamment celle de danse et de shamisen. J'aurai également un professeur pour la cérémonie du thé. Ino m'a dit que l'apprentissage de la discussion se fera avec ma Grande sœur. La jeune femme m'a également expliqué ce qu'est une Grande sœur. Généralement, les apprenties geishas après une ou deux années d'écoles, sont repérées par les geishas de Konoha. Ces geishas sont d'habitude celles de l'okiya de l'apprentie, mais il se peut qu'elles changent. Cette geisha assurera l'éducation de l'apprentie jusqu'à sa majorité fixée à 18 ans. Les geishas sont appelées Grande sœur, Onee-san, ce qui rend le lien indestructible entre l'apprentie et elle. Logiquement, Tenten et moi devront être les petites sœurs de Sakura, mais moi...

Je ne vais pas être sa sœur, Itachi veux que se soit Tsunade-sama.

Je ne sais même pas si cette femme voudra de moi, mais l'Uchiwa m'a déclaré qu'elle le fera.

« Hinata ! »

Je cours jusque dans l'entrée. Aujourd'hui, je porte un yakuta bleu pâle, que m'a acheté Shizune pour l'école. Cette harpie m'a dit qu'elle mettrait cette dépense sur ma dette. Elle m'a expliqué qu'une jeune apprentie a des dettes dès qu'une okiya la prend sous son aile. Cette dette s'éponge au fur et à mesure des années, plus ou moins rapidement selon la popularité de la geisha. Mais, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en payait la moitié car c'était mon anniversaire il y a trois jours. Mon premier yakuta de valeur sera donc symbole de mon douzième printemps. Je vois Tenten dans la rue, sa boîte de shamisen dans les bras. Quand j'ai demandé à la Mère de m'en acheter un, elle m'a dit d'utiliser la bourse que l'Uchiwa m'a donnée. J'ai donc l'argent dans ma poche interne, j'irais chez Nara-San après les cours.

« Allez, on va arriver en retard ! »

Elle me prend la main et m'emmène. Dans ce dédale de rues et de chemins encore inexploités, je me repère par rapport à l'Ichiraku. Il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin.

« Cache ton bijou, Aitsu-sensei ne supporte ni ça ni les retards. »

Je crois que cette femme est le professeur de shamisen. Je prends le petit cygne et le cache sous mon yakuta. Depuis que je l'ai reçu de ma mère il y a deux ans, je ne l'enlève jamais. Nous continuons à avancer pendant quelques minutes, puis nous arrivons devant un grand bâtiment blanc. D'un style assez ancien mais tout de même d'apparence fraiche et propre.

« Vite ! »

Tenten pousse la lourde porte et pénètre à l'intérieur, je la suis de près. Toute la bâtisse est d'un style quasi médiéval, très classique de toute façon. La brunette enlève ses sandales pour en enfiler d'autres, je prends une paire de chaussures au hasard et les enfile à mon tour. Je vois Tenten repartir en courant vers l'étage supérieur. Je la suis encore, il ne manquerait plus que je me perde ! A peine Tenten eut ouvert la porte de la salle qu'une voix puissante se fit entendre:

« ARRETE CA C'EST CATASTROPHIQUE !! » hurla une voix de femme.

Hein ? La brunette me prend la main et me pousse dans la salle. Une vingtaine de jeunes filles sont agenouillées, face à une femme un peu plus vieille. Toutes portent le yakuta bleu que la Mère m'a acheté, ainsi qu'un shamisen dans les mains, la femme quant à elle porte un kimono rouge, avec son obi mauve noué autour de la taille.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en retard ! Tenten, asseyez vous. Qui êtes-vous ? » Me dit-elle.

Ses yeux oranges, presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux me fixent, l'air impatient.

« Je... Je suis la nouvelle, de l'okiya Nesako... Je suis Hinata. » Bredouille-je.

La femme se lève et me regarde encore une fois.

« Où est ton shamisen ? »

« Je n'ai pu l'acheter Aitsu-Sama. Veuillez me pardonner. »

Je me mets à genoux devant elle, plaquant mes mains sur le sol.

« Voila une révérence parfaite... »

Je me retourne, une femme s'est approchée de moi dans mon dos sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je la reconnais très bien, c'est elle...

« ... pour une paysanne ! »

Elle rit de sa blague. Tsunade semble avoir le mot pour clouer quelqu'un sur place, ou bien le faire changer d'avis...

« Tsunade-san, quelle surprise ! »

« Bonjour Aitsu-chan. Je crois... Que cette jeune fille ne viendra pas à ton école ! »

Elle me désigne d'un coup de tête. Tsunade n'a pas changé pendant ses deux ans: toujours cette blondeur presque blanche, ses formes difficilement masquées par son kimono, ses yeux d'un caramel profond. Seul son maquillage n'a pas d'effet en plein jour et ses cheveux ne sont pas en chignon mais en deux nattes parallèles, qui lui tombent sur la poitrine.

« Comment ca ? Shizune a pourtant payé tous les frais... »

« J'irai mettre les choses au clair avec elle, pour l'instant… Viens Hinata, il faut que je t'enseigne le métier ! »

Que faire ? Rester à l'école et tenter de comprendre quelque chose, ou aller avec la plus grande geisha du moment ?

« Aller, n'aie pas peur ! »

Elle me sourit gentiment, et me prend la main. Tsunade me guide dans l'école jusqu'à l'extérieur, je ne comprends décidément rien. Que me veut-elle ? Si Shizune n'est pas au courant de mon escapade, je risque bien de... Holala, il faut qu'elle me lâche, je dois retourner à l'école !!

« Tsunade-sama, je dois... » Commence-je.

« Tu n'iras pas à l'école, je serai ton professeur attitré. »

Comment ? Elle me traîne dans les rues, à travers la population de plus en plus active au fur et a mesure de la matinée. Où emmène-t-elle ?? Elle me lâche la main, une fois arrivée devant un petit escalier en colimaçon. Elle me met devant elle et me pousse légèrement dans le dos.

« Allez, grimpe, tu es ici chez moi ! »

Je monte les marches rapidement, je me questionne: que me veut-elle, pourquoi... J'arrive face à une porte blanche, je me tourne. Tsunade me fait signe de l'ouvrir. Je m'exécute, et pénètre dans une grande pièce, un appartement très spacieux. Clair et lumineux, tous les meubles sont dans de délicates teintes de beige. Il y a un futon replié, une table basse...

« Bien, enlève tes sandales, entre, n'aie pas peur ! »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, une fois déchaussée elle aussi, elle me regarde fixement.

« Vraiment tu iras loin si tu te donnes du mal. Bien, fais comme moi. »

Elle s'agenouille gracieusement, en pliant correctement son kimono avec sa main droite. Elle pose ses genoux sur le sol sans à-coup, toute la fluidité du monde semble être représentée cette femme en cet instant précis. Je la regarde bouche bée, incapable de dire un mot. Elle me regarde et sourit joyeusement.

« Ne soit pas si impressionnée. Ce n'est qu'un début. Fais comme moi. »

A mon tour, je pose une main sur mon genou gauche en m'agenouillant. Je me laisse tomber, en passant rapidement la main sur le genou droit pour lisser le yakuta.

« Trop rapide, recommence. » me reprend-elle.

Je m'exécute, je me relève en m'appuyant sur ma cuisse.

« Trop paysan !! Regarde, fais glisser ton pied en avant, et relève toi avec seulement la force dont tu disposes dans tes mollets. »

Elle associe les mots aux gestes qui vont avec, et elle se relève, aussi gracieusement qu'elle s'est assise.

« Une geisha se doit d'être fluide dans tous ses mouvements. Nous sommes contraintes de faire de tout petits pas pour avancer, pour paraitre flotter quand nous marchons. Allez recommence. »

Une fois debout, je me rassis, en même temps qu'elle, suivant scrupuleusement les conseils de Tsunade.

« Presque ca. Relève-toi. »

Je m'exécute une fois de plus. Je m'appuie sur mes mollets et chevilles pour me redresser.

« Bien !! C'est bien mieux ! Assis-toi de nouveau. »

Je m'assois face à elle.

« Pour pardonner, ne plaque pas tes mains au sol. Tu dois légèrement te pencher en avant et tes doigts doivent frôler le sol, mais pas ta paume. »

Elle me montre, je répète son mouvement.

« Bien ! C'est vraiment bien, tu apprendras vite les danses et à jouer du shamisen. Le salut que tu viens de faire permet de te faire pardonner mais aussi à remercier. Bien, maintenant que tu as les bases, as tu des questions ? »

Je la regarde. Elle est vraiment gentille avec moi...

« C'est vrai, que vous allez être ma Grande sœur ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu. Elle semble surprise, c'est vrai, c'est presque la première fois que je parle en sa présence.

« Tu as une très jolie voix... Peut être pourras tu chanter en plus... »

Je commence à me demander si elle ne se fiche pas de moi. Depuis toute à l'heure, elle ne fait que de me trouver des qualités.

« Oui, je pense devenir ton Onee-san un jour, mais il reste à convaincre cette vieille peau de Shizune... »

Elle met sa main sous son menton, semble se plonger dans une réflexion profonde. Shizune ? Une vieille peau, j'ai envie de rire, mais je mets ma main devant la bouche. J'espère sincèrement que Tsunade ne va pas s'en rendre compte...

Oh non, elle me fixe. Raté pour la discrétion.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que Shizune est vraiment une vieille peau ? »

Je n'arrive plus à me retenir, j'éclate de rire. Ca fait bien plus d'un an que je n'ai lâché un sourire franc.

« Allons allons... »

Tsunade semble elle aussi se retenir ; sans grande réussite.

« Il faut faire ainsi... »

Elle referme un peu sa main et la met devant sa bouche avant de se permettre de rire ouvertement. Alors une geisha se doit également de rire selon un protocole... Tsunade se reprend un peu, stop de rire doucement.

« Bien, c'est vrai que Shizune n'est pas si âgée que ça mais bon... Elle est aigrie, et je trouve que cela compense... »

« Est ce que... C'est un Uchiwa qui vous a demandé de vous occuper de moi ? »

Tsunade reprend son sérieux en un clin d'œil. Peut être aurais-je dû éviter le sujet... Quelle gaffeuse...

« En effet, un Uchiwa est venu me voir, mais ce n'est pas le premier à être venu il y a deux ans. »

Hein ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?? Mais qui ? Je cherche... Qui ??

« Je ne te prends pas sous mon aile pour l'Uchiwa, sois-en certaine, je n'aime pas particulièrement cette famille, mais ils sont riches... Je te prends sous ma responsabilité par ce que c'est l'un de mes clients réguliers qui me l'a demandé... »

La richesse... Apparemment c'est un élément essentiel dans ce monde... Je me demande qui est ce client...

« As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'un danna ? Et le mizuage ? »

Je me souviens clairement de ces deux termes. Enfin quelqu'un va pouvoir me répondre !

« Je ne savais pas que les jeunes étaient de plus en plus précoce... »

Hein ? Comment ça… Précoces ?

« Un danna est un homme, avec qui la geisha a passé un contrat si tu veux. Cet homme est comme un mari, il t'offre des bijoux, couvre tes dépenses en maquillage, celle du coiffeur... En échange, tu fais tout ou presque de ce qu'il te demande. Les geishas sont des demi-épouses, elles ne peuvent se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments envers les hommes. Le sens même du mot geisha est artiste. Une artiste qui distrait, qui amuse, qui sert du saké, qui danse, qui parle. Si tu as de la chance, tu auras peut être un ou deux danna dans ta vie, voire trois. Quant au mizuage... Je t'expliquerai en temps et en heure... »

Ainsi, un danna serait une sorte de mari... Je repense aux dires de Nara-San quand j'étais plus petite... Il voulait me marier avec son fils Shikamaru...

« Bien, tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ? Il va falloir que tu partes, je dois me préparer, j'ai pas mal d'engagements ce soir... »

Je m'incline « façon geisha » et me relève de même.

« Très bien, tu apprends vite... Un dernier conseil... »

J'enfile mes sandales et me tourne vers elle.

« Ne rentre à l'okiya qu'à la tombée de la nuit, je viendrai à ce moment là voir Shizune pour la convaincre, ne rentre pas avant. Tâche aussi de ne pas croiser Sakura. »

« Merci... »

Elle s'étonne.

« Merci ? Mais de quoi ? »

« De tout, merci infiniment Tsunade-sama... »

« Appelle moi Onee-san, autant t'habituer tout de suite. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire sincère, que je le lui rends. Elle est vraiment gentille. Je sors de l'appartement et dévale les escaliers. Je sens la bourse qui est dans ma poche se balader dedans. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'une grande importance pour moi avant de rentrer maintenant...

A suivre!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo, ici Sumi-chan !!

Sumimasen, je n'ai pas laissé de message sur le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai lu ce que Kisu a mit... Oui, j'ai peut être planté mon oral mais bon ! Il faut bien que je fasse avec !!

Je remercie encore tous les lecteurs !! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que chaque semaine, de nouvelles reviews sont postées et qu'elles m'encouragent... Je vous remercie infiniment !! (S'incline bien bas devant son ordinateur)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !!!

Nyappy !!

Vous savez quel jour on est ? Samedi. C'est bien. Et Lundi c'est quoi ? C'est le Lundi de Pâques ! 3 chapitres pour vous, rien que pour vous ! Un aujourd'hui, le deuxième dimanche, et le troisième lundi. C'est-y pas beau ça ? XD

**Chapitre 9**

Je sors de cette petite ruelle. Mon prochain objectif est le magasin de Nara-San. Il me faut un shamisen et comme ça, Tsunade Onee-san pourra m'apprendre plus vite encore...

J'arrive devant l'Ichiraku, pas mal de gens commencent à y affluer. Il doit être à peu près midi... Je marche rapidement, et entre dans la petite boutique. L'odeur de rose et de papier de riz tient toujours le temps, embaume l'air ambiant. Cela n'a pas changé... Les étagères sont toujours autant serrées, encombrées, pleines de richesses... Je m'arrête une fois de plus devant le shamisen qui a retenu mon attention depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Les oiseaux aux becs jaune d'or volètent encore, leurs couleurs chaleureuses contrastent avec le blanc nacré du boitier...

« Encore ici Hinata-Chan ? »

Je me redresse, écarte une mèche rebelle de mon visage. Shikamaru me fixe de derrière son comptoir. Ses yeux noirs n'ont pas changés, ses cheveux sont un peu plus long, il a désormais trois boucles à chaque oreille.

« Bonjour Shikamaru-Kun... »

Je m'approche doucement de lui, ses joues rosissent légèrement.

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, j'aimerais le shamisen de nacre... » Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris de cette requête. Il va dans la réserve sans un mot, j'entends vaguement des voix, mais rien de très clair. Puis, le jeune garçon revient, son père sur les talons.

« Bonjour Hinata-Chan ! » me lance l'adulte joyeusement.

« Nara-San... Y a-t-il un problème ? J'ai de quoi payer... »

« C'est pour Sakura, je comprends... »

« Non, non... C'est pour moi... »

Les deux visages des Nara se figent de stupeur.

« Tu... Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ? » S'exclame-t-il.

« Très cher, je m'en doute Nara-San, mais j'ai de l'argent que m'a donné... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, il vaut mieux que je garde ça pour moi. Si les nouvelles se répandent dans Konoha sur moi et les Uchiwa...

« Comment, qui t'a donné cet argent ? »

« C'est... C'est un secret Nara-San, maintenant, puis-je avoir ce shamisen je vous prie ? » Dis-je un peu plus fermement.

Il ferme son visage dans une stupeur sans borne. Puis il avance à travers ses étagères, prend l'objet comme s'il était en verre. Il retourne au comptoir, sous les yeux ahuris de son fils.

« Au pire, si je n'ai pas assez d'argent, mettez le sur ma dette, je vous rembourserai plus tard quand... »

Et voila, je me stoppe encore. De même, si des rumeurs commencent à courir sur mon futur...

« Quand quoi ? »

Oh, et puis au diable les rumeurs !

« Quand je serai geisha. »

J'ai l'impression que le summum de la surprise paralyse les deux personnes face à moi. Puis, Nara-San éclate de rire, sans retenue.

« Ahahaha !! Oui, ainsi mon fils pourra être ton danna !! »

Encore cette lubie de vouloir de faire de moi la demi épouse de Shikamaru. Je rougis un peu, je n'ai que 12 ans, je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'y penser.

« Papaaaaa... C'est chiant, je te l'ai déjà dit… » Râle le dit fils.

« Calme-toi. Voilà, alors c'est 15 000 yens qu'il me faut... »

Je sors la bourse sans grande conviction. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle somme je dispose. Si ça se trouve, je n'ai même pas le dixième du prix de l'instrument. Je sors une pièce du sachet, Nara-San me regarde.

« Il t'en faut encore vingt neuf comme ca, ce sont des pièces de 500 yens. »

Il doit bien se demander ce que fait une petite fille comme moi avant autant d'argent. Peu importe, je pose d'autres pièces sur le comptoir, il m'en reste six dans la bourse. Je vais prendre des cordes de rechange avec.

« Bien, le compte y est. »

Je mets une dernière pièce sur le comptoir.

« Mettez moi des cordes avec s'il vous plait. »

Il sort une boite de dessous le comptoir, ainsi qu'un grand boitier. Il met le shamisen dans celui ci avec les cordes de rechange. Shikamaru n'arrête pas de me regarder, il commence à me gêner... Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fixe comme ça.

« Qui est ta Grande sœur ? »

Shikamaru m'a posé cette question... C'est étrange... Il semble bien connaître ce milieu.

« Je n'en ai pas encore... »

Je prends le paquet dans mes bras, la bourse est retournée dans ma poche interne. Je regarde les deux hommes devant moi.

« Merci à vous deux, bonne journée... »

Je m'incline légèrement et me tourne. Je suis fière de mon tout premier achat, le plus important. Je ressors dans la rue, l'Ichiraku contient pas mal de monde, mais pas autant que le soir. Où aller ? Je ne sais pas... Peut être que je vais m'arrêter sur ce pont. Un grand saule pleureur en couvre la majeure partie. On raconte que les amoureux cachés vont ici pour s'embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Je m'avance jusqu'à la limite du rideau de feuilles...

« Poussez-vous !! »

Trop tard !! Je me fais propulser en arrière. Je vais tomber sur le sol, je m'attends à avoir mal, j'attends le coup venir... Je ferme les yeux, je ne vois pas qui m'est rentré dedans. Je ne lâche pas le boitier du shamisen, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se casse !! Un bras m'attrape par la taille, juste avant que je ne tombe au sol. Je bascule désormais de l'autre coté: la personne qui m'a rattrapé semble avoir trop forcé sur ses pieds et dans son élan, a renversé la situation...

Je suis allongée sur cet inconnu, il ne bouge pas. Enfin, je me décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis sur un jeune garçon, de mon âge à peu près. Ses cheveux sont rouges feu, ses yeux verts écarquillés, entourés de noir, ressortent sur sa peau d'albâtre. Un tatouage pourpre brille sur son front.

« Je... » commence-je.

Je me décale rapidement sur la gauche. Heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue à cette heure. Je m'incline devant lui, à la façon dont Tsunade-Onee-san m'a appris. Je me redresse un peu, il n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et on dirait qu'il ne respire plus... Oh non !! JE L'AI TUE !!!

« Je... »

Ah non, il parle !! Je m'approche doucement. Dès que ses yeux se remettent à bouger, il se redresse brusquement. Il porte des vêtements un peu négligés, il y a quelques rouleaux sur le sol. J'en prends un au hasard et lui tends. Il le saisit vivement, et reprend les autres éparpillés ici ou là.

« Désolé, je vais être en retard... »

Je l'aide à récolter ses papiers, il me regarde à la dérobée, de ses beaux yeux transparents, presque bleus.

« Je m'appelle Hinata, et vous ? »

Il est surpris de me voir lui parler. Quel étrange garçon !

« Gaara. Je suis dessinateur et... »

Ses yeux se figent, ses joues rosissent légèrement.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. Peut être à une prochaine fois... »

Il se relève et me regarde une dernière fois.

« Dans quelle okiya travailles-tu ? »

Hein ? Quelle question bizarre !

« Je ne suis pas encore geisha... Je ne suis même pas apprentie... »

« Tâche de l'être rapidement, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir… »

Sur ces mots et le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il me tourne le dos et part en courant, ses précieux rouleaux sous le bras. Comme il est gentil ! J'espère sincèrement le revoir ! J'enlève la poussière que j'ai sur le yakuta, puis je continue à traverser ce pont. Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce soir... Il faut déjà que je trouve quelque chose à manger... Normalement, l'école nous donne un repas, mais comme Tsunade m'a fait la suivre... C'est un petit peu fichu... Je n'ai pas très faim, mais si ce soir je me jette sur mon repas, ca paraîtra louche à Shizune et même à Sakura... Je vois un marchand de sorbets au loin. J'y vais sans grande conviction, je ne sais pas encore quel parfum prendre.

« Bonjour petite geisha ! » clame une voix pleine d'entrain.

Je me retourne, le choc de ma vie: un petit blond se tient juste devant moi. Il sourit malicieusement.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » dit-il.

« Ou... oui... »

Je ne le crois pas: Naruto se tient devant moi. Ses beaux yeux bleus n'ont pas changé. Il ne porte pas de yakuta blanc, mais une combinaison de ninja d'une couleur assez criarde.

« Naruto c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je suis content que tu te souviennes de moi !! Je suis encore désolé... pour la première fois... »

« Non non, ce n'est rien... »

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas encore geisha... » Dis-je doucement, presque honteuse.

« Dépêche toi, j'ai hâte de te voir en beau kimono... Ma maman aussi était geisha ! »

Comment, sa mère...?

« NARUTO !!! OU ES TU ?? »

« Voilà mon papa !! Vite !! »

Il me prend la main, je sens le chaud envelopper de plus en plus mon visage. Sa main est si douce... Il m'entraîne jusqu'au marchand de sorbet, il s'accroupit juste derrière le présentoir, sans demander la permission au marchand lui même.

« Hé ! »

« Chuuuut !! »

Naruto met un doigt devant sa bouche et me tire sur la main. Ca me déséquilibre mais il m'attrape au dernier moment: je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux, lui accroupi.

« Attendez, je suis lourde !! »

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour pas que je tombe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire: il me tient fermement et je suis extrêmement gênée. Je serre toujours le shamisen dans mes mains, mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol...

« NARUTO !! »

Le petit garçon rigole bien. Ca me fait chaud au cœur, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai... Mon cœur bat la chamade... Son odeur m'apaise... C'est vraiment étrange... Un grand homme blond surgit devant nous, l'air ennuyé et un peu colérique.

« ... »

« Calme toi papa !! C'était juste pour rire !! On jouait à cache-cache ! »

Ses bras me relâchent, je me mets debout. Je m'attends à être grondée...

« Naruto, tu n'as pas honte de prendre une petite fille en otage ? »

« C'est bientôt une geisha !! »

« RAISON DE PLUS !!! »

Je relève la tête et fixe le grand homme: c'est le père de Naruto. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau... J'aperçois une geisha derrière lui.

« Hinata ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je la regarde... Elle est magnifique... C'est Tsunade !

« Tsunade-chan ! Alors, tu connais déja cette petite ? » Lance Yondaime.

« Oui Yondaime-san... »

Comment ca "déja" ?? J'interroge Tsunade du regard, elle ne dit rien. Ses longs cheveux sont retenus en un gros chignon avec plusieurs ornements, elle s'est maquillée avec du fond de teint blanc et ses lèvres sont rouge sang. Son kimono est des couleurs d'un coucher de soleil, du jaune pâle, presque assortis à ses cheveux et à ceux des Uzumaki, jusqu'au rouge le plus profond. Son obi beige autour de la taille fait tout le contraste, ainsi qu'avec son éventail.

« Nous allons être en retard, l'Ichiraku ne va pas retenir votre salle très longtemps Yondaime-san... »

« Vous avez raison... Tu veux venir avec nous petite... euuuh, Hinata, c'est ça ? »

J'ai le souffle presque coupé: voilà que moi, qui ne suis même pas apprentie geisha, je suis invitée par un homme dont ma Grande sœur futur semble être une habituée.

« Je... J'ai du travail à faire à l'okiya... » Bredouille-je.

Je m'incline profondément devant lui. Je ne dois pas accepter... Du moins pas tout de suite: je ne connais ni les bases, ni le savoir faire des geishas. Je me rendrai plus ridicule qu'autre chose... Je l'ai bien vu dans les yeux de Tsunade-Onee-san...

« Au revoir petite Hinata ! » me lance Naruto.

Naruto me sourit, je le lui rends. Ils tournent tous le dos, je les vois s'éloigner vers l'Ichiraku. Tsunade se retourne en marchant et me lance un clin d'œil. Ca me fait très plaisir.

Etre plus belle qu'elle.

Oui, je dois pouvoir le faire !!

A suivre!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo !! Ici Sumi-chan !!

Je remercie toujours et encore les lecteurs qui consacrent du temps à ma fic !! Les reviews me font très plaisir! Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup d'idées dans les reviews postées !! Mais je ne lâcherais aucun spoil !! Hors de question de faire des privilégié(e)s ! (Même Kisu-chan doit attendre pour avoir ses chapitres, pourtant elle veut m'égorger quand je lui dis que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé... Sauvez Sumi-chan!! XD)

Je vous laisse ici à un chapitre très court, c'est pour cela que le 11 est posté juste à la suite (pour ne pas que vous aussi lecteurs, égorgiez Sumi...).

Bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !!

Petite précision : Sumi et moi, on s'est pouillées pendant dix minutes sur MSN à savoir comment Tsunade allait appeler Hinata. Au début, elle avait écrit « Chibi-chan », mais je n'étais pas d'accord, vu que le mot petite sœur en japonais est « Imoto ». Finalement, j'ai perdu le match . (Sumi : YES !). Tsunade appellera sa petite sœur Chibi-chan.

C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ! A vos boutons Reviews ! n.n

**Chapitre 10**

Le soleil se couche sur l'horizon. Je n'ai rien fait de ma journée. J'ai attendu que Tsunade-Onee-san sorte pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'okiya Nesako, mais quand j'ai vu Naruto et son père sortir, je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas les revoir, leur imposer ma présence. Je suis devant mon okiya, je rentre sans faire trop de bruits puis monte l'escalier. Je passe sans un mot devant la chambre de Sakura, où elle est entrain de se faire habiller par Orochimaru-san. Cet habilleur est très connu chez les geishas m'a dit Ino. Je vais dans la petite pièce qui m'est réservée: j'y pose mon paquet délicatement et j'attends.

Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder après le coucher du soleil...

« Hinataaaaaaa !! »

La voix d'Ino me sort de ma rêverie, où je serai geisha dans le meilleur des mondes... Je descends l'escalier à vive allure, et atterris dans l'entrée.

Ino est debout avec Tsunade. Elles sourient et murmurent des choses entre elles, dont je ne comprends que quelques mots. Puis elles se tournent vers moi. La geisha porte toujours ses apparats de cette après midi, même son maquillage ne semble avoir bougé...

« Tsunade-sama est venue pour toi Hinata-Chan. Allez toutes les deux voir Mère, je vous rejoins avec du thé et du saké. »

Elle s'incline légèrement, puis part voir Chouji-San dans les cuisines. Dès qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision, une main chaude vint prendre la mienne.

« Allons voir cette vieille peau, Chibi-chan ! »

Je rougis, elle m'appelle comme si j'étais déjà sa Petite sœur. Je pense au nombre de jeunes filles qui rêveraient d'être à ma place... Elle m'entraîne dans l'okiya. En haut de l'escalier, une odeur de cerisier très prononcée envahit l'air. Je connais cette senteur, normalement elle devient douce avec le temps, mais quand elle est appliquée sur la peau, elle dégage une odeur particulièrement suffocante.

« Quelle poisse... Il a fallu que nous tombions au mauvais moment. »

Tsunade prend un mouchoir dans sa poche interne de sa main libre, et le plaque sur mon nez.

« Hors de question de t'abîmer les poumons avec ça ! »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes à cause de l'âcreté de l'odeur pestilentielle. Son mouchoir sur le nez, je ne sens presque plus l'odeur. Tsunade-Onee-san est prise d'une quinte de toux, une voix s'échappe de la chambre de la geisha phare de l'okiya Nesako.

« Oh, une visite ! » Lance une voix remplie de méchanceté.

Une silhouette sort de la chambre. Sakura a revêtu un kimono vert bouteille, incrusté de petits éclats brillants, avec un obi de la couleur de ses yeux. Une moue étrange s'étire sur son visage, du dégoût ? De la peur ? De la répulsion ? Je n'en ai aucune idée...

« Tsunade-baba... » Lâche-t-elle avec mépris.

« Sakura, toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois... » Répond mon Onee-San sur le même ton.

Les deux femmes se font face. Chacune dans des parures étincelantes, une aura de colère les enveloppant presque. Je me fige: Tsunade vient de se faire traiter de mégère sans aucune raison.

« Sachez que les jeunes ont beaucoup de vigueur. » Réplique aussitôt la furie.

« Les jeunes sont bien élevés, votre âge doit être la cause de votre aigreur. »

« En parlant de déchet, vous en avez un à votre pied, ne vous salissez pas avec. »

« Je ne vois que ma Petite sœur sur mon coté, de quel déchet parlez vous ? Votre personne ? »

A ces mots, Sakura écarquilla tellement les yeux, que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Tsunade enlève le mouchoir de ma bouche: l'odeur s'est presque dissipée, elle est devenue supportable. Elle resserre ma main et commence à avancer.

« Je dois aller voir Shizune-sama. »

Nous passons à coté d'elle. Sakura me lance un regard chargé de haine. Au même moment, Orochimaru sort de sa chambre et s'incline légèrement devant Tsunade-Onee-san.

« Bonsoir Tsunade-san, c'est toujours un plaisir... »

Le voilà qui fait les yeux doux à la geisha. Il est encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs, sûrement à cause de l'odeur trop forte du parfum.

« Bonsoir Orochimaru-Kun. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois m'entretenir avec la Mère. »

« Bien à la prochaine fois, Tsunade-san... »

Il s'incline de nouveau. Lorsque j'entends la porte se refermer et Sakura descendre l'escalier, je me permets de poser une question.

« Vous le connaissez Tsunade-Onee-chan ? »

Elle continue d'avancer vers la chambre de Shizune, sans un mot.

« Oui, il a été mon danna. »

Comment ? Lui, le danna de Tsunade ? Mais...

« C'était il y a déjà quelques années, quand il avait encore de l'avenir... Désormais, il commence à être dépassé, le couturier sur le devant de la scène en ce moment est Jiraiya. »

Devant la porte, elle se tourne et me sourit.

« C'est mon danna actuel. »

Elle ouvre la porte sans en demander l'accès auparavant. Shizune est penchée sur son carnet de comptes, elle se redresse et regarde Tsunade-Onee-san me pousser dans la pièce. Une fois toutes les deux à l'intérieur, elle ferme la porte d'un coup sec.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Je veux une garantie Shizune-san. »

Tsunade s'approche de la Mère et s'assoit délicatement. Elle m'invite à faire pareil, je lui obéis. Je pose à mon tour mes genoux sur le sol. Je n'ose pas regarder Shizune en face...

« Une garantie, hein... Laquelle ? » dit-elle

« Je veux que dans trois ans, Hinata devienne officiellement ma Petite sœur, d'ici là, je m'occuperai de son éducation. »

« Mais j'ai déja payé l'école ! » s'écria Shizune.

« Je rembourserai. Je prendrai en charge toutes ses dépenses, l'okiya n'aura rien à payer... Pour agrémenter le tout... Un pari vous tente t-il ? »

Je relève la tête. Une flamme de défi s'est allumée dans les yeux de Mère.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Si Hinata a remboursé toute sa dette avant ses 18 ans, vous me payerez le triple de ses dépenses... Par contre, si elle ne réussit pas... C'est moi qui vous payerai... le quadruple. »

Hein ? Tsunade a vraiment confiance en moi !! A ce point tout de même... Ca me fait un peu peur.

« Bien, ça me semble un pari correct... Mais elle n'y arrivera pas. » Dit Shizune sur un ton ferme.

« De plus, si elle réussit, elle deviendra une jeune femme sous ma responsabilité, donc vous ne toucherez plus à aucun de ses gains futurs. »

L'air qui était déja glacial se rafraîchit encore. Le charisme de la geisha contre celui de la maitresse d'okiya.

« Bien. C'est d'accord. »

Le souffle coupé. Je n'ose pas respirer. Sincèrement, mon Onee-san joue dangereusement avec le feu... Pourtant, elle sourit d'un air triomphant, de l'air le plus beau qu'il soit. Je sens de la chaleur se répandre dans la pièce, du bien-être à la voir si confiante...

« Merci bien. J'ai un engagement ce soir, dans un coin reculé. »

« Bien... A une prochaine fois Tsunade-san. »

La geisha se relève, sans s'incliner devant la gérante. Elle me fait signe de la suivre, je me lève à mon tour. C'est déjà fini ? Je m'attendais à une confrontation violente... Mais bon... Je raccompagne ma sœur dans l'entrée. Je l'aide à enfiler ses chaussures, elle pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux de caramel. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un à ton âge... »

Ah oui ?

« Tu me fais penser a moi même lorsque j'étais plus jeune... »

Son sourire s'allonge encore. Elle m'attire à elle, je tombe dans ses bras. Elle me sert chaleureusement, me réconforte... Je n'ai pas eu de douceur si prononcée... Si maternelle depuis...

« Bien. »

Elle me lâche et se relève.

« Au revoir ma Petite sœur, je te dis à demain, viens dans mon appartement dès 9 heures: je t'apprendrai à te servir de tes éventails pendant la danse de l'automne. Je compte bien faire de toi la plus grande danseuse qui n'aie jamais existé dans toute l'Histoire de Konoha. »

Elle sort sur ces mots. Moi, une danseuse ? La plus grande ? J'ai bien du mal à y croire. Mais si Tsunade-Onee-san le dit...

Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

A suivre !!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre posté à la suite du précédent!! C'est rare, je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois!! Donc je refais mes remerciements:

MERKIIIIIIIII A TOUS LES LECTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!

Voilà !! Désolée pour les tympans bouchés, j'le fais pas exprès !!

Nyappy et bonne lecture!!

Note de Kisu : Vu que l'anniversaire de Sumi est proche, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera seulement maintenant. Dernière chose. J'ai lu le livre. J'ai vu le film. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Epoustouflant. n.n c'est tout !

Note de Sumi : La cérémonie est faite selon mon imagination, j'ai perdu les détails de celle ci. Je suis désolée, excusez moi...

**Chapitre 11**

« Vas-y Hinata. Recommence. »

Une note haute sur le shamisen. Je fais tournoyer l'éventail dans ma main. L'autre, je le lance en l'air.

Un pas à gauche.

Je rattrape celui qui est lancé.

Un pas sur la droite. Je me déséquilibre en avant.

Un pas sur la gauche. Un tour d'éventail sur la droite. Je tournoie.

De nouveau un pas sur la droite. La corde vibre grave cette fois. Je replie vite les éventails. Une note plus aigüe. Je déplie légèrement le droit. Un crescendo. Je déplie plus vite le gauche.

Pincement fort. Je tourne vite sur moi même, je lance les deux éventails en même temps.

Un pas en arrière, je me retourne. J'attrape les deux objets. Une note basse. Je me dresse fièrement, le bras droit tendu vers le ciel, l'éventail complètement ouvert, le bras gauche fermé tenu sous la taille. Je reste immobile.

« Bravo Hinata !! »

Je me relâche enfin. Tsunade me regarde, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux sont détachés, lissés d'un bloc sur son épaule droite. Depuis le début de la journée, je n'ai pas cessé de travailler sur cette danse. Enfin, j'y suis arrivée !! Tsunade pose le shamisen sur le sol et se relève.

« Bien, tu as fait vraiment de bons progrès ces derniers temps... Viens, montre moi une dernière fois comment tu te maquilles et nous pourrons y aller. »

Je pose mes éventails sur le coffret de jade de mon shamisen. Je m'assois à coté de mon Onee-san, devant la glace de sa coiffeuse. Je lisse mon kimono comme elle me l'a appris il y a si longtemps...

« En premier ? »

« Le noir pour les yeux. »

La geisha me sourit. Je prends l'objet en question : un petit crayon noir. Je le débouche et tire ma joue vers le bas. Je passe le crayon sur l'extrême limite de mes yeux blancs et trace un trait assez épais sur la paupière.

« Bien, ensuite ? »

« Le blaireau ! »

Je prends l'objet dans ma main. Je tire un peu sur mon kimono pour me dégager la nuque au maximum. Je dois aussi me maquiller dans la base arrière du cou... Je remplis bien le blaireau de crème blanche, puis je l'applique sur mes pommettes. Ensuite, je descends le long du cou, remonte sur les tempes, couvre le front. Je fais très attention à ne pas couvrir le noir de mes yeux. Je mets de la crème autour des mes yeux à l'aide d'un petit pinceau.

Mes cheveux sont tirés en chignon serré. Tsunade Onee-san m'a offert un peigne de jade pour mes treize ans. D'autres barres d'ivoire retiennent mes cheveux devenus extrêmement longs avec le temps. Lorsqu'ils ne sont pas attachés, ils m'arrivent jusqu'à la taille. Mais durant ces derniers mois, mon Onee-san veut absolument que je me les attache, pour m'habituer dit-elle.

« Ensuite ? »

Je sors de ma rêverie, j'ai étalé la crème sans m'en rendre compte tellement ces gestes sont automatiques.

« La poudre. »

Je prends un pinceau large, et un peu de fond de teint blanc. Je l'applique sur mon visage, puis dans le cou et enfin, dans la nuque. Je vérifie la finition dans le miroir, mon visage a perdu sa rondeur enfantine depuis une peu plus de deux ans. Seuls mes yeux n'ont pas changé...

« Et ? »

« Les bâtonnets. »

Je saisis de petits bâtonnets, je ne sais pas en quoi ils sont faits, mais je sais que je dois redessiner mes sourcils avec lorsqu'ils sont chauffés. Je prends une allumette que je craque d'un coup sec. J'enflamme le bâton. Dès qu'il fume, je l'éteins et l'applique sur mes sourcils dissimulés par la poudre que j'ai appliquée plus tôt. Ca brûle un petit peu, mais ça va...

« Excellent, ensuite ? »

« Le rouge. »

J'ouvre le boitier de rouge. Je prends un pinceau propre et délie le maquillage presque liquide. Je le pose sur le milieu de la lèvre inférieure, l'étale progressivement sur les côtés. Je fais de même avec la lèvre supérieure. Puis avec un mouchoir de soie, j'estompe le surplus. Je pose le dernier ustensile et regarde Tsunade. Elle semble très contente de moi.

« Bien allons faire un test, nous allons voir si tu es prête pour ce soir. »

Ce soir... Ce soir promis depuis trois ans... Cette cérémonie officielle, ou je serai définitivement la Petite sœur de Tsunade. Je ne suis plus une enfant: je suis en phase de devenir une apprentie geisha.

« Allez, viens. »

Je la suis dans l'entrée de son appartement. J'enfile les hautes chaussures qui nous sont destinées à nous, les apprenties. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être en kimono et de porter le maquillage traditionnel, vu que je ne suis pas apprentie...

Du moins, pas encore...

Nous sortons toutes les deux dans la rue principale. Il y a pas mal de monde en ce milieu d'après midi. Des hommes, des femmes...

« Une geisha doit capter l'intention de n'importe quel homme, même dans la rue. »

« Aucune femme ne peut faire ça ! »

« Mais si, je peux te l'assurer !! Désigne moi une cible. »

Je détaille les passants. Je cherche un homme assez aigri, je ne veux pas laisser la tache facile à mon Onee-san. C'est une très belle femme, elle n'a aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

« Le brun avec le chapeau bleu. »

Je désigne un homme de la tête. Complètement banal. Tsunade me sourit. Elle commence à marcher d'un pas assuré vers lui. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle fait, je vois juste qu'il se retourne sur son passage. Vraiment, c'est impressionnant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, l'homme ne change pas de posture et continue de regarder ma Sœur avancer avec grâce. Vraiment... Elle a un don ! Quelques minutes plus tard, après la disparition de notre cobaye, Tsunade revient vers moi.

« Très impressionnant Onee-san... »

« Oui, mais tu peux faire bien mieux, j'en suis convaincue. Tu as des yeux magnifiques... »

Je m'incline très légèrement.

« Regarde, tu vois ce jeune homme ? »

Je me tourne dans la direction qu'elle me montre: ma surprise est grande quand je reconnais Shikamaru. Il a beaucoup grandit et est devenu très beau. Mais je m'égare là. Ca fait bientôt un an que je ne l'ai pas revu: je n'allais plus chez l'accordeur, mes années étant surtout consacrées à la danse. Surtout que les cordes de mon shamisen sont résistantes, j'ai encore cette boite de rechange...

« Oui. »

« Fais le tomber. »

Hein ? Elle me demande de faire tomber un homme ?? D'un simple regard ?

« Mais... »

« Tu en es capable. »

Son sourire me redonne confiance. Je crois en elle. Et elle croit en moi. Je respire donc un grand coup. Shikamaru commence à traverser la rue non loin de moi. Je vois à peu près comment faire... Je commence à marcher vers lui. Il est arrivé au milieu de la rue, je commence à la traverser à mon tour. Les yeux rivés sur le sol. Bientôt...

Bientôt...

Là !

Je relève les yeux brusquement, je tombe sur ses yeux noirs. Il rougit furieusement, je baisse les yeux de nouveau. Maintenant, tout repose sur sa fascination... Un grand bruit derrière moi, je me retourne. Shikamaru s'est étalé de tout son long en butant contre le trottoir. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu... Je m'approche de lui doucement.

« Shikamaru-Kun ? »

Il se relève en un clin d'œil, enlève la poussière sur ses vêtements.

« C'est toi Hinata-Chan ? »

« Hinata ! »

Je me tourne, Tsunade me fait un signe de la main. Je m'incline un peu face au jeune homme.

« Excuse moi, mon Onee-san m'attend... »

Je le plante là, une fois proche de Tsunade-Onee-san, elle se penche sur moi.

« Tu es prête. Tu fais beaucoup d'effets, le voilà encore planté au milieu du trottoir !! »

Elle me sourit, je le lui rends. Enfin, elle deviendra ma Grande sœur officielle...

« Allons y immédiatement, je suis sûre qu'ils voudront bien avancer un peu... »

J'hoche la tête et la suis dans le quartier. Je crois que cette étape de la vie d'une geisha se passe dans un temple. Tsunade m'a évoqué le sujet une ou deux fois, pas plus... Je crois que c'est un thème délicat avec elle... Nous avançons dans les quartiers, jusqu'à atteindre un temple ancien.

« Nous y voilà... Entre je te prie. »

Je pousse la cloison, puis pénètre dans l'enceinte proche du temple. Une table est en extérieure, ou quelques femmes s'affairent. Une d'entre elle remplie des tasses de thé. Un autre s'approche de nous.

« Tsunade-sama... Vous êtes en avance... »

« Juste de quelques heures, j'aimerais faire cette cérémonie tout de suite. »

La femme s'incline, elle aboie des ordres aux autres. En quelques minutes, une agitation sans pareil emplit le lieu. Une vieille femme me prie de m'agenouiller devant la table. Tsunade fait de même, face à moi.

« Bien, c'est un peu précipité mais... »

La femme qui vient de parler s'agenouille sur notre coté. Elle prend deux tasses et les pose devant nous. Puis, elle sort deux cordelettes blanches.

« Quel est votre nom de geisha ? »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me demande... Nom de geisha ?

« Elle n'en a pas. J'ai décidé de conserver son nom d'origine. Hinata, c'est magnifique... »

Elle me sourit, puis, la femme saisit mon poignet droit, ainsi que le gauche de Tsunade. Elle noue les deux cordelettes autour de nos poignets, nous liant.

« Bien... Hinata, acceptes-tu que Tsunade, devienne ta tutrice, ta sœur ? »

« Euh, oui... »

« Tsunade, acceptes tu que Hinata, devienne ta pupille, ta sœur ? »

« Oui. »

La femme verse du thé dans les tasses devant nous.

« Buvez en la moitié. »

Je m'exécute. De ma main gauche, je prends la tasse et capture la boisson de mes lèvres. Il est un peu chaud... Une fois à la moitié, je repose la tasse sur son socle.

« Echangez, et buvez le reste. »

Je pousse ma tasse vers Tsunade, elle fait de même avec la mienne. Je bois une fois de plus, je repose le tout quand la tasse est vide.

« Voilà. »

Elle tire sur les ficelles blanches, elle en tend une à Tsunade, l'autre à moi.

« Gardez les précieusement, c'est le signe que toi: Hinata, sous l'aile protectrice de Tsunade, est devenue maiko : apprentie geisha. »

A suivre!!!

Petite précision. Dans le passage où Hinata se maquille, normalement, le noir des yeux se met après la crème et la poudre blanche. Mais pour le mettre, elle aurait dû tirer sa joue vers le bas et tirer sa paupière, ce qui aurait détruit ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Donc elle recommencerait tout. C'était juste pour des raisons techniques.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayo !!

« (Larmes aux yeux) Je... JE VOUS REMERCIE POUR TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES SUR MA FIC !!

TTTT Je n'en reviens pas, sincèrement, je suis émue en lisant vos reviews, je vous remercie tous et toutes, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'autant de monde se donne la peine de lire cette fic... Je suis tellement Nyappy !!

Je fais un énorme merci à tous et toutes les autres évidemment, les habitués mais aussi les nouveaux et nouvelles... Un immense merci à tout le monde !!

En ce moment, j'écris mon chapitre 47, il est resté une semaine en suspens... Voyez la tête pas du tout détendue de Kisu-chan... Je crois qu'elle va me tuer si je le finis pas cette semaine celui là...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, encore merci et surtout...

NYAPPYYYYYYYY !!! »

VIVE LES VACANCES !!!!!! n.n

**Chapitre 12**

Depuis que Tsunade et moi sommes sœurs, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à une vitesse folle.

Cela ne fait pourtant qu'un mois que j'ai ce statut, et je suis déja fatiguée. Les cours avec mon Onee-san ne s'arrêtent qu'à la nuit tombée. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller pour la première fois chez le coiffeur, et ce soir, j'ai ma première soirée avec des clients de Tsunade. Elle m'a dit que son danna allait être sur place, sûrement Yondaime et son fils, peut être même les Uchiwa par dessus le marché !!

Je ne les ai pas revus depuis notre seule et unique rencontre : ils ne doivent pas venir souvent dans le quartier des geishas... Je marche tranquillement dans la rue, affublée d'un kimono couleur crème qu'Orochimaru m'a prêté. Je pense que mon Onee-san va me faire changer de tenue... Me voilà déjà devant chez elle, je monte les escaliers et toque doucement à la porte.

« Entre Hinata !! Je suis dans la salle d'eau !! » Cria une voix lointaine.

Ralala, toujours aussi imprudente ! Et si ce n'était pas moi, mais un livreur ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je pénètre dans l'appartement, tout y est bien rangé ; comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. J'aperçois des éventails sur la coiffeuse: j'en prends un et le fait tournoyer autour de mon doigt. Je jongle avec inconsciemment, le fait rouler sur mes phalanges, le lance, le déplie. Ces gestes sont devenus tellement automatiques...

« Ahh !! Chibi-chan ! »

Je me retourne. La geisha est enveloppée d'un yakuta beige, en harmonie avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Elle me fixe d'un air ravi.

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas connaître la joie de souffrir chez le coiffeur ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Je devrais sourire, sans doute...

« Qu'est ce qui est si terrible Onee-san ? » Demande-je, un peu inquiète.

« Rien que le fait de mettre de la cire chaude fait mal ! On fait cela pour faire tenir le chignon avec les ornements, je ne te parle même pas de la nuit, quand tu devras garder ce chignon intact sous peine de retourner t'en faire un nouveau !! On éparpillera du sel pour savoir si tu as dormi sur ton repose-cou la nuit, car le sel se collera sur tes cheveux, et hop, une torture supplémentaire ! »

Elle s'arrête et reprend son souffle. Je me mets à rire, elle semble si en colère pour rien !! Je me doute que cette visite ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir, mais de là à l'appeler "torture" !!

« Tu me fais rire Onee-san ! » Dis-je en rigolant.

« Je vois bien ça... Mais tu verras, tu riras moins toute à l'heure... » Dit-elle avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

Son sourire carnassier me fait stopper bien vite. C'est si terrible que ça ?

« Aller, nous allons y aller tout de suite, ainsi je pourrais te pouponner jusqu'à cette après midi: ce soir est ton premier engagement !! »

Elle a l'air toute heureuse. Moi, je commence à être anxieuse. Il y a tant de choses à assimiler au même moment... Tsunade va vers sa coiffeuse et prend une brosse.

« La coiffure que tu vas te faire se nomme le chignon wareshinobu. Ou "pèche fendue". C'est très explicite pour les maiko qui n'ont pas encore eu leur mizuage et...

Elle se stoppe, en même temps qu'elle arrête de se brosser ses longs cheveux. Le mizuage... Quand est ce qu'elle va m'en parler ?

« Mais ceci... On verra ça plus tard ! »

Elle pose sa brosse et enfile ses chaussures. Elle prend le coffret qui est sur le meuble d'entrée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, mais je pense que je le saurai assez tôt... Sans un mot, nous descendons jusque chez le coiffeur, qui est juste à coté de l'accordeur de shamisen. Je repense à la petite expérience que Tsunade m'avait fait faire avec Shikamaru... Il a dû avoir une bosse pendant un certain temps...

Onee-san pousse la porte d'un magasin et m'emmène à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans la boutique : un jeune homme vient vers nous, un peigne de nacre dans la main. Il a des cernes très impressionnantes, des cheveux bruns taillés courts, l'air un peu maladif.

« Bonjour Tsunade-san... Toujours en beauté, même quand vous ne portez pas mes apparats... » Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Mon Onee-san s'incline légèrement.

« Je vous remercie Hayate... Vous, vous êtes toujours aussi aimable... Comment va votre santé ? »

« Elle va, elle va... »

Tsunade se tourne vers moi.

« Hayate, je vous présente Hinata, ma Petite sœur... »

Je m'incline.

« Enchantée... »

Je me redresse, le coiffeur montre un large sourire, il n'a pas l'air très malade.

« C'est moi qui suit enchanté, je me présente: Gekko Hayate, coiffeur attitré de votre Grande sœur... Permettez-moi de vous dire, que vous risquez fort de dépasser votre Sœur, vous êtes resplendissante... »

Il pose un genou au sol et prend ma main dans la sienne. Il y dépose un baiser, sous mes yeux ahuris.

« Et toujours aussi charmeur... »

Le soupir de Tsunade fait sortir Hayate de son petit manège. Il se relève et ne lâche pas ma main. Je commence à être gênée...

« Un wareshinobu je présume ? »

« Exact, et... Un chignon écrasé pour moi. »

Hayate me relâche et me montre un fauteuil, avec un bac d'eau à l'arrière. Je m'y assois tandis que Tsunade est guidée plus loin dans la boutique. Hayate prend un peigne et commence à démêler mes cheveux.

« Ils sont très beaux, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs... »

Je rougis un peu, dommage que je n'ai pas de maquillage pour me dissimuler le visage !! Pendant qu'il se débat avec mes cheveux, il se met à crier:

« DE LA CIRE POUR UN WARESHINOBU !! »

Aie, aie, aie... Mes oreilles... Toujours est-il que 30 secondes plus tard, un récipient plein de cire brûlante sur un réchaud est posé à coté de moi. Hayate prend un autre peigne et le trempe dans la cire. Il le pose sur mes cheveux, à la racine...

Ma bouche se tord en un cri silencieux, CA FAIT MAAAAAAAL !!!

« Même quand elle grimace elle est gracieuse ! » rit-il en tirant sur mon cuir chevelu.

Son humour me laisse indifférente, mon principal objectif en ce moment est de ne pas lâcher mes larmes qui perlent sur le coin de mes yeux. Tsunade avait raison !! C'est une véritable torture !!

« C'est bientôt fini... »

Il enduit les dernières mèches et prend toute la masse dans sa main. De l'autre, il ouvre la boite que Tsunade a prise chez elle. Je vois quelques ornements divers, dont deux barres en ivoires, une en jade, un peigne en bois noble et une barrette en cascade de fleurs.

Il prend la barre de jade et tire mes cheveux sur la base de la nuque. Il la clipse, puis il ressert ceux restant sur le haut du crâne et les attache avec les barres en ivoires. Il prend une multitude de petites pinces et reprend les mèches rebelles. Le chignon se monte rapidement sous mes yeux. Il glisse un bout de tissus rouge entre mes cheveux, puis passe en dernier le peigne. Il y a une pression hors du commun sur tout mon cuir chevelu. Hayate prend le dernier ornement et le glisse sur le devant de mon visage, de telle sorte que la cascade de fleurs blanches tombe sur ma tempe gauche. Hayate pose ses mains sur ses genoux et me sourit dans le miroir.

« Parfait ! »

Je me regarde: la masse de cheveux est retenue au dessus de la tête, formant un rouleau sur le sommet du crâne. Mes traits sont un peu tirés en arrière, mais je pense que cela ne sera pas très remarqué...

« Je vais chercher Tsunade-san. »

Hayate se lève et se dirige vers le fond de la boutique. Je reste immobile et j'attends... Il ne me manque plus que mon maquillage et mon kimono de sortie, pour que je devienne une vrai petite geisha...

Je regarde les passants à travers la baie vitrée, certains d'entre eux se sont arrêtés devant le magasin pour observer la vitrine. Plusieurs hommes me regardent, ça me gêne. Je crois apercevoir des cheveux rouges dans le tas... Je fixe de plus près, regarde bien... Oui... C'est le garçon avec lequel je suis tombée il y a longtemps ! Je me lève et sors de la boutique, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je me dirige vers lui, les passants se tournent sur mon passage.

« Bonjour ! Je... » Commence-je.

Et voilà, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Ses yeux verts sont transparents comme de l'eau, il porte une fois de plus des rouleaux sous son bras.

« Je... » Essaye-je de continuer.

« Je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes la petite fille du pont… Euh... Hinata ? » hésite-il timidement.

Il sourit lentement, il est vraiment charmant...

« Oui, c'est cela... Et vous c'est Gaara... »

Il est surpris que je me souvienne de lui. Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Toujours dessinateur ? »

« Oui et je crois que j'ai trouvé un modèle... »

« Ah oui ? Qui est ce ? »

Il rougit brusquement, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

« Qui a-t-il Gaara-san ? »

Il baisse les yeux, l'air réellement gêné.

« Vous avez écouté mon conseil. J'ai hate de vous voir en soirée. A bientôt. »

Il se retourne et part d'un pas rapide, avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne, Tsunade me regarde.

« Tu connais Gaara ? »

Je suis surprise, comment le connaît-elle ?

« Oui, nous nous sommes déja croisés... »

« C'est un dessinateur de génie, nous pourrons prendre contact avec lui pour ton avenir... »

Comment ? Mon avenir ?

« Je viens de payer, rentrons chez moi, il faut que je te prépare. »

Elle se dirige à nouveau vers son appartement. Je ne rencontre personne que je ne connaisse déjà. Une fois dans l'appartement, Tsunade enlève ses chaussures et son yakuta. Elle porte une combinaison chaire sur la peau, il faut en porter une sous les kimonos également.

« Bien, voici le kimono que je t'ai acheté pour ta première fois... »

Elle sort d'un placard un paquet emballé, l'ouvre délicatement pour déplier un kimono magnifique. Un camaïeu de bleu se fait au fur et à mesure que le vêtement se rapproche du sol. Un obi blanc vient conclure l'ensemble. De légers oiseaux boivent au dessus d'une mare d'eau, remplit de poissons aux couleurs vives...

« Il est splendide... » murmure-je.

« C'est mon cadeau pour toi. Viens, je vais t'habiller... »

J'enlève le kimono d'Orochimaru. Mes formes se sont bien développées au cours des années. Certes je n'ai pas autant de poitrine que mon Onee-san, mais je m'en approche dangereusement. Mes jambes se sont affinées, mon ventre est plat, mes cuisses rebondies... Tsunade m'enfile le kimono sur la combinaison que je porte. Elle l'ajuste correctement et passe le obi le long du ventre, elle le serre et fait un nœud dans le dos. Je sais que ces nœuds sont extrêmement complexes, je ne sais qu'en faire un.

« Onee-san ! Je vais m'asphyxier !! » m'écriais-je sous le coup de la pression sur mon abdomen.

« Mais non, mais non… » dit-elle sur un ton léger, presque indifférente à ma douleur.

Mais ouiiii !! Elle serre fort !!!

« Voilà c'est fini, tu n'a plus que ta sur-veste à mettre et c'est bon, maquille-toi pendant que je m'habille. Tu feras mon nœud. »

J'hoche la tête et m'assois devant la coiffeuse. Je commence à me maquiller mécaniquement. Ce soir... je vais enfin revoir Naruto. Tsunade m'a assuré qu'il serait là avec son père. Mais il y aura aussi les Uchiwa... Je pense qu'ils ne voudraient pas manquer mes débuts... Quand à son danna... Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais une chose est sure: il doit être très riche. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... S'il est gentil... De toute façon, il ne doit pas être très méchant, mon Onee-san ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle a beaucoup de caractère.

J'applique enfin le rouge sur mes lèvres. Le maquillage est fini. Je me relève et prends les éventails que je mets dans ma poche interne. Proche de mon cœur, le mouchoir du père de Naruto. Je ne m'en sépare jamais...

« Hinata !! »

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Tsunade, elle porte un kimono tout simple, d'une jolie couleur crème.

« On ne verra que toi ce soir ma Chibi-chan. »

Je souris. Je prends le obi qu'elle me tend et commence à le nouer autour de sa taille. Je me perds un peu dans le tissu, mais je réussis mon nœud correctement.

« Parfait ! Ton maquillage est bien fait. Je ne me maquillerai pas. C'est ton premier soir, il faut que tu sois le centre d'intérêt de l'assemblée.

Sur ces mots, elle retourne dans la pièce principale, prend ses éventails, mon shamisen et sort.

Nous voilà en route, pour ma première prestation.

A suivre!!


	13. Chapter 13

« Ohayoooo!!

Ici Sumi-chan, toujours entrain de fondre de larmes de joie quand je lis les reviews !! Merci, merci merci !! MERCI MILLE FOIS !!

Ca me motive beaucoup de voir que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris... Kisu ne va pas m'étriper, et vous savez pourquoi ?? Parce que j'ai (enfin) bouclé le chapitre 47 !!

Donc Sumi-chan sera en vie pour continuer d'écrire !! Bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !! »

De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas tuée… Réfléchis deux secondes Sumi… n.n ...

Je ne suis pas si cruelle.

Si ?

Mir oh weh…

¤ Kisu part se cacher dans un coin ¤

**Chapitre 13**

Nous marchons Tsunade et moi vers l'Ichiraku. Là-bas se tient mon engagement de ce soir.

Enfin... enfin... Je vais pouvoir le revoir... Sans même m'en rendre compte, nous arrivons.

Une jeune femme ouvre la porte devant nous, quand nous arrivons devant l'établissement.

« Ah, Tsunade-san, Hinata-san ! Vos clients vous attendent ! Au premier, la deuxième porte à droite. »

Nous nous inclinons légèrement. Je suis mon Onee-san de près. Les quelques portes non fermées donnent sur des petits salons vides, où la décoration semble être la même partout : une table basse au milieu, quelques estampes... Rien de très frivole : c'est la mission des geishas d'éclairer l'ambiance...

« Aller, c'est parti ! Je te fais confiance. »

Je lève la tête vers Tsunade, elle sourit tendrement. Je fais de même.

« Moi aussi je vous fais confiance. »

Elle ouvre la porte lentement, les quelques voix masculines qui s'échappaient de la pièce se taisent. Ma sœur entre en première, je la suis.

Il y a trois hommes dans la salle : je reconnais le plus âgé des Uchiwa. Il n'a pas changé : brun, dédaigneux, les yeux rouges sang. Son petit frère est plus méconnaissable : il a beaucoup grandi et je dois bien avouer, est devenu beau jeune homme. Ses yeux noirs luisant, contrastant sur sa peau pâle ne doit pas laisser les femmes indifférentes. Je ne connais pas le troisième homme : il a de longs cheveux blancs, une carrure impressionnante, des peintures rouge sur le visage et un air... quelque peu intéressé... En tout cas, il semble être un sacré buveur de saké, plus de trois bouteilles déjà vides reposent au sol.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi: me voilà dans la cage aux fauves.

« Ahh, ma Tsunade !! Comment vas-tu ? » Lance l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Très bien Jiraiya-san... » Répond ma sœur d'une voix douce.

Ma sœur s'agenouille près de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il y a encore le choix : où est-ce que je me mets ? Il y a une place entre les Uchiwa, hors de question, une à coté de Jiraiya et d'Itachi, pas terrible, une entre Sasuke et Tsunade. Je choisis cette dernière, mais...

« Voyons petite maiko, assis-toi entre moi et mon frère, nous n'allons pas te manger... » susurre Itachi, qui me regarde fixement.

La soirée vient à peine de commencer que je me trouve déja en difficulté. Je lance un coup d'œil rapide à mon Onee-san, elle me fait signe d'obéir à Itachi.

Bon. C'est parti.

Je m'agenouille donc entre les Uchiwa. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'arrêtent pas de me dévisager... Ca va continuer longtemps ?

« Quelle jolie petite sœur tu as là Tsunade ! Présente-moi voyons ! »

« Euh, oui. Jiraiya-san, voici Hinata, ma petite sœur. Hinata, Jiraiya est mon danna. »

Je m'incline devant lui. Le bout de mes doigts frôlant à peine le sol.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin. Tsunade m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'apprécie énormément vos créations. Particulièrement votre dernier kimono : "La pluie des anges". Très expressif, magnifique... »

Je me tais et relève la tête pour percevoir la réaction de mon interlocuteur. Un sourire béat s'étire sur sa bouche.

« Voilà une maiko fort bien aimable !! Le portrait craché de sa Grande sœur ! »

« Vous allez me faire rougir Jiraiya-san ! » s'écrie Tsunade.

« Ainsi vous pourrez enlever vos vêtements ! » dit-il d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

Tsunade joue le jeu et murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

« Généralement, quand j'enlève mon kimono, vous n'êtes pas loin... »

« Raison de plus !! »

Il rit de sa blague. J'avais bien raison, c'est un pervers affranchi !! Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer sur les deux autres... J'ai pas encore mal de doutes.

« Nous, tu nous connais déja, n'est ce pas _Petite _Hinata... »

Itachi a bien insisté sur le mot. Je dois répliquer, les simulations de discussions avec ma Sœur vont enfin m'être utiles...

« Oui, je suis certainement 'petite' Itachi-san, mais je ne fais que débuter... De longues années d'apprentissage sont encore devant moi... »

J'espère qu'il ne me fera plus ce genre de remarque... Il ne semble pas vouloir se laisser démonter.

« Voilà une jeune femme qui a du répondant ! J'aime ça, n'est ce pas Sasuke ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers son frère.

Je me tourne vers celui-ci et plante mes yeux blancs dans son regard ténébreux. Il ne bouge pas d'un cil.

« Oui, moi aussi... » Chuchote-il en supportant mon regard.

Et voilà, je suis gênée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Et que fait le père de Naruto ? Va t-il bientôt arriver ?

« A-t-elle fait son mizuage ? »

« Itachi-san, je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de cela. »

Jiraiya prend ma défense... Je le classe définitivement dans les gens qui sont pour moi des soutiens.

« Je pense que oui, j'ai promis à Yondai... » Commence Itachi.

Quand on parle du loup...

« On parle de moi ici ? » s'éleva une voix masculine.

... on en voit la queue. Yondaime vient d'ouvrir la porte. Il entre dans la pièce, suivit de près par son fils Naruto.

Tous les deux sont assortis, ils portent des yakutas bleu azur, de la même couleur que leurs yeux. Contrairement à Itachi et Sasuke qui portent leurs tenues de combat classiques : le petit frère porte un short blanc et un haut bleu avec le symbole des Uchiwa cousu dessus : un éventail rouge et blanc... Jiraiya arbore un ample yakuta bleu marine, qui lui dévoile une partie de son torse. Seuls les Uzumaki et Jiraiya semblent avoir fait un effort vestimentaire.

« Oui, justement Yondaime, je parlais du mizuage de la jeune femme... »

Je rougis sous le maquillage: Naruto n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis qu'il est entré.

« Ah oui, mais parlons de cela plus tard, nous sommes ici pour nous distraire ! » lance Yondaime d'un air joyeux.

Il s'agenouille et s'assoit entre Jiraiya et Itachi, pendant que son fils s'assoit entre Tsunade et Sasuke.

« Alors, comment vont les affaires Jiraiya ? »

« Tu viens ici pour te distraire et tu parles de travail ? C'est un prêtre qui se fout de Bouddha ! » **(1)**

« T'es pas malin... » dit le blond, un peu gêné.

Je prends la cruche de saké, doucement, j'en verse dans le verre d'Itachi. Il me remercie d'un coup de tête.

« Votre frère en prend-il Itachi-san ? »

« Non non... Du thé ca lui suffira... »

Bon... Je cherche la théière des yeux, je ne la trouve pas. Je me relève doucement.

« Je vais chercher du thé pour Sasuke-san... »

Je m'incline un petit peu et sort de la pièce. Une servante passe, portant justement une théière sur son plateau.

« S'il vous plait, pouvez vous m'indiquer les cuisines ? »

« Je m'en charge, passez votre commande, je vous l'apporte. »

« Bien, une théière pour le compte des Uchiwa. »

« Quel parfum ? »

Alors, là, aucune idée ! Il serait impoli de retourner dans la pièce sans la boisson, mais si le parfum ne lui plaît pas... Tant pis !

« Fleur d'oranger. »

La servante hoche la tête, elle repart vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'ai fait le choix selon mes gouts, j'adore cette odeur. En fait, c'est Tsunade qui m'a offert un petit flacon d'essence de fleur d'oranger pour mes 14 ans. Depuis, c'est mon parfum.

« Itachi-san ! »

La seule voix féminine de la pièce que je viens de quitter résonne encore.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Une fille comme elle c'est bien mieux que tout ! Elle ne mérite pas ce métier. » S'indigne-t-il.

« Elle a reçu la meilleure éducation qui soit ! Elle va devenir la geisha la plus cotée de tout Konoha, grâce à mon soutien ! »

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous me refusez son mizuage ! »

« Les enchères commenceront dans 5 mois. Vous ne participerez aux enchères que si Hinata vous offre un ekubo. » Dit Tsunade d'une ton ferme, n'admettant aucune réplique.

C'est quoi cet ekubo ? Et le mizuage ?? C'est décidé, le prochain tête à tête avec mon Onee-san sera sur ce propos...

« N'oublie pas que moi aussi je comte bien participer à ses enchères... La petite a tapé dans l'œil de mon fiston... »

« Arrêtes Papa, tu me gênes... » Murmure Naruto.

« Elle m'a aussi tapé dans l'œil Yondaime. » insiste Itachi.

« Euh, mademoiselle ? »

Je me retourne, vois la servante non loin de moi. Elle me tend le petit plateau avec le thé dessus. La bonne odeur de fleur d'oranger me prend le nez.

« Merci. »

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce, où la discussion plutôt houleuse stoppe immédiatement.

« Voici le thé... » dis-je un peu gênée.

Je m'agenouille, prend la théière et verse son contenu dans la tasse vide de l'Uchiwa. J'en verse également dans une tasse vide et je la pousse vers Naruto. Tout à coup, Sasuke se lève et me regarde. C'est un code pendant les soirées : il incite les apprenties geishas à accompagner les hommes aux toilettes. Je me relève donc et ouvre la porte. Il me suit, je referme la pièce.

« Sasuke-san, je ne sais pas où se trouvent les toilettes... » Dit-je en rougissant.

« Pas grave, je sais moi. » Chuchote-t-il.

Il se dirige vers le fond du couloir. Je le suis silencieusement. Il s'arrête devant une porte.

« Attends-moi là. »

Il entre dans la pièce, me laissant sur le pas de la porte. Quel drôle d'oiseau cet Uchiwa ! Ne parlant que très peu et pour ne presque rien dire…

Je reste quelques secondes à l'attendre, puis il sort de la pièce.

Je me remets en marche. Une main me saisit le poignet. Sasuke me pousse contre le mur et tient mes deux mains sur les coté de ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?? Il a une de ces forces... Il approche dangereusement son visage du mien.

« Sache, que tu seras à moi un jour. Ni Naruto, ni Yondaime, ni ta Sœur, ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher… »

Je me dégage brusquement de lui. Un peu plus et nos lèvres auraient pu se toucher. Je continue d'avancer vers notre salle.

« Ne comptez pas trop dessus Sasuke-san. »

Il pose une main sur ma taille, je la repousse. J'ouvre la porte et lui laisse le passage pour passer. Il entre dans la pièce, je le suis de près.

« Ah, Hinata, votre Sœur nous vante vos talents de danseuse, pourriez-vous nous faire une prestation ? » lance soudain le père de Naruto.

Yondaime me sourit. Puisque je suis debout, je me tourne vers Tsunade, elle a déja déballé le shamisen de son boîtier : celui que j'ai acheté avec l'argent de l'Uchiwa. Elle me désigne le coin le plus dégagé de la pièce. J'y vais, en sortant mes éventails de ma poche.

« Quelle danse voulez vous Yondaime-san ? »

« Mhm... Je ne sais pas, Naruto ? »

« Peu importe... »

« Je vous propose la "Danse de la pluie" en hommage à votre dernière création Jiraiya-san. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Ils doivent me trouver bien audacieuse.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous vous regardons Hinata-Chan. »

Je déploie donc l'éventail droit et le tend vers le haut, puis déplie le second et m'accroupit, le faisant frôler presque le sol.

J'attends la première note de shamisen, les muscles tendus.

A suivre!!!

**(1)** je suis super fière d'avoir inventé cette expression X3


	14. Chapter 14

« Ohayoooo, ici Sumi-chan !!

¤ Toute nyappy¤ Je vois qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs pour ma fic !! J'en suis très heureuse ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes de me suivre dans le progrès de cette histoire !! ¤ S'incline¤

Pour répondre à une nouvelle lectrice, les chapitres sont publiés le dimanche, dans l'après midi ou le soir !

J'aimerais vous poser une question... En fait, j'ai écrit une songfic récemment... Je l'ai fait lire à Kisu-chan, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien... Je sais pertinemment que les songfics sont interdites sur ce site, cependant, j'aimerais la publier tout de même.

Cela dépend de vous : par contre, je demanderais seulement aux plus âgés de voter, car en effet cette fic sera en rating T. J'ai passé des heures et des heures à la finir et à l'améliorer et j'aimerais vraiment la publier... Si vous mettez dans vos reviews que vous voulez cette songfic, je la posterai, si vous ne voulez pas, je la laisserai dans mon dossier et elle n'en sortira pas.

Après touuuuute cette histoire, je vous remercie encore une fois, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !! »

Sumi a tout dit. J'aime vraiment bien ce qu'elle a écrit, même si c'est une songfic... assez osée, dirons-nous. Un peu beaucoup... Je lui ai dit que c'était risqué de la publier en dépit qu'elle sache que c'est interdit sur ce site.

En même temps, je n'ai aucun droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit, vu que j'ai moi-même publié des songfics (FMA)... Mais comme je sais que les « anciens » veillent dans cette section plus que dans une autre (apparemment), j'ai peur de me prendre des remarques en pleine face du style : « t'es sa bêta, t'aurais dû tout faire pour qu'elle ne publie pas, un point c'est tout » ou du genre « puisque vous savez pertinemment que c'est interdit, pourquoi vous le faites ? En sachant en plus que vous risquez le boycott de vos fics pour un moment... »

Pour tout vous dire, c'est la dernière que j'ai peur de voir arriver le plus souvent dans les reviews... On vous laisse juges, et on verra bien.

(pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, voilà l'adresse de mon compte, pour voir mes songfics : http // www . fanfiction . net / kisunotora **sans espaces.**)

Je mets ce chap en avance, parce que apparemment, une fan harcèlerait Sumi pour que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui XD. Vous avez du bol, je l'avais déjà fini quand Sumi m'a appelé à l'aide n.n.

**Chapitre 14**

La première note retentit.

Lentement, je remonte le bras gauche vers le haut. Doucement... Au rythme de la musique... Note grave, je me relève. Tous les occupants ont les yeux rivés sur moi.

_Non, ne pas y penser. _

_Se concentrer sur les notes._

Un pas à gauche. Je lance l'éventail de la main gauche sur la droite. Je réussis à le rattraper de la main droite, tous les deux dépliés dans celle ci.

Une pause.

Note aigue, je glisse le pied sur la droite. Crescendo. Encore plus fort. Plus rapide. Plus ample. Je lance une fois de plus les éventails, mais en même temps. Je fais plusieurs tours sur moi-même avant de m'accroupir. Je réceptionne les éventails au dernier moment. Plus rapide. Je m'agenouille et déploie les objets, me contorsionne en arrière.

Nouvelle pause.

Une seule note. Je me relève d'un bond: ca fait toujours un peu mal, mais ça va... Je tourne sur moi même une fois de plus, vite. Je fais battre mes éventails dans l'air.

Dernière note. Je ne bouge plus.

Le bras droit tendant devant moi, le gauche tendu. La danse est courte, mais assez éprouvante pour le corps. De plus, le stress que j'ai accumulé n'a pas aidé...

« Magnifique... »

Un clappement de mains me fait reprendre conscience de la réalité. C'est Yondaime qui a parlé. Jiraiya fait de même, rapidement suivit de Naruto, de Tsunade, qui vient de poser son shamisen, et des deux frères Uchiwa. Je rougis sous mon maquillage. Vraiment, cette soirée restera longtemps dans ma mémoire...

« Splendide, vraiment splendide... » Murmure Itachi.

« Avec un tel talent, vous-même allez participer à la Danse du printemps ? »

« Yondaime-san ! J'ai déja cherché des rôles, vous savez ? »

Je suis clouée sur place. Tsunade a déja trouvé un rôle pour le plus grand spectacle de danse de l'année à Konoha ?? Je me rassie entre les deux Uchiwa, attendant la suite de la conversation...

« Ah oui ? Et ma Tsunade a décroché quel rôle cette année ? » Dit Jiraiya.

« Je suis une des représentantes principales... »

« Evidement ! Tu ne pouvais avoir d'autre rôle ! »

« Merci, Jiraiya-san... Et pour Hinata... »

Elle laisse passer un silence. Ca en devient insoutenable...

« Elle va avoir un rôle également... »

La déception est grande. Moi qui m'attendait à danser auprès de ma Grande sœur, me voila sans doute reléguée au second plan !

« Bien, bien... En tout cas, cette soirée fut exquise Tsunade... Tu as l'art et la manière de mettre l'ambiance... »

« Merci Yondaime-san... »

« Quand à toi Hinata, aies confiance, tu as beaucoup d'avenir ! »

Je m'incline légèrement.

« Merci beaucoup Yondaime-san... »

« Naruto, rentrons, nous devons nous préparer pour nos missions demain... »

C'est vrai, les hommes ici présents sont des ninjas... Yondaime se lève, suivit de Naruto. Ce dernier s'approche de moi et s'accroupit non loin.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir... A la prochaine. »

Il se relève, mon cœur bat la chamade... Ses joues sont un peu roses, mais rien de très prononcé. Alors que moi, sans mon maquillage, je dois être d'une belle teinte... Il sort de la pièce. Yondaime me lance un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte. Itachi ne dit toujours rien, son frère ne fait pas mieux. Les mains de Jiraiya se font plus baladeuses, Tsunade lui a fait vider plus de cinq bouteilles de saké...

« Bien, Hinata, je vais rentrer avec Jiraiya-san et... Tu peux rentrer à ton okiya. »

Je m'incline légèrement, obéissant à ma Grande sœur.

« A demain alors Tsunade Onee-san. Messieurs, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, à très bientôt j'espère... »

« Attend, nous allons t'accompagner Hinata-Chan. Viens Sasuke. »

Oh non... Je ne peux pas protester. Je vais donc devoir les supporter encore un peu... Sasuke se lève, Itachi également. Je souris une dernière fois à Tsunade avant de sortir de la pièce. Je marche un peu devant les deux hommes. Une fois dans l'entrée, je les aide à enfiler leurs chaussures, sans lever mes yeux vers eux... Je sais qu'ils me dévisagent, j'ai horreur de ça...

Dans la rue, la fraîcheur de la nuit m'assaille. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

« Tu as froid petite Hinata ? » chuchote Sasuke.

Je me tourne vers lui. Son frère, et maintenant lui. Hors de questions qu'il prenne des libertés avec moi.

« Non, les créations de Jiraiya me tiennent chaud. »

Je n'en ai aucune idée d'où me provient ce kimono, mais je pense que parler de cet homme comme d'un ami proche pourrait peut être mettre un peu de distance entre eux et moi...

Mais Sasuke ne semble pas se faire démonter par si peu. Il se rapproche de moi, tout en continuant d'avancer.

J'accélère.

Itachi fait de même. Nous nous approchons de l'okiya Nesako, enfin... Enfin, je serai en sécurité...

Une main me saisit le bras et me retourne brusquement. Itachi tient mon poignet fort. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je commence à avoir peur. Il me plaque contre le mur d'à coté, comme l'a fait son frère quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce que... ? »

« Chuuuut, petite Hinata... Je compte bien avoir ton mizuage, tu ne m'échapperas pas indéfiniment... »

Il susurre ces mots, mais c'est assez fort tout de même pour que son frère s'approche.

« Nii-san, je croyais que... qu'il était pour moi !! » s'écrie-t-il.

« Pff, tu rigoles, je ne veux pas perdre cette chose... C'est toujours bon à placer dans une conversation: "Itachi-san, vous connaissez la célèbre Hinata ?", " Oui, évidement, c'est même moi qui est eu sa virginité !" »

Hein ? Ma... virginité ? Mais c'est quoi cette affaire ?

« Tu avais dit qu'il était pour moi !! »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Mais... »

Je cherche à me dégager, mais Itachi est encore plus fort que son frère. Ecraser son pied ? Non, Tsunade ne serait pas contente de moi. Me jeter dans ses bras ? Ca le renforcerait dans son délire de pervers...

« Nii-san... »

« TAIS TOI !! C'est la mienne, je compte bien avoir ce mizuage et être son danna !! »

Mon... danna ? Un hoquet de stupeur se coince dans ma gorge. Désormais que je cerne à peu près ce qu'est le mizuage, voila qu'il projette déjà de faire de moi sa demi-épouse... Je... je ne veux pas !! Hors de question !! Si je serai la geisha attitrée de quelqu'un ça sera Naruto !! Je ne veux pas de cet Uchiwa !!

« Lâchez-moi, vous le faites mal... »

Peut être que le rôle de la petite fille éprouvée et entrain de souffrir va le faire changer d'avis...

« Excuse-moi... » Murmure-t-il, presque gêné.

Il me relâche lentement, mission réussie. Il me fixe de ses yeux rouges. Il me fait... Peur... Ses yeux, emplis d'envie...

« Rentre chez toi, avant que je n'en profite. »

Je me remets en marche.

« TU M'AS MENTI !! »

« Pas si fort Sasuke. »

« Traitre !! J'ai cru que... »

« Que j'étais capable de faire passer mon bonheur avant le tien ? Oui j'en suis capable. »

Je continue d'avancer.

« Espèce de... »

« Ne salis pas ta bouche petit insolent. Tu m'énerves sérieusement Sasuke. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! »

J'entre dans l'okiya. Je ne veux même pas connaître la fin de cette dispute entre frères. Je monte directement dans ma pièce. Je passe silencieusement devant la chambre de Sakura, ainsi que devant celle de Shizune.

« Hinata ? »

Je me retourne, Ino se tient en plein milieu du couloir, un verre d'eau à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, ce premier soir ? »

Je vais vers elle, je suis complètement exténuée...

« Pas trop mal... Je suis fatiguée... »

Je... j'en ai assez !! Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

« C'est intenable cette pression !! » dit-je en pleurant.

Je craque. Je n'en peux plus.

« Pourquoi ces hommes se battent... »

« Pour toi. Pour avoir tes intentions. Pour que tu les aimes... »

Ino... Elle m'a toujours soutenue... Mon amie, Ino...

« Enlève-moi ce maquillage, et reprend-toi ! La Hinata que je connais ne se laisserait pas abattre ! »

Je lui souris. Oui vraiment...

Ino est réellement une amie.

A suivre!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo les gens, ici la planète Kisu-Chan... Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche comme prévu, mais il se trouve que j'ai été malade tout le week-end plus lundi... J'ai achevé la correction seulement ce matin, dans la foulée, je vous le livre. Ce chapitre est moins corrigé que les autres, et j'en suis navrée, je reste dans le cirage, même en n'étant plus malade .

Bonne lecture !

Attention : Shikamaru OOC légèrement.

**Chapitre 15**

Je me réveille doucement. Quelle nuit... Je n'ai pas bien dormi, même si Ino m'a bercé comme une enfant longtemps avant que je ne m'endorme. De plus, j'ai dû dormir sur le repose-tête des geishas, pour que mon chignon ne se défasse pas. Ino m'avait éparpillé du sel autour pour qu'il colle si ma tête se retrouvait sur le sol.

Ce matin, je me réveille seule et le chignon n'a pas été enduit de sel. La soirée de la veille a été plutôt éprouvante... Je me remémore chaque moment...

L'arrivée des Uzumaki, de Naruto... Les intentions égoïstes des deux Uchiwa... La danse que j'ai exécutée... La tension qui a débordé...

Aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que j''aille voir Tsunade-Onee-san. Je veux mettre au clair ces histoires de mizuage et de danna. J'ai envie de ne rien faire... Mon futon est bien chaud...

« Hinata, il faut que tu te lèves maintenant... »

Ino vient d'ouvrir la porte : je fais semblant de dormir. Je pourrais aller voir Tsunade cette après-midi...

« Hinata, Sakura va bientôt se lever, si elle te voit encore au lit après elle, elle risque de piquer une crise... »

Mon amie n'a pas tout a fait tord. Je me remue donc lentement dans mon futon avant de me lever.

« Oh !! C'est bien pour ton chignon Hinata !! Moi, je n'y suis pas arrivé la première fois quand... Quand... »

« Quand ? »

Peut être qu'elle va se confier un peu à moi... Je ne connais rien de son passé, sauf de ce que m'a dit le cuisinier Chouji-San. Le visage d'Ino s'assombrit un petit peu, puis elle sourit d'une façon éclatante.

« Rien, rien, je te raconterai plus tard ! Aller, va te laver ma maiko !! »

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je me lève d'entre mes couvertures encore chaudes. Dans une commode commune, je prends un yakuta blanc. Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau tandis qu'Ino repart à ses taches ménagères. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. C'est une grande salle carrelée, avec plusieurs enclos pour que plusieurs personnes puissent se laver en même temps. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur un tout petit lopin de terre qui est couvert de plantes colorées pendant l'été.

Un peignoir est déja sur le sol : quelqu'un est là. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ça ne soit pas Sakura...

« Oh, Hinata-Chan ! »

Ouf, c'est juste Tenten... La jeune femme a fait ses débuts il y a déja 2 mois. Sakura l'a fait parcourir presque toutes les okiyas du quartier pour que sa précieuse petite sœur se fasse connaitre le plus vite possible. Tsunade a ricané de cette tentative pour la faire connaître, disant que Tenten avait autant de grâce qu'un jeune porcelet.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Sakura avait fait de sa maiko une spécialiste du shamisen et de l'art de composition florale. Mais cette spécialisation aura aussi entravé son avenir m'a expliqué Tsunade-Onee-san. En effet, si un client demande de la danse, Tenten ne pourra lui fournir, or une geisha se doit d'être une artiste en tout. En plus, Tenten a reçu un autre nom, seulement moi l'appelle encore par son ancien prénom...

« Bonjour Tenten-chan... »

« C'est Sakumo... »

Ca je le sais. Je me résigne encore à user de son ancien prénom, je ne veux pas que cette gentille petite fille s'oublie...

« Alors cette soirée ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Pas trop mal... »

J'enlève mon yakuta, et je m'assois dans l'enclos qui est juste à coté d'elle.

Nos deux corps dénudés, je peux faire la différence de carrure. Sa peau halée contraste avec la mienne, pâle comme la lune. Ses cheveux bruns n'ont pas de couleurs assez profondes comme les miens, ils sont retenus dans un chignon quasi similaire au mien. Ses courbes sont moins prononcées que les miennes, son ventre est plus rond que moi. Ses yeux noirs sont ancrés dans les miens. Mes yeux blancs : symbole de mon ancienne famille...

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Rien rien... »

Je prends un récipient remplit d'eau et me le verse sur la poitrine et le dos, en évitant le moindre cheveu. Je prends le savon et commence à me laver.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as aux poignets ? »

Je fixe cette partie de mon anatomie: de belles traces rouges sont visibles. Oh non ! C'est dû à ces Uchiwa de malheur ! Je ne peux pas les cacher, comment je vais trouver une excuse ?

« Et bien, euuuh... »

Ralala !! Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir dire ? La vérité ? Non, Tsunade-Onee san ne me croirait pas ! Si des rumeurs viennent à mon sujet... Un mensonge ? Oui, mais lequel ?? Tant pis, je lui fais confiance, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Je le saisis aux épaules et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« C'est un secret Tenten, alors ne dit rien à Sakura, je t'en prie... »

Elle semble perdue. Faîtes qu'elle ne dise rien... Faîtes qu'elle ne dise rien...

« Je ne dirai rien. »

Elle me sourit. Je lui rends. Tenten aussi est une amie, mais maintenant qu'elle est sous la coupe de Sakura, c'est une amie en territoire ennemie. J'ai juste à lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le choix.

« Merci Tenten... »

Je me relève et me rassois sur mon petit tabouret. J'enlève la mousse qui me couvre le corps et j'enfile rapidement un peignoir. Mon amie maiko ne bouge pas, je me dirige pour sortir, seulement au moment de fermer la porte, j'entends résonner sa voix.

« Je vais devenir la fille de Shizune, l'okiya sera à moi. »

A ce moment précis, j'aurai pu mettre le visage de Sakura sur cette voix. La cupidité de cette femme aurait elle déteint sur Tenten ? Sûrement... Quel malheur...

Je me rends dans une pièce annexe et je me sèche avec le peignoir. Après avoir enlevé toute l'eau, j'enfile le yakuta blanc que j'ai pris dans la commode. Je fais mon nœud à l'aveuglette, j'ai pris cette habitude. Une fois parée, je prends mes éventails de la veille. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige dans ma chambre. J'ai dissimulé un petit pot de poudre blanche au cas où sous une latte du parquet. Je le prends donc et m'applique un peu de cette poudre sur mes poignets rouges. Une fois terminé, je sors enfin de l'okiya.

La rue est fort animée à cette heure, c'est la première fois que je me lève aussi tard. Je songe une fois de plus à ma soirée... Naruto... je l'ai revu... Enfin...

Tiens, je reconnais un des passants: il regarde fixement le pont des Amours avec le saule pleureur et gribouille sur une feuille de papier. Une grande pochette est posée à sa droite, il a l'air complètement absorbé par son travail et ne me sent pas s'approcher de lui. Je regarde ce qu'il dessine: le pont évidement, avec une ombre indécise dessus, je vois juste une silhouette en kimono et un visage où les yeux n'ont pas de pupilles... Il se retourne brusquement et me fixe.

« Hinata-san ! Quelle surprise ! »

« Désolée Gaara-san... »

Le roux cache le dessin en cours et rougit.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ? »

« Je vais voir ma Sœur Tsunade-san... Et vous, ce dessin est magnifique, puis-je le voir ? »

Le jeune homme desserre un peu son étreinte sur le papier et j'aperçois enfin les traits plus précisément. Il a un don, c'est certain. J'ai l'impression de regarder une photographie. La jeune femme en kimono... Mais... C'est... C'est moi ?? Gaara semble avoir capté ma surprise, il reprend son dessin et se confond en excuses.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû vous demander avant, je... »

« Non, non !! Ne vous excusez pas, je suis très flattée... »

Et c'est vrai. Un dessinateur talentueux m'a représenté à la dérobée, en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Hinata ? C'est bien toi ?? »

Je me retourne et je vois Shikamaru s'approcher de moi. Il a l'air un peu en colère, ce qui est rare chez lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

« Bonjour Shikamaru-Kun, comment vas-tu ? »

« Qui est ce ? »

Il désigne d'un coup de tête Gaara, l'air mauvais. Le sourire du roux a disparu tout à coup. Oulalala...

« Shikamaru-Kun, sois plus gentil... Gaara-san, je vous présente Nara Shikamaru, une connaissance de longue date. Shikamaru-Kun, je te présente Gaara-san, un dessinateur d'un extrême talent... »

Le teint de Gaara reprend sa couleur blanche. Shikamaru semble agressif.

« Extrême talent, hein ? »

« Oui, il a eu la gentillesse de me prendre pour modèle et... »

« Modèle ? »

Les yeux du fils Nara se tournent vers moi, colérique. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?? Je sens que Gaara est au comble de la gêne, mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Je décide donc de limiter les dommages.

Objectif premier: éloigner Shikamaru.

« Accompagne-moi chez Tsunade-Onee-san... Gaara-san, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Je m'incline légèrement en avant et incite Shikamaru à me suivre. Celui ci lance un dernier regard à Gaara et me suit. Le roux se tourne vers moi, je lui lance un clin d'œil et me retourne. Mission réussie.

Nous marchons dans un silence pesant. Shikamaru semble vouloir me parler de quelque chose mais...

« C'est bien toi qui m'a fait tomber l'autre jour ? »

Je lui souris. Si un homme pose une question directe: il faut contourner le problème.

« Sûrement Shikamaru-Kun... »

« Je ne t'ai pas reconnue sous ton masque blanc. »

Pourtant, ma couleur de peau n'est pas si éloignée de celle du teint des geishas.

« C'était qui lui ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être exaspérant ! J'ai l'impression d'être une épouse sous la coupe d'un mari envahissant.

« Je te l'ai dit, Gaara-san est un excellent dessinateur. »

« Tu as quelles relations avec lui ? »

« Shikamaru !! »

Je me tourne face à lui. Je suis un peu en colère, mais qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?

« Je suis arrivée, à la prochaine fois. »

Je m'incline un peu vers lui, je lui tourne le dos et commence à montrer l'escalier. A peine arrivée à la moitié, j'entends des pas dans mon dos. Shikamaru m'attrape le poignet et me déséquilibre. Je tombe dans ses bras: je n'ai pu me retenir à autre chose. Ses bras m'enserrent: j'entends son cœur battre juste à coté de mon oreille...

« Shikamaru, lâche-moi s'il te plait... »

Il pose une main sous mon menton et le soulève, me forçant à lui faire face.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Hinata... »

Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Je me dégage brusquement, il me lâche.

« Désolée Shikamaru... Je... Je... »

Il me sourit tristement et regarde dans sa main: de la poudre blanche s'y est déposée. Il fixe mes poignets et me regarde dans les yeux.

« On te... te bat ? »

Raaaaaaah !! Quelle idée saugrenue !!

« Mais non !! »

« Allez, le jeune, laisse ma maiko tranquille !! »

Je me retourne et vois Tsunade-san dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux détachés et dans son kimono brun foncé, elle donne un air sévère. Shikamaru recule un peu, faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

« A la prochaine Hinata. »

Il se tourne et descend l'escalier. Je finis de monter et rejoins Tsunade dans son appartement.

« Tu as un de ces succès !! Ca nous facilitera les choses !! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Plus tu as du succès avec les hommes, plus le métier est facile ! Mais en ce moment, un jeune homme m'intéresse particulièrement... »

Elle s'assoit au milieu de la pièce, je la rejoins après avoir fermé la porte.

« Gaara est embauché pour l'affiche de la Danse du printemps et il cherche un modèle... »

Je vois arriver la geisha avec ses gros sabots.

« Il m'a déja dessinée... »

Les yeux de mon Onee-san s'écarquillent, puis elle se met à rire.

« Je crois que tu viens de devancer ta Sœur ! »

A suivre!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

« Comment ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais oui ma Chibi-chan, tu m'as devancé !! »

Alors ça ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si elle ne me l'avait pas dit en face ! Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi je l'ai surpassée...

« Tu as pas mal de prétendants à ce que je vois. » dit-elle d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Je rougis, si seulement elle pouvait ne pas considérer Shikamaru comme un prétendant éventuel...

« Non seulement, les Uchiwa sont forts intéressés, même si je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement, il y a aussi le fils de Yondaime, j'ose espérer que Yondaime lui même t'apprécie mais il ne faut pas... Enfin, euh, tu comprends ? »

Non, je ne comprends pas comment je dois prendre ça. Mais bon, si Onee-san ne veux pas que j'approche du père Uzumaki...

« D'après tes dires, Gaara semble t'avoir dans sa ligne de mire pour ses dessins... Il est très renommé dans son milieu, comme Jiraiya dans la couture si tu veux une comparaison... »

Ne m'a-t-elle pas dit que son danna était la personne la plus influente dans sa spécialité ?

« De plus, le jeune homme qui t'a coincé dans l'escalier ressemble beaucoup à une personne que j'ai connu : Nara, un ancien ninja devenu accordeur de shamisen... Mais je crois que tu le connais déjà : ton instrument vient de sa boutique, non ? »

J'admire la capacité de mon Onee-san à faire les liens et les déductions.

« Sincèrement, je t'envie Hinata, sache que même moi à ton âge je n'avais pas autant de succès ! »

Elle rit, je me demande ce qu'il y a d'aussi... Il ne faut pas que je la regarde. Non, sinon je vais me mettre à rire moi aussi, sans rien comprendre. Oulalala. Trop tard, je commence à rire.

« Mais arrête Tsunade !! »

Je m'emporte, sur le coup, j'oublie même de mettre son suffixe à son nom. Elle ne semble pas vraiment gênée... Je me mets à rire, au même rythme que mon Onee-san. Je réussis à me calmer au bout de quelques secondes, rapidement suivie de ma sœur.

« Hé oui ma belle Hinata !! Je te promets de faire de toi, la plus grande geisha qui est jamais existée. »

Je rougis encore une fois. Ma sœur... Elle est si gentille avec moi... Elle m'a tout donné, tout appris.

« Je vous remercie infiniment Tsunade-Onee-san... »

Je m'incline encore une fois devant elle, mais pas comme une geisha, non. Comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Comme une vulgaire paysanne, fille d'une famille déchue.

« Hinata... » murmure doucement Tsunade, visiblement gênée.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur... »

Le front appuyé sur le sol, je me confonds en remerciements sans fin. Je lui dois tant...

« Hinata, tu ne dois pas me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. »

A son tour elle s'incline d'une façon posée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela ?

« J'ai eu énormément de chance de t'avoir pour élève Hinata. Je t'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'une simple élève... Je... »

Elle se redresse doucement, me sourit tendrement. Son visage devient tout de suite presque grave.

« J'ai eu un fils... Il est mort quand il avait 2 ans. Je n'avais que 16 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte, de mon mizuage. Pas de chance d'ailleurs : il est plutôt rare que cela se produise. Enfin bref, c'est Orochimaru qui s'est chargé de ce mizuage, et dès qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte de lui, il m'a été désigné comme danna attitré pour ma majorité. Il n'a que dix ans de plus que moi, il a assumé cette responsabilité. Quand... Quand le petit est né, Orochimaru a voulu que j'abandonne mon métier de geisha. Je n'ai pas voulu, même si avoir un enfant tôt est plus une tare chez les geishas qu'autre chose... » me dit-elle d'une voix lourde de douleur.

Lentement mais surement, je sens sa voix se serrer dans sa gorge.

« A peine un an après sa naissance, j'ai repris mon métier encore plus ardemment, je ne voulais pas laisser cet homme que je haïssais devenir mon seul moyen de vivre. Mon enfant est mort en l'hiver de sa deuxième année. Je... j'ai rompu le contrat avec Orochimaru. J'aimais quelqu'un. Je l'aimais tendrement. Mais... Il a été emporté par la même maladie que mon petit garçon... »

Des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, je suis heureuse que mon Onee-san se confie à moi...

« Depuis ces jours où j'ai perdu les deux êtres les plus chers à mes yeux, je me suis complètement donnée corps et âme dans mon métier: j'étais persuadée que rien au monde ne pourrait me rendre un jour le sourire... Puis j'ai rencontré Jiraiya, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, mais je l'aime beaucoup, tout comme Yondaime. Je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir de tels sentiments. »

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je suis toute proche d'elle. Je replie la manche de mon yukata et j'essuie ses larmes avec : elles déposent des marques laissant des taches transparentes sur la blancheur de mon vêtement. Tsunade passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me fait approcher d'elle.

« Et tu es arrivée, toi, petite fille perdue, séparée de sa famille, contrainte à survivre dans un milieu qu'elle hait. Tu t'es fait maltraiter par Sakura. Tu as eu de la chance de connaître Ino... »

« J'ai également la chance de vous connaître Tsunade... »

Elle se resserre contre moi.

« Merci, merci... Tu as fait renaître mon fils par ta présence, enfin je me sens... Je me sens responsable de quelqu'un... »

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir. »

« Merci, merci... »

Elle me relâche un peu, je finis d'essuyer les larmes avec le pan de mon yukata. Elle me sourit et frotte énergiquement ses yeux rougis.

« Excuse-moi... »

« Vous... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tsunade... »

Son sourire se rallonge encore, j'ai eu une bonne intuition en la tutoyant. Cela nous rapproche... Encore un peu plus.

« Mais, pourquoi es-tu venue de si bon matin ? »

« Tsunade... Il est presque midi... »

Elle écarquille les yeux, complètement surprise.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai Onee-Chan ! »

« Et bien, j'ai sacrément dormi ! »

« Je suis venue pour mettre au clair ces histoires de mizuage et d'ekubo. Mais maintenant que j'ai une idée relative du mizuage... »

Tsunade me sourit. Elle semble avoir repris un peu de poil de la bête.

« Oui, c'est une tradition chez les geishas. Vers 16-17 ans, les maikos font leur mizuage. C'est une cérémonie, pendant laquelle un homme qui aura acheté aux enchères le mizuage, défleurera la jeune maiko. La virginité d'une geisha est très précieuse, plus la maiko est connue et célèbre, plus les enchères grimperont. Pour te donner un exemple, une maiko moyenne vendra son mizuage environ 15 000 yens. Mais toi... »

Elle tend un doigt vers ma poitrine.

« Toi tu es une geisha de rang supérieure. Ton mizuage donnera un beau combat entre les hommes, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

J'esquisse un mouvement de dégout, pour ne pas paraitre trop dévergondée aux yeux de Tsunade... Il est vrai que cela m'écœure de devoir... De devoir "travailler" ainsi... Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jeu d'acteur malsain, où ceux ci ne doivent pas contester...

« Et toi, quel a été le prix du tien ? »

« 40 000 yens. C'est le mizuage qui a été le plus cher payé dans toute l'histoire de Konoha. Je compte bien faire exploser ce record. Sakura n'a pas dépassé 20 000... »

Mon Onee-Chan m'a prise par surprise, j'allais justement lui demander combien la geisha de l'okiya Nesako avait été payée...

« Quant à l'ekubo... C'est un petit gâteau de riz fourré avec de la pâte de prune rouge que tu offres à ceux que tu mets sur un piédestal pour ton mizuage. Je te conseille d'un offrir deux ou trois à des hommes différents : plus il y a d'hommes, plus les enchères grimpent. Mais il ne faut pas trop de concurrents ou tu risques de passer pour une prostituée... »

« Et, à qui devrai-je-offrir ces ekubos ? »

« J'ai déjà plusieurs idées... Elles ne risquent pas toutes de te plaire mais... »

Nous faisons ce métier pour gagner nos vies... Ca me dégoute...

« J'ai d'abord pensé à Itachi Uchiwa, il semble très intéressé par toi... De plus, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi... »

Hors de question.

« Ensuite, ton dessinateur pourrait être une personne forte influente... »

Gaara ? Je pique un far, il est très gentil mais...

« Puis le fils de Yondaime : Naruto. »

Je rougis encore plus. Si seulement...

« Il y a encore une autre personne que tu ne connais sûrement pas: Aburame Shino... Très influent dans le domaine de la science... Mais peut-être que d'autres hommes pourront renchérir, je ne sais pas. »

D'autres hommes ? Elle ne pense pas à cet abruti de Sasuke ou bien à Shikamaru ? J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, je l'apprécie beaucoup mais c'est un ami... Rien de plus qu'un ami, alors que Naruto...

« Mais pour l'instant, le sujet principal est la Danse du printemps. J'ai réussi à avoir un rôle pour toi, n'aie aucune crainte, nous danserons peut-être toutes les deux au bout d'un moment. »

Je souris, ravie de cette nouvelle. Enfin, je vais pouvoir monter sur scène avec ma Sœur !!

« J'aurai un autre rôle important, mais toi tu n'en aura pas d'autre. Sache que toi aussi un jour, les gens se presseront pour voir la belle Hinata danser. »

« Tu me gênes Onee-Chan... »

« Peu importe ! »

Elle rit.

« Un petit plus cependant ne fera pas le moindre mal : ton dessinateur Gaara, est en charge du projet de l'affiche pour ce spectacle. Sincèrement, si tu acceptais d'être son modèle, je suis certaine qu'il te dessinera. »

« Mais il y a des dizaines de maikos dans tout Konoha, pourquoi me choisirait-il ? »

« Parce que je me suis renseignée, et que je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas plus les geishas que ça. Alors, que toi, tu sembles lui avoir tapé dans l'œil... »

Elle sort son sourire carnassier, elle se lève brusquement et se dirige vers sa chambre.

« Je vais me maquiller un peu, nous allons aller le voir tout de suite !! »

« Mais, Onee-Chan... Où habite-t-il ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je me suis _très_ bien renseignée... »

Elle hausse les épaules en se dirigeant vers sa pièce privée... Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, avant de disparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Jiraiya est décidément trop bavard... »

A suivre!!!


	17. Chapter 17

« Ohayoooo Ici Sumi-chan !!

Je lis toujours autant vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !! Merci beaaaaaucoup !! (S'incline)

Maintenant Kisu-chan est toute nyappy parce que j'ai bouclé le chapitre 49... (Remarque, elle a pas tant été nyappy que ça en le lisant XD Mouahahaha, j'suis sadique...)

Allez, bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !! »

¤repense à la scène finale du 49¤

BOUAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!

¤va se cacher dans son coin¤

Méchante Sumi-pas-belle XD

Maintenant que j'y pense. Vous voulez savoir quand aura lieu le mizuage ?

¤Kisu dans les startings blocks¤

Prêts ?

¤Commence à courir¤

11 CHAPITRES !!!

C'est pô mwa c Sumi !!! XD

Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez de quoi tenir avec ce qui suit je pense... MOUAHAHAHAHA XD

**Chapitre 17**

Nous voilà reparties, ma Sœur et moi dans le quartier des Geishas. De nombreux passants sont déjà présents en ce début d'après midi. Je commence à avoir faim...

« Tsunade, on ne peut pas s'arrêter pour manger... J'ai faim... » Gémis-je.

« Non, nous allons tâcher de nous faire inviter par ton dessinateur. » Réplique-t-elle fermement.

Je pique encore un far.

« Mais ce n'est pas le mien !! »

« Ahahaha, ma petite Hinata, bien sur, il sera à toi dans peu de temps... » Dit-elle avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon.

Nous continuons d'avancer. Les paroles de mon Onee-Chan me laissent perplexe, comment pourrais-je obtenir un homme ? Ce n'est pas un objet, il a des sentiments ! Même si une geisha se doit de passer outre...

« Hinata, redresses-toi, souris. »

Je suis les directives de Tsunade sans m'en rendre compte. Nous sommes arrivées devant deux hommes, un jeune et un plus âgé. Ils portent tous les deux de longs manteaux gris, qui leur masquent le bas du visage, ainsi que de petites lunettes noires. Le plus jeune doit avoir mon âge, je ne vois pas où il regarde, mais je crois qu'il s'agit de moi...

« Gen-san ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Le plus vieux regarde mon Onee-Chan, apparemment, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps...

« Très bien Tsunade-san... Que faites-vous de si bon matin ? »

« J'accompagne ma petite sœur pour qu'elle passe un concours de maiko, pour la Danse du printemps. » Dit Tsunade avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

« Oh, je vois... »

« Hinata-Chan, je te présente Aburame Gen, un homme que je respecte beaucoup... »

Je m'incline légèrement.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Aburame-Sama... »

« Qu'elle est belle ! Je suis certain que... »

« Père... »

Le jeune vient de parler d'une voix grave, il se rapproche un peu de son paternel et murmure tout doucement, mais assez pour que j'entende...

« C'est elle... Dont je t'ai parlé... »

« Je vois... »

« Qui a-t-il Gen-san ? »

« Rien rien... Euh, Hinata-Chan, je vous présente mon fils : Shino. »

Une fois de plus je m'incline pour saluer la personne en face de moi.

« Je suis ravie de vous connaitre... Vos avancées en sciences m'impressionnent, j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où vos recherches aboutiront... »

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur quoi ils travaillent, mais une geisha se doit de flatter ses clients.

« Et bien, c'est nous qui sommes flattés de vous rencontrer... J'ai passé ma soirée avec Yondaime hier jusque tard dans la nuit, il m'a dit que votre don pour la danse est tombé des cieux. Son fils vous a même décrit comme un ange tombé du ciel...»

Je rougis, Naruto a réellement pensé ça de moi ??

« Bien, nous avons rendez vous avec Sakura-san, je vous dis à la prochaine fois Tsunade-san... Hinata-san... »

Ils nous font un signe de la tête, nous y répondons. Je m'étonne... Sakura... Cette harpie rose...

« Ne cache pas ton étonnement, Sakura elle-aussi a ses clients. » fit Tsunade, avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix et les lèvres pincées.

Nous nous remettons en marche... Est ce que les dires que m'a rapporté le père de Shino sont vrais ? Naruto a-t-il pu dire vraiment ça ?

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivées... »

Nous commençons à nous éloigner du centre, les passants se font un peu plus rares, au bout de quelques minutes, nous atteignons une petite maison en bordure de route. Il y a un petit enclos autour de celle ci. Le tout est très coquet, il y a beaucoup de fleurs dans des pots : de toutes sortes, des colorées, des grandes, des petites...

« Gaara-san ! »

Tsunade toque à la porte, elle s'ouvre lentement. Personne ne vient ou même ne répond. Ma sœur entre, et je la suis de près. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle. Gaara est dans un coin, il fixe l'extérieur de ses yeux clairs. Il dessine vivement sur son calepin. Son air sérieux m'impressionne beaucoup. Il est tellement inspiré dans sa tâche qu'il ne nous a ni vues ni entendues...

« Tsunade, repassez plus tard, je dessine là. » dit-il subitement.

Finalement, il a du percevoir notre présence...

Sa voix est brusque et pas du tout accueillante. Il est presque agressif...

« Gaara-san voyons... » S'enquit ma Sœur, faisant la moue.

« Je vous ai dit de... »

Il se tourne vers nous, puis me fixe sans rien dire. Sa colère semble retomber toute seule. Il rougit légèrement et se lève de sa chaise. Il porte un pantalon et un haut simple, juste pour rester chez soi, ses pieds sont nus, il n'a même pas pris la peine de se chausser...

« Excusez moi... Je me suis emporté... »

« Ce n'est rien Gaara-san... Hinata voulait vous voir aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots, il en tombe presque et se rattrape sur le bord de la table, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Est ce que c'est par rapport à ce que Tsunade a dit ? Ou bien est ce que c'est à cause d'un pied de la table où il se serait cogné? Je ne crois ni en l'une ni en l'autre... Mais bon...

« Elle a une question à vous poser, n'est ce pas Hinata ? »

Elle m'incite à parler en écarquillant des yeux, signe complètement indiscret, mais Gaara ne cesse de me fixer, alors...

« Je vous laisse, j'ai un engagement depuis quelques jours... Au revoir... »

Mon Onee-Chan sort et me lance un dernier clin d'œil. Quelle manipulatrice !!

Je prends une inspiration, pour me donner du courage.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez de moi votre modèle Gaara-san... J'aime votre travail, vous m'impressionnez énormément... »

" Baratin, baratin, baratin", c'est la devise de Tsunade. Ici, je ne fais pas de baratin, je dis juste la vérité. C'est vrai, il a mon âge et il a déja une réputation qui fait pâlir les plus grands...

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Sa rougeur s'estompe légèrement, puis sa peau devient de plus en plus pâle, reprenant sa couleur d'origine. Apparemment, il semble vouloir se contrôler... Contrôler ses sentiments... On dirait que c'est la base dans cette société...

« J'hésite. Mes employeurs m'ont recommandé de ne prendre aucune geisha comme modèle, vous êtes menteuses et manipulatrices...»

Quelle... Quelle stupidité !!

« Gaara-san, je ne vous permets pas de penser cela de moi ! » dis-je avec un ton que je ne me connaissais pas.

Ces sentiments cachés... Cela fait trop longtemps. Mais en fait, il n'a pas tort : les geishas manipulent des cœurs des hommes. N'est-ce-pas là leur métier ?

« Comment ? »

« Vous me blessez Gaara-san, les geishas que vous semblez haïr sont ma famille. J'ai été séparée des miens il y a bien longtemps, mais je vois que vous me mettez dans le même panier des plus basses et moins recommandables. »

« Hinata-Chan, je... » Commence-t-il

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle geisha, sachez de surcroît qu'une geisha est avant tout une femme, par conséquent un être humain, tout comme vous. »

« Je ne me passionne pas pour les geishas car je trouve que les danses et autres de leurs représentations sont sans but et partic... »

« La danse est partout dans ce monde Gaara-san. Vos dessins ne sont-ils pas une danse de vos doigts, leur agilité combinée avec divers outils... Je trouve que tous les arts sont une danse... »

Je me stoppe, je crois que je me suis beaucoup trop étalée sur le sujet. Mais si Tsunade m'a laissée seule avec lui, c'est sûrement qu'elle a confiance en moi. Donc dans un sens, peut être que son but est de le faire changer d'avis...

« Je suis absolument désolé Hinata... Hinata-Chan... »

Il hésite sur le suffixe à utiliser avec moi. Dois-je lui laisser plus de liberté ? Dois-je le remettre à sa place ?

« 'Hinata-Chan', vous pouvez m'appelez ainsi, et me tutoyer également. Cela fait déjà beaucoup de temps que nous nous connaissons, non ? »

Je lui souris tendrement, ses joues retrouvent leur teinte rose foncée. J'ai touché une corde sensible, ça ne fait aucun doute...

« J'accepte de faire de toi mon modèle à une seule condition. » murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Son teint de tomate mûre s'amplifie de secondes en secondes. Que me veut-il ?

« Je... je ne sais pas comment te demander ca... »

Mais de quoi a-t-il si honte ??

« Cela fait longtemps que je veux tester ce genre de modèle mais... Ne t'en fais pas, je garderai toutes les ébauches et les esquisses pour moi...»

Oula. Je ne le sens pas du tout.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mauvais jugements sur moi !! » dit-il précipitamment.

La chaleur de ses joues se fait presque sentir d'où je suis.

« Gaara-Kun... »

Ses yeux verts pâles se lèvent vers moi. Je sens qu'il rassemble tout son courage.

« J'aimerai faire des dessins de nu, je n'ai aucun modèle, sauf toi. C'est ça ma condition. »

(Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les annonces en début de chapitre, je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire cette fois xp)

_A suivre !!!_


	18. Chapter 18

Ohayo, ici Sumi-chan !!

Encore une fois, je vous remerciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! (Cri du cœur) Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que de plus en plus de gens lisent ma fic !!

Je vous remercie tous et toutes !!

Pendant les grandes vacances, je pense que Kisu et moi publieront deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et l'autre le dimanche ! Rien que pour vous, vous vous rendez compte !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

Message de Kisu : La nouvelle lectrice répondant au doux nom d'eifersucht serait-elle par hasard une fan de Rammstein ¤ n'étoiles plein les neuils ¤ (comme mwa n.n) ???

Désolée pour le retard, mais ffnet ne voulait pas m'accepter mon texte, gomen...

Et aussi pour ceux qui trouveront ce chapitre peu ou mal beta-lecturé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps dans la semaine, j'ai passé l'étape du peuafinement des détails .

**Chapitre 18**

Le temps que sa demande fasse le tour de ma tête, mes joues s'empourprent.

Faire le modèle, d'accord, mais un nu... Olala, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Gaara me fixe à nouveau.

« D-désolé, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça... Excuse-moi...»

Des nus, ne serait-ce pas passer pour une prostituée ? Mais il a dit qu'il gardera tout pour lui... Mais d'un autre coté, si ça se sait...

« Tu peux partir, je... Je suis désolé... »

« J'accepte. »

Et voilà, c'est dit.

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillent très vite et il tente de sourire, sans grand succès.

« Mais je ne vous savais pas aussi... pervers. »

« Mais je ne le suis pas !! C'est juste une... façon de dessiner que je veux expérimenter !! »

Je souris, peut être me suis-je trompée sur son compte...

« Vous me promettez qu'aucun dessin de moi nue ne sortira d'ici ? »

Il hoche frénétiquement de la tête pour marquer son accord.

« Et comme tu seras mon modèle, je pourrai te dessiner pour l'affiche de la Danse, ça sera l'expression de ma gratitude envers toi... »

Enfin, enfin. Cette assurance me donne un peu plus d'espoir. Bon, je me demande si c'est vraiment... raisonnable...

« On peut commencer tout de suite ? »

Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens, leur pâleur verte me donne des frissons. Je m'approche lentement de la fenêtre, le peu de soleil présent aujourd'hui ne chauffe pas beaucoup. Le jardin qui apparait me laisse muette, les diverses fleurs sont assortis dans une harmonie sans égale. Ca se voit que c'est un véritable artiste qui a confectionné cela... Le talent de Gaara est exceptionnel...

« Gaara-Kun... »

« Hinata-Chan...»

Je ne l'ai pas senti s'approcher: il est juste derrière moi, je sens presque son souffle dans ma nuque. Je me tourne vers lui, toute rougeur sur ses joues a disparu.

« J'ai une question pour toi... De quelle couleur sont les nuages d'après toi Hinata-Chan ? »

Quelle question étrange ! La réponse me vient tout de suite à l'esprit !

« Ils sont blancs évidement ! »

« Regarde attentivement... »

Je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur et fixe un nuage au hasard. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bien blanc... Je le détaille, passe mon regard sur les recoins d'une sensation de coton... Peut être...

« Du gris... »

Je fixe un point dans le duvet d'eau.

« Du jaune... Du bleu... »

Il est vrai que quelques couleurs se dégagent des nuages quand je les observe... Une main chaude vient prendre la mienne : je me retourne, les teintes de rouge sont revenus sur les joues du dessinateur.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer si tu veux... »

Il passe son autre main dans mon dos, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon obi. Déjà ? Tout de suite ?? Mais...

« Je... Je nouais les obis de ma grande sœur quand j'étais plus petit, je sais nouer ces ceintures ne t'en fais pas... »

« Gaara-Kun, je ne sais pas si... »

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, le faisant lâcher ma main sans le vouloir. Il est beaucoup plus près que je ne l'aurais imaginé, j'ai failli cogner sur son torse en me retournant. Ses grands yeux me dévisagent, c'est moi qui suis gênée maintenant... Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé avec lui, mais il faut dire que nous n'avons pas eu trop d'occasions de nous voir en tête à tête...

« Si tu ne veux pas aujourd'hui... »

« Non, ça ira, mais je peux me déshabiller seule s'il te plait ? »

Il rougit de nouveau, peut être était il inconscient de ses gestes ?? Il me fait signe de le suivre dans une pièce annexe. Je le suis dans son bazar intérieur, c'est un artiste mais... Qu'est ce qu'il est... bordélique... Nous entrons dans une petite salle, avec un lit encombré, une armoire, des papiers partout sont éparpillés, accrochés au mur, traînent sous le lit, entassés sur le bureau... Gaara ouvre un placard de l'armoire au hasard et en sort un drap blanc.

« Met ça et rejoins moi quand tu auras fini... Je vais chercher comment faire mon premier dessin... »

« D'accord, à tout de suite... »

Il sort, et laisse la porte entrebâillée. Ai-je raison ? Ai-je tort ? Je n'en ai aucune idée... J'ai accepté. Je suis certaine d'avoir fait une bourde, mais Tsunade veut me faire une promotion hors normes. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités désormais, je ne peux plus reculer...

Je passe la main dans mon dos et trouve l'attache à tâtons. Je tire sur le tout, c'est fait, je ne peux plus du tout reculer.

Mon obi tombe à mes pieds, libérant mes côtes et ma poitrine. Le yukata rejoint l'obi sur le sol. J'enlève ma combinaison de couleur chaire, je laisse mon pendentif de cygne entre mes seins. Dois-je l'enlever ? Je verrais bien... Je prends le grand drap blanc et je le roule autour de moi, sans rien en dessous, à part ce petit cadeau de ma mère... Le seul et unique que j'ai...

J'entre dans l'atelier principal, Gaara fixe un coin de la pièce, bouge un meuble, le remet en place, il ouvre les rideaux, les poussent un peu... Il semble plongé dans une réaction, il est tellement absorbé par sa tache qu'il marmonne des choses à lui même...

« Je dois pas... Ce n'est pas bien. Pourquoi... Faut pas que je la touche. Non ? Si ? Je sais pas... Merde, non pas cette lumière... Voila... Je me demande sans kimono... Pff, ca ne doit pas être très dur à dessiner... Faut pas que je pense à mes sentiments, hors de question. »

Ses sentiments ? Je coupe court à tout.

« Gaara-Kun...»

Il se retourne brusquement et me regarde fixement. Ses joues s'empourprent puis il me désigne une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir. Je n'y vais pas, je veux rester pas trop loin de lui, je replace un pan de drap pour qu'il recouvre ma cuisse. Gaara capte le mouvement et rougit encore plus... Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

« Tiens... Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je ferais un croquis de toi torse nu, c'est tout... »

Mais c'est déja beaucoup !! Il est drôle lui ! Je me retourne et fais un nœud avec tout le tissu du drap autour de mes hanches sans pourtant découvrir ma poitrine. Les deux pans se relâchent sur mes épaules, la pression étant plus forte sur le bassin.

« Tu sais, ne te force pas... »

« Non non... »

Je me retourne face à lui. Il a l'air sincère, vraiment, il est très gentil... Il me fait signe de m'assoir sur le bord de la fenêtre donnant sur son jardin privé, je m'exécute. Il s'assoit en face de moi, à cheval sur une chaise et me regarde de ses yeux verts d'eau.

« Il faut que... »

Je fais glisser le drap blanc le long de mes épaules, me voila torse nu devant lui. Je dégage bien mon ventre et met le drap à la limite de mon bassin. J'ai toujours le pendentif, et Gaara continue de me fixer, le rouge aux joues.

« Bien, tourne la tête vers le jardin, voila, croise tes mains sur le bas de ton ventre... Voila... Ne me regarde pas... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, ses joues redeviennent normales. Je tente de me concentrer sur des fleurs qui sont dans le jardin.

« Relève un peu la tête... Voila... »

Et puis... Plus rien, juste son crayon sur le papier.

J'entends quand il gomme frénétiquement sa feuille, il recommence à gratter. Je détaille le jardin : je n'ai rien de mieux à faire... Les premiers papillons commencent à apparaitre, les fleurs éphémères éclosent lentement. Les camélias, avec leur belle couleur de rouge vif, contrastent avec le bleu des hortensias. Le tout est allié par le jaune éclatant des mimosas, tout en restant en harmonie avec les fleurs de cerisiers. Le jasmin et l'oranger donne les teintes de blanc dans ce jardin, au bord d'un petit bassin avec des herbes hautes vertes. Ces alliances de couleurs, ces camaïeux délicats, ne peuvent être observés que quand on reste assez longtemps à détailler un extérieur. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim, Tsunade m'a portant bien dit que si Gaara fait preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre, il me donnera a manger... Ou mieux, il m'invitera.

« Resserre tes mains... »

Encore une fois, je m'exécute. Je commence à avoir froid en plus... Je tourne discrètement mes yeux vers lui. Il est concentré sur son dessin, il jette un regard rapide vers mes hanches et retourne à sa feuille. Je le détaille lui : ses beaux cheveux rouges, ils semblent très doux... Son tatouage... Tiens je reconnais ce kanji: c'est celui de l'Amour... Comme c'est beau... Sa peau pâle contraste avec son maquillage noir autour de ses yeux verts d'eau. Ses lèvres blanches sont crispées dans une réflexion profonde... Une idée un peu folle m'effleure l'esprit. Il est... beau dans un sens...

Envoutant.

Magnifique.

Captivant.

« Qu'il a-t-il ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tourné la tête complètement vers lui, ancrant mes yeux blanc dans les siens. Qu'est ce que... Non, non, c'est Naruto que... que... que j'aime ? Oui, c'est de l'amour... Mais, quel est ce sentiment avec Gaara ? De la confiance ? Un... Un amour passager ? Un amour de jeunesse ? Il se lève lentement...

« Désolée Gaara-Kun... Reprenons... »

Je retourne ma tête vers l'extérieur. Quelle gêne, quelle gaffeuse !!! Je le sens qu'il s'approche de moi... Doucement... Il pose son crayon et son ébauche sur sa chaise. Je retourne encore ma tête vers lui, il a effectué la moitié du chemin entre lui et sa chaise. Olala, que faire ? Que faire ??

« Hinata, je... »

Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je me relève et esquisse un mouvement vers l'annexe. Il faut que je me rhabille. Je remets les pans du drap sur mes épaules, cachant ainsi ma poitrine, mon intimité.

« Gaara-Kun, je... »

Il est si proche de moi, je sens son doux parfum : il m'enivre...

« Tu sens très bon Hinata... »

Ses bras enserrent mes épaules, il m'attire à lui. De la douceur... Cela fait si longtemps... Tellement de temps...

Il pose un doigt sous mon menton, relève lentement ma tête. Si proche l'un de l'autre... Sa main se pose sur ma joue, ses yeux se ferment...

Son souffle sur mes lèvres...

Ce contact...

Ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Que dois-je faire ?? Que dois-je faire ??

Je ferme les yeux, je me laisse faire... Tout en lui n'est que douceur, pourquoi est ce que...

Non.

Non je ne dois pas me laisser voler un baiser. Je m'écarte un petit peu, détache nos lèvres l'une de l'autre.

« Désolée Gaara-Kun... »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas... »

« Si, si je t'aime beaucoup Gaara-Kun... »

C'est bien ca... je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ce n'est... qu'un ami. Naruto... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai pensé a lui quand Gaara m'a embrassé ?? Gaara sourit et relâche son étreinte.

« Vas chercher ton yukata, je vais faire ton nœud... »

Je fuis en direction de l'annexe et reprends mes vêtements. Je laisse le drap dans la pièce, enfile ma combinaison avant de faire de même avec son yukata. Je prends le obi dans ma main et je retourne voir Gaara. Sans un mot, il le prend dans sa main et le noue habillement autour de ma taille.

« Reviens dans deux jours s'il te plait... »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il semble très triste.

« Gaara-Kun... Tu l'as dit... je suis une geisha, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de sentiment...»

Je me retourne et prend la direction de la rue. Une fois à l'extérieur, je reprends le chemin vers l'appartement de ma grande sœur, la tête agitée des évènements précédents. Quand j'arrive au bout du chemin, je me tourne encore une fois vers la maison de mon dessinateur : je le vois sur le pan de la porte.

Gaara est enveloppé dans le grand drap blanc que je portais toute à l'heure...

Sans doute pour que je reste encore un peu avec lui...

A suivre!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

J'ouvre à peine la porte de l'appartement de mon Onee-chan, que je croule déja sous son poids: elle s'est jetée sur moi.

« Tsunade-chan!!»

« Alooooors, ton chevalier servant t'a til fait une déclaration enflammée??»

« Tsunade-chan...»

« Sois pas timide!!»

« Tu m'écrases...»

C'est vrai en plus, l'air commence à me manquer, elle se relève rapidement et m'aide pour que je puisse faire de même. J'entre dans la pièce principale et je m'agenouille. Tsunade fait pareil en face de moi, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux caramel s'allume.

« Alors?»

Je ne le crois pas. Elle a TOUT orchestré.

« Tsunade Onee-chan... Tu avais tout prévu?»

« Evidement!»

Elle me sourit d'un air triomphant, elle est incorrigible. Un soupir s'échappe de ma gorge: non mais vraiment...

« Alors, je le vois bien avec une jolie teinte rouge sur son visage: ...»

Elle me prend la main et me regarde avec des yeux brillants.

« Hinata-san, je vous en supplie, ne rejetter pas l'amour que j'ai pour vous, abandonnez votre métier, je peux vous assurez un avenir en tant que modèle vous...»

« Arrête Tsunade-chan, il n'a rien dit de cela...»

Elle me lache la main et me regarde perplexe, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Ah bon? Il ne t'a pas déclaré son amour?»

« Si, mais pas comme ça...»

Elle semble soulagée... Mais! Minute!!

« Comment sais tu qu'il allais me...?»

Elle me fait un signe de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

« Les hommes sont tous les même Hinata, ça se voit dans leurs yeux quand ils aiment quelqu'un... J'ai vu cette petite lueur dans ses yeux... Ainsi que dans ceux du gosse des shamisens...»

Je rougit: Shikamaru et Gaara? Ils m'aiment? C'est incompréhensible! Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle...

« Alors, je présume que tu as eu ton rôle en tant que modèle, et que l'affiche est en cours...»

J'hoche la tête, est ce que je lui dit ou pas pour les dessins que Gaara veut de moi? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas... Mais... Si elle l'apprend par inadvertance... Non, il vaut mieux que je lui dise...

« Il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose en échange...»

Ma soeur prend un air sérieux tout à coup. Ses yeux deviennent sévères...

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé?»

« De faire... Un genre de modèle... Il me dessine seule et...»

Et nue, je n'arrive pas a le dire. Mes joues sont rouges, je m'incline prestement devant ma soeur.

« Désolée, je suis désolée... Je n'aurai pas dû...»

Elle ne dit rien... Elle ne bouge pas... J'ai... J'ai peur qu'elle me...

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait?»

Je me relève, son regard est très inquiet.

« Il m'a dessiné alors que... J'étais... j'étais...»

« Sans habits?»

Je la regarde dans les yeux, comment a t-elle deviné??

« Oui...»

Elle tente de sourire, puis réussit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Il ne t'as rien fait... d'autre?»

« Il m'a embrassé...»

« Il ne t'as rien fait d'autre?»

« Non non, je l'ai repoussé ensuite... »

Du soulagement. Elle pose une main sur son torse et soupire.

« Il ne t'as rien fait d'autre... C'est sûre?»

« Mais oui!!»

Son sourire sincère revient sur ses lèvres. Ca me rassure, énormement...

« Tu sais Hinata, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule avec lui... Tu... Je vais avancer ton mizuage.»

« Comment?»

« Je vais avancer ton mizuage, il est normalement prévu pour dans 5 mois, mais je vais l'avancer au mois prochain. Tu deviens trop désirable: la petite incartade que tu as eut avec ton dessinateur et la tentative presque réussie du fils de l'accordeur en sont la preuve. Si tu veux mon avis... Les hommes te veulent plus que tout. »

Hein? Les hommes ME veulent?

« Gaara et l'autre là... »

« Shikamaru.»

« Oui, Gaara et Shikamaru ne sont pas les seuls. Je t'ai déja dit que les Uchiwa, le gamin de Yondaime et le descendant Aburame le sont aussi... Il se peut que d'autres hommes que tu ne connait pas... Participent à ces enchères. »

« Pas trop vite Tsunade-chan... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête...»

« Deux mois. C'est le maximun. D'ici là, je ferai en sorte de te faire connaitre le plus possible.»

Le sourire une fois de plus carnassier assortis au regard. Elle se lève sans un mot et se dirige vers sa réserve de yakuta et kimono. J'entend qu'elle fouille dans ses placards, qu'elle déballe plusieurs paquets avant de revenir dans la pièce, avec un vêtement enveloppé dans du papier de soie.

« Ce soir j'ai un engagement, nous ne sortirons pas, mais demain... J'ai un rendez vous et il y aura... Des hommes aussi influents que Jiraiya et Yondaime. »

Elle pose le paquet devant moi et s'assoit. Elle n'y touche plus et me regarde.

« Demain, une amie va nous prêter main forte: Yuhi Kurenai. Je l'apprécie énormement, c'est une amie très chère. Nous aurons également de l'aide de la part d'Anko Mitarashi, une geisha pas aussi influente que moi ou Kurenai à cause de son caractère... explosif, mais qui a quand même un poids dans la balance... Demain... Nos clients seront...en premier: Maïto Gai, ainsi que son élève favori: Rock Lee. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont un style bien a eux...»

« Ah oui? »

« Ils sont... Ils ont...»

Son nez se tord un petit peu comme s'il avait senti une odeur particulièrement désagréable.

« Un goût vestimentaire horrible... Sans parler du visage un peu... C'est horrible!! Ne les critique jamais par contre!! Sakura est l'une de leur geisha favorite, je compte bien leur faire changer d'avis demain. Grâce à toi.»

Mais même si Tsunade n'as pas pu leur faire changer d'avis... Comment moi le pourrai je?

« Ensuite, Ibiki Morino: celui là, aucune geisha ne lui plait, c'est un vieux rabat joie. Il critique sans cesse notre métier et nous, ne te laisse surtout pas impressionner, montre toi forte s'il s'en prend à toi. Je t'aiderai avec lui, il s'en est déja pris à moi. Pas de soucis, ta grande soeur veille!!»

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil rapide.

« Puis: Momochi Zabuza et son protégé Haku. Celui ci a un air... féminin mais c'est bien un homme. Quand à Zabuza... C'est un guerrier très renommé. Comme Ibiki, il n'apprécie pas tellement les geishas, une fois de plus je compte sur toi pour les faire changer d'avis... Et enfin, le dernier, pas les moindre... C'est même le plus important dans ton futur...»

Elle sourit et entrouvre le paquet, elle enlève le fin papier pour en dégager un kimono: celui ci est noir profond, brodé d'or et le rouge par de fins fils a des endroits stratégiques. Quelques éclats incrustés reflètent la lumière, attirant l'oeil. De fins oiseaux sont cousus d'or et de rouge sur le long de l'ouverture. Quelques fins pétales pourpres s'envolent dans le vêtement... Tout est d'une alliance et d'une harmonie exemplaire. Ce kimono est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

« Hatake Kakashi. C'est son nom. Il est un peu spécial et particulièrement pervers mais... Il fait partit de mon plan pour toi et... Ce kimono te plait il?»

« Oh oui, Tsunade, il est absolument somptueux!»

Son sourire s'étire encore.

« Et bien, je te l'offre!! »

Comment? Je n'ai jamais eut de tel honneur!!

« Tu es... sûre Tsunade-chan?»

« Evidement, c'est un kimono qui m'a couté très cher et je compte bien que tu le mette demain soir: je veux que tu les éblouisse, que tu les rende fous d'amour car il t'aimeront à la folie, ils penseront jour et nuit à toi, à ses oiseaux fait d'or et de rouge, qui représentent leurs amours, que tu les emprisonnent dans une cage, que...»

« Ca va... j'ai compris Tsunade!!»

Dans son emportement, ma soeur s'est levé. Elle me fait rire, décidement, quelle femme énergique!

« Je t'attend demain ici chez moi a 18 heures. Je te préparai avec Anko et Kurenai, il faut que tu sois... radieuse.»

A suivre!!


	20. Chapter 20

Ohayooooooo ici Sumi-chan !! Je vous remercie encore pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez laissés ! Ca me fait très plaisir, comme d'hab ! (XD) Ralala... Nous passons l'épreuve de bac en français mardi !! Et lundi prochain mon oral !! Avec Kisu, notez-le... Elle est contente parce que je lui livre les chapitres plus vite maintenant X3

Pas certainement que la suite lui plaise XDDD

Enfin bref, je vous remercie encore une fois, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Nyappy !

Kisu (grosse goutte derrière la tête) : absolument pas contre le fait de vous donner des pitites précisions sur la fic (clin d'œil à Saisei), le déroulement de l'histoire et autres trucs... Mais laissez-mwa au moins votre mail dans les reviews... Je suis pas encore capable de les deviner XD ! Au cas où vous auriez oublié les nôtres:

kisunotora à yahoo . fr remplacer à par une arobase

kawaisumire à yahoo . fr

Et à tous ceux et celles qui passent leur bac, BONNE CHANCE !!!!!!

**Chapitre 20**

17h55, je suis devant le pan de porte de ma sœur.

Hier, j'ai fait des recherches sur les différents clients que nous allons avoir Tsunade, Anko-san, Kurenai-san et moi. Tout d'abord, Gai-san et Lee-san sont des ninjas qui ont des missions particulièrement dangereuses où des talents surhumains sont demandés.

Morino Ibiki est un grand balafré, ninja en retraite anticipée, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à récolter des informations à son sujet : il est très connu. Il a eu beaucoup de récompenses de guerre et est devenu acariâtre avec le temps.

Momochi Zabuza est un ninja également, qui vient du village de la Brume, très doué, son élève Haku suit son maitre dans tous ses déplacements. Ce jeune homme est orphelin, et Zabuza eut la gentillesse de le prendre sous son aile.

Enfin... Hatake Kakashi. Ninja renommé, puissant, a fait partie d'une élite pendant pas mal de temps. Il est également connu pour ses conquêtes amoureuses, que ce soit chez les femmes au foyer ou chez les geishas : l'Œil des Amours perdus, voilà son surnom. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, il porterait un bandeau sur son œil gauche.

Enfin voila... Quant à Anko-san et à Kurenai-san, je fais confiance à Tsunade pour me les décrire en temps et en heure...

Je toque à la porte de mon Onee-Chan.

« Qui est là ? »

C'est une voix féminine qui répond, mais pas celle de ma sœur.

« Hinata, je suis la maiko de Tsunade-chan... »

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme en kimono jaune doré et orangé. Ses cheveux bruns sont retenus en arrière, sans doute avec une pince. Ses yeux sont un peu plus pâles que ses cheveux, son visage est un peu sévère mais elle ne semble pas bien méchante. Un grand sourire se trace sur sa bouche et elle me prend la main pour me tirer à l'intérieur.

« Elle est trop mignonne !!! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle me prend le coffret de mon shamisen de mes mains et le met dans un coin.

« Tsunade, t'aurais pu me dire que ta maiko est aussi mimi !!»

Elle me fait tourner sur moi même, mais qui est-elle ??

« Anko, arrête, la pauvre petite va avoir peur !! »

Ouf, la voix de Tsunade-chan vient de sa chambre. Je commence à avoir confiance en cette femme légèrement hystérique... C'est elle ? Anko ? Elle se tient immobile et tire un éventail de sa manche : elle le déploie et le met devant sa bouche.

« Je suis Anko Mitarashi ! Geisha et amie de votre geiko favorite Tsunade !! »

« Arrête j'ai dit Anko !! Kurenai tu serres de trop !! »

« Arrête de faire ta petite fille Tsunade ! »

Une autre voix féminine s'échappe de la chambre de ma sœur, elle en sort enfin, dans un kimono beige cousu de motifs bleu pâle, le obi bleu roy autour de la taille. Une autre femme la suit : une brune une fois de plus. Ses cheveux sont détachés et bouclent jusqu'en bas de son dos. Sa peau est magnifiquement pâle, même si je sais que le maquillage empêche les couleurs réelles de passer. Ses yeux sont étrangement rouge, pas rouge comme ceux des Uchiwa non, c'est encore une couleur différente... En tout cas... Ils sont captivants... Son kimono de la couleur d'un soleil couchant contraste avec son obi d'une blancheur immaculée.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a raison Anko !! Regarde comme elle est belle dans son petit yukata blanc !! »

« Kurenai, c'est ma maiko depuis... J'ai vu qu'elle est mignonne et très belle... » soupire Tsunade devant un comportement aussi enfantin.

Je rougis, les compliments fusent de partout...

« Elle est vraiment... »

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de succès après aussi peu de temps !! »

« Vous la gênez les filles... Alors, je vois que tu connais déja Anko, voici Kurenai, ma seconde amie...»

Je m'incline un petit peu devant ces deux nouvelles connaissances.

« Allons, pas de ça avec nous Hina !! »

Hina ? Jamais personne ne m'a donné de surnom!

« Anko, tu vas lui faire peur !! La pauvre Hinata ne... » Commence Tsunade.

« Je ne pense pas que ca la gêne, Hina ? »

Je me redresse, Anko me fixe, de même que les autres jeunes femmes.

« Non, ca ne me dérange pas... »

« L'est troooop !!! »

« Anko... »

Tsunade s'exaspère devant le gagatisme de son amie, puis elle rit et me fait signe de la suivre pour que je me change. Dans sa chambre, j'enlève mon yukata et mon obi pour enfiler le kimono splendide que ma sœur m'a offert hier. Elle l'ajuste correctement et prend le obi rouge et or. Elle le noue patiemment et...

« Serre pas trop... » Dis-je faiblement, pour qu'elle seule entende.

« Si, il faut te faire ressortir tes atouts physiques... »

Elle serre encore et relâche enfin. Elle sort quelque chose d'un tiroir de sa commode et me tend deux éventails en accord avec mon obi.

« Voilà, va te maquiller avec Anko... »

Je reprends la direction de la pièce principale et m'agenouille devant la coiffeuse, à la gauche d'Anko. Elle étale le rouge sur ses lèvres et estompe.

« Viens je vais te maquiller. » propose-t-elle.

« Merci Anko-san, mais je sais le faire... »

Je prends le blaireau et l'enduis de crème pour en appliquer partout sur mon visage et mon cou. Kurenai est entrain de faire les finitions du sien et me regarde faire. J'ai confiance en mes gestes, je les ai tellement répétés que je pourrais les faire les yeux fermés... Je délimite, termine, passe les bâtons sur mes sourcils...

« Tu es rapide et douée... »

C'est Kurenai qui a parlé, je rougis, mais cela passe inaperçu avec mon fond de teint.

« Merci Kurenai-san... Tsunade-chan est un professeur excellent... J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. »

Je plonge un pinceau propre dans le rouge et je l'étale sur mes lèvres. J'estompe et je prends un ornement pour les cheveux : une cascade de minuscules oiseaux rouges et noirs, qui me tombent sur la tempe gauche.

Une fois toutes prêtes et parées, nous sortons. Kurenai et moi devant, Tsunade et Anko derrière nous. Les gens se retournent sur notre passage, nous devons être quelque peu impressionnantes, surtout dans de tels apparats... Devant l'Ichiraku, la même femme que mon premier soir nous ouvre.

« Mesdames geishas !! Vous êtes attendues dans le salon du bas, il n'y a que quatre messieurs, les deux autres ne sauraient tarder...»

Nous entrons dans le petit couloir : en tant que maiko, c'est moi qui ouvre et ferme les portes quand nous entrons dans les pièces. Je suis donc la première. Anko me désigne une porte, je toque légèrement et j'ouvre, laissant passer les geishas qui sont derrière moi. Une voix masculine s'échappe quasi immédiatement de la pièce.

« Ahhh, enfin voilà l'une des plus belles geishas de Konoha ! »

Ma grande sœur réplique aussitôt.

« L'une des plus grandes ? Vous me vexeriez presque Gai-san... » Susurre-t-elle.

Je ne les vois toujours pas, les portes s'ouvrant de l'extérieur, les occupants de la pièce me sont encore invisibles...

« Bonjour Lee-san... Zabuza-san... Haku-san... »

Anko et Kurenai sont enfin entrées, je pénètre dans la pièce et ferme la porte. Il y a bien quatre hommes dans la salle : deux d'entre eux sont habillés... d'une espèce de combinaison verte... Horrible... Des cheveux noirs, coupés au bol, en accord avec d'épais sourcils. J'en déduis d'après ce goût vestimentaire pitoyable que ces gens sont Gai-san et Lee-san, le plus jeune étant ce dernier. Les deux autres sont habillés avec des yukatas, le plus âgé a une peau presque grise, elle me fait penser à celle d'Orochimaru, le second a un visage très doux, étrangement androgyne : Haku. L'homme qui est à ses cotés doit être Zabuza.

« Anko, Kurenai... »

« Bonjour Zabuza-san...»

Les deux amies parlent et s'inclinent dans un accord parfait. Je reste debout pendant quelques secondes, puis quand Kurenai, Tsunade et Anko s'agenouillent, je fais de même. Les quatre hommes me regardent les yeux écarquillés, comme si je n'étais pas humaine.

« Je me présente : je suis Hinata, la maiko de Tsunade-san. »

Je m'incline légèrement et me relève. Je fixe à tour de rôle les différentes personnes : Lee-san prend un beau ton rosé, son maître ne manifeste aucun signe extérieur. Zabuza semble captivé et Haku ne dit rien... Bon, je fais le premier pas. Je me relève et m'agenouille entre Zabuza et Haku.

« Je connais quelques uns de vos exploits Zabuza-san... Votre tableau est fort impressionnant, Haku-san et vous faites un travail que j'admire... »

Kurenai tâche de mettre à l'aise Gai et son élève, elle discute avec eux, aidée par Tsunade. Anko reste sans rien dire. Elle doit attendre que les deux autres arrivent...

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que vous admirez chez les ninjas ? Les geishas ne s'intéressent qu'à des futilités d'habitude... » Réplique Zabuza sur un ton assez dur.

« Je ne suis pas une geisha ordinaire Zabuza-san... J'aime tout dans ce monde, les gens comme vous qui risquent leur vie, ce bien si précieux, pour en sauver d'autres me font chaud au cœur. »

« Des stupidités. Vous êtes bien pour décorer une pièce, voire un beau meuble mais vous ne servez pas à autre chose. »

Toutes les discussions ont cessé, les remarques acides que me lancent Zabuza-san résonnant dans la pièce.

« Soyez plus... » Commença Tsunade.

« Non, je n'étais déja pas d'humeur, cette stupide maiko m'a énervé. »

« Zabuza-san... »

« Silence. »

Haku-san a tenté de s'interposer. De quel droit...? De quel droit me traite-t-il de stupide ??

« Je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dîtes cela... Ce que je vous ai dit ... Je suis sincère... »

« Des foutaises, je suis certain que tu as appris un texte par cœur ! »

« J'ai le désagrément de vous contredire Zabuza-san. Je ne suis pas de ces maikos de moindre envergure qui se font passer pour des geishas influentes. Je n'ai peut être que peu d'expérience, mais je puis vous assurer que je suis tout sauf stupide. »

Je sens que les trois autres geishas retiennent leurs souffles. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi...

Il va ruiner ma carrière...

« Elle a raison Zabuza-san. Vous l'avez jugé trop vite. »

Les paroles d'Haku me font chaud au cœur. Il parle posément, et semble apaiser le ninja.

« Oui tu as sans doute raison Haku. Veuillez m'excuser Hinata-Chan. »

« Ce n'est rien... Je... » Bredouille-je, un peu confuse.

« Vous avez pourtant dit la vérité Momochi. » s'éleva une voix du côté de la porte.

« Oh, Morino... » Soupire Zabuza.

Un grand homme vient d'ouvrir la porte. Il est habillé d'un grand manteau noir et une longue balafre lui barre le visage... Morino Ibiki ... L'homme qui hait les geishas.

« Les geishas n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se pavaner en exhibant leur corps et leurs talents... »

« Ibiki-san, je vous ai déja dit que les geishas sont des artistes avant tout, des œuvres d'arts vivantes et... » Essaya Tsunade.

« Tsunade-san, je le sais, mais voyez vous... Les plus jeunes m'irritent, car ils ne connaissent rien à la vie. »

Pendant qu'il parlait avec Tsunade, je me suis levée pour lui laisser la place entre Haku et Zabuza. Il s'y assoit, Anko se rapproche de lui et tente de le distraire comme elle peut. Tsunade est intervenue immédiatement, cela eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs de Morino. Bien.

Je me rassois à coté de Lee-san. Celui ci boit du thé depuis le début de la soirée et se dandine sur place. Je prends discrètement un pan de son poignet et je me lève, le forçant à faire de même. Je sors et lui tiens la porte, attendant qu'il sorte. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, je marche silencieusement devant lui.

« Excusez moi... Hinata-Chan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Euh, et bien, je voulais vous demander si... Si vous connaissiez Sakura-san et sa protégée Sakumo-chan ? »

Nous sommes aux pieds de l'escalier : je sais qu'il y a des toilettes au premier, je commence donc à monter les marches.

« Oui, je les connais. » répondis-je assez brutalement.

« Mon Maître dit que Sakura-san est la plus belle femme de Konoha. »

« Le cœur des gens change selon le caractère et les sentiments et non avec l'apparence. Sakura est peut être une belle femme, mais son cœur est froid et méprisant. N'allez pas me juger Lee-san. Sakura est une rivale pour moi, et je ne mens... »

Je me retourne une fois en haut de l'escalier.

« ... jamais. »

Je continue ma marche vers les toilettes. Une fois que Lee-san eut fait ce qu'il avait à faire, nous redescendons l'escalier. Je ne dis toujours rien. Le jeune homme semble assez perturbé de notre discussion. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je le fixe dans les yeux, il rougit légèrement.

« En tout cas pour moi... Vous êtes la plus belle geisha de Konoha. »

Il appuie sur ma main et ouvre la clenche. Je suis encore sous le choc, c'est si soudain !! Je referme la porte et me retourne. Un nouveau personnage a fait son apparition : c'est notre dernier client.

Il porte une combinaison de combat, un masque lui entravant le bas du visage et un bandeau frontal lui cachant l'œil gauche. Ses cheveux argentés sont en pétard sur sa tête et son unique œil visible est d'un noir profond et envoûtant.

« Enfin la voilà ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je viens de rencontrer l'Œil des Amours perdus : Hatake Kakashi.

A suivre!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Cet homme est maintenant assis près de Lee-san, à coté de lui, une place vide avec Haku sur la droite.

Je prends une inspiration discrète et je m'élance. Son œil me fixe, le noir profond me détaillant le visage. Je m'agenouille : Anko s'occupe de Morino comme elle peut, Kurenai se charge de Lee-san et de Gai-san et Tsunade de Zabuza et Haku-san. Je me demande pourquoi... Mais il me semble que mon Onee-Chan ait monté un plan pour que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de Kakashi-san.

Je ne suis pas idiote : si Tsunade me dit que cet homme est important dans ses projets... Je dois faire bonne impression.

« Bonjour Kakashi-san. Je suis Hinata, la maiko dont Tsunade-san se charge. » Dis-je sur un ton convaincu.

« Bonjour ma belle... » répond-il calmement.

Comment m'a-t-il appelée ??

« Je vous remercie Kakashi-san, mais complimentez plutôt mon Onee-san, c'est elle la plus grande geisha de Konoha... »

« Je trouve que vous êtes la plus belle geisha de la soirée. »

Son ton ferme n'invite pas aux répliques. Quel homme étrange. Son œil ne cesse de me parcourir. Pour cacher ma gêne, je me penche vers la bouteille de saké et la prends dans ma main. Je remonte un peu ma manche comme me l'a apprit Tsunade-chan : ceci est un signe de reconnaissance envers la personne que l'on sert, en particulier un homme en dévoilant un peu de sa chair. Kakashi a son œil rivé sur mon poignet, je penche légèrement la cruche et fait couler l'alcool dans son verre. Il me gratifie d'un signe de tête et je repose le récipient. Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, il m'attrape le poignet d'un geste vif et me tire vers lui. Je réussis à me stabiliser et il replie mon kimono jusqu'au coude, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ??

« Quelles sont ces marques ? » demande-t-il légèrement en colère.

J'écarquille les yeux : il y a encore des traces rouges où le plus âgé des Uchiwa m'a attrapé. Pourtant... Oh non !! J'ai oublié de mettre de la crème dessus ce matin !!

« Je... Ce n'est rien Kakashi-san... » Bredouille-je.

« Quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? » insiste-t-il.

« Non non !! »

Tsunade-chan regarde mon poignet aussi. Haku-san suit son regard et... Mince !!! Vite, il faut que je dissimule ça, sinon la soirée sera fichue !!

« Ce n'est rien je vous l'assure... Je vous expliquerai plus tard... »

Je lui fais un sourire un coin, à cause de son masque, je ne vois toujours pas son expression. Il me relâche enfin et remet mon kimono en place.

« Que mettez vous sur vos mains, elles sont très douces... »

Je rougis sous le maquillage, il ne parle pas assez fort pour que l'assemblée entende. C'est l'une des première fois qu'un homme se montre insistant avec moi... C'est étrange...

« Rien de plus que de la crème à base d'amande... »

« Je m'en doutais... Connaissez-vous beaucoup de danses ? »

« Et bien, oui, j'en connais beaucoup... »

« Même celle de la Tragédie des amants ? »

Cette danse... Oui je l'ai apprise. Rares sont les geishas qui la connaissent : normalement cette danse est maîtrisée par les plus souples. Tsunade a intimé l'ordre à une professeure de l'école de me l'apprendre. Donc je l'ai apprise : c'est une des danses les plus dures physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, les sentiments de cette danse sont si tristes qu'il faut avoir connu l'histoire de la danse dans sa vraie vie pour les exprimer.

La Tragédie des amants conte une enfant privée de sa famille depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'a connu que malheur jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme. Elle en tomba éperdument amoureuse. Ils s'aimaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cet homme l'a trahie en amour, en la trompant avec une autre. La pauvre femme en mourut de désespoir...

« Oui je la connais... »

« Peux-tu la danser pour moi ? C'est ma danse préférée. »

Sa danse... préférée ? Je me demande... Cette danse correspond bien à sa réputation... Je me tourne vers mon Onee-Chan. »

« Tsunade-san, pourriez vous m'accompagner au shamisen pour une danse ? »

« Et bien... Pourquoi pas ? De laquelle as-tu besoin ? »

« La Tragédie des amants. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sur le coup de la surprise. C'est vrai, cette danse est complexe, mais... je peux le faire. Je me relève et prends le coffret du shamisen dans ma main. Je l'apporte à ma sœur, discrètement, elle me questionne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?? Cette danse est... »

« Je sais ! C'est Kakashi-san... »

« Je vois. » me dit-elle avec un signe de tête.

Elle déballe l'instrument et me désigne un coin de la pièce. Je sors les éventails de mes poches, Lee-san et son maître, ainsi que Zabuza, Haku-san et Morino ont cessé leurs discussions. Ils me regardent, avec Kakashi et les trois geishas. J'attends que Tsunade-chan finisse de monter le shamisen et qu'elle l'accorde. Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe qu'elle est prête. Je m'avance donc et déploie mon éventail droit.

« Sur la demande de Kakashi-san, je vais vous présenter la Tragédie des Amants. »

Je m'agenouille et mets mes bras le long du corps, je me penche en avant, presque jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sol. Déjà la position de départ est dure à tenir : il faut quasiment retenir son souffle pour s'incliner correctement, en plus avec Tsunade qui a serré mon nœud... Mais que fait-elle ?

« Tsunade... »

Mon murmure semble avoir réveillé Tsunade-chan, elle gratte enfin la première note. Aigüe.

Je déploie doucement l'éventail gauche, très lentement... La musique ne décolle pas encore... Je lève les bras en arrière, me les retournant presque, en plaçant le front sur le sol complètement. Changement de rythme : rapide.

Je replie les éventails d'un coup sec et avec le peu d'élan qu'il me reste je les lance en l'air. Encore plus rapide que la musique, je me renverse et élance ma tête en arrière, mes bras en l'air, je rattrape les éventails et les déploie.

« Quelle... »

Je me redresse et mets un éventail devant ma bouche, pour me masquer le bas du visage. Mes yeux se ferment et je lance mon genou en avant pour me relever. Lentement... Très lentement... Je me lève...

Je risque de me déséquilibrer mais je force sur mes muscles, hors de question de rater cette danse. Surtout devant Lee-san et Gai-san, je veux les faire changer d'avis et les faire tomber dans le clan de Tsunade-chan. De plus, Kakashi-san...

« Beauté... »

Puis, je tourne sur moi même, lentement... Je plie un peu des genoux et me redresse. Note plus grave, c'est le moment.

Je déplie mes jambes en entier, et mets mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Les doigts complètement crispés autour des éventails, je lance le droit en l'air et le réceptionne de ma main gauche. Je tourne toujours aussi lentement, puis un air triste sur mon visage, désespoir de la perte des parents. Je fais battre les éventails d'une seule main : représentation des âmes qui s'élèvent vers le ciel.

Je continue, je regarde Kakashi-san intensément. J'élance mes bras en avant, puis relance les objets en l'air. Je tourne, deux pas vers l'Œil des Amours perdus. Je réceptionne mes éventails et m'écroule au sol. Les éventails sont déployés a coté de mes épaules, au milieu : ma tête inclinée face à Kakashi-san.

« Beauté... »

Il murmure ce mot pour la seconde fois, je me relève et tournoie sur moi même rapidement : la folie de l'amour. La vitesse du shamisen devient extrême, je me stoppe en même temps que la musique. Puis de nouveau la tristesse. Je me laisse tomber vers l'avant, me rattrape au dernier moment, me relance, sans relâche : la déchéance.

La tristesse.

Et pour acte final : je tombe en avant, mes genoux au sol. Je me redresse encore... Replie les éventails en signe de perte. Je me remets en position de départ, sans éventails, totalement inclinée devant Kakashi-san.

La dernière note gratte l'air, puis... Le silence.

« Je... Je... » balbutie-je.

Je me redresse pour regarder mon interlocuteur. Kakashi-san me regarde : je crois... Qu'une larme perle au coin de son œil. Je regarde les autres présents : Kurenai essuie un œil avec un pan de son kimono, Anko ne dit rien, Tsunade reste la bouche entrouverte, Lee-san et Gai-san bouche bée, de même que Haku. Zabuza reste silencieux, Morino indifférent.

« C'est la plus belle, magnifique, splendide représentation de cette danse que j'aie jamais vu... »

Kakashi-san me prend une main et la tend sur son visage. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le dos de ma main à travers son masque. Je rougis une fois de plus... Heureusement que mon maquillage cache mes expressions.

« C'était excellent Hinata... Je suis très fière de toi. »

Le compliment de Tsunade me fait très plaisir.

« Merci Onee-san... »

« Cette danse a été parfaitement effectuée. Cela m'étonne d'une geisha comme vous. »

Zabuza-san me reparle. Un compliment : je le prends comme tel, cela doit être rare de sa part...

« Je vous remercie Zabuza-san... Votre compliment me fait énormément plaisir. »

« Pour ma part... Je pense que c'est... impressionnant pour une fille de votre âge. »

Même Morino me complimente ! D'après l'air étonné d'Anko, ce doit être extrêmement rare... Je me tourne vers Lee-san et Gai-san, les larmes perlent à leurs yeux, j'ai... Si bien dansé que ça ?

« Sakura-san et Sakumo-chan ne peuvent pas vous dépasser... »

Gai-san change de camp ! Victoire à Tsunade-san et de moi-même !! Kakashi me regarde encore, tenant ma main dans la sienne. Il se lève et prend la direction de la porte. Je me relève à mon tour et ouvre la pièce. Nous passons dans le couloir et je marche devant lui.

Dans un silence le plus total, il entre dans les toilettes et me laisse seule. Je songe à ma danse. Vraiment... Ai-je ressenti vraiment ces sentiments quand je les ai exprimés ? Ai-je vraiment donné les sentiments d'une tristesse infinie ? Arriverai-je à en mourir ? Non, je ne pense pas. Alors, je ne suis pas encore une danseuse affranchie : il m'en faut plus.

« Dans vos pensées ? »

Je me retourne : Kakashi-san est sorti sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Désolée Kakashi-san... »

Je me remets en marche, toujours devant lui. Il ne dit rien, puis...

« Savez vous pourquoi Tsunade m'a demandé de venir ce soir ? »

Improvisation.

« Aucune idée Kakashi-san, je ne savais même pas que c'était elle qui vous a demandé de venir... »

« Ah... En tout cas, je vous apprécie, quand reviendrez-vous ici ? »

« Quand mon Onee-Chan le décidera... Je suis encore trop jeune pour décider... Merci de me le demander. »

Mission réussie, Kakashi-san s'intéresse à moi. Nous entrons dans la pièce. Au moment de m'assoir, Tsunade-chan se lève, suivie de près par Anko et Kurenai. Le temps de nos amusements est fini : il est temps de rentrer.

« Merci pour cette soirée messieurs... A la prochaine fois, nous l'espérons. »

« Plaisir partagé, Hinata-Chan... » me glisse Kakashi-san.

Nous sortons, et sans un mot nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement de ma sœur. Les geishas ne disent mot, aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Tsunade me fait signe de m'assoir, je m'exécute. Kurenai et Anko font de même.

« Parfaite ma petite Hinata !! Tu as été splendide !! Tu as fait non seulement changé de camp deux hommes, mais tu as réussi ta danse, en sachant que c'est l'une des plus complexes en arrachant des compliments aux hommes les plus froids de Konoha !! Je suis fière de toi ! »

(Mizuage, C-7)

A suivre !!


	22. Chapter 22

« Ohayo ici Sumi-chan, toujours à votre service !! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que de nombreuses personnes suivent ma fic!

Je me doutais un peu que le caractère d'Anko ferait peur ! Je ne savais pas comment faire paraître ce côté... "Spécial" de ce personnage XD. J'ai trouvé que développer un caractère excentrique à la geisha semblait assez approprié ! Enfin bref...

Le bac est enfin passé !! J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir une note trop catastrophique à notre oral XD

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture !

Nyappy !! »

¤Kisu sent qu'elle a fait une boulette...¤ Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 21 dimanche dernier, mais entre bac, inscription et cosplay, je n'avais plus une minute à mwa !

D'ailleurs, Sumi, et mwa allons à la Japan Expo cette année, qui y verrons-nous ?

**Chapitre 22**

J'ai parfaitement dormi cette nuit. Les soirées que me fait courir Tsunade-chan me fatiguent...

Cela fait deux mois que j'ai eu ma première soirée, j'y suis habituée désormais. J'ai connu Shino Aburame dans une soirée quelconque, organisée par Kakashi-san. A chaque fois que je vois l'Œil des Amours perdus, celui ci me demande toujours la même chose : la danse de la Tragédie des amants. Il est devenu client régulier, au même titre qu'Itachi Uchiwa, Yondaime ainsi que son fils. Le plus souvent ce sont eux qui demandent ma présence, sinon, je revois Gaara régulièrement pendant nos séances de dessins.

Après l'incident du baiser, il ne m'a rien refait. Il a tout juste commencé à faire l'ébauche de l'affiche pour la Danse du printemps hier après midi. Son regard est tout le temps triste, désespéré. J'aimerais beaucoup le consoler, mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il se méprenne sur notre relation... Quant à Naruto... Plus le temps passe, plus je me languis...

En tous cas, hier, Tsunade a trop forcé sur les cordes du shamisen : celles ci se sont cassées. Je dois donc passer chez Nara-San aujourd'hui. J'ai déja enfilé mon yukata rouge sang et fais mon nœud avec un obi blanc. Je prends le coffret dans mes bras et sors de ma chambre. A l'étage inférieur, je croise Chouji-San. Il s'incline légèrement devant moi, je fais de même.

Enfin, dans la rue ! L'atmosphère qui règne à l'okiya devient particulièrement étouffante ces derniers temps... Certainement à cause des crises de jalousie quotidiennes que pique Sakura... Après quelques minutes de marche, je me trouve devant la boutique de Nara-San. Je prie pour que Shikamaru ne soit pas là, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il s'est fait chassé par Tsunade-chan...

« Bienvenue. »

« Bonjour Nara-San. »

Je regarde le marchand qui reste sans voix. Il me fixe bouche bée et me détaille des pieds à la tête.

« C'est bien toi ? Hinata-Chan ? » S'exclame-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? » réponds-je stupéfaite.

« Tu as tellement changé !! Et dire que je n'osais pas croire Shikamaru !! »

Moi qui voulais éviter le sujet, nous voilà en plein dedans...

« Vous allez me gêner Nara-San... Pouvez-vous plutôt... me raccorder ce shamisen ? »

« Oh, mais je le reconnais !! » s'écrie-t-il.

Il a ouvert le coffret à peine que je l'eus posé sur le comptoir, ses yeux brillent d'excitation comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

« Tu y est allé un peu fort... »

« Ce n'est pas moi... C'est Tsunade-chan qui force trop, je n'en joue pas beaucoup, je me consacre surtout à la danse... »

Il ne m'écoute déja plus, par contre, le nouvel arrivant qui entre dans la pièce ne semble pas avoir perdu une miette de mon entretien avec Nara-San.

« Bonjour Shikamaru-Kun... » Dis-je en baissant la tête, m'inclinant légèrement.

« Hinata-Chan... Alors comme ca... Tu es danseuse ? »

« Oui... »

Ses yeux sont emplis d'une tristesse indéfinissable, comme ceux de Gaara... Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir... Je sais que je ne mérite pas sa confiance...

« Danseuse ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

« Et bien si au déb... »

« Tu repasses dans la journée Hinata-Chan ? »

Nara-San m'a coupé dans mon élan.

« Oui, en fin de journée je vais chez Gaara-san, il fait mon portrait et... »

« Quoi ?? Tu le vois encore ?? » Crie Shikamaru, le visage devenu rouge de colère.

Ca alors !! Mais quel culot !! De quel droit Shikamaru se mêle-t-il de mes affaires ??

« Oui Shikamaru-Kun. Et dès que je sortirai de cette boutique, je partirai chez le pâtissier. Mon Onee-san a commandé les ekubos. »

Sujet à éviter numéro un !! Quelle gaffeuse !! Non mais franchement !!

« Mais... Ca veut dire que... »

« Je repasserai en fin de journée... »

« J'ai une question à te poser Hinata-Chan... »

« Je vous écoute. »

Nara-San semble complètement perdu, Shikamaru a baissé les yeux et ses poings se serrent.

« A qui vas tu offrir ces ekubos ? »

« Cela est confid... »

« Dis le au moins pour nous, je compte participer aux enchères. »

Shikamaru... Je n'ai plus aucun doute, le pauvre veut être avec moi... Mais je ne peux pas...

« Les enchères seront trop hautes, tu ne pourras rivaliser, Shikamaru-Kun... »

« Qui ? » insiste-t-il plus ardemment.

« Uchiwa, Uzumaki, Hatake... Sans doute d'autre personne... A ce soir... »

Je sors précipitamment de la boutique, pourquoi ?? Comment ai-je osé dévoiler les noms de... de mes prétendants ?? Je suis stupide !!

Le boulanger est juste a coté de l'accordeur : j'y entre. Tsunade a commandé mes ekubos il y a deux jours, je les prends ce matin. La pâtissière me regarde.

« De Tsunade-san ? »

« Oui... »

Elle me tend quatre petits paquets que je prends dans mes mains. Le tout est déja payé. Je ressors. Shikamaru se tient sur le pas de sa porte, il me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs. Cette tristesse, cette plainte déchirante que ses pupilles crient... La pitié... Pauvre Shikamaru, je ne dois pas le faire souffrir comme ça... Mais...

« Petite Hinata... »

Cette voix... Oh non, pas lui, pas devant Shikamaru ! Je ne veux pas qu'il... Courage. Courage Hinata !!

« Bonjour Itachi-san... »

Je me retourne et m'incline légèrement devant l'Uchiwa. Il sourit d'un air mauvais, avec ses yeux rouges... Si... Effrayants... Il porte sa combinaison de combat, prêt à partir en mission sûrement...

« Tu es toujours très belle, avec ou sans maquillage, avec ou sans kimono... J'espère d'ailleurs te voir très bientôt sans... »

Je rougis, c'est vrai, il m'a dit qu'il m'aurait un jour...

« Hinata-Chan n'a pas besoin d'un maquillage pour être belle. »

« Shikamaru-Kun ! »

Voilà qu'il s'en mêle !! Oh non, non, non, il faut que je limite au maximum cette confrontation entre ces deux là. Avec Gaara et Shikamaru c'était bien différent, là c'est d'Itachi dont on parle : le grand Uchiwa.

« Voilà un bien jeune insolent... Je fais juste un compliment à la plus belle fleur de Konoha... » fit Itachi, ses yeux se rétrécissant, signe de colère chez lui.

La chaleur de mes joues augmente, je sais que ce n'est qu'un amusement... Je sens que Shikamaru bouillonne de rage...

« Que tiens tu là ma petite Hinata ? Des ekubos ? J'adore ces friandises... »

Il se penche un peu vers moi et pose une main sous mon menton. Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens...

« Surtout ce qu'il s'ensuit. »

Le mizuage. Il le veut plus que tout.

« Aurais-je au moins l'honneur d'en avoir un ? »

Quand une maiko offre un ekubo à un homme : c'est une sorte d'hommage et d'honneur qu'elle lui fait. En effet, elle lui offre son intimité et le bien le plus cher d'une geisha. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'ekubos et qui participent aux enchères sont soit considérés comme des opportunistes, soit comme des fous à lier car ils aiment la geisha...

« Oui, très certainement... Nous nous voyons ce soir de toute façon Itachi-san... »

« Non, je dois me décommander, comme tu le vois, je pars en mission. »

Je sais pertinemment que Tsunade-chan a prévu que j'en donne un à Itachi. Autant... Le faire tout de suite. Je prends donc un petit paquet enveloppé et je le mets entre nos visages.

« Dans ce cas Itachi-san je vous prie d'accepter ce modeste cadeau... »

Un long sourire se peint sur son visage, ses yeux rouges crépitent d'une impatience contenue, je le sens bien. Il saisit le petit paquet et le met dans sa besace.

« Bien, mais pour qui sont les autres ? »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Itachi-san, Tsunade-san m'attend... Je vais la prévenir de votre désistement. »

« Je vois. »

Je m'incline un peu devant lui.

« Merci encore, et à très bientôt j'espère... »

« Oui, à très bientôt Hinata... »

Je me retourne et commence à faire chemin jusque chez mon Onee-Chan, je croise de nouveau le regard de Shikamaru. Je l'avais presque oublié... Je le vois qui se rapproche de moi, il m'empoigne le bras et commence à me tirer.

« Shikamaru-Kun, lâche-moi s'il te plait !! »

« Je dois te parler Hinata-Chan... »

« Lâche-la ! Minable ! »

Shikamaru se retourne et fait face à Itachi. Un air menaçant a remplacé celui de l'envie : un regard que je n'ai encore jamais connu de sa part... Il me fait peur...

« Tu ne peux te permettre d'avoir ce comportement avec Hinata, je te somme de la lâcher. »

« Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce petit crétin vient faire ici : lâche Hinata. »

La poigne de Shikamaru se desserre, mais il ne me lâche pas... Je sens que cette confrontation ne va pas être sans incident : il faut que j'intervienne.

« Shikamaru-Kun... Lâche-moi...»

Enfin, il me libère !! Je m'écarte de lui prudemment.

« Itachi-san, veuillez le pardonner, je vous en prie... »

Je m'incline légèrement et c'est moi cette fois qui prends Shikamaru par le bras : je le pousse à l'intérieur de sa boutique et reviens près de l'Uchiwa. Il semble très amusé par ce retournement de situation...

« Excusez moi Itachi-san... » dis-je en m'inclinant.

« Cet ekubo te pardonne largement... A une prochaine fois... Mon Hinata. »

Il disparait rapidement, me laissant seule dans la rue. Je déglutis : j'ai échappé au pire... Je crois... Je crois que j'ai bel et bien empêché un meurtre ! L'Uchiwa n'aurait peut être pas hésité à faire du mal à Shikamaru...

Trêves de rêveries : je me dirige vers l'appartement de mon Onee-Chan. Une fois devant, je monte les marches une à une. Je me stoppe sur le pas de la porte : j'entends des voix à l'intérieur... Celle de mon Onee-Chan... Et d'un homme.

« Allez, Tsunade !! »

« Non, Hinata-Chan va arriver !! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Hinata-Chan est ma sœur et... »

« Allez... »

« NON !! »

La porte s'ouvre sur un Jiraiya avec un yukata enfilé à la hâte sur le dos. Ses cheveux blancs sont plus en bataille que d'habitude, juste derrière lui, Tsunade-chan n'est pas mieux, un simple yukata beige sur les épaules, à peine fermé. Les deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant : moi si soignée dans ce vêtement rouge.

« Tsunade, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser le temps d'attacher mon yukata... »

Il noue rapidement sa ceinture : il se retourne brusquement. Tsunade, qui est appuyée de tout son poids sur son dos bascule en avant et Jiraiya la rattrape dans ses bras.

« Que...? »

Il la fait taire, je me doute bien qu'il l'embrasse pour lui dire en revoir. Son danna est vraiment très gentil avec elle... Jiraiya se retourne et me fait un large sourire.

« Bonjour Jiraiya-san... Passez une bonne journée. »

« Hinata-Chan, elle a très bien commencé !! A plus tard Tsunade... »

Il passe à coté de moi et descend l'escalier. Je me tourne vers mon Onee-Chan, elle a un peu le rouge aux joues et semble perdue dans ses pensées... Je me mets à rire, c'est si amusant de la voir comme ça, complètement égarée et sous la surprise du baiser...

« Mais arrête !! »

Je continue, ce n'est pas méchant...

« Tu verras quand tu en aura un !! »

Elle rit à son tour, complètement débraillée dans son yukata.

(Mizuage C-6)

A suivre!!!


	23. Chapter 23

« Ohayooooooo, ici Sumi-chan !! J'espère que vous allez bien !!

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !! Elles me font très plaisir !!

Kisu, pas la peine de demander qui va à la JE... (Poukwa ? XD Si ça se trouve on y croisera certains de tes lecteurs !) Ca se trouve je n'aurais même pas le temps de voir mes contacts MSN alors XD

Enfin bref, le week end prochain, je vais po chez ma môman, donc je n'aurai pas internet... Donc pas de chapitre... (Pas tapeeer !!!). Mais ça veut dire que le week end prochain, vous aurez deux chapitres !!! (Comme quand Kisu a oublié de publier le mien il y a quelques semaines ¤ regard en coin à sa bêta¤)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !! »

Kisu se tait sinon elle va sortir une connerie monumentale XD.

**Chapitre 23**

« Déjà ?? » s'exclame Tsunade.

Je viens de dire à Tsunade-chan que j'ai donné l'ekubo à Itachi.

« Oui, je l'ai croisé dans la rue... J'en ai profité pour lui donner. »

Nous sommes agenouillées l'une en face de l'autre, un petit plateau de thé entre nous, les ekubos posés à coté. Mon Onee-Chan a remis ses vêtements correctement.

« Il ne t'en reste plus que trois donc. »

« Oui... »

« Tu sais déja à qui tu vas les offrir non ? »

Oui, je m'en doute.

« Un à Kakashi-san, l'autre à Gaara-Kun et le dernier à... »

J'hésite... Est-ce à Yondaime ou bien à Naruto qu'Onee-Chan a décidé de donner l'ekubo ? Je préfèrerais largement le second.

« A un Uzumaki... » dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Hinata... »

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle sourit lentement.

« Tu le donneras à Naruto. »

Je dois contenir mes émotions, je dois absolument les contenir, mais je ne peux pas contenir ce soulagement extrême... Tsunade-chan me sourit, mais tristement...

« Hinata... Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aimes... Peut être que lui aussi, je n'en ai aucune idée... »

Oui... Je l'espère, j'espère que ses sentiments soient réciproques...

« En tout cas, nous voyons ces trois hommes ce soir, mais peut être devras-tu donner ton ekubo à Gaara pendant la séance de dessin... Ca en fera toujours un de moins... Va chez Gaara tout de suite, tu pourras poser pour lui plus longtemps comme ça... La Danse du printemps c'est dans un mois tout pile... »

Cette Danse me stresse plus que tout ; comment la réaliser, je l'ai vu avec Tsunade-chan ; comment la préparer, je l'ai travaillé ; comment m'en sortir une fois sur scène... Je n'ai pas de réponses. En tout cas, je vais danser avec elle et devant un grand public !!

« J'ai fait une demande spéciale... » me dit Tsunade, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.

Je prends une tasse sur le plateau et la porte à mes lèvres. C'est un peu chaud...

« Quelle est-elle ? »

Je bois une gorgée de thé à la fleur d'oranger et regarde le sourire carnassier de mon Onee-Chan... J'appréhende toujours un petit peu quand elle a ce sourire: les conséquences n'en sont pas toujours très bénéfiques pour moi...

« La Tragédie des amants... La geisha qui devait s'en charger s'est fait renverser dans la rue. Elle va s'en sortir, mais elle ne pourra pas faire la représentation... Et comme tu es une spécialiste de cette danse... »

Je pose la tasse sur le plateau et pousse celui ci sur le coté : une fois la voie libre, je saute au cou de Tsunade-chan. Je suis si heureuse !! Une Danse du printemps !! Juste pour moi !!

« Mais comment... ? »

« Kurenai a pas mal de relations chez les femmes qui choisissent les danseuses : quand elle a parlé de toi, elles ont protesté en disant que tu n'étais qu'une maiko... Sacrée Anko, elle a bien aidé Kurenai et a convaincu ses vieilles aigries de te désigner... »

« Merci !! Il faut que je leur dise merci !! »

« Pas la peine, je leur ai déja dit. »

Je suis si heureuse!! Si heureuse...

« Tu m'étouffes... »

Je desserre mon étreinte et je lui fais mon plus grand sourire. Elle rit à son tour. Je m'écarte et remet le plateau qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me suis complètement laissée submergée par les émotions...

« Aller, va voir ton dessinateur !! »

Je me relève : elle n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ça depuis cet incident ou il m'a embrassé. Sans lui faire de signe, je sors de son appartement et me dirige directement vers la maison à l'écart de la ville, avec un seul ekubo dans ma manche.

Je ne croise pratiquement personne : il est midi, et les restaurants sont blindés. Je crois apercevoir Tenten dans un d'entre eux mais je ne m'attarde pas. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que Sakura l'influence réellement... Cette si gentille petite fille... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas devenir comme la furie...

Je suis déjà en bas du chemin: je vois les cheveux roux de Gaara voler au vent. Il a pris l'habitude de m'attendre sur le pas de sa porte. Tsunade-chan me charrie encore plus sur ce point... Je distingue à peu près comment il est habillé pour aujourd'hui : c'est une tenue similaire aux autres jours, un ample pantalon avec un simple haut brun. Il devient de plus en plus... beau, je dois bien l'avouer. Seuls ses magnifiques yeux verts ne changent pas.

« Bonjour Gaara-Kun. » dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

« Bonjour Hinata-Chan. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, comme d'habitude. Et toi Gaara-Kun ? »

« Je vais très bien, du moment que je te voie... »

Nous rougissons en cœur, il est vraiment très galant... Pourquoi ne suis je pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi suis je tombée amoureuse de Naruto ? De cette joie de vivre incarnée ? De ce sourire charmeur ?

J'entre dans la maison de Gaara, lui devant moi. Il y a toujours autant de bazar dans la pièce principale: des draps recouvrent les meubles qui ne sont pas utilisés, des ébauches de dessins sont éparpillés partout, des pinceaux sales stagnent dans l'eau... Le véritable repaire d'un véritable artiste. Comme à chaque fois que je pose pour lui, j'attends qu'il me donne ses directives. Je lui donnerai l'ekubo à la fin, sinon... J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction... Lorsque je l'ai fixé un peu trop longtemps : il m'a embrassé, alors...

« Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer l'affiche, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Oui. »

Je vais donc prendre une ombrelle dans un coin de l'atelier. Je vais ensuite dans le jardin : ce jardin qui m'a tant fasciné la première fois que je l'ai vu. Les fleurs sont différentes en fonction de la saison : ici, je n'en connais pas la moitié... Je déploie l'ombrelle et me tourne vers le paysage en contre bas. Il y a de nombreuses maisons, les gens commencent à sortir des restaurants. J'ai faim...

« Bien regarde moi... »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, en regardant par dessus mon épaule droite. L'ombrelle est posée sur mon épaule gauche et je fixe un point derrière Gaara.

« Parfait, ne bouge plus... »

J'obéis et ne bouge plus. Dès qu'il baisse les yeux, j'en profite pour le détailler encore une fois, une autre fois parmi les centaines d'autres que j'ai déja fait... Ses courbes, ses traits, la couleur de sa peau, les phalanges blanches crispées sur le bâton de fusain, ses yeux verts d'eau, ses cheveux rouges, son tatouage d'Amour... Oui, ca serait vraiment parfait si j'en tombais amoureuse... Parfait... Mais j'aime un autre... Naruto... Je vois les yeux de Gaara ancrés dans les miens. Je refixe le point derrière lui.

« Nous nous verrons ce soir n'est ce pas Hinata-Chan ? »

Quelle question !

« Oui Gaara-Kun, nos engagements, nous les tenons toujours..»

« Ca sera ma première soirée... »

« Il y aura des gens gentils, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les connais tous. »

Je me retourne vers lui complètement, il a posé son esquisse sur une dalle en pierre toute proche.

« Il y aura Uzumaki Naruto et son père Yondaime-san... Ils sont d'une gentillesse extrême : je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec eux. Il y aura également Hatake Kakashi : un fanatique de la danse la Tragédie des amants... Et peut être Jiraiya-san... Le danna de ma sœur... Je ne sais pas qui pourrait venir d'autre... Nous verrons bien. »

Il me sourit, il a un visage éclatant : c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je le vois ainsi... Je décide donc de lui offrir mon ekubo. Je replis mon ombrelle et je plonge une main dans la manche de mon yukata : j'en sors le petit paquet.

« Gaara-Kun, voici un présent : un ekubo pour vous... »

Je lui fourre dans les mains, il me regarde sans comprendre. Il détaille le cadeau, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il me regarde encore.

« Je ne peux pas accepter : c'est trop... » Murmure-t-il, les joues colorées de rouge.

« Participe aux enchères s'il te plait. Cela me rassurerait si quelqu'un que j'apprécie au moins y participe. Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu me... Me... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, cette situation est tellement cruelle pour lui. Il m'aime, et Tsunade ne fait qu'agiter le gibier sous le nez de Gaara. Il retourne le paquet encore une fois dans ses mains et il me regarde.

« Hinata, tu sais, mes sentiments... »

« Je dois y aller. Gaara-Kun, j'espère que tu participeras à ses enchères... Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. »

Je m'incline un peu face à lui et je retourne dans la salle principale. Je sors précipitamment de la maison. C'est un drôle de paradoxe, non ? Je supplie un jeune homme que je n'aime pas d'amour d'avoir mon mizuage, et en même temps je refuse ses avances... Je suis pitoyable... Mais dans un sens...

Ne suis je pas geisha ?

A suivre!!

Mizuage C-5


	24. Chapter 24

« De retour de la Japan expowww !!!! ) J'suis toute nyappy : j'ai vu une amie d'une de mes lectrices !! (Grand bonjour et gros bizoux à Hinoto) J'ai vu également plusieurs autres de mes contacts... J'ai enfin trouvé quelques CDs de mon groupe préféré xX. C'est le groupe Nightmare (à prononcer Naitomea) !! Si vous étiez à la JE on s'est peut être vus sans le savoir !! Si vous avez vu une fille blonde, en chemise blanche, jean, avec un sac violet qui portait fièrement un Stitch et un chat sur l'épaule, vous m'avez alors vu XD (et si vous avez vu Kisu, vous avez vu un Sasuke (mal fait (;;)) avec un sac bleu clair, accompagnée d'un maquillage noir sur la figure qui me faisait ressembler à un zèbre et de Shigu-chan, habillée d'une veste d'exorciste tirée du manga D.Gray-man.)

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille: je me fais un peu de pub...

http // xxnaitomeaxx . skyrock . com (sans les espaces)

Allez le voir et je serai toute nyappy !!! X3

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !!

Un seul chapitre cette semaine !! Je sais, j'avais dit deux, mais j'ai envie d'être sadique... Niark... Merci encore pour les reviews, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir !!

Bonne lecture !! »

Kisu : Ahem... ¤sent qu'elle a fait une boulette¤ je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez ce chapitre... comment dire... en résumé : photos de la JE à retoucher, inondation chez moi et mes fics à finir... voilà, vous savez maintenant !

Bizzzz

**Chapitre 24**

J'ai travaillé toute l'après midi avec Tsunade-chan sur diverses danses. J'ai appris celle de l'Eclosion : c'est une danse qui est souvent représentée à la Danse du printemps et elle est réservée à quelques geishas. Mon Onee-Chan veut absolument que je concentre mes efforts sur la danse, mais j'aimerais retravailler un peu sur un shamisen... Bref, en ce moment, elle est en train de me broyer les côtes avec le obi qu'elle me noue autour du ventre.

« Tsunade-chan... »

« Ca va aller... »

Je suis dans un kimono blanc ce soir, avec de fines fleurs bleues pâles cousues à même la soie. Quelques saphirs semblent être incrustés dans le tissu, un obi bleu roy vient compléter l'ensemble avec les éventails assortis. J'ai déja fait mon maquillage : ce soir, il y aura Kurenai qui nous accompagnera ; Anko a un rendez vous avec son peut être futur danna : Kisame Hoshigaki. Paraît-il que c'est un ancien pêcheur qui se serait spécialisé dans la vente de requins, et qu'il est extrêmement... Laid et violent. Mais également, les geishas qu'il a eues ont été choyées et mises sur un piédestal ... C'est un contrat à double tranchant... Kurenai entre dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux en chignon simple attaché par des aiguilles, vêtue d'un kimono vert, contrastant avec ses yeux de braise. Tsunade serre une dernière fois ma ceinture et je suis prête à mon tour.

« Hinata-Chan... »

« Oui Kurenai-san ? »

« Cette soirée est tienne : tous les hommes qui seront là en auront après toi. N'oublie pas tes ekubos et donne les discrètement à l' Œil et au petit blond... »

« Ne t'en fait pas Kurenai, notre petite Hinata sait très bien ce qu'elle doit faire ! »

J'hoche la tête et retourne dans la pièce principale. Je prends les deux derniers paquets où sont emprisonnés les ekubos pour les mettre dans ma poche, avec les éventails. Mes yeux se lèvent sur un miroir à pied, où je me vois en entier.

Mon visage pâle comme la lune, mes lèvres tranchantes, mes yeux blancs, le kimono assorti, les cheveux noirs telle la nuit sans étoiles, les divers ornements dans la chevelure sont bleu pâle : ce sont de petites fleurs, comme celle cousues sur le kimono... Quand je me vois ainsi, je me demande ce qu'est devenue cette enfant qui courait les rues, cette petite fille innocente qui n'avait pas une vie facile mais qui s'en contentait... Que suis je devenue finalement ? Une jeune femme qui ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments, qui doit les cacher...

« Aller, Hinata-Chan !! »

Je sors de ma rêverie et toutes les trois avec Kurenai et Tsunade nous sortons de l'appartement. La nuit a commencé à tomber, la fraîcheur du soir à se faire sentir. Les lumières de l'Ichiraku sont toutes allumées : le soir est le moment propice aux geishas...

Nous avançons jusque dans l'entrée : une femme nous ouvre et nous désigne une salle au second étage. Nous y allons, croisant diverse servantes, les plateaux chargés de thé et de saké avec de la nourriture. Nous montons les escaliers et nous arrivons devant la salle désignée. J'entends quelques voix à l'intérieur : je respire un grand coup pour calmer les pulsions puissantes de mon cœur.

Kurenai-san me met une main sur l'épaule pour m'encourager et je pousse la clenche. Mon Onee-Chan entre, suivie par son amie et par moi même. Je vois des cheveux rouges, blonds et gris dans la salle : Gaara, Naruto, Yondaime et Kakashi sont présents. Je suis sûre que personne d'autre ne va venir... Tous sont habillés de yakuta bruns.

« Bonsoir mesdames geishas... Hinata-Chan, ma belle danseuse... »

« Bonsoir Kakashi-san. »

J'aperçois la mine effarée de Gaara quand Kakashi m'a appelé sa danseuse. Tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs.

« Re-bonjour Gaara-Kun... Naruto-san, Yondaime-san... »

Tsunade-chan s'agenouille à coté de Kakashi et de Yondaime, Kurenai entre Kakashi et Gaara. Je pars donc m'assoir entre Gaara et Naruto : il reste cependant une place de libre autour de la table. Je questionne mon Onee-Chan du regard, mais elle est déja plongée dans une conversation avec Yondaime-san, pareil pour Kurenai-san qui parle avec Kakashi-san. C'est à moi d'assurer désormais. Je saisis la théière et sert une tasse a Naruto, puis à Gaara. Celui ci semble mal à l'aise, il faut que je le détende un peu...

« Alors Gaara-Kun, avez-vous avancé dans vos dessins en cet après midi ? »

Il se surprend à ce que je le vouvoie, mais que voulez-vous... Nous sommes en soirée, aucun écart vis à vis de quelqu'un ne sera toléré...

« Ils vont bien Hinata-Chan... Pour notre affaire, il me reste les couleurs et elle sera prête... »

Il soulève sa tasse et avale un peu de thé brulant. Je me tourne vers Naruto. Ses grands yeux d'azur m'ont manqué, il me sourit franchement et je lui rend. Heureusement que ce maquillage masque mes joues...

« Et vous Naruto-san, comment allez vous en ce moment ? Vos missions avec votre père ne sont pas trop ennuyeuses ? »

« Pas du tout ! J'ai combattu vaillamment la dernière fois !! Mes techniques de Kage Bunshin sont imparables !! Il faudrait absolument que je vous les montre un jour ! »

« Kage Bunshin ? Alors, vous êtes ninja ? »

Je me recule un peu, pour que nous commencions une conversation à trois avec Gaara qui venait juste de parler.

« Oui je suis ninja !! Le meilleur de tous, un jour je remplacerai mon père !! »

« Je vois... »

« Mais voyez vous, ces techniques sont complexes est dures à exécuter, l'autre jour... »

Je laisse Naruto partir dans ses descriptions en détails de ses fameux combats. J'en profite pour le regarder sans que cela paraisse suspect. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice et de bonté, son air bon et généreux, il est toujours de bonne humeur, sa peau un peu plus mat que celle de son père : certainement à cause d'un entrainement intensif en plein air, ses fins cheveux d'or comme un soleil... Pourquoi en suis je tombée amoureuse ? De ce rayon de vie à l'état pur... Plein de malice... D'entrain... De gaieté...

« ... et là, je lui ai envoyé ma meilleure technique : le Rasengan !! Mon père me l'a appris aussi, je te la montrerai Hinata-Chan ! »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de voir cela... »

« Et vous, quelle est votre spécialité ? »

« Le dessin... L'art. »

« Du dessin ? Vous êtes Sabaku no Gaara?? »

« Naruto-san ! J'ai cru que vous l'aviez reconnu !! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de trop me cultiver... Mais Gaara-san est aussi connu que Jiraiya-san dans son domaine non ? »

« Oui, ce sont les meilleurs... »

Un compliment bien placé, Gaara rougit légèrement. Naruto reste perplexe.

« Tout comme vous Naruto-san êtes le meilleur dans les techniques ninjas... »

Deux compliments qui vont à chacun. Je suis assez fière de moi : j'ai réussi à complimenter des gens plus facilement que je l'aurais imaginé...

« Savez vous si quelqu'un d'autre doit venir ce soir Naruto-san ? »

Son sourire s'efface un petit peu, qui doit encore venir ?

« Oui moi. Je me dois d'être là. »

Cette voix...

« Tu n'as pas changé, petite Hinata... »

« Sasuke-san... »

Je me retourne vers le nouveau venu : Sasuke Uchiwa, grand brun, habillé d'un yukata noir, son sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Il s'avance et pousse légèrement Gaara sur le coté, pour qu'il lui laisse la place à côté de moi.

« Sers moi du thé, j'ai soif. »

Gaara m'interroge du regard, je hoche discrètement la tête de droite à gauche. Sasuke me tend sa tasse que je remplis avec le thé encore brûlant. Je comprends pourquoi Naruto a fait mauvaise mine... Je croise le regard de Kurenai, elle me regarde intensément et jette un coup d'œil à Kakashi...

Mes ekubos !! J'ai failli les oublier !!

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi petite Hinata. »

« Vous savez, je ne suis plus petite Sasuke-san... »

Il ne m'écoute pas et sort un paquet de la manche de son yukata. C'est un petit coffret de jade d'après ce que je peux voir. Naruto et Gaara écarquillent les yeux dessus : Tsunade a vu le geste de l'Uchiwa et semble distraire Yondaime-san de telle sorte qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Kurenai fait de même avec Kakashi-san, qu'elle fait de plus en plus boire.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû... »

« Ouvre. »

Je tends une main sur le paquet. J'avais prévu tous les scénarii possibles sauf celui ci. J'enlève la petite fermeture et ouvre le coffret. Je retiens un cri d'exclamation : sur un coussin noir est reposée une topaze, taillée sur toute sa longueur en forme de kunai. Les mains flageolantes, je prends l'objet et le regarde à la lumière. C'est un travail d'une grande qualité... Il est magnifique...

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je vous remercie beaucoup Sasuke-san... »

« Hnm. »

Il boit encore une gorgée de thé chaud. Je referme le coffret et le met dans ma manche. Sans que je le voie, Naruto me met un paquet sur les genoux en me faisant un signe. Je comprends "plus tard" et dans la foulée, je sors un ekubo de ma poche et lui mets sur les genoux.

J'ai mal calculé et il tombe entre ses jambes. Il rougit brusquement et fourre le paquet dans sa manche. Après ces échanges, je retrouve le regard d'eau de Gaara. Il semble un peu perdu et regarde Sasuke comme s'il était un horrible opportuniste : ce qu'est l'Uchiwa d'ailleurs. Bon... Ma vieille, va falloir assurer...

« Vous... Vous revenez de mission Sasuke-san ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne citerais pas le nom d'un crétin qui m'a gêné une fois de plus dans cette mission. »

« Sasuke! Espèce de... !! »

« Je n'accepterai pas d'insulte de toi, espèce de crétin... »

Hein ? Naruto et Sasuke serait ensemble pendant des missions ??

« En tout cas, heureusement que Neji était là pour nous aider. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Neji ? Neji Hyuuga ? Mon cousin ?? Mais, mais...

Il faut que je le demande, Neji... Je sens que Naruto va répliquer, autant limiter les dégâts et m'informer en passant. Je pose discrètement une main sur Naruto et me tourne vers l'Uchiwa.

« Est ce bien de Neji Hyuuga dont vous parlez ? »

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et me regarde. Son sourire en coin revient...

« Oui, c'est bien de lui dont je parle... Tu le connais ? »

« C'est... C'est un membre de ma famille... »

« J'ai bien fait de l'inviter à cette soirée alors. »

Mon cœur rate un second battement. Neji ? Ce cousin perdu ? Je vais le revoir ? Mais, je ne me suis pas préparée !! Qu'est ce que... ? Quand Sasuke reprend une gorgée de thé, je me tourne vers Naruto : celui ci est rouge comme il ne devrait être permis. Je vois ou ma main est toujours posé : sur... AAAAAHHH !!!

J'enlève rapidement ma main de sa cuisse. Quelle idiote !! Quelle cruche je fais !!

« Excusez moi Naruto-san... »

Je murmure suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende et pour que Sasuke ne s'en rende pas compte. Heureusement que j'ai ce maquillage !! Aller, reprends toi !

« Gaara-Kun, voulez vous du thé ? »

« Sabaku no Gaara ? »

« En effet. »

Cette voix, elle est dénuée de toute chaleur. Jamais je n'ai pu penser que la voix de Gaara puisse être tellement glaciale... Effrayante...

« Rien qu'un gribouilleur sans talent... »

« Sasuke-san ! Je ne vois permet pas ! »

Non mais oh !! Pour qui est ce qu'il se prend ?? Ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux, vulgaire par dessus le marché !

« Sasuke-san, sachez que Gaara-Kun est le meilleur des dessinateurs de tout Konoha, de plus, celui ci a eu la bonté de me prendre en modèle ! »

« Ces dessins ne rendront pas gloire à ta beauté. »

« Sasuke-san ! »

« Ca va aller Hinata-Chan... Ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas que cet individu salisse l'atmosphère avec ses répliques acerbes et sans aucun sens. »

J'en tremble. Les deux jeunes hommes se défient du regard, que faire ? Tsunade est toujours dans sa discussion, Kurenai saoule Kakashi, Naruto regarde le conflit sans rien dire... Que faire ? Que faire ?

« Calme toi Sasuke. Gaara-san est très doué, reconnais le. »

Une nouvelle voix. Je me tourne vers la porte. Mon cœur rate son troisième battement dans la soirée et le temps semble s'arrêter...

« Hinata... Ca fait si longtemps... »

Un grand brun aux cheveux longs détachés se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte : il porte un kimono blanc caillé, assortit à sa peau pâle et à ses yeux... Etrangement blanc, comme les miens...

« Neji-Kun... »

A suivre!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

"Ohayooooooo, ici Sumi-chan !!

Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews ( baisse de régime ? y'a que mes lecteurs réguliers qui en ont laissé une !!! ¤ part bouder ¤ Puisque c'est comme ça, pas de chapitres !!! )

¤¤¤

Mais nan, je rigole !! XD Je ne vous bouderai jamais pour ça ! Bien bien bien, ce week end, deux chapitres d'un coup !!!

Les raisons ? Ben 1/ j'avais envie, 2/ Pour me faire pardonner de mon sadisme de la semaine dernière et pis 3/ Ben... Une lectrice qui part en vacances mardi, donc je voulais lui faire plaisir en mettant enfin, qui fera le mizuage !!! Car oui, vous connaiterez son nom dans le chapitre 26 !!

Bref, je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture !!

Nyappy !!!"

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai de gros problèmes de connexion internet en ce moment, donc je limite l'accès à la toile... et pas pour mon bonheur... enfin bref, cette fois-ci, deux chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que vous êtes contents !

**Chapitre 25**

« Hinataaaa !!! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers Kakashi : il m'a appelé d'une voix puissante sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« J'voudrais qu'tu danses pour moi ! S'il te plaiiit... »

Mon shamisen !! Je l'ai oublié chez les Nara !! Je regarde mon Onee-Chan, elle aussi s'est rendue compte que nous l'avions oublié !

« Je... Je n'ai pas mon shamisen ce soir Kakashi-san... »

Je vois que Neji se déplace et s'assoit entre Gaara et Tsunade.

Je n'y crois toujours pas : Neji. Jamais je ne crus qu'un jour je puisse le revoir !! J'ai tellement envie de lui demander ce qu'il fait ici, dans cette maison de thé ! Tellement envie de savoir où il était pendant nos longues années de séparation ! Tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant cette période ! Tellement envie qu'il me réconforte comme il le faisait autrefois...

Tellement envie d'être avec lui pour parler au calme, pas dans cette atmosphère, avec Kakashi à moitié saoul et Sasuke lourd de menaces !!

L'Œil me regarde, d'une façon particulièrement floue et indécise.

« Comment ça ?? J'veux que tu danses !! »

« Mon shamisen est chez le réparateur Nara-San... Je suis désolée... »

« Va le chercher aloooors... »

« Calmez vous Kakashi-san... »

Kurenai intervient, je sens qu'elle s'est rendue compte que la situation a commencé à dégénérer. Il faut que Kakashi se stoppe, les plus jeunes garçons dévisagent le plus âgé. Yondaime est captivé par mon Onee-Chan.

« Si elle danse pas, j'veux qu'elle m'embrasse ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais il est vraiment saoul !! Combien diable Kurenai lui a-t-elle fait boire de bouteilles ?? Naruto a les mains crispées sur son yukata, Sasuke serre sa tasse dans sa main : elle est à deux doigts de casser, Gaara a le visage complètement tendu, de même que Neji. Kakashi ôte déja son masque de son visage. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ??

« Vous en avez fait assez pour ce soir Kakashi-san !! »

Celui ci n'écoute même pas Kurenai, il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je ne peux pas me lever : je suis coincée entre Naruto et Sasuke, nous sommes bien serrés et...

Oh non !! Il est juste derrière moi !

« Aller, Hinataaaa !! »

Il s'agenouille derrière moi, passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et fourre son nez dans ma nuque. Je rougis, son souffle me procure d'étranges sensations... Je pose mes mains sur ses bras, tente de me dégager... Il est fort !!! Sa respiration, emplie de tellement d'alcool qu'elle est devenue nauséabonde, me caresse le cou et me frôle en un instant.

« Ca suffit Hatake. »

Je me tourne vers celui qui a parlé : Neji. Il prend ma défense ?? Mais... C'était son rôle lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais là... Mes parents sont morts, il n'a plus à assurer son titre de protecteur ! Je dois bien avouer que son intervention m'arrange, mais...

« Qu'esssst ce qu'tu' me veux toi !! T'as de beaux yeeeeuuuxx... On dirait ceux de ma belle Hinaaaa... »

Je sens que le poids de Kakashi bascule en arrière : Naruto l'a prit par les épaules et l'a poussé pour qu'il s'écarte de moi. Le blond me fait un clin d'œil rapide.

« Merci Naruto-san... »

Je me retourne et m'approche de Kakashi : il n'a pas bougé depuis que Naruto l'a écarté de moi. Je fouille rapidement dans ma poche et fourre dans la sienne l'ekubo. Je prie pour que le lendemain il fouille dans son yukata et qu'il le trouve : pourvu qu'il comprenne le message !!

Kurenai a une main posée sur sa poitrine, en guise de soulagement, Tsunade est repartie en discussion vive avec le père de Naruto. Tout à coup, la tasse de Sasuke lui éclate dans la main, en répandant plein de débris sur la table, agrémentés de quelques gouttes de sang...

« Ca va Sasuke-san ?? »

Je sors précipitamment un mouchoir de ma manche pour éponger le sang qui dégouline des plaies de l'Uchiwa. Non mais quel crétin ! Comment un ninja peut-il se blesser d'une façon si stupide ?? Les morceaux de porcelaine sont plantés à divers endroits de sa main, le plus gros reste dans la paume. Je les enlève un à un, espérant ne pas lui faire trop de mal...

« Laisse Hinata... »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi... »

« Toujours aussi douce Hinata... »

Je me tourne vers mon cousin. Cette unique famille qui me reste, qui m'a tant manqué au début... Cette époque me semble si loin...

« Je me souviens encore, quand tu m'avais soigné un jour, parce que je m'étais blessé à l'entrainement... Tes mais ont été des doigts de fée, j'ai guéri encore plus vite que les autre fois.»

Voila que ce cousin me flatte !! J'enroule rapidement mon mouchoir autour de la main légèrement blessée de Sasuke. Il me regarde intensément, puis il se lève. Je fais de même : je dois l'accompagner... Kakashi était toujours derrière moi. Il s'était redressé et avait commencé ce que j'apparenterais à un rampement. Il se traîna vers sa place précédente, où Kurenai l'attend avec un grand sourire... et une bouteille de saké...

J'ouvre la porte et précède le descendant Uchiwa dans le couloir. Beaucoup de rires d'hommes et de femmes retentissent dans la maison de thé. Nos pas lourds résonnent sur le plancher à double fond, quelle atmosphère pesante !! Dans ce couloir si sombre, je ne me sens pas totalement en sécurité...

« Hinata. »

Ce ton sec me donne des frissons. Je me retourne lentement et vois un Sasuke, tenant sa main blessée près de sa bouche en humant l'air.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« J'ai juste mis un mouchoir sur vos plaies et... »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Quelle est... Cette lueur, cet éclat... Ce regard...

« Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à toi ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?? »

Il s'approche de moi, je fais un pas en arrière. Je n'ai pas pensé que Sasuke puisse avoir des sentiments. En tout cas, ce genre de sentiments...

« Pourquoi mon cœur bat il si vite ? »

Je continue de reculer. Ce n'est pas le bon plan : il n'y a plus une serveuse qui passe dans le couloir, ce doit être leur pause. Hors de questions d'appeler à l'aide, cela entacherai la réputation de la maison de thé... Je me retourne brusquement.

« Voilà... Allez-y... » Lui dis-je en lui désignant la porte des toilettes.

La porte claque, enfin je peux respirer !! Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?? Non mais sincèrement, est-ce bien le moment de me faire une déclaration quelconque ?? Surtout venant de sa part !! Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cette personne puisse éprouver de tels sentiments... Envers moi... Et comment va-t-il faire? Itachi est plus prometteur pour moi que son petit frère! Raaaaaaah, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?? Déjà qu'être avec un Uchiwa me dégoute, le fait qu'un d'entre eux puisse... puisse m'aimer me semble ridicule !! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un être aussi glacial et brusque que lui me dise ces mots... Comment dois-je réagir? Comment dois-je me comporter face à lui ?

La porte se rouvre, je commence à marcher pour retourner vers la salle. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'il reste à distance respectable de moi... Je sais qu'il n'est qu'à quelques enjambées, mais...

« Hinata. »

Il me saisit le poignet et me fait tourner vers lui. Une plainte déchirante s'échappe de son regard... Presque pire que celle de Gaara ou de Shikamaru...

« Je suis désolée Sasuke-san... Je suis une geisha, je ne peux... »

« Tu te caches derrière cette phrase pour ne pas admettre tes sentiments. »

De quoi ?? J'écarquille les yeux, de quel droit il me dit ça ?? Comment ose t-il me dire une telle chose ?

« Je t'aime Hinata. Abandonne ce métier et reste avec moi. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je t'achèterai... Tu n'auras pas le choix... »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Ne regardes que moi !! »

Il me serre le poignet plus fort que jamais, les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux. Ma peau paraît me brûler sous son emprise !! Je vois mes doigts qui commencent à se tordre tant il me tient brutalement !!

« Tu me fais mal !! »

« Aime-moi, je t'en prie !! »

« Arrêtes !! »

Je tente de me dégager, mais il me tient fort l'animal !! C'est quoi ce regard complètement perdu ?? Il met sa seconde main sous mon cou et me force à le regarder. Il approche son visage du mien...

« ARRÊTE !!! »

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me dégager une ultime fois. Rien à faire !!

Au secours...

Naruto...

Naruto aide moi !!

« Lâche-la !! »

Des pas précipités, puis les mains me lâchent. D'autres les remplacent et... Je garde les yeux fermés, je retiens mes larmes... Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

« Hinata-Chan... »

J'ouvre les yeux et je risque le choc de ma vie : le visage de Naruto est à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux d'azur cherchent dans les miens...

« Ca va aller ? »

Je tremble un petit peu, mais ca va... Je vois un peu plus loin Sasuke étendu sur le sol : un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. De l'autre coté, tout le groupe de la salle, Gaara et Neji en tête nous regarde. Kurenai questionne du regard mon Onee-Chan et hoche la tête.

« C'est terminé pour ce soir. Nous rentrons, viens Hinata... »

Tsunade s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Celle ci me fait souffrir, cependant je n'ose pas me plaindre devant ma sœur. Elle s'incline devant Yondaime et Kakashi.

« Je suis désolée messieurs, pour nous faire pardonner, je vous invite à une autre soirée : disons dans une semaine ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, j'y serais. »

« Paaaaareil. »

Les deux hommes acquiescent, puis Tsunade se tourne vers Gaara, celui hoche également la tête.

« Je viendrai. »

Elle ne pose même pas les yeux sur Neji et Sasuke, elle avance dans le couloir en me tenant par la main. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de parler avec mon cousin ce soir !! Kurenai nous suit. A l'extérieur, les geishas ne disent mots. J'ai envie de hurler que ce n'est pas ma faute, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai gâché cette soirée !! Que c'est de la faute de cet Uchiwa !! Que les geishas sont sans cœur de laisser des hommes dépérir !! Que je n'ai pas osé me plaindre plus tôt !! Je ne voulais pas mettre toute ma nouvelle réputation par terre sur un coup de folie d'un client amoureux !!

« Hinata, ne te fais pas de mouron, on va en parler... »

Kurenai me rassure... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment d'elle dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Je veux que ce soit Tsunade qui me rassure... Elle ne dit rien et marche devant moi... J'ai peur... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir !! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprit avec elle, c'est de ne jamais m'attendre à une réaction stéréotypée avec elle...

Devant chez elle, nous montons toutes l'escalier et entrons dans son appartement. Elle ne cherche même pas à allumer une lumière, elle allume simplement une bougie avec une boite d'allumette qui traînait... Ma bouche tremble, j'ai tant envie de me cacher dans un coin pour que la rage de ma sœur me passe au dessus de la tête... Mais je suis tellement fragile à ce qu'elle pense...

Une fois dans la salle principale, elle s'agenouille, je me mets face à elle, Kurenai à coté de moi... Je m'attends à me faire gronder...

« Hinata... Je suis désolée... »

Hein ? Si je m'attendais à ça !! Des larmes perlent aux yeux de ma sœur, mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui prend ??

« Je ne sais pas te protéger... Je suis incapable... »

« Tsunade, arrête !! Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce crétin d'Uchiwa m'a sauté dessus... »

Elle lève son regard caramel vers moi. Elle est à deux doigts de craquer, je m'approche lentement et la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippe à moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Désolée, désolée, désolée... »

Elle répète inlassablement ses excuses. Bon, Hinata, c'est à toi de jouer, faut la secouer un peu !!

« Tsunade, plus grande geisha de Konoha !! Je ne te permets pas de te laisser aller, reprends-toi et donne-moi le bon exemple, tu m'as promis de faire de moi la plus grande, je te somme de te relever et de tenir parole ! Tu es mon exemple, tu ne doit pas faiblir !!»

Elle redresse la tête, toute étonnée de me voir parler. Elle renifle d'une façon bien peu élégante pour une geisha, mais un nouveau sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage.

« Tu es très forte Hinata... »

A suivre!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Ohayoooo!! Sumi-chan à votre service!

Niark, on va enfin savoir qui fera le mizuage à la fin de ce chapitre!!!

Faites part de vos impressions, n'hésitez pas!!

Bonne lecture!!

Nyappy!!

**Chapitre 26**

« Shizune-sama !!! »

J'entends les pas précipités de Sakura dans le couloir. Nous sommes en train de manger, avec Tenten et Shizune dans la pièce de repas. D'habitude Sakura dort encore à midi, mais ce matin elle s'est levée plus tôt. La porte s'ouvre violement et je vois la furie entrer, un grand papier déchiré dans la main. Son visage est déformé par la fureur et son yukata est à moitié défait.

Elle jette le papier avec brutalité sur la table en déployant : il s'agit de l'affiche de la Danse du printemps. On y voit la propagande habituelle, avec un magnifique dessin dessus. C'est une jeune femme, affublée d'un yukata rouge sang, les cheveux noirs retenus en gros chignon. Elle tourne les yeux vers le dessinateur, ses yeux étrangement blancs. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu cette affiche finie et elle m'impressionne... Gaara a un sacré talent...

« QU'EST CE QUE CA VEUX DIRE ??? »

Je pose mon bol de riz, en même temps que Shizune et Tenten. Elles regardent l'affiche les yeux écarquillés, la maiko de Sakura du riz encore collé à sa bouche. La responsable de l'okiya se reprend vite et sourit.

« Cette affiche est celle de la Danse du printemps, qui est pour dans une semaine et elle est splendide...»

« JE PARLE PAS DE CA !! »

Le visage d'habitude fin de Sakura complètement transformé par la colère. Ses yeux verts sont presque sortis de leurs orbites, ses rides naissantes sont crispées sur les coins sensibles de sa peau. La sublime geisha s'est métamorphosée en furie...

« Et alors ? Il semblerait qu'Hinata et Tsunade soient juste un peu plus dégourdies que toi. »

Sakura reprend l'affiche et me la jette à la figure. Elle me décoche un regard le plus empli de haine que je n'ai jamais connu.

« Shizune-sama !!! »

Cette fois ci c'est la voix d'Ino qui résonne dans le couloir. Je l'entends arriver et elle entre en trombe dans la pièce. Quelques cheveux sortent de son chignon et elle est essoufflée. Elle tient également un petit papier dans sa main, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit que l'affiche que Sakura a rapporté. Elle va droit sur Shizune et le lui donne.

« Ce montant est considérable. Que représentent ces 59 000 yens ? »

Le rouge monte aux joues d'Ino, elle me fixe et reporte son attention sur la maîtresse de l'okiya.

« Alors ? »

« Ce sont les enchères actuelles pour le mizuage d'Hinata, et elles ne se stoppent que ce soir et... »

« IMPOSSIBLE !! »

Sakura a hurlé une fois de plus. Je ne reconnais absolument plus son visage, Tenten et Shizune ont la mâchoire sur le sol. Même moi je n'y crois pas... C'est une somme énorme !! Colossale !! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !! Mais, si les enchères se finissent ce soir, ca veut dire qu'elles peuvent encore augmenter... Mais...

« Qui ? »

Ino se tourne vers moi, je veux absolument qu'elle me réponde. Mais elle baisse les yeux et marmonne quelque chose...

« Je ne sais pas... »

Mince !! Voila que Sakura part en courant dans le couloir comme une enfant qui a subit une contrariété. Tenten me regarde bouche bée et Ino semble toute contente.

Je vais aller voir Tsunade.

Tout de suite.

Je me lève et sort précipitamment de la pièce. Dans le couloir, je vais directement dans ma chambre pour soigner mon apparence. Je saisis rapidement un pot de crème pour l'appliquer sur le visage et je mets un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux. Après, je sors de la pièce et de l'okiya. Il y a pas mal de monde dans la rue, ce qui est plutôt rare à cette heure de la journée. Certaines personnes se retournent sur mon passage. Mon Onee-Chan avait raison : cette affiche va me faire une publicité hors pair.

Des enfants courent dans la rue, je les vois arriver vers moi. Il est commun de voir des enfants même dans le quartier des geishas. Ce sont majoritairement leur progéniture... Ils s'arrêtent juste devant moi. Il y a deux petits garçons et trois petites filles. Ils doivent avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Celui qui semble être le chef de bande me regarde droit dans les yeux ; il porte une tenue toute simple : un pantalon et un haut, avec une paire de lunettes de protection d'aviateur en guise de bandeau.

« Toi t'es la jolie fille de l'affiche !! »

Il me montre du doigt et le crie si fort que tous les passants se retournent. Encore une situation embarrassante à mon actif !! Je me penche doucement sur lui, il rougit. Il est trop mignon !! Ah non ! Voila que je gagatise comme Anko !!

« Oui, je suis bien cette fille là... »

Il me fait de gros yeux. Je lui souris et une petite fille me lance :

« Plus tard, je serais comme toi ! »

« Et moi pareil ! »

Ces gamins sont trop mignons.

« Travaillez dur pour y arriver mesdemoiselles. A la prochaine fois... »

Je les contourne et reprends mon chemin. Les petits commencent à parler entre eux, les passants reprennent leur marche. J'accélère l'allure : vite, je veux savoir qui a mon mizuage ! J'espère, je prie de toutes mes forces que ce soit Naruto. Depuis le cadeau qu'il m'a offert lors de la soirée que Sasuke a gâché, je ne l'ai pas revu.

Il est sans cesse en mission et a du se décommander pour le rendez vous suivant.

Le cadeau en question est un ornement pour les cheveux. Ce sont en fait des baguettes d'ivoire blanc, il y en a deux. Elles sont incrustées de minuscules pierres bleutées avec de magnifiques reflets violets. A l'extrémité de chacune, une petite cascade de perles bleues et blanches tombe jusque dans le cou quand on les porte. Je les mettrai pour la Danse du printemps, ce qui est normalement mon prochain rendez vous avec les Uzumaki... Je monte rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon et toque à la porte.

« Onee-Chan !! C'est Hinata, ouvre ! »

J'attends quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvre sur ma sœur.

« Hinata ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ? »

« Le mizuage. »

Un large sourire se trace sur son visage. Elle ouvre la porte en grand : elle porte un yukata jaune pâle et a ses cheveux attachés en couettes reposant sur sa poitrine. J'entre dans son appartement et me dirige dans la salle principale. Je m'agenouille devant la nouvelle table en bois foncé qu'elle a acheté récemment. Elle fait de même en face de moi.

« J'ai téléphoné à Ino... »

Le téléphone est tout nouveau. L'installation s'est faite dans les okiyas les plus riches, la mienne a pu en profiter. Tsunade a suffisamment de moyens pour s'en acheter un.

« Tu es venue bien vite... »

« Tu me connais Tsunade-chan... Qui... Qui est ce ? »

Elle sourit. C'est bon pour moi ça...

« Pour l'instant, la dernière offre est de 59 000 yens, et c'est Naruto qui l'a. »

C'est Naruto...

Naruto...

OUI !!! C'est ce que je voulais !! Je suis si heureuse !!! J'ai ce que je veux !! Pourtant, le visage de ma chère sœur se fige, alors que je laisse mon euphorie me submerger !!

« Ne fait pas cette mine si réjouie. Les enchères se terminent ce soir. »

« Ne joue pas les rabats joie Onee-Chan, c'est gagné !! »

Sa mine se crispe un petit peu.

« Non. Les enchères se sont faites à une échelle que je n'ai jamais connue. Beaucoup de personnes ont participées... »

Je m'attends à la suite... Je m'en fiche un peu, mais je veux... savoir... Ne serait ce que par politesse...

« C'est Itachi qui a démarré les mises... A près de 20 000 yens. Plusieurs personnes ont surenchérit... D'abord Gaara, puis Naruto, Kakashi... Shino y a participé pendant peu de temps... Il y a eu même un invité imprévu... Le fils Nara. Shikamaru ne s'est retiré qu'à la somme de 35 000 yens. »

Je suis presque soulagée... C'est étrange...

Et surtout...

Très cruel.

« Quand l'enchère a atteint 55 000 yens, Gaara a abandonné à son tour. Mais, je sais pourquoi... En fait, l'affiche lui a été payé 45 000 yens et comme il n'avait rien à coté... Puis Kakashi a abandonné à 56 000 yens. Il reste un seul concurrent en lice... Itachi Uchiwa. »

« Mais, non ! Je suis certaine que les choses sont déja finies ! »

« Ne sois pas si sûre de toi Hinata... »

Et pourquoi pas ? Je compte bien que Naruto l'ai ce mizuage de malheur !! Tsunade se lève et part dans la salle d'eau. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?

« Prends ton shamisen, il est à coté de la commode... »

Je cherche l'instrument des yeux et le trouve. Je me lève et part ouvrir le coffret. Ce fut mon premier achat. Ce que fait Nara-San est impressionnant : le shamisen semble comme neuf... Je m'assois et commence à l'accorder. Je tends l'une des cordes pour qu'elle laisse un son plus sec.

Mon Onee-Chan revient dans la pièce avec un sceau énorme qui semble bien peser son poids.

« Ah non Tsunade-chan !! »

« Et si !! »

Je vais encore devoir faire ça !! Elle pose le sceau à coté de moi. Sans grande conviction, je plonge mes mains dans la glace.

« C'est froid !!! »

« Ah bon ? »

Voila qu'elle se moque de moi !! En ce moment, préalablement mes entrainements au shamisen, je dois plonger mes doigts dans la glace : cela développe les sens et il est plus facile de jouer... Même si les mains sont totalement bleues après... Je sors mes membres gelés et prend mon instrument. Certaines parties du dos de ma main ont viré au mauve, même au violet !! Je gratte quelques notes, et je pars dans une mélodie quelconque...

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Au bout de quelques heures d'entrainement, le téléphone se met à sonner. Une tonalité douce mais pourtant cinglante. Tsunade se lève et va répondre. Je regarde à l'extérieur : le soleil commence déjà à décliner... Me voila enfin donnée à Naruto...J'entends juste la voix de mon Onee-Chan...

« Oui ? ... Je vois... Vous... Vous êtes sûre ? ... Non, non je ne plains personne... Oui... C'est parfait. Merci, à demain. »

Elle raccroche et s'assoit sans un mot devant moi. Sa mine sombre ne m'annonce rien de bon... Qu'est ce que...?

« Une dernière enchère a été donnée. Je suis désolée... »

« Qui ?? »

Quoi ?? Mais non !! C'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible ! Tsunade baisse les yeux... Oh non... Même si je le sais, je refuse de le voir en face !!!

« La dernière enchère a été faite en début d'après midi à 65 000 yens. Personne n'a eu ni le temps ni le moyen de surenchérir...»

« Qui ?? QUI TSUNADE ?? »

Elle lève ses yeux caramel vers moi. Je le sais, je sais... Mais je ne veux pas le savoir... Je ne veux pas le voir !!! Je ne peux pas l'accepter !!!

« Uchiwa... »

Le temps se fige, quand les lèvres de ma sœur dessinent, avec un dégoût non dissimulé le nom de cet homme...

« Uchiwa Itachi. »

A suivre!!!


	27. Chapter 27

« Ohayooooooo ichi Sumi-chaaaan !!!

Je savais que ça n'allait pas plaire que ce soit Itachi... Mais c'était le but !!! X3

Bref, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!

Je vous laisse ici !!

Bonne lecture et nyappy !! »

Désolées du retard, vraiment... je vais enfin pouvoir me re-concentrer sur la correction de la fic de Sumi, maintenant que j'ai fini la mienne...

Et Kisu est... NYAPPY !! Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Ok n'en avez rien nafout' de ma vie mais quand même, ça me fait tellement plaisir que je vais vous le dire... Je me suis lancée un défi cet été : lire TOUT le livre (en anglais) « Harry Potter and the deathly hallows » Whaaaaa, j'ai fini hier ! ¤saute partout dans la chambre¤ Purée, que je l'attendais cette fin, nom de dieu ! J'suis fière de mwa, pouvez pas savoir... C'était quand même tout un truc ce bouquin...

Et forcément, de l'autre côté de mon écran, qui il y a ?

Sumi ! Qui attend patiemment la sortie en français de ce volume merveilleux, pendant que je me retiens à coup de pieds dans le popotin de lui dévoiler la fin... Ahhhh c'est dur.

Enfin bref, maintenant cher lecteurs... Et bah... Bonne lecture !

Mizuage au prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 27**

Je tombe des nues.

Itachi...

Non, non, c'est impossible !! Je ne veux pas !!

« Je suis désolée Hinata... » murmure Tsunade.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Non. Non. Je refuse !! Ce n'est pas possible !! Naruto m'échappe...

Non, je ne veux pas...

« Mais... mais... »

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. De la tristesse ? Du dégoût ? De... De la peur ? Je n'en sais rien.

Peut être un mélange des trois...

« Non... Je ne veux pas !!! »

Tsunade baisse les yeux. Je...

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Les geishas n'ont pas de choix à faire. » me dit mon Onee-Chan d'une voix ferme.

Je m'écroule...

Pas le choix. Je dois me faire une raison. Mais... Non... Je ne veux pas. Je dois me faire une raison. Je dois me raisonner. Mais... Mais... J'ai envie de pleurer !! Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ??

« Tu aurais plus mal tomber... La date m'a été donné en plus, Itachi est libre dès demain matin : tu iras le voir à ton okiya, il t'emmènera... »

« Mais ? » commence-je à répliquer.

« Tout Konoha sera au courant de toute façon Hinata... »

Je me redresse un peu : je ne dois pas paraître faible ; je suis une geisha après tout... Tout de même...

Mais... Cette déchirure brûlante me pique le cœur...

« C'est rapide Onee-Chan... »

Tsunade semble étonnée. C'est vrai !! Cette enchère est à peine terminée que le mizuage a déja lieu !!

« Normalement, nous aurions dû le faire plus tôt encore... J'ai repoussé l'échéance au maximum pour toi... »

Ma sœur est trop attentionnée... Mais pourquoi faire ce mizuage avant la Danse du printemps ?

« Nous ne pourrions pas attendre après le festival ?

« Je te l'ai dit : j'ai déja repoussé au plus tard... Je suis désolée... »

Je me redresse entièrement : hors de question de me laisser abattre. Une geisha doit garder ses sentiments, de quelque nature qu'ils soient. Je... Je ferai ce mizuage, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je fixe mon Onee-Chan, elle semble aussi triste que moi... Elle est formidable.

« D'accord... »

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être geisha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Mes songes étaient remplis d'Itachi aux yeux carmin, tendant vers moi des mains tâchées de sang, me caressant le corps comme un damné...

En ce moment, je mange mon dîner avec Shizune et Tenten à l'okiya Nesako. La nourriture me parait fade et sans goût. Sakura est déja partie pour une soirée quelconque. Avant de s'en aller, elle m'a regardé d'un air méprisant en reniflant. C'est vraiment une sale... Je ne trouve même pas le mot pour la qualifier...

Je commence à stresser depuis le début de l'après midi... Je pose mes baguettes sur la table et regarde la pendule accrochée au mur. 20h15. Itachi doit venir dans désormais une demi-heure... Il ne faut pas que je regarde l'horloge... Je sens mon ventre se tordre... J'ai peur... Je vais rendre mon riz blanc si je continue à me marteler le crâne... Je revois un de mes cauchemars en face, celui d'un descendant Uchiwa me frôler le ventre, pendant qu'il dépose de longues marques rouges sur celui ci... Un goût de bile vient en ma bouche, je me sens malade...

Tenten me regarde d'un drôle d'air...

« Ca va aller Hinata-Chan ? »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle semble sincère... La dernière fois que nous avions parlé, j'eus l'impression de voir Sakura en face de moi...

« Oui, ça va aller... »

Je souris tristement. Tenten n'a pas encore fait son mizuage... C'est étrange, elle est pourtant plus âgée que moi dans le métier... Je me lève mécaniquement et sors de la pièce. Je dois me préparer un minimum... Je retrouve Ino dans ma chambre, elle range ma coiffeuse...

« Ah Hinata ! Ca va ? »

Je lui souris, elle est agenouillée devant mon meuble de soins. Ses cheveux blonds sont encore plus longs que quand je l'ai connue. Ses yeux vert d'eau me font penser à Gaara... J'ai envie de me noyer dedans... Elle est vraiment belle...

« Ca va aller... »

Je m'agenouille à coté d'elle et prend un à un les ornements que je porte en ce moment. Je les enlève sous le regard de mon amie. Mes cheveux libres, ils me tombent en bas du dos. Pour la cérémonie du mizuage, la maiko doit être dans un yukata simple, ne doit pas être maquillée et doit avoir les cheveux lâches. Ainsi, pas de risques que le maquillage coule ou tout autre désagrément de ce genre. Ino prend ma brosse et commence à la passer sur mes cheveux fins.

« Aie confiance... Généralement, le mizuage se passe bien, tu n'as rien à craindre... Surtout avec... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase... Elle est décidément trop renfermée sur elle même...

« Tu connais Itachi-san ? » demande-je.

Elle arrête de me démêler les cheveux et pose la brosse sur la coiffeuse. Elle me regarde dans les yeux par réflexion dans le miroir.

« J'ai failli devenir geisha. Un incident m'a fait arrêter. N'abandonne pas. Deviens forte. »

Elle se lève et je fais de même. J'enlève mon yakuta et Ino en prend un autre sur la chaise. Je fais glisser le vêtement sur mes épaules et prends rapidement l'autre pour me le mettre sur le dos. Une fois parée, Ino me regarde, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« Tu seras la plus grande. »

Elle me retourne et me donne une impulsion dans le dos pour me faire avancer. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Je descends donc l'escalier et pars dans le jardin. Les plus grand arbres ont déjà commencé a se vêtir de feuilles, les arbustes de fleurs ont commencé à bourgeonner... Les carpes korodoi nagent tranquillement dans l'eau propre. Je m'approche lentement du bassin. L'atmosphère fraîche du jardin me fait du bien : la fièvre de l'énervement et du stress m'ont opprimé toute la journée... Je cherche à tâtons mon pendentif sous mon vêtement de soie. Quand je trouve enfin le petit cygne, cela me rassure.

Maman est avec moi : je n'ai rien à craindre...

« Hinata !! »

La voix de Tenten me remet dans la réalité. Je me dirige vers l'entrée. Mon amie se tient raide comme un piquet, face à un homme aux allures ténébreuses et aux yeux rouges.

Itachi...

« Bonjour Hinata-Chan... » me dit-il d'une voix douce, mais sans chaleur.

« Bonjour Itachi-san... »

Je m'approche et m'incline légèrement face à l'Uchiwa. J'enfile mes chaussures et me dirige dans la rue. Un pousse-pousse nous attend. Je grimpe à l'intérieur et me tasse au maximum sur mon siège. Quand Itachi s'assoit à coté de moi, je suis au comble du malaise. Mes cauchemars me reviennent dans la tête... Je sens mon estomac presque vide qui se contracte...

« Allez au manoir Uchiwa. »

Le conducteur hoche la tête et s'élance dans sa course. Les lumières de la rue dans la nuit défilent sous mes yeux. Ainsi...

Ainsi ce soir, il sera fini de la jeune enfant que j'étais jusque là. Je vais franchir un nouveau pont dans ma vie... Je sens une paume chaude qui se pose sur la mienne, je me retourne et vois Itachi et ses yeux rouges sang, la main délicatement posée sur moi.

« Enfin... Ce jour est enfin arrivé... »

Son envie me fait presque peur. Il s'approche de moi lentement, imperceptiblement. Sa seconde main vient sous mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire malsain se peint sur son visage pendant que le stress me reprend les entrailles. Les yeux écarquillés, j'ai peur que ses mains soient couvertes de sang comme dans mes songes...

« Petite Hinata... »

Il s'approche de moi doucement. Inconsciemment, je m'écarte de lui. Il se rapproche encore et ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer : je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

« Hinata... »

Son souffle chaud, je le sens sur mes lèvres. Sa main me tient fermement la mâchoire. Il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans une timidité quasi irréelle...

Puis il prend de l'assurance, appuie un peu plus fort. Il se décolle légèrement de moi, pour revenir par la suite. Il entrouvre sa bouche et la replaque sur la mienne. Ca me dégoûte...

Le pousse-pousse s'arrête. Itachi se décolle lentement de moi. Il sourit une fois de plus et descend du véhicule. Je le suis et me trouve devant une grande bâtisse avec un jardin autour de la maison, le nom Uchiwa peint en gros sur le coté de la porte. Itachi pousse la lourde porte et me la tient pour que je puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du manoir. Le frère de Sasuke marche devant moi sans rien dire. Nous avançons dans le dédale de décorations de jardin. Il y a tout un circuit de bassins d'eau, avec un grand cerisier planté au milieu. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, j'entends des bruits de pas... Je relève la tête et...

Surprise !! Sasuke se tient face à nous. Itachi s'est arrêté et a posé sa main sur un porte coulissante : sûrement sa chambre...

« Bonsoir Sasuke-san... »

Je m'incline un peu devant lui. La pâleur de la lune fait ressortir celle de sa peau. Ce regard... Shikamaru... Gaara... Ses yeux...

« Entre, ne t'occupe pas de lui. »

Itachi me prend par le bras et me pousse légèrement à l'intérieur de sa pièce. Un futon deux places est installé au sol, une armoire fermée est sur le coté, un immense miroir prend la moitié d'un des murs, plusieurs estampes sont accrochées au mur... La porte se ferme derrière moi dans un bruit sourd. Je me retourne, Itachi est là à m'observer...

« Enfin... »

Mes cauchemars se réalisent, l'air avide de l'Uchiwa me fait peur...

Me voilà une fois de plus, dans la cage aux fauves...

A suivre!!!!


	28. Chapter 28 rating M

« Ohayo, ici Sumi-chaaaan !!

Enfin voici le chapitre que tout le monde attend, ce chapitre est en rating M car il y a un rapport sexuel à l'intérieur tout simplement -.-

J'ai relu beaucoup de fois ce chapitre et j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il n'est pas assez bien... J'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir, surtout que j'ai une impression pire : faire de nôtre bout de glaçon préféré un OOC... S'il l'est pourrez-vous me le dire ? Parce que sincèrement j'ai ramé pour faire ce chapitre (s'en souvient encore et pourtant ça date)...

Veuillez m'excuser pour ces deux possibles erreurs, même si ce chapitre ne vous convient pas j'aimerais que vous continuiez à lire la suite de cette fic...

En dernier mot je vous remercie pour vos reviews (j'ai distingué entre une menace de mort un compliment, merci c'est gentil TTTT) !!

Nyappy et bonne lecture !! »

Sumi est une patate-Sama... Elle croit vraiment qu'on va la blâmer pour ça ? PATATE ! XD

Tant que j'y suis, j'arrête tout de suite les personnes qui voudront introduire ce genre de commentaire dans leurs reviews : Nous sommes parfaitement au courant que les lemons sont interdits sur ce site. Point à la ligne, on n'y reviendra pas. (Dans la mesure où c'est un chapitre essentiel.)

**Chapitre 28**

Itachi s'approche lentement de moi. Drapé dans son yakuta noir, il enlève sa ceinture fine avec des gestes précis.

J'ai la poitrine complètement serrée : j'en ai des hauts le cœur. Mes cauchemars reviennent me hanter quand je vois son petit sourire en coin. Il ressemble à un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie sans défense.

Faut-il préciser que cette proie, c'est moi ?

« Installe toi Hinata... »

Je suis plus que réticente. Je m'agenouille doucement sur le futon. Itachi vient me rejoindre rapidement, il fait glisser son vêtement le long de ses épaules et se retrouve torse nu. Je sens le rouge me montrer aux joues : c'est la première fois que je vois un homme sans le torse couvert. J'ai toujours été habitué à les voir vêtus. Dire que je ne savais pas à quoi cela ressemblait...

Il pose ses mains blanches sur mon cou, de part et autre de celui ci. Son odeur d'opium m'enveloppe rapidement. Je n'aime pas cette odeur, je préfère largement la douceur de celle de Naruto. Ce baume de miel et l'ambiance sucrée qui entoure le blond me manque terriblement... L'Uchiwa remonte sa main le long de la joue, descend l'autre jusqu'à ma hanche.

« Petite Hinata... Je ne vais pas te manger... » Murmure-t-il.

Il s'approche encore et passe sa main sur le nœud de mon obi. Il tire d'un coup sec et enlève la ceinture d'un geste expert.

« ... Peut être que oui finalement... »

Il sourit, de son air mauvais. Il remonte ses deux mains le long de mon cou avant de les ramener sur le centre de mon thorax, il saisit les bords de mon yukata pour le fait partir en arrière. Mon vêtement glisse et me laisse presque sans défense face à Itachi. Il me prend brusquement dans ses bras.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Il était si doux, le voilà plus... Insistant ? Ses mains parcourent mon dos et recherchent la fermeture de ma combinaison. Sa tête est enfouie dans mon cou, il m'embrasse, déposant sur ma peau tendue des marques humides. Il trouve l'attache et l'enlève rapidement : cela se voit qu'il est connaisseur en la matière. Il était danna de Sakura, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse faire cela avec elle... Enfin, qu'il ait pu le faire...

« Enfin, enfin... »

Il murmure ce mot, le susurre. Quand ses mains fraiches touchent mon dos, je me cambre légèrement, ce qui me rapproche encore d'Itachi. Tout ça me dégoûte.

Je ne veux pas le toucher.

Et pourtant, il m'a... Acheté... Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et les remonte sur les épaules, pour enlever ma combinaison par l'avant. Je ferme les yeux. Si je me laisse faire, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas. Je sens que mon vêtement part et m'abandonne. Je suis... Sans rien sur la poitrine. Je suis...

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Sa main est très proche de mon pendentif, donc de mon entre seins. Je rougis rapidement.

Nue.

Je suis quasiment nue face à un homme !! L'Uchiwa prend le cygne dans sa main blanche. Il le fait scintiller à la lumière de la lune. J'o à peine respirer. Je ne veux pas me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je suis dénudée, faible et sans rien face à lui.

« C'est... C'est un cadeau... » Bredouille-je.

Itachi met une main sous mon menton, il le relève et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Un pétillement inconnu dans ses pupilles rouges me fait frissonner. Il rabaisse sa tête et se met à embrasser la base de mon cou avec avidité. Il descend lentement le long de mon corps : il s'arrête juste à la base de mon sein droit.

J'ai... J'ai peur... J'ai envie de pleurer... Mes songes me laissaient voir un Uchiwa aux mains tâchés de sang qui me souillaient sans vergogne... La couleur pourpre de ses yeux me les rappelle sans cesse... Je me sens horriblement sale...

Sans prévenir, Itachi m'appuie fortement sur les épaules et me pousse en arrière. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise et me retrouve sur le dos : les genoux pliés, pieds cloués au sol. Il vient se positionner entre mes jambes et pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. Je retiens les sanglots: il ne faut pas que je pleure !!! Mon repas de tout à l'heure menace de remonter le long de ma gorge.

« Hinata... »

Sa voix est étrangement rauque. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu comme ça... Itachi déplace sa main droite et la place sur mon ventre. Il la descend sur ma hanche une fois de plus et enlève progressivement le yukata que je porte.

Je suis... Je suis... Absolument sans rien face à Itachi.

Me voici entièrement nue devant ses yeux rouges sang. La respiration de mon "bienfaiteur" devient saccadée. Il m'embrasse encore le cou, descendant encore plus bas, encore plus proche de ce qu'il recherche... J'étouffe un cri quand il pose sa main sur... Sur... Je n'ose à peine y penser... Itachi remonte sa poigne sur mes parties intimes. Puis il prend ma main droite et la plaque sur sa joue, en reniflant mon odeur au passage...

« J'aime ta fleur d'oranger Hinata... »

Je vois ma propre main sur son visage, il l'embrasse lentement. Il fait progresser ses lèvres sur mon bras : il arrive au niveau du creux de mon coude. Il continue et passe sur mon épaule, avant de remonter le long de mon cou. Une fois face à moi, il me regarde bien dans les yeux, son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien.

« Je... Je t'aime Hinata... »

Il pose sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Il m'a dit...?

Qu'il m'aime ?? Non, c'est impossible !! Comment... ? Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il éprouver un tel sentiment ?

Sa langue me sort de mes pensées. Sa quoi ?? Langue ?? Dans ma bouche ?? C'est... C'est... Je ne fais rien, strictement rien !! Il n'y a rien à faire !! Il se décolle de moi, une petite teinte de rouge sur les joues. Ce doit être un spectacle rare, un tel personnage glacial ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments souvent...

« Ca ne te choque pas que je dise cela ? »

Que veut-il dire ? Son amour ? C'est sûr, ça m'étonne au plus haut point... Un être aussi froid et inexpressif que lui, avoir des sentiments qui le rendent plus humain...

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et se redresse rapidement. Il enlève le reste de son yukata et je le vois... nu lui aussi. Mes joues doivent avoir une teinte de rouge inégalée. Son... Sa chose entre les jambes est dressée de toute sa hauteur... J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas me faire mal... Comme le jour où Kabuto m'avait examiné, pour mon admission à l'okiya... Mais la, ce ne sont pas des doigts...

« N'aie pas peur... »

Il saisit les arrières de mes cuisses avec ses mains puissantes, fait replier mes jambes vers ma poitrine, les deux écartées. Il pose ma jambe droite sur son épaule gauche, pour prendre un appui sur le sol avec sa main. Je commence à haleter fort : le stress est à son comble... Je... Je le vois, s'avancer lentement vers moi, se déplaçant lascivement. Je... Je le sens entre mes jambes, juste à... A l'extrême limite...

Je serre les dents : il vient de commencer à entrer en moi.

« Ah... »

Itachi grogne légèrement. Il continue, il s'insinue en moi. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment, sa respiration saccadée. J'espère qu'il apprécie ce moment plus que moi, parce que cette douleur aigue me crispe les entrailles. Je perds mon regard dans le plafond, je ne veux pas le voir...

La peur ne s'est pas encore envolée, mais... Il se recule pour ressortir un peu de moi, puis se ravance. Il recommence.

Encore. Encore et encore.

Ca me déchire. Ca me fait mal. Itachi respire de plus en plus vite. Mes entrailles sont soulevées par les secousses, mon envie de vomir grandit de seconde en seconde...

« Hinata... Hinata... »

Il relâche ma jambe et se colle complètement à moi en laissant ma seconde jambe retomber. Mes genoux sont plaqués de part et d'autres de ses hanches. Sous ses coups de buttoirs réguliers, je commence à reculer. Je saisis les draps de ma main droite. Mon bras gauche passe autour du cou de l'Uchiwa. Ca fait mal... Mais...

C'est plus supportable que je ne l'aurais imaginé...

Je tourne la tête vers le miroir en pieds et me vois moi-même... Dominée, les joues en feu, l'homme entre mes cuisses...

Ca me dégoûte...

Mon envie de vomir me reprend, je sens que mon estomac commence à faire des siennes. Je n'ai mangé qu'un peu de riz, mais vomir sur mon "bienfaiteur" ne serait pas approprié ! Je ravale mes larmes et ma répugnance...

Mon calvaire doit durer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes désormais...

« Itachi-san... »

Il accélère brutalement, sans m'en faire part. Je gémis fortement sous la pression encore plus intense. Il grogne de plus en plus fort, je gémis au même rythme. Il semble gagné d'une fièvre inconnue, pendant qu'il déchire mes entrailles...

En un dernier coup de rein : Itachi se plaque à moi et je sens une substance m'envahir. C'est... Non, il ne faut pas y penser ! Itachi tremble légèrement et se laisse tomber sur moi. Qu'est ce qu'il est lourd !! Je vais étouffer !! Je replie mes bras sur son torse et le pousse un peu.

« Je vais... étouffer Itachi-san... »

Il se dégage et s'écroule à coté de moi, haletant. Je me redresse doucement, les reins en feu. Une substance blanche associée à du sang sort de moi... Tsunade m'avait prévenu pour le sang de toute façon... Je me laisse tomber sur le futon. Ma respiration reste brûlante. J'en ai presque mal...

« Hinata, quel âge as-tu rappelle moi ? »

Je me tourne vers l'Uchiwa, il a les joues roses et reprend calmement sa respiration normale.

« J'ai 16 ans Itachi-san... »

« Encore deux ans à attendre... Ca risque d'être long... »

Il sourit encore une fois. Hélas, je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver à mes 18 ans... J'aurais mon statut de geiko, abandonnant celui de maiko et deviendrai geisha professionnelle... Je devrai également me trouver un danna... Je sais pertinemment que c'est ce qu'il veut... Les minutes filent doucement, le poids qui était dans mon ventre m'abandonne. Je regarde l'horloge sur le mur : il est 23h30. Je me lève difficilement et interroge Itachi du regard.

« Je vais rentrer à mon okiya Itachi-san... Je suis fatiguée et... »

Il semble légèrement étonné, mais ses lèvres forment ce que j'apparenterais à un sourire... Cela me semble impossible qu'il m'aime et qu'il puisse sourire rien qu'à moi...

Il enfile rapidement son yukata qu'il a jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prend le mien en passant et m'aide à le remettre, après avoir mis ma combinaison. Quant il a finit de nouer mon obi, il me tourne face a lui.

« Je t'appelle un pousse-pousse, tu vas rentrer seule. Je pars dans une heure pour une mission. »

« Mais... » Commence-je à protester.

« Ne t'en fait pas. »

Il me sourit légèrement une dernière fois. Ses commissures de ses lèvres seules bougent, son sourire est tellement imperceptible... Il passe dans une pièce voisine, disparaissant de ma vue.

« J'envoie une servante, va faire un tour dans le jardin, je dois me dépêcher... »

« A la prochaine fois Itachi-san... »

« Au plus vite possible. »

Je sors de la pièce et me trouve dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je me sens chanceuse de pouvoir partir si vite. Je crois que je lui ai fait assez bonne impression... Son euphorie m'a énormément étonné...

Mais pourvu qu'il ne devienne pas mon danna... Je ne le supporterai pas...

Je me dirige lentement vers la sortie, repasse devant le cerisier en fleur... Ces arbres sont magnifiques... Mais, il y a quelqu'un sous cet arbre !! Je m'arrête et regarde plus attentivement... La lune m'aveuglerait presque. Les yeux plissés je tente d'apercevoir un trait qui distinguerait cette personne d'une autre. Les cheveux en piques bien dessinées... Une carrure définie clairement...

C'est Sasuke !!

Et il... Vient vers moi !! Ahhh ! Non non non non !! Hors de question de le voir !!

Je me remets en marche et presse le pas. Ma respiration devient incontrôlable, je me précipite... Les portes sont grandes ouvertes, je vois le pousse-pousse qui m'attend à la sortie. Je me dépêche et passe à coté d'une servante. Elle s'incline devant moi, je monte sans un mot dans le véhicule.

« Où allez vous ? »

Je regarde le chauffeur, il est tourné vers moi. Son visage est tiré de fatigue, ses traits trahissent une impatience contenue... Je regarde vers le jardin : Sasuke continue à venir vers moi...

« Okiya Nesako, vite. »

« Bien Hyuuga-Sama... »

Il commence à tirer le pousse-pousse Je me tourne une dernière fois vers la demeure Uchiwa. Ma dernière image de Sasuke est un visage sombre avec ses cheveux de ténèbres, avec deux trainées humides de larmes sous les yeux, reflétées par la pleine lune...

Ses yeux, rouges comme le sang...

A suivre!


	29. Chapter 29

« Ohayo ici Sumi-chaaaaaaan !!

Je suis très soulagée de voir que mon chapitre n'était pas si mauvais que je pensais XDDD

En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir !!

Ce chapitre n'a pas tellement d'importance dans l'histoire directe mais plus tard on se rendra compte de la portée des paroles d'un certain personnage... ;)

Donc Kisu me talonne pour fournir ce chapitre aujourd'hui (ce qui est sadique vu qu'elle me menace de me spoiler sur « Harry Potter and the deathly hallows », mais en échange je la spolierai sur Claymore D).

Pis si j'suis trop longue j'vais changer de bêta XDDD nan je rigole (peut être pas Niark).

Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture 3

Nyappy !!! »

Ah.

Okay.

C'est comme ça.

J'men va te dire si Harry meurt ou pas.

Bien fait pour toi.

T'avais qu'à pas me faire attendre.

XDDD

Je rigole ! X3

**Chapitre 29**

A peine descendue du pousse pousse, la porte de l'okiya s'ouvre devant moi.

Une silhouette féminine apparaît dans l'encadrement... Les cheveux lâches, droite comme un bambou...

« Te voilà de retour, petite sotte. »

La voix âcre de Sakura me fait frémir. Elle avance dans la rue, affublée d'un yukata rose pâle et d'un regard d'assassin. La blancheur spectrale de la lune renforce ce coté mystérieux et effrayant... Elle me saisit la main et me force à la suivre dans l'okiya. Sa poigne puissante me rappelle celle qu'Itachi m'avait fait subir quelques années auparavant...

« Lâchez moi !! »

« Non, je dois mettre les choses au clair. »

Elle m'entraîne jusque dans sa chambre, qui est annexe avec la mienne. Elle me lance dans la pièce et ferme précipitamment la porte. Elle se tourne vers moi, faisant voleter ses cheveux roses, d'une couleur presque électrique. Elle me saisit les cheveux d'un mouvement brusque et d'une poigne semblable à celle d'un titan, les tord.

Le cuir chevelu se décolle quasiment de mon crâne, j'en hurlerais de douleur !!! Mais il est hors de question que je lui laisse ce plaisir...

« Alors, il t'a bien sauté l'Itachi ?? »

Elle tire sur mes cheveux puis diminue la puissance de sa prise. La douleur me fait fléchir les genoux et je les pose au sol : hors de question de pleurer, ça serait admettre une faiblesse face à elle. Sans un mot, elle écarte les pans de mon yukata et aventure ses mains sur mon bas ventre. Je me débats fortement: qu'est ce qu'elle me veut cette folle ?!

Sakura lâche mes cheveux sous l'effet de la surprise, je me relève assez vite pour que je puisse être hors de sa portée.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

J'esquisse un mouvement vers l'extérieur.

« Tu le gardes avec toi ? »

Je me retourne, le temps semble se figer. Dans sa main, Sakura tend vaillamment le mouchoir, seul symbole de Naruto que j'ai toujours sur moi. Toujours sauf pendant ce soir... Si Itachi m'aurait vu avec un mouchoir sur lequel sont brodées les initiales d'un homme... Mes yeux s'écarquillent, comment...?

« Ahaha... Tu le gardes près de ton cœur... »

Voila que cette furie se fiche de moi !!

« Moi au moins je possède des présents de la part des hommes les plus influents, tes relations avec eux sont plutôt catastrophiques... De quand date ton dernier cadeau Sakura ? »

Un concentré de répliques acides : heureusement que Tsunade m'a apprit à faire ça !! Face à une peste de ce genre de toute façon !! Ses yeux se crispent, sans parler de son expression... Ses rides, pattes d'oie et autres ressortent et figent son visage, un feu d'origine inconnue s'éclaire dans ses yeux. Elle tend le mouchoir à deux mains et le rapproche dangereusement de la flamme de sa bougie. Je me précipite sur elle et tente de le lui enlever.

« Lâche ça !! »

Je réussis à attraper le mouchoir dans ma main et à le lui prendre. Quand elle tente de se dégager, elle renverse le bougeoir et le fait tomber au sol. Celui ci éclate en de nombreux éclats et la bougie s'éteint, ce qui nous installe dans la pénombre... Je vois ses yeux verts, ses deux émeraudes luisants dans la nuit, pris d'une haine sans pareil, d'une volonté de faire souffrir... Sakura se met à ricaner lentement : je serre le mouchoir contre mon cœur, c'est qu'elle me fait peur cette furie !!

« Mm... J'aime tes cheveux, sotte... »

D'un geste brusque, elle saisit l'un des plus gros éclats du bougeoir en porcelaine et se relève. Elle tente de m'attraper les cheveux de sa seconde main, mais je ne la vois que furtivement : j'ai déja commencé à me retourner et à courir dans le couloir.

« Reviens ici !! » hurle-t-elle.

Je n'écoute pas : mes pieds me guident le plus vite possible dans l'okiya, jusque à l'étage inférieur. Les pas de la geisha sont derrière moi, elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle !! Mon cœur bat à un rythme rapide en accord avec ma course frénétique. Je me précipite dans la cuisine, où se trouve la seule personne encore debout à cette heure...

« Chouji-San !! »

J'entre précipitamment dans la pièce, le cuisinier est assis sur une chaise, Ino face à lui. Les années l'ont rendus plus rondouillard, mais sa gentillesse n'a pas fléchit.

« Hinata-Chan, qu'est ce que...? »

Je me précipite derrière Chouji, juste à temps, car Sakura vient d'entrer dans la pièce, le rose aux joues.

« Viens sale petite sotte... Je vais te cisailler tes cheveux, ça te rendra encore plus... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Ino vient de se mettre devant moi, avec Chouji... Ils...

Ils acceptent de me protéger... Au grand dam de cette femme...

« Poussez-vous, espèce de déchets... »

« Allez vous coucher Sakura-sama, vous êtes fatiguée. »

Le ton ferme de Chouji n'a rien d'accueillant. Il est glacial, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

« Ecartez vous de mon chemin, je vous suis supérieure, dégagez !! »

Voilà une couche de mégalomanie, agrémentée d'un léger complexe de supériorité. C'est vrai qu'elle a un rang plus élevé qu'un cuisinier et une servante mais de la à les considérer comme des sous êtres... C'est bien elle la plus pitoyable...

Je fais un pas en avant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Le bras de Chouji-San s'abat devant moi : il m'empêche de passer.

« Hinata-Chan, va dans la chambre de la Mère, réveille la. Amène là ici, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse d'être au courant... »

Il fait un coup de tête vers la gauche : la porte du fond donne un accès direct vers un réseau de passages étroits qui mène dans chacune des chambres. Je fais un pas en arrière cette fois ci, sans me retourner. Ino ne bouge pas, mais je vois bien qu'elle garde la tête haute... La tête haute face à... A son ennemie de toujours. Je continue de reculer. Je vois la bouche de Sakura se tordre dans un horrible rictus.

« Vous serez tous chassés si vous vous interposez. »

« Tu as fait assez de mal Sakura. »

La voix de mon amie est assurée. Elle ne tremble pas. Sakura lâche son morceau de porcelaine brisée, il s'écrase au sol, avec quelques gouttes de sang. Son sourire s'étire encore.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore perdu. »

Sur ces mots, elle se retourne et sort de la pièce. La porte claque dans un bruit sourd. Sans comprendre, les jambes d'Ino fléchissent, je me précipite mais Chouji la rattrape avant moi. Il la pose délicatement sur une chaise, prend son pouls. Je sors un éventail de la manche de mon yukata et le l'évente, je ne savais pas que ça lui donnerait tant d'émotions d'affronter la furie...

« Ino-Chan, ça va ? »

Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur les gouffres verts d'eau. Elle semble égarée, mais reprend vite ses esprits...

« Oui, oui... Ca va Chouji-Kun... »

Elle me prend la main, puis la serre fort. Vraiment... Elle est devenue fragile avec le temps...

« Ces confrontations m'épuisent... Ce soir, je dors avec toi Hinata-Chan... Hors de question de te laisser seule non loin de cette femme... »

J'hoche lentement la tête. Ino se relève. Elle fait quelques pas vers la porte et se retourne.

« Tu viens ? »

« Ou... oui. Bonne soirée Chouji-San... »

Je m'incline légèrement vers le cuisinier et je suis mon amie dans le couloir. Une fois dans la chambre, j'enlève le yukata que je porte pour en enfiler un autre. Ino en sort un de ma commode. Je vais derrière le paravent qui occupe le coin de ma chambre : j'enlève ma combinaison...

« Tu sais Hinata-Chan... J'ai failli devenir geisha... »

Le silence reprend son droit. Je ne bouge plus, attendant la suite... Même si je la connais...

« Un accident m'a tout fait stoppé... J'ai mené mon enquête...Sakura a provoqué cet accident : nous étions rivales... Un peu comme toi et Ten... et Sakumo... »

Elle aussi a tendance à vouloir encore appeler Tenten par son ancien prénom...

« Mon incapacité physique m'a forcé à tout arrêter... Les cicatrices ne sont pas bonnes pour les dannas et débectent les clients... »

Sa gorge se serre, je l'entends. J'enfile rapidement mon autre combinaison. Je sors de derrière son paravent. Ino est agenouillé sur le sol, serre mon vêtement contre sa poitrine. Un reniflement sonore se fait entendre...

« Elle a gâché ma vie... Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse pareil avec toi... »

Je m'agenouille à mon tour à ses cotés et je la prends dans mes bras. Je lui enlève le yukata des mains pour la libérer. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille, elle me serre. Ses sanglots lui échappent. Je prends le vêtement et lui essuie le visage à tâtons, puisque il est plaqué contre mon ventre.

« A deux, on est plus forte Ino-Chan... On l'aura, Tsunade-Sama nous aidera... »

Elle relève timidement ses yeux d'eau vers moi. Ils sont cerclés d'un rouge intense et de longs sillons humides, encore plus brillants que ceux de Sasuke entravant ses joues. Je les lui essuie lentement. Je lui souris le plus joyeusement que je peux. Elle en esquisse un timidement.

« Voila, ça va mieux... »

Elle se redresse fièrement.

« Merci Hinata-Chan, tu es exceptionnelle... Tu es... Une vraie amie... »

Si seulement elle savait... Si seulement elle savait combien de fois, c'est elle qui m'a sauvée pendant mon enfance...

A suivre!!!


	30. Chapter 30

« Ohayo ici Sumi-chan !!!

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de vos reviews, bientôt 200 !!! Ca m'étonne vraiment !! Une de mes lectrices m'a dit que c'était un vrai succès mais bon XDD faut pas exagérer !!

Bientôt la reprise! TT.TT je veux pas y aller !!! Hellllp !!!

Enfin bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Nyappy ! »

Encore une semaine de tranquillité...

Le monde est cruel...

On verra après avoir eu nos emplois du temps...

On va moins rigoler tiens XD

**Chapitre 30**

« Tsunade, j'ai peur !! »

« Mais non, allez, vas y !! »

Elle me pousse dans le dos, me voilà sur scène, devant un public... Pour le moins impressionnant.

C'est la Danse du printemps : elle a toujours autant de succès. Je suis le rythme du shamisen sans réfléchir, au milieu des autres apprenties. Serrée dans mon yukata blanc, l'habit réglementaire pour les maikos, je danse avec les autres. Je vois les yeux de mon Onee-Chan, quand je me tourne vers les coulisses. Je glisse un pied vers la droite, puis un devant moi, dans le mouvement de foule créé par les apprenties.

Je suis bien dans mes pas, je fais tourner mon éventail droit, comme les autres jeunes femmes. Le shamisen grimpe encore dans les notes, sur la pointe des pieds j'avance jusqu'au bord de la scène...

Je le vois !! Une chevelure blonde comme le soleil... Deux billes bleues comme l'azur... Je ne me trompe pas... La musique cesse soudain, je me fige.

« Bravo !! »

Plusieurs cris s'élèvent dans le public, des encouragements et des félicitations. Je m'incline légèrement face à lui. Quand je me redresse, j'aperçois des cheveux rouges sur un visage de porcelaine : Gaara. Je suis les autres jeunes apprenties puis me dirige droit sur Tsunade.

« Bien joué Hinata !! Allez, va enfiler ton kimono et tes parures !! »

Je me précipite dans les coulisses. Plusieurs geishas entrent en scène dont ma sœur. La suivante : la Tragédie des Amants : ça sera mon tour. Je panique depuis hier, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Tsunade m'a enduit les ongles d'oignon pour que je ne les ronge pas. J'avais même commencé à perdre des cheveux tant le stress était fort !

J'entre dans une petite pièce : Jiraiya y finit d'habiller une geisha. Elle a de longs cheveux roses détachées, un regard brun mais ne semble pas vraiment mauvaise... Le danna de ma sœur finit son nœud et pousse la jeune femme hors de la pièce.

« Vas y Tayuya. »

Elle sort sans un mot, puis Jiraiya me fait un grand sourire.

« Elle est un peu froide, mais très gentille. »

Il se retourne et sort un kimono d'un emballage : il est bleu pâle, dans un léger dégradé va au bleu profond sur les pieds. Les bords sont brodés d'un blanc sans pareil, quelques éclats de l'apparence d'un diamant scintillent, assortis à ceux d'un bleu plus clair. Plusieurs papillons sont brodés à même la soie, tout en restant dans les tons bleutés. Je me sors de sa contemplation et retire rapidement ma ceinture. J'enlève le yukata et me trouve en combinaison. Jiraiya déglutit et me fait enfiler mon nouveau vêtement. Il prend une ceinture et me la fait tourner autour de la taille. Après avoir effectué son nœud, il fait comme avec Tayuya et me pousse un peu en avant.

« Vas mettre tes parures !! »

« Merci Jiraiya-san... Continuez de vous occuper de mon Onee-Chan comme vous le faîte. »

Je lui souris et sors toujours aussi vite. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les coulisses, je bouscule plusieurs personnes pour aller jusqu'a mon sac. Je saisis vite le petit coffret où reposent mes ornements... Les baguettes que Naruto m'a offertes... J'ai énormément insisté pour les porter, j'en ai tellement fait que ma sœur avait cédé. Je les plante dans mon chignon... Qu'est ce que...?

« Vite Hinata !! »

Je comprend à peine, Tenten m'a pris la main et me traîne sous le regard hébété de plusieurs personnes. Nous arrivons sur les bords des coulisses pour aller sur scène. Elle me saisit les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne fait pas le spectacle du printemps pour la simple raison qu'elle n'est pas douée en danse...

« Qui a-t-il Tenten ? »

« Sakumo, je m'appelle Sakumo !! »

Elle semble bien énervée. J'ai presque l'impression de... De voir Sakura à travers elle... J'aperçois Tsunade, fraichement sortie de scène se précipiter sur nous. Elle fait les gros yeux à Tenten, qui part en courant vers la sorties des coulisses. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'aurait voulu ? Je l'ignore...

« Allez, Hinata, vas y !! »

Ma sœur me fait un grand sourire, et sans réfléchir : j'entre sous les yeux les spectateurs.

Seule.

Je suis seule face à eux. Face à cette masse... J'avale ma fierté et avance jusqu'au centre de la scène. Je me dégage la gorge comme je peux...

« Pour la Danse du printemps, moi, Hinata, maiko de Tsunade-san, va vous présenter la Tragédie des Amants. »

Je sors les éventails de mes poches et déplie celui qui est dans ma main droite. J'ai effectué cette danse tellement de fois qu'elle est devenue presque automatique. Je m'agenouille face au public, le front frôlant le sol, le corps cassé en deux tant je suis penchée en avant... Mes bras sont tendus le long des hanches, je coupe ma respiration... Il y a une petite introduction qui présente la vie de chacun des protagonistes...

A ma droite s'est placée une geisha d'expérience : je ne la connais pas, mais comme elle est à ma droite, elle présente l'amant qui a trahit... Elle possède une belle chevelure blonde, avec des perles vertes foncées en guise d'yeux... A gauche... Je passe un léger coup d'œil... C'est la fille dont Jiraiya s'est occupé avant moi : Tayuya... Elle représente donc la maitresse. Elle me sourit discrètement, je me remets en position. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mais... Je vais exploser si je ne respire pas bientôt !!!

« Pour la Danse du printemps, moi, Tayuya, geiko, va vous présenter la Tragédie des Amants. »

Quoi ?? Elle est déja geiko ??

« Pour la Danse du printemps, moi, Temari, geiko, va vous présenter la Tragédie des Amants. »

Les deux jeunes femmes de mettent en position. Bien, je suis la seule maiko : assure Hinata, assure !!

La danse à plusieurs est bien plus compliquée que seule, elle comporte des éléments supplémentaires... Je prie pour ne pas... Non, ne pas penser à la défaite !! C'est déja perdre, et ça, il en est hors de question !!

La première note gratte enfin l'air.

Je déploie donc l'éventail gauche... Tout en suivant la musique... Les aigus me portent et me font pencher encore plus en avant : jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sol. Je me retourne presque les bras en même temps... L'air commence sérieusement à me manquer...

Le changement de rythme que j'espérais tant est enfin arrivé !!

Je lance les éventails en l'air après les avoir repliés d'un coup sec. Je me rejette en arrière, brisant une fois de plus mon corps mais dans le sens inverse. Les ornements que m'a offerts Naruto me frottent dans la nuque... Je réceptionne les éventails et les déplie d'un coup sec.

Ma naissance vient de s'achever... Je me relève très lentement, mon visage masqué par l'un de mes deux accessoires... Naruto, regarde-moi !! Je te vois dans cette foule, non loin de Gaara...

Observe, critique...

Un chant s'échappe de la gorge d'une jeune femme, je ne peux pas identifier l'histoire, mais elle conte celle de la danse...

Je ferme les yeux et continue de me lever. Je vois que la geisha présentant l'amant, Temari, passe devant moi, pour rejoindre Tayuya, qui s'est déja relevée. Je tourne lentement sur moi même, pour finir ma mise à jour, pendant que Tayuya évoque la découverte de l'Amour... Une note plus grave me fait se relever en entier et met mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps, complètement tendus. Mes doigts sont crispés sur mes éventails...

Je tourne encore sur moi même, l'expression la plus triste que je puisse mettre sur mon visage...

Mes parents sont morts, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans celle de mon personnage... Je fais battre mes accessoires, je sens le regard brûlant du public... Je les lance en avant, un pas sur la gauche, puis sur la droite tout en avançant, je les rattrape... Avant de m'écrouler. Je dois attendre désormais... Je dois attendre que Temari m'effleure le dos de ses doigts pour m'engager en danse avec elle...

« Relève toi ! »

Ce murmure me somme de me lever : soit. Je me relève rapidement, Temari derrière moi. Dos à dos, nous tournons sur nous même, la folie de l'Amour nous entraîne, pendant que Tayuya exprime son amour sans que je la voie... La blonde quitte mon dos, pendant que je continue de tourner...

La vitesse devient insupportable... Quand le moindre son de shamisen se stoppe, je fais de même. Les deux autres geishas sont ensembles dans le coin de la scène, dansant pour faire voir leur amour éternel.

La déchéance, ce n'est rien de plus, je m'élance donc en avant, sans discontinuer...

Si... Si Naruto ne voulait pas de moi... S'il faisait comme Temari dans cette danse, m'abandonnera-t-il pour une autre? Certainement... Je ne peux être qu'une demi-épouse... Je ne peux avoir de sentiments... Pas comme cette femme qui est morte de désespoir... Pas comme moi... Des larmes viennent perler au bord de mes yeux... Je ressens cette tristesse. Je ressens un sentiment horriblement oppressant... Je m'écroule une fois de plus face aux lumières... Je replie mes éventails, m'incline totalement devant ce public d'hommes... Les dernières notes grattent l'air, Tayuya et Temari quittent la scène, me laissant seule...

Seule dans mon désespoir...

Le silence...

« Bravo !! »

« Excellent !! »

Des applaudissements, une salve de félicitations vient à mon encontre. Je me lève, et regarde le public. Les hommes sont debouts, les mains battants l'air. Je vois Naruto le faire plus fort que les autres, Gaara applaudir timidement... Quand Temari et Tayuya me rejoignent, les acclamations continuent. Je souris lentement... Je tente de détailler les personnes dans la masse... Oh non !! Sasuke est là !! Mais... Itachi n'est pas ici... Il a une mission ce soir... Je ne le crois pas... Shikamaru est là aussi !!

« Bien joué maiko ! »

Je me tourne vers Temari, elle me lance un clin d'œil... Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que j'entre dans les coulisses. Tsunade m'y attend, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Plusieurs personnes devant lesquelles je passe restent bouche ouverte.

« Alors, Onee-Chan ? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire, le public a parlé pour moi... »

Je suis, juste à ce moment précis, la plus heureuse des jeunes femmes existantes sur terre. Mon Onee-Chan est fière de moi. J'ai eu une ovation pour une prestation en danse, d'un public d'inconnus... Je suis vraiment heureuse... C'est parce que... Naruto a été avec moi... Son cadeau m'a porté chance. Il m'a donné le courage et la force de réussir...

« Allez, les danses sont finies... »

Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas dansé avec ma sœur... Paraît-il qu'elle ne voulait pas me gêner quand je serais avec elle... Tsunade veut vraiment me laisser la belle part... Je la suis dans la foule des coulisses, bien moins encombrés que pendant la représentation. Une porte s'ouvre juste devant nous, Jiraiya apparait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et prend ma sœur par les épaules.

« Tu as un don pour éduquer Tsunade-chan, cette petite est l'une des meilleures danseuses que j'aie jamais vu !! »

Tsunade rit de son rire cristallin. Je continue de la suivre, avec son danna. Nous arrivons dans une cour extérieure, éclairée de nombreux flambeaux. Cette cour découverte est en forme rectangulaire, cerclée par les bâtiments anciens. Un grand banquet occupe la place centrale, avec de nombreux alcools, nourriture, avec de beaux bougeoirs assortis aux autres éclairages posés sur la table. Quelques bancs et chaises sont éparpillées de ci de la... Dois-je préciser que cette cour est pleine à craquer, remplie des spectateurs masculins ?

« La voilà !! »

A peine cette phrase prononcée, plusieurs personnes viennent vers moi, un jeune homme dans un yukata vert me prend la main droite. Je le reconnais !! C'est Lee, L'élève de Maito Gai. Il a toujours sa coupe au bol horrible, et ses sourcils envahissants...

« Fleur de printemps, votre prestation m'a éblouit, puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous accompagner jusque chez vous ce soir ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il va chercher ce pauvre ?

« Ne vous approchez pas d'Hinata-sama. »

Cette voix...

« Neji-Kun... »

Mon cousin, mon cousin est ici, je n'en reviens pas !! Il est drapé dans un yukata blanc, se confondant avec ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés, des bandages masquent son front... Oui, c'est bien mon cousin... Neji... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis la dernière fois: Tsunade m'accaparait tout mon temps libre et je ne savais même pas où il habitait...

« De quel droit m'adressez-vous la parole ? »

« Du droit d'être son cousin, lâchez sa main, cela m'agace. »

Pas de scandales, surtout pas de scandales !! Je dégage ma main de la prise de Lee, il se retourne sous la surprise.

« Neji-Kun, ne fais pas de problèmes s'il te plait, Lee-Kun est gentil avec moi, c'est tout... »

Derrière moi cousin, je vois Sasuke arriver... Oh, non...

« Tu as vraiment bien dansé Hinata. »

Je me retourne, j'ai la surprise de ma vie... Mon... Celui que j'aime est tout proche de moi... Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus...

« Naruto... »

A suivre !!!


	31. Chapter 31

« Ohayo !! Ici Sumi-chan !!

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette dernière semaine de vacances avant de reprendre les cours !! Moi j'ai rien vu passer !! Bref, voici le chapitre 31 de ma fic! Vous m'avez jugé sadique en coupant le dernier chapitre à l'arrivée de Naruto ? Mais vous allez me maudire en voyant la fin de ce chapitre !!

XDDD Mwahahahaha !!! Je subis l'influence de D'espairsRay c'est pas possible... (Feel you feel you Sixty Nine !!!) TT.TT j'adore cette musique (Sixty Nine) donc je vous la conseille... (Ah oui mais c'est galère de la trouver puisque le cd est licencié en France... Laissez un message sur mon blog http // xxnaitomeaxx. skyrock. com si vous la voulez facilement .)

Je vous laisse ici à votre lecture !!

Nyappy !! »

Qu'ajouter de plus sinon bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont déjà rentrés...

Ah si. Un petite phrase que mon frangin m'a lancée un soir de déconne devant One Piece : « Un vrai fan de manga appelle son chien noir Sasuke, son chat roux Ichigo et son canari jaune Edward. » (Naruto, Bleach, FMA)

Hum.

Sans commentaires XD.

**Chapitre 31**

« Naruto... Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Le sourire du blond se rallonge pour occuper presque toute la partie basse de son visage. Je me sens rougir sous mon maquillage. Il respire tant la joie de vivre...

« Excellemment bien, ta danse m'a beaucoup ému !! »

Je vois une touffe de cheveux rouges juste derrière lui. Gaara...

Est ce qu'il... N'oserait pas me parler ? C'est ridicule... Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne. Des yeux d'un rouge sans égal me saisissent le regard... C'est...

C'est...

« I... Itachi-san ? »

Je détaille le visage qui me fait face... Oh, non... Ce n'est pas Itachi... C'est bien Sasuke que j'ai en face de moi, les pupilles de son frère dans ses yeux...

« Sasuke-Kun, vous voulez quelque chose ? » demande-je, un peu surprise.

« Lâche la Sasuke. » retentit une voix emplie d'une colère non dissimulée.

Je me retourne une fois de plus, Naruto ?? Mais...

C'est... Impossible ! Je vois enfin Gaara apparaitre à coté de Naruto. Son kanji toujours autant bien dessiné, ses yeux toujours aussi verts, ses paupières toujours noir intense... Sa vision m'apaise... C'est un grand ami que j'ai face à moi...

« Sasuke, lâchez Hinata-Chan immédiatement. »

Le ton ferme et glacial du dessinateur me fait parcourir l'échine de frissons... Lee regarde à droite à gauche, semblant gêné d'une telle atmosphère entre les jeunes hommes. Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi cela me gêne... Je lance un coup d'œil rapide à Neji. Lui aussi semble un peu perturbé, ce qui est la chose la plus rare que j'aie jamais vu. A part Morino Ibiki qui m'a fait un compliment...

« Calmez vous messieurs... »

Je tente de calmer les ardeurs des hommes... Sasuke me lâche l'épaule, Naruto arrête de faire les gros yeux. Je fais un pas vers le buffet.

« Je vais me chercher à boire, viens avec moi Naruto-Kun. »

Je penche la tête sur le coté pour l'inciter à me suivre. Il emboîte rapidement le pas, plantant Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara sur place. Naruto me rejoint et se met à ma hauteur.

« Dis moi Hinata, ils ne te font pas peur parfois ? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, étonnée.

« Non, ils ne sont pas méchants... Je suis plus forte que tu ne puisses imaginer Naruto-Kun. »

« N'utilise pas de suffixe Hinata ! Nous n'en sommes plus à ça. »

Ses joues rosissent légèrement, moi même je dois être d'une couleur à en surprendre plus d'un. Peu importe, merci ô toi mon maquillage blanc ! Je lui souris doucement. Une fois devant le buffet, je me penche pour saisir un verre rempli. Je le tends à Naruto, qui m'effleure les doigts en passant. Ses joues gagnent en chaleur, les miennes ne doivent pas être mieux... Je prends un second verre et le met devant moi.

« A ta réussite en tant que ninja Naruto ! »

« A la plus belle geisha de tout Konoha ! »

Il boit son verre d'un coup sec, me laissant sous le choc. Na... Naruto m'a fait un compliment. Le plus beau compliment qu'il soit en temps que maiko... Et en tant que jeune femme... Je souris allègrement, quand Naruto a finit son verre, il fait de même. Il regarde le sol, jouant avec ses pieds. Ce genre de silence gêné m'a toujours mis en difficulté. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire et lui non plus apparemment...

« Les... Les ornements te vont bien... »

« Merci encore de me les avoir acheté... Ca m'a fait très plaisir...»

« Hinata ! »

Il ne manquait plus que lui !! Voilà, le clou du spectacle, la fin, le cataclysme...

Hum... J'exagère un peu tout de même...

« Bonsoir Shikamaru-Kun. »

Il vient droit sur moi, bousculant presque Naruto au passage. Ses cheveux éternellement attaché en pétard, ses boucles d'oreilles scintillantes, ses yeux noirs ébènes... Il ne change pas avec le temps, son air habituellement nonchalant a changé. C'est bien la seule chose.

« Mon Hinata... »

Tous ses traits se relâchent. Comme soulagé. Je suis extrêmement gênée.

« Je ne suis pas "ton Hinata" Shikamaru-Kun. » dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à nouveau, sans que je m'en rende compte, Naruto a saisit ma main pour m'entrainer.

« Viens Hinata, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Sa main chaude ne me fait pas réfléchir et me sort d'un sacré pétrin. Nous passons rapidement devant Lee, Neji et Gaara qui sont entrain de débattre. Sasuke a disparu, je n'ai toujours pas vu Kakashi, ni les Aburame. Naruto m'entraîne dans un des bâtiments, sortant ainsi de la cour où a lieu la fête. Nous arrivons dans un couloir assez sombre, Naruto me lâche la main et arrête de marcher. Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de lumière, et les seuls sons que l'ont peut entendre sont ceux des conversations à l'extérieur. Le couloir exigu me fait un peu peur... Mais je ne crains rien, puisqu'il est avec moi...

« Merci Naruto, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. »

« Hinata, je crois que... je crois que je tiens à toi... »

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Na... Naruto ? Tenir a moi ?? Ca alors...

« Je sais pas ce que c'est !! Ca fait bizarre... Quand je suis loin, quand je ne te vois pas... Mon cœur se serre... »

Je le regarde fixement. Il passe une de ses mains derrière la tête, d'embarras certainement. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

« Je... »

« Comme c'est mignon. »

Ce ton sarcastique, je le reconnais. Je le connais. Je vois déjà son teint pâle, ses yeux noirs, son sourire mauvais... Serait-ce le destin qui me joue des tours... Il serait cruel...

« Sasuke...»

Naruto adopte déja un ton acide. L'air devient lourd. Je me retourne lentement, vers la voix de l'Uchiwa. Il se tient droit, dans l'angle du couloir. Son sourire accroché désespérément à ses lèvres malsaines. Il est appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés. Ses yeux noirs me dévisagent, puis se posent sur Naruto. Son sourire s'allonge, et il prend un air dédaigneux.

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'un idiot comme toi peut avoir une chance avec une fille de cette classe ? »

Je vois bien que Naruto serre les dents. Moi ce sont mes poings qui se serrent.

« Toi qui est habituellement bavard Naruto, pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? »

« Tais toi Sasuke-Kun !»

Je ne peux pas supporter...

« Quoi ? » lance-t-il, abasourdi.

« Tais toi !! »

Je ne peux pas supporter, qu'un être si cher à mes yeux se fasse traîner dans la boue devant moi. Moi même j'ai souffert. Moi même j'en ai bavé. Hors de question que la personne que j'aime, souffre... Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Vers celui qui dévalorise tout le monde. Ses sourcils sont froncés, Naruto ne dit rien.

« Tu dévalorises les gens que tu ne connais pas bien, tu es détestable Sasuke-Kun. »

Je me sens emplie d'une sensation inconnue. Quelle est-elle ?

« Naruto est gentil, il prend soin de moi comme il peut. Que fais tu à part me... me forcer à t'aimer ?!? »

Je tourne les talons, les larmes me montent aux yeux. De la colère ? Oh, oui, j'en ai plein !! Je croise le regard azur de Naruto. Il ne dit rien. Je le dépasse sans un mot.

« Tu as osé mettre en colère Hinata... Sasuke... »

Naruto met ses mains devant lui juste quand je me retourne.

« Kage Bunshin no jutsu !! »

Dans une volute de fumée blanche, un deuxième Naruto apparait. Identique au premier. C'est ça ?? Les techniques ninjas ?? A l'autre bout du couloir, Sasuke sourit encore plus.

« Tu vas voir !! »

L'Uchiwa fait quatre signes avec ses mains, avant de placer sa main droite entre ses jambes fléchies. Quelques petits éclairs commencent à s'y former. Naruto tend sa main droite à son clone. Celui ci applique un mouvement circulaire dans le creux de celle du vrai Naruto. Une boule bleue s'y forme rapidement, en tourbillon. Cette technique éclaire le sombre couloir. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke a produit plus d'éclairs dans sa main. Un drôle de bruit vient à mes oreilles... On dirait... Une nuée d'oiseaux... Beaucoup d'oiseaux...

« Chidori !! »

Je comprends seulement que le bruit provient de la main de Sasuke. L'orbe tourbillonnante a fini de prendre forme dans la paume de Naruto. Son clone disparait. Le couloir est désormais illuminé de mille feux. Chacun fait un pas en avant...

« Rasengan !! »

Puis un autre, et encore... Ils courent l'un contre l'autre... Le poing chargé d'énergie contre l'autre... A ce moment, je comprends...

Je comprends qu'ils risquent leurs vies...

« ARRÊTEZ !!! »

A suivre!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

« Ohayo ici Sumi-chan !!!

Désolée de vous avoir planté la semaine d'avant XDDDD Kisu s'est pas connectée et on va dire que je n'ai pas eu l'idée de lui donner via un mail ! Hum hum... Pis j'ai un tas de choses à faire le week end en ce moment, j'en bave pour tout gérer le week end !

Bref, je me fais au rythme de la TS ! J'espère tenir jusqu'au bout !!

Bon chapitre !!!

Merci encore pour vos reviews !!!

Nyappyyyyyy (Don't hiiiiiide anymore, feel you feel you sixty nine, bastaaaard lame faker, feel you feel you nasty dance XDDD) »

Alors, mourra ou mourra pas notre petit renard préféré ?

Niark Niark...

XDDDD

**Chapitre 32**

La lumière était devenue aveuglante. Naruto et Sasuke couraient l'un vers l'autre, une boule d'énergie dans la main chacun.

Une seule chose m'importe désormais: les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se blessent...

Ou pire...

« ARRÊTEZ !! »

Dans un bruit sourd, dans la fumée et les débris, le mur le plus proche de la cour interne se fracasse. Les deux jeunes hommes stoppent leur élan et une ombre surgit de l'entrée pratiquée dans le mur. Je n'entends plus que les cris d'oiseaux s'échappant de la paume de Sasuke, les voix ont toutes cessé.

L'ombre se dresse de toute sa hauteur, je le connais... L'Œil est ici...

« Cessez ses enfantillages, Sasuke, Naruto !! »

La main du blond se baisse, les volutes de son tourbillon meurent au fond de celle ci. Pas dans celle de l'Uchiwa. J'aperçois dehors Tsunade., avec Jiraiya et Gaara. Ils regardent silencieusement ce qui vient de se passer, sans un mot. Tous les autres invités sont muets comme des tombes, Lee dévisage Kakashi, qui lui tourne pourtant le dos, Neji a sa main au niveau de la taille, peut être y cache t-il une arme ? L'attaque de Sasuke n'est toujours pas désactivée et...

Il commence à me faire peur...

« Baisse ce poing Sasuke, il est stupide de se disputer une jeune femme de cette façon !! »

Il tourne son seul œil visible vers moi. Je me sens rougir, si Kakashi veut me mettre dans l'embarras, il serait ex aequo avec Sasuke et Naruto... Tout le monde me regarde... Je voudrais tant disparaitre dans un trou de souris... Je fais un pas en avant, saisit Naruto par l'épaule doucement.

« Merci beaucoup Naru... »

Oui, j'ose l'appeler ainsi. Je m'avance vers Kakashi, il faut que je le remercie lui aussi. Il aurait pu y avoir des morts.

Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Sasuke me regarde, ses éclairs dans la main s'estompent légèrement. Pour se stopper totalement. Une fois devant l'Œil, je lève mes yeux vers lui.

« Merci d'être intervenu Kakashi-san. »

Je m'incline un peu face à lui, puis me détourne. Tsunade avance à grands pas vers moi. Un air complètement neutre sur le visage. Est-elle en colère ? J'en ai peur... Je crains vraiment sa colère. Pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais crié dessus, elle est même l'une des personnes les plus douces avec moi... Elle me prend la main, puis tourne les talons, me trainant avec elle. Je passe devant Lee, devant Neji, devant Shino. Tous me regardent bouche bée. Le silence pesant de la cour me met trop mal à l'aise. Une fois proche du banquet, Tsunade me lâche et me fait signe de parler pour m'excuser. Mais...??

Qu'est ce que je dois dire ??

Tout le monde a ses yeux rivés sur ma personne... J'avale ma salive, au comble du malaise...

« Je suis... Navrée de cet accident... Je peux vous assurer que cela n'arrivera plus. »

Je m'incline bien bas face aux invités. J'entends des pas brusques et précipités. Mes yeux se lèvent, je ne le crois pas !! Naruto et Sasuke courent vers moi, un air désespéré sur le visage, l'un comme l'autre. Quand ils sont tout proches de moi, ils font face aux personnes dans la cour...

« C'est de notre faute a Sasuke et à moi !! »

Non, il ne faut pas que Naruto se dénonce !! C'est injuste ! C'est à cause de moi qu'ils se sont battus !!

« C'est vrai, Hinata-Chan n'y est pour rien... »

Voila Sasuke qui s'y met !!

« Nous nous sommes battus de notre plein gré, ce n'est pas Hinata qui est en cause. »

Un homme s'approche de nous, c'est le père de Naruto. Yondaime fait face à son fils, puis sans un mot, il lève la main. Il ne va pas le frapper quand même ??

« Espèce de... »

Sa main se pose délicatement sur la tête de son fils. Naruto semble tout étonné.

« ... crétin !! »

Il lui fait une petite frappe sur le front, rien de méchant. Sasuke baisse les yeux... Je sens qu'il aimerait lui aussi que quelqu'un vienne pour le rassurer. Il est vraiment seul... Mais... Il est tellement stupide aussi !! Tsunade revient vers moi, accompagnée de Kakashi, de Jiraiya et de Gaara.

« Chibi-chan... Nous allons rentrer, tu es fatiguée. »

Tsunade me sourit allègrement. C'est vrai ? Elle n'est pas fâchée ? Elle me tourne le dos, je fais de nouveau face a l'assemblée. Tous me regardent tendrement, même Sasuke.

« Je vous remercie pour cette soirée, à une prochaine fois je l'espère. »

Je suis mon Onee chan à travers la foule, pour être suivies par Kakashi. Une fois dans la rue, Tsunade fait arrêter deux pousse-pousse. Elle monte dans le premier, je m'apprête à la suivre mais... Elle met une main juste devant mon nez.

« Kakashi-san va te ramener à l'okiya Nesako... Je suis très fatiguée, à demain Hinata-Chan. »

« Euh... A demain Onee-Chan... »

Elle tapote sur le dos du chauffeur pour qu'il s'élance. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a en tête ? Sincèrement ? Me laisser seule avec Kakashi, j'ai autant de risques qu'il me saute dessus que si j'étais avec Itachi !! Il me tend sa main pour m'aider à monter dans le véhicule.

« Allez y Hinata-Chan. »

J'accepte son aide et je monte dans le pousse-pousse. Il s'assoit à coté de moi, nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre... Ce véhicule est vraiment fait pour deux petites personnes... Nos genoux se touchent avec un contact sûr. Je veux me tasser sur la droite, mais je n'ai plus de place...

« Okiya Nesako s'il vous plaît. »

Le chauffeur s'élance et nous avançons. A peine dix mètres parcourus, le ninja commence à me parler...

« Vous étiez magnifique pendant cette représentation. »

« Merci pour ce compliment Kakashi-san. »

« Les hommes vont me jalouser... »

De quoi est ce qu'il parle ?? Peut être le fait qu'il me raccompagne... Je ne sais pas...

« ... Le fait de vous avoir comme demi-épouse va être formidable... »

La peur me saisit au ventre... Il...

Il...

« Heureusement que Tsunade m'a garanti le statut de danna auprès de vous... »

Il l'a dit...

Je...

Non, Tsunade m'en aurait parlé !!

« Je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de chance sans ça... »

Non non non non non !!

C'est impossible !!

Je... Et moi dans cette affaire ?? Je n'ai rien à dire ??

Et... Et Naruto ??

« Vous... Tu pleures de joie Hinata-Chan ? »

Les larmes me coulent sur les joues.

Sans cesse. Naruto... Il m'échappe !!

Mais... Je...

Kakashi se tourne vers moi et pose sa main gauche sur ma joue, pour que je lui fasse face... Je me dégage rapidement, puis essuie mes larmes tout aussi vite : il ne faut pas que je pleure devant un client, ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas acceptable...

« Dé... Désolée Kakashi-san, je me laisse vite submerger pas mes émotions... C'est bien mon gros défaut... »

Il tourne ma tête vers la sienne et il s'approche. Il ne va pas m'embrasser quand même ?!?

« J'aime beaucoup ça moi en tout cas... »

A travers le tissu de son masque, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne ferme pas son œil visible, c'est étrange... Je suis...

Naruto...

Naruto...

Il se décolle de moi lentement.

« Nous ne devons rien montrer avant ton statut de geiko... Garde bien le secret Hinata. »

Au début de la soirée, il me vouvoyait encore. Désormais, il se montre presque grossier !! J'hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, je ne peux pas articuler un mot... Les lumières défilent sous mes yeux brouillés par les larmes. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas être avec Kakashi !! Il est gentil mais... Mais...

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Le pousse-pousse à l'arrêt, je descends. Les lampes torches sont allumées, je me tourne une dernière fois vers... Vers lui...

« A bientôt Kakashi-san... »

« A bientôt... Ma petite Hinata. »

Le pousse-pousse s'ébranle et avance. J'entre dans l'okiya, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis dégoûtée de ce que Tsunade m'a fait dans le dos... Elle aurait pu m'en parler tout de même, ça aurait été la moindre des choses !! Je fais plusieurs pas d'une façon mécanique vers ma chambre... Je suis bien fatiguée...

J'entends des voix qui s'élèvent près de moi.

« Oui. C'est décidé. »

Je m'arrête tout près de la porte de Shizune.

« C'EST IMPOSSIBLE VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS !! »

« FERME LA SAKURA !! »

Plusieurs voix s'échappent de cette pièce : il y a évidement celle de Shizune, mais celles de Sakura et d'Itachi Uchiwa. Que diable fait-il ici ??

« Hinata est bien plus prometteuse que Sakumo, c'est pourquoi Shizune-san, je te demande de faire d'Hinata ta fille. »

Quoi ?? Moi ?? Assurer la succession de l'Okiya Nesako ?? Mais...

« NON SAKUMO DEVIENDRA LA... »

« TAIS TOI !! Hinata est bien plus belle que Sakumo !! Elle sait danser elle au moins !! Regarde, Sakumo est encore vierge, Hinata a offert son mizuage à un homme très puissant, à une somme jamais égalée. »

« Merci pour ce compliment Shizune-san. »

« Mais... »

« Tu es à court d'arguments Sakura. »

« TU L'AS BIEN SAUTE CETTE GARCE HEIN ?? »

« Et au moins j'ai apprécié, pas comme avec toi. »

Un silence de plomb s'installe. Je ne crois pas ce que vient de dire l'Uchiwa... Je me tiens contre le mur. C'est si... C'est si soudain...

« C'est décidé, Hinata deviendra ma fille, mon héritière. »

A suivre !!!


	33. Chapter 33

Ohayo ici Sumi-chan !!!

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ne pas avoir filé le chapitre à Kisu la semaine dernière TT.TT quelle feignasse je fais alors !!

Nan mais entre écrire une lettre pour les Naito, mes devoirs, mes contrôles, mes mises à jours à faire sur mes blogs, les dramas à suivre... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête XD

Je vais d'ailleurs devoir me remettre rapidement à l'écriture de cette fic! Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance... Sinon pauvres lecteurs que vous êtes je n'ose même pas imaginer votre réaction XDDD

Bien, je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos reviews !!! Merci infiniment !

Bonne lecture et Nyappy !!!

[DESOLEEEEEEEEE DU RETARRRRRRRRRRD !!! Ma salop¤¤ de Live box de mer¤¤ ne m'a pas donné de connexion cette semaine! (2h au service client pour qu'une cruche me dise qu'il faut que je télécharge un truc sur le net... JE N'AVAIS PAS INTERNET!!!!) Donc je profite de la connexion chez un ami pour vous l'envoyer... Vive les pc portables TT.TT

Désolée encore une fois !!!

[Re-raté! C'était la Live box de Kisu qui a planté mercredi... -.-"""""""""""

[Kisu : et ça fait trois semaines que ça dure, je vous jure que je vais péter une durite si ce technicien de mes ¤¤¤ ne règle pas le problème rapidement... en fait, là je squatte chez un pote pour vous livrer ce chap...

Pardonnées ou pas ? .

**Chapitre 33**

« Merci beaucoup... C'était fantastique Hinata... »

Je souris à Kakashi, à moitié le dos tourné, me blottissant contre lui. Ce soir était notre première fois, nous l'avons fait... La cérémonie qui l'a fait danna s'est déroulé quelques heures plus tôt...

Et oui... J'ai enfin 18 ans... Pour mon plus grand désespoir. Les bras nus de Kakashi m'entourent et se croisent sur ma poitrine. Je suis bien au chaud dans ses bras... J'aimerais tant être dans ceux de Naruto...

« Je suis si heureux... Tu es si belle... »

J'ai encore grandi. J'ai encore pris de la poitrine. J'ai encore eu plus de clients... Je suis devenue excessivement populaire.

Moi, je suis Hinata Nesako, fille de l'okiya Nesako, geiko de renom, ancienne élève de la célèbre Tsunade... Quel titre pompeux.

Je souris en coin. Ma vie est devenue si compliquée... Itachi reste à l'écart de la ville principale et recherche des prostituées me ressemblant... Sasuke reste souvent en soirée avec moi, nous ne disons rien, nous restons tous les deux, sans rien dire... Naruto est un client plus que régulier, et semble être devenu très ami avec Gaara. Celui ci me dessine toujours, je lui ai promis d'être son modèle quand j'ai fait ma première Danse du printemps... Shino Aburame, je le croise de temps en temps... De même que Lee... J'ai revu Haku et son maitre Zabuza Momochi une fois, il a bien grandi et devenu très beau jeune homme.

« Ma belle Hinata... »

Kakashi resserre son étreinte. Son souffle chaud caresse la peau de ma nuque. Je frissonne. Il est vraiment doué et envoûtant. En réalité, il est beaucoup plus doux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Ce briseur de cœur se montre tellement différent quand il est avec moi... Si froid au premier abord... Je comprends désormais pourquoi Sakura ne s'en est jamais approchée... Beaucoup trop renfermé sur lui même... Je suis certaine qu'il a eu un passé difficile... Malgré toutes mes suppliques désespérées, Tsunade n'a pas voulu m'écouter... Je me suis donc lié à Kakashi, même si je ne voulais pas...

Mais j'y pense... Son œil gauche est semblable a celui des Uchiwa, serait-il lié à eux ??

« Hinata, es tu heureuse toi ? »

Pourquoi il me pose cette stupide question ? Une geisha est rarement heureuse !

« Oui je suis heureuse Kakashi-san... Tant que vous êtes avec moi, tout va bien. »

Il engouffre son nez dans ma nuque, humant mon odeur sucrée. Son corps nu se presse contre le mien.

« Ta fleur d'oranger me fait frémir... »

Tsunade a vraiment eu une idée plus que correcte en m'amenant à me lier avec l'Œil... Elle m'a expliqué qu'il était un ninja puissant et pouvait bien prendre le contrôle d'une brigade spéciale pendant des missions difficiles... Donc avoir des primes importantes... Donc beaucoup d'argent... Il n'a pas eu mon mizuage, et alors ? Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêner tant que ça ! Kakashi m'embrasse délicatement le cou, déposant les baisers papillons sur ma peau pâle.

« Je suis fatiguée Kakashi-san... »

Mon ancienne Onee-Chan m'a dit que je peux repousser légèrement mon danna, car il doit prendre soin de moi... Donc il ne doit pas me brusquer et encore moins me blesser. S'il est mauvais avec moi ou une autre geisha, sa réputation sera entachée...

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton okiya ? »

« Non non... »

Prendre un air de jeune femme encore effarouchée, c'est ma spécialité : ça fait fondre le client... C'est ce que je fais en ce moment même d'ailleurs.

« J'aimerais dormir dans vos bras Kakashi-san... »

Je mets mes mains sur celles de l'Œil, croisées sur mon entre sein, tout proche de mon pendentif. Luisant à la lumière de la bougie, ce petit cygne m'a donné le courage de réussir. Je replace une mèche de cheveux qui est tombée sur mon visage. La main de Kakashi vient à l'encontre de la mienne. Je tourne mon visage vers lui, lui qui s'approche déja pour me voler un baiser. Je le laisse faire.

Qu'importe les sentiments des geishas, j'en suis une et je ne peux pas aller contre le destin. Ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes, les happant dans son avidité de chair. Je sens son corps se réchauffer une fois de plus ; je ne le laisserai pas m'aimer une seconde fois cette nuit: je suis bien trop fatiguée... Je me sépare doucement de lui, souriant du mieux que je peux.

« Bonne nuit Kakashi-san... »

« Dors bien... Mon Ange... »

Il enfouit une dernière fois son nez dans ma nuque, pour partir dans les bras de Morphée... J'ai chaud, malgré le fait que je sois entièrement nue sous mes couvertures. La propriété des Hatake est plus petite que je ne l'aurais imaginé : je n'ai croisé aucun membre de sa famille en venant ici. Si ca se trouve, il vit seul... Tout seul dans une si grande maison... Je songe encore à ma dernière soirée avec Sasuke. Tsunade me laisse toujours seule avec lui depuis quelques temps. Je lui sers du saké, je parle seule, il ne répond que par des grognements qui ne veulent rien dire. Il passe toutes les soirées à me dévisager, au début ça m'a beaucoup gêné... Je m'y suis faite.

Quand le souffle de Kakashi s'est régularisé, je me dégage de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Je me relève et prend le kimono vert pâle que j'ai porté pour la cérémonie. Sa couleur est embellie grâce à de doux tons de jaune d'or et de minces fils de soie vert foncé. Je l'enfile rapidement sur mes épaules frêles, sans rien mettre en dessous. Je sors de la chambre, par une porte coulissante qui donne sur l'extérieur. Ce jardin n'est pas très soigné, il est ridicule comparé a celui de Gaara. Je m'assied sur l'avancée en bois ancien. La lune est pleine cette nuit. Si seulement... Naruto...

« Hinata ?? »

Hein ?? Je me tourne rapidement vers l'origine de la voix. Cette voix qui me rassure tellement... Son teint aussi blanc que le mien... Ses yeux aussi blancs que les miens...

« Neji Nii-san !! »

Mon cousin se tient à quelques mètres de moi, dans une tunique aussi blanche que la neige. Il s'assoit à coté de moi, sans un mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Hinata ? »

« Je... J'ai eu 18 ans aujourd'hui Neji... Je suis devenue la demi-épouse de Kakashi-san... »

Nous avions juste un peu discuté... La mort de mon père ne l'a pas tant choqué que ça, mais il dit regretter ma mère... Il est devenu un ninja puissant et travaille aux côtés de Sasuke et Naruto dans certaines missions. Son air jusque là à peu près impassible devient rapidement étonné et furieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise et il me prend les épaules pour me tourner vers lui.

« C'est... C'est une blague dis moi ?? »

« Que ferai-je chez Kakashi-san, à moitié nue si je mens ? »

Il rougit brusquement et me relâche. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, prend un air infiniment triste.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Kakashi est un camarade. Je suis venu faire le point pour une mission. »

« Ah... »

« Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas su te protéger... Ton père m'a demandé quand nous étions plus jeunes, de toujours te protéger... Quand tu étais enfant... Tu étais tant... Fragile... Je te revoie encore courir dans les rues, pendant que je m'entrainais... Je restais dans l'ombre à veiller sur toi... Tu te souviens quand les petites frappes t'avaient coincée ?

Rien que de sales gamins qui avaient voulu me prendre les sucreries que j'avais sur moi...

« J'aimerais tant te protéger comme je l'ai fait ce jour... Je suis incapable de t'empêcher d'être avec lui aujourd'hui. »

Tant de nostalgie dans sa voix me fait frémir... Neji a tellement été gentil avec moi.

« Tu sais... J'aurais aimé passer ma vie entière avec toi quand nous étions enfants... »

Il prend ma main dans la sienne. J'abandonne la contemplation de la lune pour regarder mon cousin, celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère. J'ai bien évolué ces derniers temps mais... Il ne va pas.

« Est-ce que... tu m'aimes Hinata ? »

« Bien sur, je t'aime Neji Nii-san ! »

Oui, j'aime beaucoup mon frère, mon allié... Il sourit légèrement devant mon air candide.

« Je vois... Ainsi... Nous n'avons pas vraiment changé après tout... Tu es toujours aussi innocente... Je tâcherais de mieux de protéger à l'avenir. »

Il prend mes épaules et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es d'accord ? »

Son ton de tristesse dans sa voix me contamine... Non, il ne peut pas... Il ne peut plus me protéger comme il le faisait avant...

« Je ne peux pas Neji... »

« Abandonne le fait d'être geisha !! Je veux que tout revienne comme avant... Nous pouvons être heureux... »

Tout en parlant, il s'est jeté sur mon ventre, plaquant sa tête sur mes seins. Ses bras sont autour de ma taille... Pauvre... Pauvre Neji Nii-san...

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre brusquement.

« Ecarte-toi d'elle. »

Nous nous retournons en même temps avec Neji, pour faire face à un Kakashi... Entièrement nu, comme au jour de la naissance.

« Kakashi-san, habillez vous un minimum ! »

Je masque mes yeux le plus vite possible, c'est tellement gênant !!

« Hinata ne partira jamais avec toi, je suis son danna. En parlant de ça, va voir dans la chambre, sur ton obi il y a un paquet. Prends-le et rentre chez toi. »

Je me précipite à l'intérieur. Je trouve mon obi, avec le dit paquet dessus. Je suis certaine que c'est un kimono : vu la forme et le poids de l'emballage... Je nous ma ceinture rapidement, prend le cadeau dans mes bras et ressort tout aussi précipitamment.

« Bonne nuit Kakashi-san... Neji Nii-san, à la prochaine. »

Je commence à marcher pour m'éloigner. Je dois faire attention, sans combinaison sous le kimono, ça peut être risqué... A peine arrivée au portail de la propriété, j'entends déja les voix de mon danna et de mon cousin retentir dans la nuit... Neji ne m'a pas déclaré un amour pour moi ! Pourquoi diable Kakashi se monte-t-il la tête ainsi...? Il y a un malentendu je crois... Je me retourne pour entrer à nouveau dans la propriété pour défendre mon cousin : vu le caractère jaloux de mon danna, je ne préfère pas le laisser seul avec lui.

« Mon Hinata... »

Je me stoppe sur le palier.

Tout sauf lui.

Tout sauf lui... Je suis en position de faiblesse en plus !!

« Sasuke-Kun... »

Je fais un pas en arrière. La rue est déserte, c'est vraiment mauvais... Je déglutis péniblement. L'Uchiwa avance vers moi, d'un pas lourd, les yeux chargés d'une excitation palpable...

« Mon Hinata... »

A suivre !!!

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?

J'espère qu'avec ça, on se sera fait pardonner.

Sinon, c'est que vous êtes très rancuniers .


	34. Chapter 34

Ohayoooo ici Sumi-chan !!

Je vous remercie énormément !!! J'ai cru que vous alliez m'étriper quand j'ai vu le retard que Kisu et moi même avons prit sur les publications TT.TT [Salo¤¤¤¤ de connexion internet... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Enfin les vacances !! Fini les devoirs sur table le samedi, fini les semaines de devoirs non stop... Bonjour dissert de philo, révisions de bio et exos de maths ! TTT.TTT

Je ne vais plus vous embêter avec tout ça !! Je viens de me réveiller et jme suis dit " tiens je vais faire le chapitre pour Kisu " entre 2 chapitres du tome 7 de HP au son de Boost Busterz de LM.C xD

Bonne lecture !

Nyappy !!

Saloperie, t'as déjà 4 chapitres d'avance sur moi sur HP... ¤envie de meurtres¤ Mais moi je l'ai lu en anglais ! ¤tire la langue XD¤

Edit : j'ai maintenant 14 chapitres d'avance... niark niark ¤se frotte les mains¤

Edit 2: Pas de boln je l'ai fini avant toi [court partout en sautant et en criant JE L'AI LU !!! Oo

**Chapitre 34**

Sasuke fait un pas vers moi. Ses yeux sont étrangement brillants... Je tasse rapidement mon kimono sur ma cuisse, je me sens si fragile comme ça... Je suis si peu habillée !

« Ca fait bientôt une heure que je t'attends mon Hinata... »

Je recule encore d'un pas. La rue est déserte, c'est bien ma veine !! Je déglutis une deuxième fois.

« Sa... Sasuke-Kun ! Quelle surprise ! Que... Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Maintenant que tu es... Que tu n'es plus vierge et que tu as un danna... Tu peux avoir une aventure... »

Je le vois venir avec ses gros sabots.

« Tu peux avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un... »

Je me mets à marcher énergiquement vers le bout de la rue. S'il m'accompagne et qu'il ne dit rien, même mieux, qu'il ne fait rien, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse. Normalement, une geisha peut avoir une aventure extérieure à ses engagements... Si elle se fait découvrir par son danna, sa réputation peut être gâchée, tout peut lui être retiré. Si un jour je dois avoir une relation de ce genre, ça ne sera absolument pas avec Sasuke...

Mais plutôt avec Naruto.

« Hinata ! »

Sa main m'attrape le poignet, d'un mouvement brusque, Sasuke me plaque contre le mur. Sous la surprise, je lâche le cadeau de Kakashi pour qu'il tombe au sol. L'Uchiwa en profite pour appliquer sa seconde main dans mon cou et me forcer à rester en place... Sa poigne puissante m'écrase la gorge: je vais étouffer s'il sert si fort !!

« Lâche moi Sasuke-Kun !! »

Il resserre l'étreinte qu'il a sur mon cou, sa seconde main me lâche le poignet, pour aller s'aventurer dans l'ouverture de mon kimono, au niveau de mes cuisses. Mais qu'est ce qu'il...???

Il plaque son corps contre le mien, je peux sentir sa peau contre moi, tous ses muscles roulants et crispés qui me force à me maintenir en place... Ce comportement chez cet homme qui me dégoute tant...

« Hinata... Hinata... »

Ses mains m'oppressent de plus en plus. Je plie mes bras sur son torse et pousse de toutes les forces que je peux déployer. Il est beaucoup trop fort !! Il enlève sa main de mes cuisses et fouille dans une des poches de son pantalon, pour en sortir une bobine de fil gris. Avec les ténèbres de la nuit, j'aperçois juste qu'il s'agit de fils... Métalliques... Sasuke relâche ma gorge et saisit violement mes mains, entourant le fil autour de mes poignets, me tranchant la peau avec son instrument de torture...

Ca me scie les poignets !!

« Tu me fais mal Sasuke-Kun !! Relâche-moi ! »

Sans un mot, il coupe le fil et range la bobine, il n'est pas sérieux tout de même?? D'un mouvement brusque, il prend mes mains attachées l'une à l'autre, pour les plaquer au dessus de ma tête. Ses yeux brillants me terrifient et il reste totalement impassible face à mes suppliques...

« Hinata... »

Sasuke avance ses lèvres, pour tenter de les poser sur les miennes. Je tourne la tête au dernier moment, il m'embrasse les cheveux et l'oreille. Il tire beaucoup plus fort sur le fil, je sens ma peau qui se sectionne sous la pression. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je souffre de ces coupures tellement que je risque de m'étrangler avec sa salive en déglutissant !!

« AAAH !! Ca fait vraiment mal Sasuke !! RELACHE MOI ! »

Sans un mot, profitant que je parle, il presse ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Presser oui, car l'acte n'est pas doux.

Que dois-je faire ?? Le mordre ?? Le repousser ?? Oui, évidement, c'est ce qu'une femme ferait, mais je ne suis pas une femme !! Je suis une geisha avant tout ! Cette langue qui m'envahit la bouche me répugne, c'est décidé !! D'un coup de dents sec, je mords la langue de l'Uchiwa ! Un liquide m'emplit la bouche : son sang s'écoule et Sasuke se décolle précipitamment. Il a gardé mes poignets bien en l'air, comme le comportement froid d'un ninja qu'il est. Il essuie ses lèvres d'un revers de la main et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux avant noirs et pénétrants, sont désormais rouges, avec trois virgules dans les pupilles.

Ils sont effrayants...

Ils me rappellent l'œil de Kakashi...

« Tu es une véritable tigresse Hinata... J'aime bien ce coté caché...

Mon Dieu !! Ne me laissera t-il jamais en paix ! Sasuke glisse à nouveau sa main dans l'ouverture de mon kimono. Je sens sa main montée le long de ma jambe, presque jusqu'à l'entre cuisse. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Tellement stupide que je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

« A L'AIDE AU SECOURS !! A L'AIDE JE VOUS EN PRIE !!

« Tais toi !! »

« AIDEZ MOI !! AU SECOURS !! »

Je m'époumone, il n'y a que ça à faire !! Ma voix perce la nuit, comme l'aurore le ferait. Un brusque mouvement sur la droite me fait tourner la tête, les larmes commencent à me brouiller la vue, à cause de la douleur que me fait le fil d'acier : il m'a tranché la peau.

« LACHE LA !!

Un violent coup s'abat sur la joue de mon tortionnaire, sans que je puisse identifier sa provenance. Je vois juste une masse de cheveux blonds, réfléchissant étrangement la lumière lunaire. Je n'y crois pas. Ca ne peut pas être lui !! C'est trop... C'est trop beau !!

Deux yeux, aussi purs que le ciel en plein été, me regardent, d'un air doux.

« Naruto... »

Mes bras pendent lamentablement devant moi, encore liés par ce fil. Naruto me fixe, ça me fait tellement de bien... Au cours des quelques années qui se sont écoulées, il a bien grandi. Il me dépasse d'une tête, loin de moi que cela me dérange, mais Sasuke le dépasse encore un peu...

« Hina... »

Ses bras m'enserrent rapidement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Mes sanglots veulent traverser ma gorge, je tente de les ravaler, sans grand succès. Mes yeux laissent échapper les larmes, pour aller s'écraser sur le torse de mon aimé.

« Naru... J'ai eu si peur... »

Il me relâche, à mon déplaisir, mais prend une arme dans son pochon, accroché à la ceinture. Il est en combinaison ninja, c'est la première fois que je le vois habillé ainsi... Dans sa main, le kunai luit à la lumière de la lune. Dans un geste emplit de douceur, il me saisit les poignets, d'ou un léger filet de sang s'écoule. Le métal dans mes plaies me fait horriblement mal. Les entrainements que Tsunade m'a fait souffrir ne sont rien en comparaison... Naruto prend son temps et enlève délicatement ces fils qui m'entravent. D'un coup sec, il coupe le nœud le plus compliqué et me libère totalement. Il prend dans son pochon une bande blanche. Dans un silence étonnant, il me bande les poignets. Je tourne la tête lentement vers Sasuke, toujours étendu sur le sol. Il nous dévisage, allongé sur le sol, les bras étendus en croix. Ses yeux sont redevenus tel le plumage d'un corbeau, une tristesse horrible semble lui oppresser le cœur, dans une étreinte mortelle.

« C'est bon Hina... »

Je contemple mes bandages, comme si je n'en avais jamais eu. Naruto remet le reste de sa bande dans son pochon et me prend délicatement le menton.

« Ma pauvre... Ne pleure plus... »

Je souris du mieux que je puisse faire. Dans un grand bruit, la porte de la propriété s'ouvre et deux hommes en surgissent. Tout d'abord, Neji, suivit de près par Kakashi, qui s'est enfin mis un yukata sur le dos.

« Qu'est ce que ?? Sasuke, Naruto !! Vous êtes là pour l'ordre de mission, je vous avais dit plus tard !! »

Kakashi voulait sûrement me laisser dormir seule dans son futon pendant qu'il recevait ses disciples. Effet raté, ils sont tous arrivés en avance, je n'étais pas partie en plus !

« Hinata !! Rentre à ton okiya, ou passe la nuit ici... »

Je regarde les yeux de Naruto, dans lesquels la plus grande tristesse semble s'en être accaparée. J'ai été dégoûtée quand j'ai su que Tsunade avait prévu qu'un autre homme que Naruto soit mon danna... Si je reste ici, il peut m'arriver de quelque chose d'aussi déplaisant que ce que Sasuke m'a fait subir.

« Je... Je vais rentrer chez moi... »

Je m'incline devant Naruto, le faisant lâcher mon menton. Je fais de même face à Kakashi et à mon cousin. Sasuke est toujours étendu sur le sol, comme pour imiter un mort, malgré le fait que ses yeux soient grands ouverts... Je chuchote, le plus bas que je puisse faire, pour que Naruto seul m'entende...

« Demain, devant l'accordeur de shamisen à la tombée de la nuit... »

Il hoche imperceptiblement de la tête, pour marquer son accord. Je fais demi-tour, et me lance dans la rue, sans me retourner. Je tasse mes manches sur mes poignets pour que personne ne les voie plus: ce fâcheux accident ne doit pas plus s'ébruiter...

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas Hinata ? »

Aïe... Je me retourne pour faire face à Kakashi. Je tente de sourire comme je peux, sous le regard d'incompréhension Naruto et celui de Neji, empli de détresse.

« Un autre soir peut être Kakashi-san... »

Je me retourne, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas des siennes...

« Mais je suis ton danna, non ? »

Voila, il l'a dit !!

Devant Naruto, je suis perdue !!

Je commence à marcher, sans demander mon reste.

« Une autre fois j'ai dit, Kakashi-san... »

Une fois de plus, les larmes me viennent aux yeux, que je refoule sans attendre. J'espère que Naruto ne le prend pas mal... Si... S'il venait à me repousser !! Si... Non, c'est impossible !! Je... Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, il est la seule chose qui me rattache à ce monde !! S'il part... Je n'aurai plus rien... Je n'ai même pas dit à Kakashi que Sasuke m'a fait du mal... J'étais trop hypnotisée par Naruto... C'est la première fois que je le voyais si triste...

Pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie, je vais prier ce soir...

Prier pour que Naruto viennent me voir demain, sans me rejeter...

Oui, je vais prier pour cela...

A suivre !!


	35. Chapter 35

Ohayoooo, ici Sumi-chaaaaaaan !

Sous la gentille menace de Topie, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus sage de publier un autre chapitre cette semaine...

TT...TT ne me frappez pas je vous en priiiiiie !!!

En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que vous laissez toujours vos reviews... Désolée de déplaire aux fans d'action mais là xD ce chapitre ne bouge pas vraiment (enfin si, on découvre un nouveau personnage et ça bouge vers la fin...)

Mais vous allez vouloir m'étriper !!!

xD sur ces bons mots et au son de Utakata de Kagrra, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nyappy !

Là c'est Kisu que vous allez étriper. Oui, c'est ma faute s'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre pendant ces dernières semaines. C'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper, avec la masse de devoirs que les profs nous donnent et les contrôles, c'était un peu la galère... T.T

Encore une raison pour me faire la peau : pas de chapitre dans la semaine du 10 au 18 décembre car je suis en Allemagne... XD Allez-y lâchez vous !

**Chapitre 35**

La journée m'a semblée tellement longue !!

Je me suis levée de bonne heure, à cause de tous ces cauchemars que j'ai faits... Naruto qui me quitte, qui me laisse seule, qui ricane de moi... Heureusement que je ne dors plus avec les servantes de l'okiya. En tant que fille de Shizune, j'ai droit à une chambre personnelle.

De plus, le fait d'être geiko me donne certains avantages, comme manger autre chose que du riz, et pouvoir prendre des œufs de lump, ne plus avoir de corvées etc... En ce qui me concerne, je partage toujours ma portion de nourriture supplémentaire avec Ino. Ca lui fait plaisir autant à elle qu'à moi, même si elle a rechigné à la prendre au début.

« Hi... Hinata-sama... »

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte sans que je l'entende. Je suis accoudée à ma fenêtre de chambre, à regarder le soleil se coucher progressivement... Une jeune fille se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est l'une des deux servantes que Shizune a engagé, quand Tenten et moi ne pouvions plus avoir de tâche. L'une s'appelle Kin Tsuchi, c'est une véritable petite peste, qui est en admiration excessive devant Sakura. Elle est petite pour ses 8 ans, les cheveux bien noirs, tout comme ses yeux.

La seconde, celle qui est en face de moi, se nomme Moegi. Elle a de jolis cheveux châtains clairs, bien assortis à ses yeux caramels. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à Tsunade, elle aurait pu être comme ça plus jeune... Elle est d'une timidité rare, mais elle est la gentillesse incarnée. Dans son habit triste, elle me ferait presque pitié... Je me demande si un jour, je pourrai la prendre sous mon aile, comme l'a fait Tsunade avec moi...

« Qui y a-t-il Moegi ? »

« Votre... Votre kimono est prêt... »

Hier, j'ai oublié celui que Kakashi m'avait offert. Peu importe, je ne compte pas le mettre pour aller voir la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me trouve un kimono blanc comme la neige, agrémenté d'un obi aux nuances orange. Je me suis acheté des apparats de cette couleur pour Naruto, j'ai remarqué qu'il aimait beaucoup le orange. Moegi s'avance vers moi, d'un pas hésitant.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, approche... »

Je lui souris, elle rougit légèrement et reprend confiance en elle. Elle s'agenouille devant moi puis s'incline, le plus bas qu'elle puisse faire.

« Relève toi Moegi... Ne soit pas si protocolaire avec moi. »

« Oui... Oui Hinata-sama... »

Elle se redresse timidement et me regarde dans les yeux, heureuse je suppose que je la traite différemment de Sakura.

Cette petite ne subit pas mon calvaire, mais... Il faut dire que cette geisha de malheur met en avant Kin, comme elle a mit Tenten en avant avec moi. Mais... Sakura vieillit, elle n'est pas la fille de cette okiya, son élève non plus... Je sais pertinemment qu'elle veut prendre une dernière revanche contre moi.

Il y a deux ans, je n'ai pas compris le sens de la phrase qu'elle m'a jeté à la figure, en voulant me couper les cheveux: " Je n'ai pas encore perdu." A cette époque, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de la portée et de l'engagement de ses paroles. Elle met tout son cœur dans cette envie de destruction de ma personne. C'en est effrayant... Moegi pose le paquet près de moi, elle s'apprête à repartir. Déjà ?

« Moegi, tu veux voir ce kimono ? »

Ses petits yeux d'ambre s'écarquillent doucement. Elle sourit joyeusement et me regarde avec ce magnifique pétillement dans la pupille.

« J'aimerai beaucoup !! Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Je t'y autorise. »

Je prends le paquet posé près de nos genoux, pour le déballer. Moegi retient son souffle, je l'entend bien... Cela ne fait que 3 mois qu'elle est au service de cet okiya.

« Tu peux respirer Moegi, tu en auras besoin tôt ou tard. »

Elle rougit un peu et se remet à respirer librement. J'enlève le papier de soie du kimono, le découvrant à la lumière du jour mourant.

Exactement comme je l'ai demandé.

D'un blanc immaculé, cousu de fins fils de soie orangée, à diverses nuances. Je saisis le col avec délicatesse pour déplier entièrement le vêtement. Moegi a la bouche bée devant la finesse du travail, je viens juste de remarquer que de légers papillons dans les tons du obi sont sur le kimono, au niveau des cuisses. Jiraiya a fait un bon travail...

« C'est... C'est très joli. »

Les yeux pétillants de Moegi me font chaud au cœur. Je me lève et passe la main dans mon dos, enlevant le obi que je porte.

« Qu'est ce que... ? »

« Je vais me préparer, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir... »

« Je... Je m'en vais... »

« Reste si tu veux. »

Dans ses grands yeux caramel, une joie que je n'ai jamais vu se fait sentir. Je fais glisser le yakuta que je porte sur le dos. En simple combinaison devant ma peut être future élève, j'enfile le somptueux kimono de Jiraiya-san. J'applique correctement le col, lisse les pans pour qu'ils tombent là où il faut. Je prends le obi, et noue l'un des nœuds que je connais. J'ai encore un peu de mal à les nouer moi même, ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Après m'être habillée, je m'agenouille devant ma coiffeuse, me maquillant tel un automate.

« Je... Pourquoi les geishas se maquillent Hinata-sama ? »

La question m'étonne... Même si je ne connais qu'une partie de la réponse... J'enlève le surplus de poudre sur mon blaireau, pour appliquer une couche blanche sur mon visage.

« Sûrement pour masquer ses émotions. »

« Ah... Et... Pourquoi font-elles ça ? »

Je pose le blaireau après m'en être appliqué sur toute la face et le cou, ainsi que dans la nuque. Je prends un des bâtonnets noirs, saisis une allumette et brûle le bout de l'instrument de maquillage, avant de l'appliquer sur mes sourcils.

« Car une geisha n'a ni sentiments, ni gêne sur son visage. »

Je pose le bâtonnet usagé sur la coiffeuse. Je fixe mon reflet dans la glace : mes cheveux sont simplement retenus par une pince à l'arrière de la tête, car j'ai abandonné la coiffure wareshinobu des maikos. Mes traits sont plus fins encore qu'à l'époque, mes lèvres sont devenues plus pulpeuses, mes yeux toujours aussi blancs... Je prends mon rouge et un pinceau, le remue dans son récipient.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Moegi ? »

Je me tourne imperceptiblement vers elle, je devine assez bien son expression : la même que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'étais confrontée à Sakura.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas le demander à Sakura-san ou à Sakumo-san... J'ai peur de leurs réactions... »

Je repose le pinceau après avoir coloré mes lèvres avec. Qu'est ce que...?

« De leurs réactions ? Pour Tenten, je ne comprends pas... »

« Tenten ? »

« Non rien... C'est l'ancien nom de Sakumo... Mais... pourquoi auraient-elles ce genre de réactions ? »

« Ce n'est rien !! Excusez-moi !! »

Elle se lève précipitamment, marchant à reculons jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, butant même contre la porte fermée.

« Je n'aurai pas dû... Ne me frappez pas Hinata-sama, je... Je... »

« Mais Moegi, pour quelle raison te frapperais-je ? »

« Je... Je vous expliquerai plus tard... Hinata-sama... Bonne soirée... »

Avant que je ne puisse la rattraper, la porte de ma chambre claque.

Il faut absolument que je sache pourquoi. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai bien plus important à faire...

Naruto...

J'espère que tu vas venir, malgré ce qu'a dit Kakashi hier soir... Je prends le petit ornement orange, une simple fleur de camélia, que je plante sur le coté droit de ma chevelure. Je me lève et prend l'ombrelle qui est dans le coin de ma chambre. Cet accessoire n'est permis qu'aux geishas professionnelles, Tsunade m'a offerte la mienne il y a trois jours. Je sors de ma chambre, passant dans le couloir et dans l'entrée. Après avoir enfilé ma paire de sandales, Ino arrive derrière moi, pour faire jaillir des étincelles dans mon dos, dans la plus pure tradition des geishas.

« Bonne soirée Hinata... »

« Ino, peux-tu prendre Moegi avec toi cette nuit ? Elle ne vas pas très bien, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse des cauchemars. »

« Pas de problèmes Hinata. »

Je la gratifie d'un sourire, elle me fait de même. Ses traits sont un peu plus tirés par le temps, mais elle a gardé cette belle volonté, à la fois douce et amère, de mordre la vie à pleine dents, même si elle l'a perdue. Je déplie mon ombrelle et sors dans cette rue, encore animée, où j'ai fait mes débuts de maikos. Les enfants courant toujours les rues, les marchands fermant progressivement leurs échoppes, les geishas sortant au profit de la nuit... Ceci est devenu si familier pour moi...

Je m'arrête devant le pont, pour contempler mon lieu de rencontre avec Gaara. Oui... Un ami vraiment exceptionnel, ils sont si rares... Je me tourne vers le magasin de Nara-san. Il...

Naruto !!

Il est venu !! Je le vois !!

Ce grand sourire, ces cheveux aussi beaux qu'un soleil d'été, des yeux aussi purs... Oui... Il est venu... Il arrive au Pont, juste à coté de moi...

« Bonsoir Hina... »

« Bonsoir Naru... Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue... J'ai cru... »

« Parlons-en à l'intérieur. »

Ce ton est totalement neutre : il me fait presque mal.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas... en colère ? Nous entrons dans la maison de thé, pénétrons dans une pièce, dans le silence le plus total. Avant de fermer la porte, je me tourne vers la servante.

« Un thé à la fleur d'oranger s'il vous plait. »

Elle s'incline et ferme la porte. Tournant le dos à Naruto, je ne l'entends pas... Il m'en veut... je sais qu'il m'en veut... Accablée de chagrin, je ne parviens même pas à me tourner vers lui...

« Hina...»

Ses bras m'enserrent, me collant à son torse. Qu'est ce que...? Il... Je dois surement avoir les joues en feu !! Naruto !!

« Hina... »

Ce murmure... Cette douce musique... Oui... J'aimerai tellement qu'il m'embrasse...

Qu'on m'embrasse d'amour une fois dans ma vie...

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, mon blond me lâche, à mon plus grand regret... La servante, le plateau tremblant dans une main, nous dévisage.

« Voici votre thé... Désolée de vous avoir dérangé... Il... Il y a quelqu'un qui vient pour vous voir... Je sais qu'il n'est pas invité mais... Il a beaucoup insisté et...

Me voir ?? Moi ? Ah non !! Ce soir, j'ai prévu d'être avec Naruto seulement !! Est ce que Sasuke aurait entendu ?? Impossible !!

« Mon Hinata... »

Un homme entre dans la pièce, je ne le connais que trop bien... Hélas... Ses yeux bruns, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses cheveux étonnement coiffés... Il n'a pas changé... Mon premier prétendant... Un amour à sens unique, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cette maison de thé !! Je me tourne vers Naruto, ses yeux bleus sont empreints d'une désagréable sensation de frustration. Naruto, je te promets de m'abandonner à toi après cette mauvaise surprise...

Je le promets...

« Mon Hinata... »

Courage Hinata... Affronte-le !! Tu peux le faire, devant Naruto !! Tu peux le supporter !!

« Bonsoir Shikamaru-Kun. je t'ai déja dit... je ne suis pas "ton" Hinata. »

A suivre !!

Kisu Et là toutes en cœur, « Shikamaru, tu es un boulet... » XD


	36. Chapter 36

« Ohayoooo, ici Sumi-chan !!!

¤Planquée derrière un bouclier en acier avec Kisu¤

Bon j'avoue qu'on a un peu merdouillé au cours des dernières semaines " je vous raconte même pas la galère qu'on a subit ces dernières temps ! Et encore, c'est pas fini !! Samedi prochain bac blanc d'histoire/géo, et jeudi d'avant contrôle de maths de 2h... Je passe sur le devoir de philo que le prof veut nous coller enfin bref !!!

(JULIA!!! Boku wa... Okay okay j'arrête de chanter Jealkb... ¤¤ )

Bref, voici la suite !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme d'hab', ça me fait super plaisir 3

Bonne lecture!!

Nyappy !!!

¤Balourde Kisu de derrière son bouclier¤

C'est elle qui s'occupe des publications !!!!! XD »

Trop aimable... XD

Au fait ?

Savez quoi ?

Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir 18 ans !! T-T

XD

Allez, place à la lecture et pour se faire pardonner, on va essayer de vous mette deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, pour compenser mon absence.

**Chapitre 36**

Je pousse légèrement Naruto, pour qu'il puisse s'assoir près de moi, et surtout, loin de Shikamaru. Celui ci s'agenouille à ma gauche, mon aimé à ma droite.

Bon, respire Hinata, m'abandonne pas, tu peux le faire. Tiens bon !

Je prends le plateau que me tend la servante : elle y a mis deux tasses. Normalement, une geisha ne mange et ne boit pas dans une soirée, pour la simple raison que son maquillage risque de partir et que sa mission est de divertir le client. Je suppose qu'elle a remarqué que nous étions assez proches avec Naruto, et qu'il ne se formaliserait pas d'aussi peu. Bref, je m'assois entre les deux hommes, servant le thé d'abord à mon blond, puis à Shikamaru.

« Hinata, je suis heureux de te revoir, depuis la Danse du printemps d'il y a deux ans, je ne t'ai aperçue que deux ou trois fois dans les rues ! »

« Une geisha est toujours occupée Shikamaru-Kun... »

« C'est vrai, les soirées que tu passais avec moi étaient toujours plaisantes... »

Je me tourne vers Naruto, estomaquée.

Il vient... D'attaquer ouvertement un client devant moi ?? Shikamaru fronce les sourcils... Oh oh...

Vite, calmer le jeu, trouve quelque...

« Ah oui Naruto ? Tu passes des soirées avec mon Hinata ? Mais comment, j'ai cru que ta famille avait perdu sa fortune, comment tu peux te payer une geisha de cette classe ? »

Hein ?? Il s'en prend directement à Naruto là !! Mais... !!!

« Shikamaru-Kun, ca suffit !! »

« Toi tu la traites toujours comme "ton" Hinata, si elle te dit d'arrêter peut être devrais-tu le faire ? Ma situation ne regarde que moi et ceux que je veux mettre au courant !! »

« Alors toi qui aime tant Hinata, qui nous rabâche ça pendant les missions tu ne lui dis rien ? »

« Avant que tu nous interrompes, je comptais le faire, mais tu es toujours aussi gênant Nara, si ce que je raconte en mission t'énerves, changes d'équipe !! »

Attendez, stop, pause !! Naruto m'aime et le ressasse à tout le monde ?? C'est... !!

« Les plus gênés s'en vont Uzumaki, Sasuke ne supporte pas que tu lui prennes sa "proie" comme il dit. »

Sa "proie" serait ce... Moi ?? Je ne serai qu'un trophée sur son tableau de chasse ?? Ah d'accord !! »

« Neji en a marre que tu t'approches de sa cousine !! »

Mais qu'il se taise !!

« Kakashi ne veut pas que tu la touches, après tout, c'est lui son danna... »

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai choisi qui allait être mon danna ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers moi. Voilà une occasion que je ne vais pas manquer...

« Je ne choisis pas mon avenir, Tsunade-Onee chan a choisi pour moi. »

Mes tremblements dans la voix se font sentir. Il faut que je me calme, ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments... Aussi indignes qu'ils soient pour que je porte le titre de geisha...

« Kakashi est très gentil, mais les geishas ne peuvent choisir en fonction de leurs sentiments. J'aurais choisi un homme que j'aime sinon... Je t'aime bien Shikamaru, mais tu m'étouffes... »

Il a l'air anéanti. Pourtant je refuse de le laisser en paix...

« Je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que toi tu le fais. »

L'air dégarni de Shikamaru ne m'étonne pas. Je serai cruelle avec lui ce soir, pour que sa première soirée avec moi, soit la dernière. Oui, je serais cruelle.

« Shikamaru, Naruto a raison, je ne suis pas "ton" Hinata, je n'appartiens à personne. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à l'homme que j'aime... »

Je regarde le Nara dans les yeux, le coup de grâce juste après que je reprenne mon souffle...

« ... Ce n'est pas toi. »

Le silence retombe. J'arrive à peine à croire ce que je viens de dire... Je me suis montrée si... Si froide... Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, je suis timide... Je n'aurais jamais osé dire cela normalement... Naruto m'en a donné la force...

Il se lève sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je l'ai brisé, je le sais. Il fouille dans sa poche intérieure et en sort une petite enveloppe, où il fourre trois billets à l'intérieur. D'un coup sec, il l'a plaque sur la table.

« Tu prends cher, c'est bien une fleur tout les quarts d'heure ? »

« Oui, mais ne te plains pas, ma sœur prend une fleur toute les cinq minutes. »

« Hausse tes prix, tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce. La fleur est une unité de paiement chez les geishas, elle varie avec l'année. Elle est en ce moment fixée à 1 500 yens je crois... La comptabilité n'a jamais été mon fort et c'est le rôle de Shizune de tenir les comptes. Une geisha de rang moyen prend une fleur de l'heure ou tous les trois quart d'heure. A peine de quoi se payer à manger et à boire. Les clients me donnent des enveloppes, contenant la somme qu'ils calculent eux même. Shikamaru a laissé cette enveloppe.

J'ai été ignoble avec lui.

Je... J'ai des remords ??

« Hina... Tu... ce n'est pas très... »

« Je sais Naru... Mais... Mais je... »

Une vulgaire envie de pleurer, voila ce que je veux. Me laisser aller. J'ai brisé un homme.

Il faut que je m'excuse !!

« Hina... J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête... Qui est l'homme que tu aimes tant ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, ses yeux sont empreints d'une expression de détresse et d'espoir mêlés. S'il savait...

« Si... Si je te le dis... Est ce que... Tu ne me détesteras pas ? »

Ne me hais pas Naruto. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses ! Je... Je ne le supporterai pas, ma vie serait triste, sans goût, sans couleur... Seul toi peux m'aider à vivre...

« Je pense... Que les sentiments ne se commandent pas... »

« J'aime... J'aime... »

Le dire ?

« Je t'... »

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, alors que j'allai franchir le pas qui allait décider de ma vie sentimentale. Quel est ce gêneur qui...??

« Oh, Hinata, je suis désolée de te déranger. Naruto-san ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Un mauvais sourire se peint sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivante. Tenten, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?? Vraiment... Sakura a bien déteint sur elle... Son kimono rose pâle me fait penser à celui que la geisha aux cheveux roses portait lors de notre rencontre...

« Je vais bien Sakumo... Je parlais avec Hinata, pourrais-tu... »

« J'ai un client, peut être pouvons nous nous joindre à vous ? »

Sakumo, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !! Tu verras !! Tenten est morte, impitoyablement remplacée par cette élève sans vergogne. Elle entre dans la pièce sans attendre la réponse et se fait suivre par...

Lee-san ??

« Bonsoir Hinata-Chan, je suis heureux de vous revoir... »

Enveloppé dans son yukata vert bouteille, il me sourit gentiment, le rouge aux joues. L'époque où il me disait que j'étais la plus belle à ses yeux n'est pas encore révolue. Être aimable avec lui comme je l'ai toujours fait, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué...

Une étrange odeur vient chatouiller mes narines...

« Lee-san !! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien bien, Sakumo-chan me distrait fort bien, mais sans vouloir l'offusquer, Hinata-Chan, votre grâce naturelle m'a fait languir pendant ma mission loin de Konoha et... »

Pendant qu'il débite ses compliments et autres flatteries, il s'assoit à coté de Sakumo, qui elle même s'est agenouillée à coté de Naruto. Celui ci me regarde avec cet air d'incompréhension, je fais de même, que faire d'autre ? Lee me prend la main et dépose un baiser dessus.

« Vos mains sont d'une douceur exquise, je désespérais de pouvoir les toucher un jour... »

L'odeur désagréable s'échappe du cou de la geisha qui est en face de moi... Ca me pique les narines...

« Merci Lee-san, mais vous me gênez... »

Je lui enlève ma main de sa prise : je refuse de me laisser faire devant Naruto. J'aimerais tant que ce soit lui qui me fasse des compliments... Mais...

J'ai... J'ai chaud tout à coup...

J'ai l'impression de sentir ma poitrine se déchirer, une chaleur s'engage dans mon corps, ça...

Ca fait mal... L'air me manque légèrement... Je respire plus vite : ça me...

« Ca va Hina ? »

Je me tourne vers Naruto, l'air paniqué. Je tente de sourire du mieux que je puisse faire. Je pose une main sur mon cœur, dans l'espoir que je sais vain de calmer ces pulsations qui me déchirent le thorax.

« Ca... Ca va... »

L'air me brûle les poumons, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! J'ai... J'ai les yeux qui se troublent légèrement, je ne vois plus qu'une masse blonde pour les cheveux de Naruto, je me tourne vers Sakumo. Je vois partiellement ses traits, tordus dans un rictus malsain. Non... Elle n'aurait tout de même pas...

« Tu transpires à grosses gouttes Hina, ca ne va pas ? »

Je me tourne une fois de plus vers mon aimé. La vision distordue par je ne sais quelle chose... Je porte ma seconde main à la tête, je sens tout bouger en moi... Un malaise ?

Mais à cause de quoi ?

« Ca ne va vraiment pas Hinata ? »

La voix floue de Sakumo m'atteint les oreilles peu de temps après avoir aperçu ses lèvres bougées... Ca ne serait pas...? Cette odeur qui revient...

« Tu n'apprécies pas mon odeur de musc ? »

Musc !! Cette odeur me rend malade depuis que j'ai fait mon mizuage ! Depuis que ce monstre aux yeux rouges d'Itachi m'a touché... Mais pourquoi ça me fait si mal...? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça...? Je suis certaine que Sakumo devait le savoir... Car Tenten le savait... Mon esprit tangue de plus en plus... Je dois tenir...

« Hinata-Chan... »

La voix de Lee est totalement déformée, presque si elle était modifiée par un appareil mal réglé... J'ai chaud...

Mon corps bascule...

« Hina !! »

Le dernier son que j'entends est la voix de Naruto, la dernière chose que je sens est ses bras qui me retiennent...

Avant de sombrer dans le noir infini.

A suivre!!!


	37. Annonce

Que dire pour ma défense ? Sumi et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de corriger les deux chapitres, avec tout le boulot qu'on a eu la semaine dernière plus mon départ en Allemagne...

On se fera pardonner promis, vous les aurez quand je rentrerai. Et quand j'arriverai à dompter leur clavier (il est zarb'...)

En clair, vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous a pas oubliés !

#évite les tomates et les papiers gras#

Tschüß !!

Kis'Kisu


	38. Chapter 37

« ¤dans sa voiture en allant chez sa Môman¤

Beurk, envie de vomir :s j'aime pas taper sur ton pc quand je suis en voiture, ça me donne mal au cœur xD

Bon, déjà je vous présente mes excuses pour la semaine dernière... Kisu a fait passer le message, merci à elle qui s'est enfilé des galettes de patates pendant toute une semaine et qui a fait les marchés de Nowel en Allemagne tandis que sa Sumi adorée se faisait chier en cours avec la science TT.TT

Donc, chapitre double révélation !!! Attention les yeux, je sens que les reviews font fuser... " PU¤¤¤¤ C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN DE CHAPITRE A DEUX YENS LA ???"

Je crains déjà votre réaction...

Bonne lecture et nyappy !!! (An café passe en France en mars prochain TT-TT nyappy, j'y vais !) »

Premièrement, je n'ai pas mangé que des galettes de pommes de terre #...# j'en aurais été malade, voyons Sumi... Puis puisqu'on est dans la rubrique choses débiles, les allemands ne mangent pas que de la saucisse (même si c'est largement autre chose que les nôtres)... N'est ce pas Sumi ? XD

Sinon, bah rangez vos flingues et couteaux... XDD Si vous nous tuez, y aura plus de chapitres ! .

**Chapitre 37**

L'odeur est partie ?

Je me sens mieux... Je suis au chaud, mais je... J'ai encore ce mauvais souvenir dans ma tête... Et mes cauchemars qui m'avaient traumatisé lors de la nuit précédent mon mizuage envahissent ma tête... Non je dois me calmer...

J'ai une couverture sur moi... Je ne sens plus le obi qui me serre la taille... Mes yeux sont clos, je n'entends qu'une respiration lente près de moi...

Une respiration ??

Je ne suis pas seule ?? Cette odeur... C'est celle de Naruto... Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas que... !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, la lumière filtrée à travers les volets vénitiens me rend la tache plus facile...

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Naruto!

Je n'y crois pas !! Je me tourne sur la gauche, pour voir son visage souriant. Ses yeux si bleus sont illuminés d'un sentiment intense. Je sers les poings sous la couverture : Sakumo n'a pas réussi son plan... Je souris légèrement. D'un geste ample, je repousse les couvertures pour me redresser, seulement... Un mal de crâne horrible me prend la tête dans un étau...

Je suis en combinaison !! Où est mon kimono ?? Je le cherche frénétiquement des yeux, pour le voir posé sur une chaise qui fait le coin de la chambre... Chambre ?? Je suis dans un futon !! Il y a une armoire ! Un bureau ! Les couleurs douces sont apaisantes mais je panique comme jamais ! Naruto est assis sur le sol, juste à coté de moi !! Oh mon Dieu... Que s'est il passé ?

« Calme toi Hina... Tu as juste eu un malaise... »

Je replie mes jambes sur ma poitrine, pour les enlacer de mes bras. Je pose ma main sur ma joue, je n'ai plus de maquillage... Naruto me voit presque nue et sans maquillage !! C'est une catastrophe!! Je suis gênée, je me sens rougir...

« Comment... ? »

« Après que tu sois tombée dans les pommes, j'ai appelé un pousse pousse... Tu es chez moi, pas de panique. »

Mes muscles se relâchent... J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui : je ne crains rien... Mais... Qui m'a... ?

« Mon ancienne gouvernante t'a enlevé ton kimono... Je, je n'ai rien vu ne t'en fais pas... »

Ses joues rosissent au fur et à mesure de son récit.

Comme il est… Beau... Un rayon de lumière lui tombe sur la courbe des sourcils, illuminant ses turquoises d'une lueur chaleureuse... Ses cheveux blonds sont plus longs que lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Ils tombent majestueusement sur son visage... Une hypnose telle me laisse... Il passe sa main dans sa nuque, comme pour se justifier de ses aveux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Naru... »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sens que mon sourire se fige sur mes lèvres, que le temps ralenti...

Je suis si proche de lui... J'aimerais tant...

J'avance ma main : sans m'en rendre vraiment compte... Je la vois qui approche le visage de Naruto. Il ne bouge pas non plus. Mes doigts sont étendus, ils tremblent un peu... Je sens le souffle chaud du blond s'échapper de sa bouche du bout des mains...

« Hina... »

Mon doigt effleure sa lèvre inférieure : elle est d'une douceur extrême... Ses joues se teintent de rouge... Je glisse mon doigt sur cette chair gonflée. Je tends ma main droite entièrement pour prendre sa joue dans son creux. Il pose rapidement sa main sur la mienne, pour la plaquer plus franchement sur sa pommette. La chaleur de sa paume me rend presque euphorique... Je mets un genou sur le lit, me redressant. J'avance ma seconde main vers son visage, pour la mettre sur sa joue encore libre. Une fois à genoux, mon visage est en face du sien...

« Tu sais Naru... L'homme que j'aime... »

J'ignore le mal de tête qui me serre le crâne... Je sens mon sang qui tape contre mes tempes...

Mais, je vais le lui dire... Oui... Je... Je veux vivre cet amour tellement désiré... Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre... Son souffle qui a parcouru mes doigts une minute a peine auparavant, vient caresser mes lèvres à présent...

« C'est toi... »

Un long silence suit mon murmure... Puis une chose humide vient à l'encontre de mes mains, ses larmes coulent. Mais...?

« Naru ? »

« Je suis... Tellement heureux ! »

Il écarte mes mains de ses joues, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me presse contre son torse musclé, mes bras recroquevillés en mon entre seins. Son odeur douce vient enfin m'imprégner les narines... Je suis... étonnée... Il est heureux ?

« Je t'aime Hina... »

Mon souffle cesse, prit à travers les lèvres de mon aimé.

Elles sont encore plus douces que dans mes rêves, d'une tendresse que je n'ai connue que rarement. Mon premier véritable baiser au gout d'une pensée fugace, qui restera pourtant à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire... Je suis si bien dans ses bras...

A l'abri de tout... Je ne pense qu'à Naruto...

Nos lèvres s'écartent l'une de l'autre...

« Je suis heureuse... »

Les larmes de bonheur me coulent à travers mes paupières encore closes. Oui, ce moment tant rêvé est enfin arrivé... Rien ne peut...

« Uzumaki-Sama, Uzumaki-Sama !! »

Des pas précipités dans le couloir se font entendre. Je repousse Naruto à contre cœur : si on nous voit ensemble, je ne pourrai plus travailler. Je rabats la couverture sur moi, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre dans un grand bruit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Une vieille gouvernante passe la porte, elle regarde le futon où je suis allongée, et regarde ensuite son maître. Son visage ridé est crispé, enrobée d'une tunique grise. Elle semble être d'un âge très avancé... Ses cheveux sont noués dans un foulard serré.

« Uzumaki-Sama, votre père Yondaime réclame votre présence sur le champ de bataille du Nord, une grande guerre vient d'éclater !! Ce pays déploie des forces inconnues, le Hokage Sarutobi demande de saisir toutes les forces possibles et disponibles !! Votre professeur, Hatake-san, ainsi que le fils Hyuuga, Nara-san et même les Uchiwa sont partis !! »

Pendant que cette gouvernante fait le rapport, Naruto parcourt la pièce, enlève son yakuta blanc. Jouant le jeu, je me cache les yeux sous la couverture.

« Hinata-sama est réveillée ? »

« Oui oui... »

Le grognement de mon aimé est couvert par les bruits de bruissements de tissus. Quand une main à travers la couverture me touche, je découvre à nouveau mes yeux. La vieille gouvernante me cache le spectacle que Naruto aurait pu m'offrir...

« Faites attention maitre, Hinata-sama est fort gênée... »

Naruto ne répond même pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, je vois enfin sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de la gouvernante. Son air grave m'est inconnu, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Il a abandonné son vêtement au profit d'une armure près du corps, son épaule dévoile un tatouage noir.

« Hina, prend soin de toi, je pars à la guerre. »

Il tourne le dos, pour aller ouvrir l'armoire de la chambre. Il saisit un katana à l'intérieur et me regarde une dernière fois, en souriant... Je tente de me lever, mais Naruto me fait signe de ne pas bouger.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir... Prends soin d'elle, je te fais confiance. »

Sur ces mots, il passe la porte, me laissant seule avec la vieille femme après m'avoir décoché un dernier sourire...

J'ai envie de pleurer... A peine j'ai la chance de m'avouer à Naruto, une guerre le mobilise ! Je risque de le perdre... Tout sauf ça...

La gouvernante se tourne vers moi, un vague sourire aux lèvres...

« C'est bien du Uzumaki-Sama ça ! Impulsif et non réfléchi ! Excusez moi, je ne devrais pas parler de mon maitre ainsi... »

« Il n'y a pas de raison... Naruto est très gentil... »

« Oui... Je vais veiller sur vous, puisqu'il me l'a demandé. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ça veiller sur moi ! Je suis une grande fille ! S'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'homme... Les affaires vont baisser et...

« J'ai téléphoné à votre okiya pour les rassurer. Nesako-Sama a semblé quelque peu énervée, mais soulagée de savoir ou vous étiez. Elle m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez deux engagements ce soir : l'un avec un inconnu, pourtant très haut placé ; une étoile montante des affaires, et avec un dessinateur connu... Gaara-Sama... »

Je me redresse lentement, sortant de ce futon. La vieille semble être très gentille... Je me lève, elle aussi.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi vous coiffer et vous habiller... »

Elle sort de la pièce, me laissant seule.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, le soleil est très haut dans le ciel : il doit être midi passé... Un grand parc se dessine sous mes yeux, beaucoup de plantes y sont... Au loin, je distingue les toits des okiyas et des maisons de thé où je passe toutes mes soirées. Je m'accoude au rebord de la fenêtre, mes cheveux volants au léger vent qui... Mes cheveux ?? Ils sont détachés depuis quand ? Naruto m'a vu les cheveux lâchés ! ... Il n'avait pas l'air choqué...

« Le parc est un peu délaissé en ce moment... »

Je me retourne brusquement, la gouvernante est venue sans bruits derrière moi : elle m'a fichue une de ces frousses !!

« La dynastie Uzumaki n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis le scandale de... »

Elle toussote, voulant se taire. Je ne vais pas la forcer, même si je meurs d'envie de connaître cette affaire qui assombrit tant cette famille. La vieille femme se tourne et me fait signe de m'agenouiller devant elle, ce que je fais...

« Ca va mieux Hinata-sama ? »

« Appelez moi Hinata, ne vous gênez pas pour si peu... euh... »

J'aperçois sa bouche ridée sourire, les yeux noirs pétillants encore pleins de vie.

« Baa-chan, appelle-moi ainsi, Hinata... »

Je souris à mon tour : je n'ai jamais connu ma grand-mère, c'est l'occasion d'en avoir une ! Je vois le kimono posé sur le sol. Le grand vêtement féminin est bleu nuit, parsemé de papillons blancs et noirs, brodés d'or. C'est une œuvre d'art... J'admire le travail du tissu, il ne m'est pas inconnu...

« Un kimono ? A qui appartient-il ? »

« A Tsunade-sama... Il est beau n'est ce pas ? »

Je me tourne brusquement. Comment ça un kimono de mon ancienne Onee-Chan ??

« A Tsunade dis-tu ? »

La vieille me regarde sans comprendre.

« Oui, c'est la mère de Naruto, tu ne le savais pas ? »

A suivre!!!


	39. Chapter 38

« Ohayoooo Ici Sumi-chan !!

Merci pour les reviews que vous avez postés, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! J'avais un peu peur que ce soit mal prit... Surtout que désormais on connaît le visage de la mère de Naruto (dans les scans ;)). Enfin bref, je passe mes journées à ne rien faire, c'est délicieux T.T à écouter du Visual Kei sans cesse (Shining de Girugamesh est une merveille .)

Bien, un chapitre où un nouveau personnage arrive, une réunion de famille... . pas pour maintenant les révélations !

Bonne lecture et Nyappy !! »

Kisu bah j'espère que vous avez meilleure mine que moi... A la base, je ne bois pas d'alcool, mais là, j'ai fait un effort. La prochaine fois, je refuse le whisky-coca... T.T La gueule de bois, c'est pas le top un 25 décembre...

Enfin bref, je vois que les vacances sont bientôt terminées... ¤évite les tomates avec souplesse¤

Je veux pas rendre ma dissert de philo ! Bouh. Méchant monsieur philo... XD

Ne tenez pas compte de mon petit délire, je décompresse... 6h pour trouver un plan potable, on repassera pour la soi-disant démarche scientifique imparable des terminales s... .

Bonne lecture !

[nous sommes vraiment désolées pour ce retard de je ne sais plus combien de temps... mais promis, on va se rattraper ! XD

**Chapitre 38**

La mère de ?? Je n'y crois pas ! Je regarde Baa-chan dans les yeux.

« La mère de Naruto ?? »

« Oui, c'est un enfant tabou, les enfants de geisha ne sont pas appréciés à la base... Désolée de critiquer mais... En plus dans une famille si grande... »

Je ne le crois pas... Tsunade ne m'a jamais rien dit !! Et Naruto non plus ! Je me souviens de ses paroles quand nous étions enfants : "Ma maman aussi était geisha !". Ca se trouve, il ne sait même pas que Tsunade est sa mère !!

Mais pourquoi me le cacher ??

« Hinata ? »

« Baa-chan, il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade ! »

La vieille me dévisage, qu'est ce que je fais ??

« Tu as un engament avec Gaara-sama ! »

« C'est dans plusieurs heures !! » réplique-je, contrariée.

« Non, Nesako-sama m'a dit que c'était une séance de dessins. »

Rah ! Je l'avais oublié ! Je ne peux pas me décommander : ça fait longtemps que j'ai vu Gaara et il serait incorrect de ma part de décaler ce rendez vous.

« Bien, je n'irai pas ce soir rencontrer cet illustre inconnu !

« Il paraît que c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici, autant lui sortir le grand jeu !! Il peut être un grand atout ! »

Je me tais : elle n'a pas tout à fait tort... Mais...

Mais, mais...

J'abandonne : j'irai voir cet homme. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir Tsunade demain ! Je me lève, saisis le kimono et l'enfile. Baa-chan se lève également, prend le obi blanc plié qui était posé près du vêtement de soie. Elle passe ses maigres bras autour de ma taille, pour nouer la ceinture.

« Ne jugez pas mon maitre sur son ascendance, il... »

« Il a un grand cœur, même si je suis issue d'une famille déchue, je suis presque dans sa situation. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens selon leur apparence et encore moins sur leurs parents. Je pense que Naruto te fait suffisamment confiance pour te l'avoir dit... »

Ma voix tremble légèrement, je me sens encore fébrile de cette nouvelle...

« Oui... Oui tu as raison, excuse moi. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour lui, je pense que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. »

Quand elle finit le nœud, je me retourne pour lui décocher le plus beau sourire que je puisse lui offrir. Ses yeux pétillants de vie me rendent la pareille.

« Peux-tu m'indiquer la sortie, je ne connais pas cet endroit... »

Elle me fait signe de la suivre, ce que je fais. Nous entrons dans un grand couloir, qui donne sur une dizaine de chambres.

Pourtant, pas un bruit ne vient perturber le silence.

Dans ce grand domaine, j'aurais dû au moins croiser une personne ou deux. Pourtant, il semble qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive en ces lieux. A chaque fois qu'une porte est entrouverte, je tente de regarder discrètement à l'intérieur, mais je ne réussis qu'à voir que quelques meubles. Nous descendons un escalier en colimaçon, semblable à celui que j'emprunte pour aller dans l'appartement de Tsunade. Nous arrivons directement dans une cour intérieure, où quelques cerisiers sont plantés, avec des orangers qui paraissent jeunes...

« Depuis une dizaine d'années, mon maître a une fascination pour les orangers et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Sûrement grâce à vous... »

Je me sens rougir, Naruto pousse quasiment ça à l'extrême... Nous avançons encore, elle me fait passer dans une entrée en bois ancien. Nous débouchons dans le parc que j'ai aperçu plus tôt part la fenêtre de la chambre. Je me demande...

C'est pour cela que Tsunade ne voulait pas que je m'approche trop de Yondaime !! En réalité, je suis certaine qu'elle l'aime encore ! A moins que...

Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une fille avec Orochimaru... Mais son enfant est mort... Alors, dans son désespoir... Mmm... C'est probable... Mais quand même !! Ne rien me dire ! A moi ! Je suis presque déçue de ce comportement...

« Voilà, bonne journée Hinata... »

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes déja à la sortie du domaine. La rue en face de moi est grouillante de monde. Dans ce somptueux kimono, quelques passants me regardent tout en marchant.

« Une dernière question Baa-chan... »

« Je t'écoute ma petite. »

« Me préfères-tu les cheveux lâches ou attachés ? »

Ses sourcils fins se lèvent un peu de leur emplacement habituel. Pour une fois que je peux demander l'avis de quelque d'autre que de Tsunade ou d'Ino.

« Les cheveux lâches, tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel. Tu parais trop sévère les cheveux totalement attachés. »

Je souris : c'est rare qu'on soit d'une telle franchise avec moi...

« Merci beaucoup, bonne journée à toi aussi Baa-chan... »

Je lui tourne le dos, pour aller m'enfoncer dans la foule. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller chez Gaara. Mmm... Cette histoire de Tsunade et de Yondaime me gêne tout de même. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

La honte ?

Ou alors, j'ai des aprioris, comme Baa-chan en a eu... Je bute dans quelqu'un, je fais quelque pas en arrière pour me stabiliser. C'est un jeune homme ; je l'ai aperçu ces derniers jours dans les rues. Il a les cheveux bruns, une peau légèrement tannée. Ses yeux noirs me dévisagent étrangement.

« Désolé ! Dis... Euh... »

Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée, il me fait penser à quelqu'un...

« Oui, dites moi, je vous écoute. »

Il relève les yeux, je sens qu'il prend son courage à deux mains...

« Excusez moi Madame !! Savez vous où se trouve la maison de l'artiste Sabaku No Gaara ?? »

Madame ?? Gaara ?? Je me mets à rire. Ca alors!

« Pas de Madame, s'il vous plaît. Je suis Hinata, geisha de Konoha... J'allais justement chez Gaara... Voulez vous m'accompagner ? »

Il se redresse, me dévisage encore. Ses joues gagnent en chaleur. Il me fait bien penser à Gaara. Il hoche la tête rapidement. Il est habillé d'un pantalon brun, assorti à une veste de la même couleur. Il ressemble à un coursier de campagne. Mais sa ressemblance avec le dessinateur est bizarre...

« Je suis Kankuro, je veux bien vous suivre, merci de me l'avoir proposé ! »

Je lui tourne le dos pour l'inviter à me suivre. Il prend place à coté de moi, les passants nous regardent étrangement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une geisha passe dans ces quartiers, accompagnée de surcroit, en plein temps de guerre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Il semble gêné de la situation que marcher avec moi lui procure.

« Kankuro-san, détendez vous...Connaissez-vous Gaara ? »

« C'est mon... Mon petit frère. »

Deuxième choc de la journée !! Je ne m'y attendais pas !! J'imagine mal Gaara avec un grand frère, qui serait protecteur en plus... Je me tourne légèrement vers lui.

« Vous êtes son frère ? Je ne lui connaissais aucune famille. »

« Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui... Et euuuh... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Hinata, geisha de Konoha. »

« Oui mais qui êtes-vous ?? »

Je regarde ses yeux. Je comprends enfin ce qu'il veut savoir : il ne veut pas savoir comment je m'appelle, mais qui je suis pour son frère.

« Je suis une amie de votre frère... Vous ne venez pas souvent en ville ? »

Il passe une main derrière sa tête, comme gêné par cette question presque indiscrète.

« Non, c'est la deuxième fois que je viens. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. La dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pour voir ma sœur aînée pour la Danse du printemps. »

« En quelle année ? »

« Il y a deux ans. »

Cette année correspond à celle de ma première danse, peut être que je la connais.

« Ah, je sais !! Vous êtes la jeune geisha, prodige de cette année !! Vous avez dansé avec ma sœur alors ! »

« Est ce Temari ou Tayuya ? »

« Sabaku No Temari est ma sœur. »

Troisième surprise ! Décidément, c'est la journée ! Nous avançons encore, dans un silence pesant, quand nous arrivons au pied de la colline. La maison de Gaara est toujours la seule dans le périmètre, comme si elle était fuie, telle une maladie étrange. L'isolement du dessinateur ne le gêne pas, au contraire, il aime cela. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou il me l'a dit.

« Il habite là haut ? » me demande Kankuro.

« Oui, Gaara aime bien vivre éloigné, je l'ai toujours connu ainsi. »

Un nouveau silence prend place. Nous montons rapidement la pente, pour atterrir devant la porte close de la maison. Je pose ma main sur la clenche et entre sans en demander la permission: c'est devenue mon habitude en venant ici. Il y a plusieurs années, les portes étaient toujours fermées pendant qu'il me dessinait nue. Depuis mes 17 ans, je ne pose plus ainsi. Il n'a fait que trois dessins de moi sans vêtement: le premier est celui ou je suis assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, le second est une peinture faite d'une vue de dos et enfin le dernier, est un dessin au fusain ou je posais allongée. Il m'a demandé de pouvoir l'exposer chez lui, j'ai accepté dans une gêne confuse.

« Gaara ? Où es-tu ? » M'écrie-je.

Pas de réponse, Kankuro ferme la porte derrière moi. Une voix féminine s'échappe de la pièce principale.

« Gaara, t'attendais quelqu'un ?? T'aurais pu prévenir !! »

J'entre dans l'atelier même. Gaara est assis sur une chaise, un carnet de grandes feuilles ouvertes dans ses mains. Les années l'ont rendu magnifique, ses cheveux rouges et fins n'ont pas changés, de même que ses yeux si doux. Sa peau reste pâle, son tatouage ressortissant mieux que jamais. Il est habillé de son éternel ensemble brun, sans porter quoi que ce soit aux pieds. Il fait face à une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux exceptionnellement verts. Son teint de pêche contraste avec ses iris. Je la reconnais !! C'est Temari !

« Gaara ? »

« Oh! Hinata !! »

Il se lève brusquement, pose son carnet au sol. Sa sœur se lève à son tour: elle est habillée d'un kimono blanc, avec des ramures de lilas vert et mauve cousus sur la soie. Tous deux aperçoivent Kankuro, qui se fait petit depuis quelques instants. Temari peint un sourire carnassier sur son visage en le voyant.

« La famille Sabaku au grand complet ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors.

A suivre !!


	40. Chapter 39

" Ohayoooo ici Sumi-chan !!

Désolée pour ce retard mais entre le travail, le travail et le travail, on arrivait pas à en voir le bout !!

Merci de nous pardonner... Je vous adore, profitez bien de votre St Valentin et merci de votre fidélité !!! \o/

Nyappy in the Wooorld !!!"

Pitié Pitié !! Pas taper ! ToT beuh... Entre les révisions de bac blanc, les kopines, et les dossiers x et y... Sumi n'avait même plus le temps de corriger les chapitres... Enfin voilà, après m'être reposée (à cause de quoi, allez voir la fin du chap XD)

**Chapitre 39**

- Oui, on dirait bien...

Gaara saisit doucement ma main pour me faire approcher de lui. Il pose sa joue sur la mienne et fait de même avec la seconde. C'est devenu mon meilleur ami : c'est stupide n'est ce pas ? Il est tellement protecteur avec moi que certaines geishas trouvent cela indécent. Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres : tant que les clients ne les croient pas... Je me tourne vers Temari, en m'inclinant.

- Temari-san, cela fait longtemps...

- Salut Hinata-Chan !! Oui, depuis ta première Danse du printemps, tu as bien progressé... Kankuro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton a changé radicalement, la chaleur dans sa voix s'est volatilisée d'un seul coup. Pourtant, le grand frère de Gaara ne se laisse pas démontrer pour autant...

- Ca va !! Je suis venu rendre visite à Gaara, ça fait...

- Dis pas de bêtises, t'es venu pour quoi ?

- M'étonne pas que t'ai du mal avec tes clients, vu comment t'es agressive !

- Moi au moins je vais avoir un danna dans quelques semaines, je l'ai rencontré hier, il semblait aussi désespéré que la mort elle même. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un ange brun, qui l'a impitoyablement chassé pour finir dans les bras d'un démon profiteur !! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais bon... Il m'a promis d'être mon danna !!

- C'est bon !! Commence pas à parler sinon...

- Sinon quoi ??

Le regard chargé de sous entendu fait taire rapidement le jeune homme. Je ne préfère pas savoir quelles sont les relations qu'ils entretiennent mais il semble que ce soit assez... Explosif... Gaara ne dit rien, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me sens un peu de trop dans cette atmosphère...

- Excusez-moi... Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara... Je vais vous laisser...

- Mais non Hinata-Chan !! Ne te formalise pas pour si peu !

La blonde me passe le bras autour des épaules, en m'étreignant presque. Elle regarde attentivement mon visage, comme s'il avait été sali pour une quelconque raison. Mais que me veut-elle ?

- Je comprends pourquoi mon frère a voulu se ruiner pour toi

Une chaleur sans nom vient s'emparer de mes joues. Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers le dessinateur, il a détourné les yeux sous l'effet de la gêne. Hina, c'est à toi de t'en sortir, aller, à toi de jouer ma petite !!

- Et bien... Euh...

Quelle brillante réponse Hinata !! Qu'est ce que je suis stupide ! Gaara passe sa main sur son visage, dans un signe d'impatience contenue... Quelle famille pour le moins singulière ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Gaara puisse avoir des parents aussi délurés que ceux là. Un vague sourire me vient aux lèvres, décidément, les Sabaku m'étonneront toujours...

- Enfin bref, pourquoi es-tu venue Hinata-Chan ?

- J'ai normalement une séance de dessins... Je repasserai un autre jour...

- Non non Hinata !! Je vais chasser ces deux crétins, nous pourrons commencer après...

- GAARA !! Je viens ici tout les 36 du mois !! Tu pourrais faire un effort !! Je ne peux pas beaucoup venir te voir à cause de mon travail de geisha, et Kankuro est là aussi !!

- Mais... !

- Ne t'en fais pas Gaara, je reviendrai dans deux jours.

Je souris plus franchement. Temari a raison, il doit être rare qu'ils soient tous réunis en même temps. Je vais les laisser seuls. La gouvernante m'a dit que Tsunade est la mère de Naruto, je vais en profiter pour aller la voir... Je m'incline légèrement devant la famille Sabaku. Temari me sourit allègrement, elle même s'incline devant moi : c'est une amie sûre... J'espère pouvoir travailler avec elle dans un futur proche... Kankuro me fait un clin d'œil, sa sœur s'en rend compte et lui fourre un coup de coude dans le ventre. J'affiche un sourire, Gaara me le rend...

- Bonne journée, à une prochaine fois !

Je me tourne, partant, il est vrai, un peu précipitamment. Sans un mot, je sors dans la rue. Le soleil a débuté déjà sa descente du ciel, je me suis levée beaucoup trop tard... J'apercois encore la foule grouillante de l'après midi dans les rues. Un grand arbre, à coté de la maison de Gaara, donne de légères fleurs blanches. Une branche est à mon niveau, je cueille une grappe de fleurs: il me semble que c'est du lilas. Je sens délicatement ce parfum sucré. Je commence à descendre la côte... Mais quelqu'un la monte... C'est une femme, enveloppée d'un kimono pourpre... Elle a de fins cheveux blonds, presque blancs... Justement ! Elle tombe à pic !! Je presse le pas, pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Onee-Chan !

Tsunade lève la tête. Après m'avoir vue, un léger sourire lui parcourt les lèvres. Je me plante à quelques mètres d'elle, elle voit enfin le vêtement dans lequel je suis habillée. Elle le détaille, pendant que ses sourcils se froncent.

- Où as-tu eu ce kimono ??

- Tsunade, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

Ses yeux sont emplis d'un sentiment que je ne saurais décrypter. Tsunade ferme les yeux, puis me tourne le dos. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec elle, au contraire, mais je veux simplement... Comprendre...

- Suis-moi.

Elle commence à avancer. Je suppose que l'histoire doit être longue... J'emboite le pas, juste derrière elle. Nous entrons dans la foule : Tsunade doit se sentir mal à l'aise à cause d'un de ses kimonos que je porte... Mais... C'est en partie sa faute, pourquoi devrai-je culpabiliser ?? Je hais cette sensation ! Les cheveux de Tsunade lui battent le dos, je me rends compte seulement que je fais chemin arrière : je reviens chez les Uzumaki. Nous arrivons devant le grand portail de la propriété.

- Onee-Chan, Yondaime-san et Naruto ne sont plus là...

Elle se tourne vers moi, un léger doute sur le visage.

- Yondaime je savais, mais pour... Son fils, je ne savais pas...

Voila qu'elle ne considère pas Naruto comme son fils ! Que diable ! Il faut qu'elle l'admette !! Je prends sa main dans la mienne, hors de question de la laisser dans cette incertitude amère.

- Hier soir, j'ai vu Naruto et j'ai eu un malaise à cause de Sakumo... Il m'a accompagné chez lui, pour veiller sur moi jusqu'au matin. Sa gouvernante m'a habillé avec ton kimono... Raconte-moi Tsunade, je ne veux pas rester dans ce mystère obscur. Tu m'as conté ton passé, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait en entier ? Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi ! Pourquoi ne fais tu pas pareil ?

Sa main tremble dans la mienne. Je la serre fort. Des larmes semblent perler au bord de ses yeux caramel.

- Entrons, je vais tout t'expliquer...

Elle m'arrache sa main, pour ouvrir en grand le portail de la propriété. J'aperçois une silhouette de l'autre coté de la porte : je retrouve Baa-chan pour la seconde fois de la journée. Son visage ridé ne traduit aucune émotion, mais je crois que l'étonnement doit prendre place dans son cœur. Elle ne stoppe pas Tsunade, qui se dirige déja dans une pièce de la cour interne. Je lance un regard plein de sous entendu à la vieille femme, qui ne dit rien, me souriant presque. Je me précipite à la suite de ma sœur, sans un mot. Elle est assise sur le bord en bois de la cour, celui ci est surélevé d'une bonne hauteur, permettant aux personnes de s'assoir dessus. Elle tapote amoureusement la place a coté d'elle. Je me pose a ses cotés. Nous faisons face à l'oranger planté dans la cour. Il a peu de fleurs, car il est encore jeune. Cependant, il dégage déja une odeur semblable à la mienne. Un silence pesant reste entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

- Hinata... Sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur mon premier enfant est véridique... J'ai réellement perdu l'enfant que j'ai eu avec Orochimaru.

- Mais ?

- Mais il est vrai que je t'ai caché des choses... Je comptais te le dire un jour, mais comment dire... J'attendais disons le bon jour... Ton amour pour le fils de Yon...

- Naruto est aussi ton fils Tsunade ! Tu sembles l'oublier !!

Je tourne brusquement ma tête vers ma sœur. Elle a les yeux rivés sur le sol : c'est la première fois que je la voie ainsi. Je sais qu'elle a eu ses moments de faiblesses mais... Elle ne s'est jamais abattue, je...

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer... Mais une seule chose Hinata...

Sa main frêle et froide vient trouver la mienne. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, je me sens un peu coupable de ressasser ses souvenirs douloureux et lointains...

- ... Ne me déteste pas...

Son comportement peut être comparable à celui des enfants... Comme moi j'ai été quelques années plus tôt, quand je vivais encore avec mes parents, encore en bonne santé. Quand je faisais une bêtise, j'en pleurais, je ne voulais pas décevoir la femme qui était ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse avoir de la honte à mon égard... Je la priais de ne pas me haïr, de ne pas me détester pour les stupidités que je pouvais faire, le visage noyé sous mes larmes incessantes... J'ôte ma main de la poigne de Tsunade et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te déteste ?

Je sens ses bras passer sous mes aisselles, pour que ses doigts fins viennent s'accrocher au tissu du dos. Tsunade plaque son front sur mon épaule, étouffant ses pleurs...

- Je vais tout te raconter...

A suivre !!

[Ceux qui habitent à Paris pourront peut-être me comprendre : trajet à pied de la bibliothèque François Mitterrand jusqu'au fin fond du premier arrondissement... Sachant qu'on devait faire le chemin en sens inverse et se taper tout le boulevard périphérique... Et moi qui veux aller à la fac en plein cœur de la capitale... Pas étonnant que les provinciaux comme nous trouvent les parisiens grognons et impatients... XD


	41. Chapter 40

" Ohayoooo ici Sumi-chan !! Voilà... Le passé de Tsunade...

Que d'émotions, pas besoin de commentaires...

Bye bye !!

Nyappy et bonne lectuuuure !!"

**Chapitre 40**

- Tout a commencé l'été de mes 19 ans...

Enfin, je vais tout connaitre de ma sœur... Cela fait si longtemps que je l'attends, cette vérité cachée... Elle se redresse légèrement, essuie ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

- J'ai rencontré Jiraiya... Jeune créateur, des idées plein la tête, les poches totalement vides... Il ne s'est jamais laissé abattre, puis on s'est connu un peu mieux. Je n'étais pas encore remise de la perte de ma petite... Il était charmant, très gentil... Il a montré un intérêt particulier envers moi, mais un soir, il a invité un de ses amis... Yondaime...

Une pointe de nostalgie se loge dans sa voix. Je tapote sa main, pour l'encourager à se confier...

- C'est... Il est devenu mon rayon de soleil, sa bonne humeur, sa bonté, sa gaieté... Tout en lui m'a plu... J'en suis tombée follement amoureuse, comme une gamine... Seulement... Jiraiya m'aimait lui... Yondaime ne voulait pas briser son amitié avec lui pour moi. Même s'il... S'il m'avait avoué son amour à de nombreuses reprises... L'hiver qui suivit fut l'une des saisons les plus froides depuis des décennies. Yondaime fut promu au rang spécial de la garde des ninjas, tant il était bon. Pour fêter cela, il m'avait demandé pour une soirée en tête à tête...

Elle laisse un bref silence prendre place, en reniflant légèrement...

- Nous nous sommes aimés toute la nuit... Dans notre folie d'amour, j'en ai oublié mes fonctions de geisha... Quelques mois plus tard, mon ventre s'est arrondit, seulement alors je me suis rendue compte que je portais à nouveau un enfant... De Yondaime... J'ai pris peur, je ne voulais plus jamais perdre une âme innocente... De plus... J'avais peur que mon histoire se répète et que mon amour meurt... Yondaime fut fou de joie quand je lui appris que j'étais enceinte... Il se fichait de l'avis des autres, Jiraiya est devenu riche entre temps, grâce à ses créations fines et délicates... Au bout de mon quatrième mois de grossesse, le créateur m'a demandé s'il pouvait devenir mon danna.

Ses lèvres sont prises de légers spasmes, elle a de nouveau envie de pleurer. Je serre doucement sa main...

- Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir, j'ai demandé à Yondaime ce que je devais faire. Les temps étaient rudes, je ne pouvais arrêter mon métier de geisha que les deux derniers mois de ma grossesse, et Jiraiya réclamait une réponse rapidement. Mon amour m'a dit de le laisser régler l'affaire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Jiraiya, mais celui ci ne m'a posé aucune question et ne s'est fait mon danna qu'un an après. Yondaime m'a assuré qu'il garderait l'enfant auprès de lui. Sa famille n'était plus ce qu'elle était, depuis une importante crise politique, ses frères et lui se s'étaient engagés dans l'armée. Quand j'ai enfin accouché de Naruto, son père aurait voulu me demander ma main, mais sa condition n'a pas pu le lui permettre. Il m'a juré de s'occuper de Naruto comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Je l'ai cru et je l'ai laissé l'emmener. Evidement, je ne devais le voir lui et l'enfant que rarement, puisque j'étais engagée auprès de Jiraiya. Cette histoire n'a pas fait grand bruit puisque tout était resté secret... Aujourd'hui, Naruto a 18 ans, j'en ai 37.

37 ans ?? Ca alors !! Elle en parait 30 ! Ma sœur conserve une jeunesse éclatante !

- Mon fils ne sait pas qui est sa mère, Yondaime a voulu garder le tout sous silence. Un enfant est bavard, il l'aurait dit au premier venu. Les seules personnes qui savent que je suis sa mère sont Yondaime, sa gouvernante, Jiraiya et... Toi désormais... J'ai appris à prendre de la distance par rapport à Yondaime et à Naruto... Jiraiya m'a noyé sous les cadeaux et son amour, pour me les faire oublier... Hélas... Je ne fais que me sentir coupable pour mon ancien amour... Je t'ai menti Hinata, celui ci n'est pas mort, c'est le père de mon enfant... Je suis désolée... Je t'en prie... Excuse-moi...

Ses larmes reprennent le dessus. A nouveau, je la prends dans mes bras.

- Excuse-moi... Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre... Petite sœur...

Elle passe ses bars autour de moi, dans une étreinte recherchant la chaleur.

- Tsunade... Pourquoi te détesterais-je ? Tu m'as confié ton plus lourd secret... J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi...

- Hina...

Ses sanglots brisent sa voix, la laissant dans son explosion de sentiments... Je lui caresse ses cheveux blonds, dans un espoir presque vain de la calmer... Son passé me bouleverse, je ne sais que faire pour la consoler. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher, sauf d'avoir été une femme comme les autres, coupable d'aimer un homme qui l'aime en retour... Elle est coupable... D'être un être humain...

- Tsunade... Tu... Tu es innocente...

Ses bras serrent plus fort. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle souffre autant ? Je sais que les geishas ne peuvent se permettre d'aimer, mais elle se fait mal à un point inimaginable !

- Tsunade, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça... Tu n'as pas à souffrir...

Elle lâche encore un autre sanglot à ces mots.

- Reprends-toi Tsunade ! Onee-Chan !!

Elle ne laisse plus aucun son sortir de sa bouche. J'espère tant que ma mince contribution puisse lui venir en aide ! Ma sœur n'a pas mérité d'avoir une telle vie : pourquoi le sort et la fatalité s'acharnent tellement sur elle ? Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'impuissance... Pauvre Onee-Chan... Je caresse fébrilement ses cheveux fins... Elle se redresse enfin, je sors un mouchoir de la manche et le lui tends.

- Essuie tes larmes Onee chan, ne te fais pas de mal pour rien...

Tsunade prend le tissu et le presse sur ses yeux. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas maquillée, sinon... Ses yeux rougis me fixent désormais. Une brillance inconnue éclaire ses prunelles, je lui souris tendrement.

- Voila, ça va mieux, non ?

- Tu sais...

Sa voix éraillée en ferait frémir plus d'un. Pourtant, elle ne faiblit pas elle.

- Je pleure de joie, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu me confier enfin à quelqu'un...

Elle sourit à son tour, malgré les yeux bouffis et les rougeurs sur ses joues. Tsunade met le mouchoir dans sa manche, ce n'est pas celui de Yondaime, je suis certaine qu'elle en a... Un bruit me fait tourner vers les grands arbres de la cour. Les fleurs d'orangers bougent au vent, ma sœur en hume l'air.

- Cette odeur me rappelle tes quatorze ans... La première fois que je t'ai offert ce parfum...

Oui... C'est elle qui m'a donné cette senteur si enivrante... Je l'ai tout de suite adorée, ce baume frais et délicat qui est aimé de tous...

- Tous les hommes te courent après grâce à cela... J'ai entendu dire d'un homme la semaine dernière, qu'il cherchait la meilleure geisha de tout Konoha... Son nom est Inuzuka, c'est un vétérinaire accompagné de son animal. Il est fort, agréable et... Légèrement impulsif. Jeune, il doit avoir ton âge. J'ai parlé alors d'une jeune femme à l'odeur de fleurs sucrées, aussi douce qu'une brise d'été, aussi blanche qu'un plumage de colombe, aussi belle que la Lune en hiver et les cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait la rencontrer... Et toi, tu entres en scène !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait autant de louanges à mon égard ? Un médecin ? Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Ninja, dessinateur, chercheur... J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur...

- Il a absolument voulu me voir ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon... Il m'a dit qu'une femme comme je lui ai décrit ne peut exister ! J'étais avec Kurenai, et son nouveau danna, un certain Asuma, pendant cette soirée. Celle ci a prit mon avis et a déclaré que la fille de la Lune est bien plus belle que les autres jeunes femmes... Inuzuka a à peine esquissé un sourire, mais je l'ai senti intéressé. Ce soir, c'est lui ton client !

Je me disais aussi ! Baa-chan ne savait pas qui l'inconnu était, j'ai ma réponse !

- Peux-tu me donner quelques informations supplémentaires ?

- Evidement ! Kiba Inuzuka, jeune vétérinaire en pleine ascension dans son milieu. Brun, yeux noirs, légèrement égocentrique néanmoins sympathique. Il adore les animaux plus que tout, c'est à se demander s'il n'aime que ça ! Je compte bien sur toi...

Je lui décoche un sourire chaleureux.

- Pas de soucis Onee-Chan ! Je m'en charge !

Je me lève rapidement, puis avance de quelques pas vers les arbres. De l'oranger, je prends quelques fleurs blanches et les coince dans mes cheveux. Je me tourne vers ma sœur.

- Qu'en pensez-vous chère Tsunade ?

- Aussi rayonnante et radieuse que tous les jours !

Je lui souris encore plus, j'aime vraiment ma sœur. Ses yeux sont bien moins rouges et ses lèvres retracent de fins sourires. Elle se penche sur le côté, regarde derrière moi. Je me tourne, Baa-chan se tient là. Elle tient dans sa main un bout de papier froissé, l'air grave sur le visage. Mon sourire s'envole à cette mauvaise augure.

- Cela vient d'arriver... Mes maîtres ne sont pas concernés, mais je crois... Que le nom de Kakashi Hatake vous rappelle quelque chose...?

Je plaque les mains sur ma bouche, cela ne se peut ! C'est impossible !! Baa-chan me tend le papier, l'air grave sur le visage. Pourquoi ?? Kakashi... C'est purement impossible !! Lui qui est si fort !! Je mets un pas devant l'autre, tel un automate. Je n'aime pas mon danna, mais cet homme n'est pas mauvais, c'est une chose horrible qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur !! Pourquoi a-t-il été envoyé sur un champ de bataille ?? Je repense aux autres qui sont censés être avec lui : Neji, Shino, Lee... Mais surtout Naruto et Yondaime... Je suis juste devant Baa-chan, l'enveloppe est maculée de terre et de ce qui semble être du sang. Je reconnais l'écriture longue et rapide sur le papier.

- C'est une jeune femme qui l'a apporté, je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant... Grande, blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleu verts...

Ino... Je serre ma gorge, elle est venue elle même me l'apporter...

- Ne pleure pas tout de suite, lis ça avant...

A suivre !


	42. Chapter 41

« Merci de suivre toujours aussi fidèlement la fic, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir... Hélas entre tous les cours la publication devient irrégulière... Excusez nous...

Bonne lecture !! Nyappyyyy !! »

Yosh ! Comme l'a dit Sumi, en ce moment c'est la grosse galère côté lycée… Entre les bacs blancs, le conseil, les dossiers… On ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Enfin bref, on va être un peu plus présentes désormais, donc, la prochaine !

Petite pub en passant, je suis maintenant checkeuse dans une petite team de fansubbing, si vous pouviez aller visiter notre site et voir si ça vous dit de ddl notre travail, ce serait sympa !

**www . dreamanga . com**

**Chapitre 41**

Je prends la lettre dans mes mains fébriles. Je déchire le bord d'un coup sec, enlevant la poussière et la terre brune qui se sont accumulées dessus. Je déploie le papier, sans un mot...

_Chère Hinata,_

_La vie au champ de bataille est ardue, je ne vis qu'avec une envie : te revoir. _

_Tu me manques terriblement._

_J'ose espérer que tu ailles bien, et que ta vie soit facile._

_Je serai en permission bientôt, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai que de légères blessures, rien de très grave._

_Ce ne seront que des cicatrices de plus, n'est ce pas ?_

_Naruto est venu ce matin, avec une envie féroce de combattre, pour gagner et rentrer plus vite m'a t'il dit... _

_Neji est à côté de moi, je lui laisse le pinceau quelques instants, pendant sa pause. Naruto, Sasuke et les autres combattent._

_Je reviens lundi, pour récupérer plus vite de mes blessures._

_Rendez vous à la maison de thé Yue._

_Elle est moins fréquentée que celle de l'Ichiraku._

_Je t'aime._

_Kakashi._

_Hinata,_

_Je lis les lignes de ton danna, et mon coeur s'emplit de désespoir._

_Je hais cette situation._

_J'ai été blessé à l'oeil droit, mais rien de grave, je vois encore._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Neji._

Je froisse la lettre dans ma main. Dieu merci !! Ils ne sont pas morts ! Mais mon pauvre cousin s'est fait touché !! Je sers ce morceau de papier dans ma main, en refoulant mes larmes. Kakashi revient donc dans trois jours... Cela me laisse une marge pour m'y préparer... 

- Rien de grave Hinata ?

Je me tourne vers Tsunade, son air grave est renforcé avec ses yeux boursouflés. Je lui souris comme je peux, pour tenter de la rassurer. 

- Non rien de grave Onee-chan... Ce sont juste des nouvelles du front de Kakashi...

Je place la lettre dans ma poche de kimono. Le soleil se décroche déjà de la voûte céleste. Il faut que j'aille retrouver l'inconnu Inuzuka dont m'a parlé ma soeur et Baa-chan... Je passe la main sur mon col, je laisse les fleurs dans mes cheveux... Tsunade me regarde, toujours d'un air inquiet.

- Les autres vont bien... J'y vais Onee-chan, prends soin de toi...

Je tourne le dos aux deux femmes et m'avance vers le portail. Une fois dans la rue, je comprends enfin la douleur de ma soeur. Si un jour cela devait m'arriver ? Si un jour, Naruto et moi avions un enfant ? Comment Kakashi le prendrait ? Il est indulgent, mais c'est un homme, il a ses limites... Et si... Je me pose trop de questions... Je dois aller de l'avant, il n'y a que ce moyen pour avancer. Mon avenir n'est pas assombrit, mais si la situation des Uzumaki ne s'améliore pas, je ne risque pas d'avoir Naruto comme danna... Je lève la tête et me pousse sur le coté pour éviter un jeune homme qui porte trois sacs de riz sur son dos. Il sue à grosses gouttes, puis me regarde. Je lui souris gentiment, il devient aussi rouge que les yeux d'Itachi et se tourne précipitamment pour continuer sa course. Pourquoi diable Itachi me vient-il en tête ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps, et je m'en porte plus que bien ! Un tas de mauvaises rumeurs courent a son sujet, il se laisse aller, cherche des femmes, boit, fume de l'opium... Bref, je me trouve déjà devant l'Ichiraku. Il y a peu de monde depuis quelques temps, les ninjas étant au front, nous avons trois fois moins de travail... J'entre dans le bâtiment, une jeune femme est toujours à l'entrée normalement. Pourtant, il n'y a personne... 

- Hum hum...

Je tends l'oreille pour capter le moindre bruit. Je réussis cependant à n'entendre que les voix des hommes et des geishas dans les salles annexes.

- S'il vous plait, Hinata Nesako doit trouver un client, que diable faitla servante ??

J'ai parlé d'une voix forte et puissante pour me faire entendre. Effet réussit puisque quelques secondes après, une servante arrive de l'escalier. Elle a le visage en feu, confuse.

- Je suis désolée Hinata-sama...

- Reprenez votre souffle et expliquez moi.

La pauvre fille pose ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle se redresse et passe le dos de sa main sur le front.

- Inuzuka-sama est arrivé, il vous réclame avec une ardeur étrange. Mais... Vous n'êtes pas maquillée ?

Oups... J'ai oublié ce détail !! C'est indigne d'une vraie geisha !! Je mets ma main sur le visage, quelle idiote je fais ! 

- Nous pouvons vous fournir du maquillage si vous désirez...

- Oui, je veux bien...

Je suis cette servante, nous montons à l'étage. Elle me conduit dans la première pièce à gauche, en ouvrant la porte. C'est une toute petite pièce, ou repose une coiffeuse abîmée. Je m'y agenouille, pendant que la servante allume la lumière. Je saisis un pot pour l'ouvrir. La poudre blanche qui y repose semble être légère. Je n'ai pas le temps d'appliquer de la crème, tant pis... Je prend un blaireau propre et commence à appliquer la poudre avec sur ma peau déjà pâle.

- Hinata-sama...

Je contourne mon cou, délimitant bien pour éviter le kimono. Je pose le tout et prends les bâtonnets sombres. La servante fait craquer une allumette et y met le feu.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais Inuzuka-sama est très impatient...

Je m'en doute ! Après avoir noircit mes sourcils, j'applique le rouge sur mes lèvres, me regardant dans le miroir pour ne pas dépasser.

- Je vois qu'il est impatient... Une geisha doit savoir se faire désirer...

Je pose le matériel sur la table, pour me détailler dans le miroir. Parfait. Je me relève, surprenant la servante.

- Conduisez moi à lui, s'il est si impatient.

Je réajuste mes fleurs d'oranger que je porte dans les cheveux. La servante est déjà repartie dans le couloir, pour aller se placer à genoux devant la troisième porte à gauche. Je m'approche, une voix forte d'homme s'en échappe.

- Mais où est-elle ? Je savais que c'était des balivernes !! Tsunade déraille, la pauvre !!

Quel imbécile !! Il m'est déjà antipathique. J'entends une seconde voix à travers la porte. Elle est féminine et porte un timbre paniqué.

- Mais non Inuzuka-sama ! La femme de Lune va arriver...

- Appelez-la par son vrai nom !

- C'est son nom de scène quand elle danse...

- Peut importe, ici elle ne danse pas, elle...!

J'ouvre la porte, sans laisser le temps à la servante de le faire. Juste à côté de l'entrée, se trouve une autre servante, inclinée profondément devant l'homme unique de la pièce. Il porte un grand yukata beige, contrastant avec ses cheveux châtain foncé et ses pupilles fendues noires. Son teint de peau est halé, il pourrait être magnifique... S'il fermait sa bouche qui est grande ouverte.

- Inuzuka San, veuillez excuser mon retard, la ville est trop active le soir...

Il ne ferme toujours pas la bouche, sous la stupéfaction. Je me tourne vers la jeune servante, encore pliée en deux sur le sol.

- Laissez nous s'il vous plait. Apportez ce que je commande d'habitude...

Elle lève la tête et me fait signe qu'elle l'apporte dans quelques minutes. Elle sort, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me tourne une fois de plus vers mon client, qui reste désespérément coi devant moi.

- Les servantes d'ici sont d'une gentillesse sans égale, ne trouvez-vous pas Inuzuka San? Ou puis je vous appeler Kiba-san ?

Il ferme enfin la bouche quand je pose mes genoux sur les tatamis. C'est mieux ainsi ! Je lui souris, arme numéro un utilisée !

- Alors Kiba-san, comment trouvez-vous l'Ichiraku ?

Je dépose sur la table mon éventail. Et bien ! Lui qui semblait si causant, il ne dit rien !

- Avez-vous perdu votre langue Kiba-san ? 

Il secoue légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, le rose aux joues.

- J'ai entendu ! Je trouve l'accueil de cette maison de thé médiocre et...

- Excusez moi de vous couper Kiba-san, mais Konoha est en crise, nombre personnes qui sont ici on au moins un proche qui est au combat...

- Vous même, Femme de Lune ?

Son ton sarcastique me fait penser qu'il ne connaît même pas mon nom. Ce doit être un inconnu de ce monde, car je suis connue. Je lui souris encore plus vivement.

- Je m'appelle Hinata, oui en effet, j'ai plusieurs personnes chères qui sont parties... Ainsi, vous êtes médecin, on m'a dit que vous aimiez également les animaux... 

Il sourit en m'entendant dire cela. La porte s'ouvre lentement, pour laisser entrer la servante de tout à l'heure. Elle pose le plateau sur ma droite et sort en s'inclinant. 

- Vous semblez connaître cet endroit.

- Oui, j'ai fait mes débuts dans cette maison de thé. C'est ici que j'ai fait ma première danse en public...

... Et c'est aussi ici la première fois qu'on m'a fait des avances. Ma mission n'est pas de raconter mon passé, mais de distraire mon client. Je manque à mon devoir de geisha là !! Reprends-toi Hinata !!

- Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ma jeunesse... Qu'aimez vous dans la vie à part vos animaux ?

Je prends la théière chaude, j'en vide le contenu dans la tasse et la tend à Kiba. Il la saisit d'un regard suspicieux, comme s'il avait été empoisonné.

- Et bien... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir une geisha danser, Tsunade m'a conté que vous étiez aussi gracieuse qu'une colombe.

- Peut être allez vous devenir un de mes admirateurs Kiba-san...

- Ne rêvez pas ! Je ne vous connais qu'à peine.

C'est parti Hinata !

- Les inconnus même me font des compliments... D'après vous, qui suis-je ?

Je souris d'une façon carnassière, comme Tsunade m'a apprit a faire. Kiba ne connaît rien au monde des geishas, il va le découvrir à travers moi.

- Une femme trop sûre de son charme...

- Je suis une geisha avant tout. Fille de Nesako, soeur de Tsunade, je suis geisha avant d'être une femme.

A suivre !!


	43. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

" Désolée de tout tout tout ce retard... JE HAIS LE LYCEE… Désormais lisez... merci de votre compréhension TT Je vous aime 3

Bisous !! Nyappy ! »

**Chapitre 42**

« Et alors ? »

« Ceci fait toute la différence... Une geisha est forcément une femme, mais rarement l'inverse... Pour votre danse, je n'ai hélas pas de shamisen sous la main... »

Je me serais fait un malin plaisir de lui clouer le bec à celui là ! Je sais que la nuance entre les deux fait un tout, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il est assez rivé sur ses idéaux, je suis même certaine qu'il ne connaît pas le vrai rôle d'une vraie geisha. Nous ne sommes pas des objets de plaisir, nous sommes des artistes. Les geishas ne vendent pas leurs corps, mais leurs talents...

« Mais dîtes moi... Ne savez-vous que danser ? »

Me prend-il pour une incapable ? Je dois connaître tous les talents d'une véritable geisha ! Je ne suis pas comme cette Sakumo, aussi gracieuse qu'un "porcelet" en danse !

« Je sais jouer du shamisen et de la petite flûte, faire des compostions florales, vous servir le thé, vous divertir... »

« Chanter ? Vous savez le faire ? »

« Je chante quelques fois... Mes connaissances sont assez limitées sur le sujet, veuillez me pardonner... »

« Chantez moi donc quelque chose !! »

Il frappe la table du poing, comme un signe de défi. Je me remémore une fois de plus les paroles de Tsunade, la première fois que j'ai eu un cours avec elle. "Tu as une belle voix, tu pourrais même devenir chanteuse !" Je me suis moquée d'elle à l'époque. Mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai réussi de nombreux chants, je vais essayer de faire celui que Tsunade m'a appris pour mes seize ans...

« Je vais vous chanter quelque chose de simple… »

Je toussote doucement, évidemment, le chant peut prendre toute sa splendeur quand un shamisen et un tambourin accompagnent. Hélas, je n'ai pas cela sous la main... Peu importe...

« Peeerdue tout au loiiiin...

C'est un chant chinois si je m'en souviens bien... Il vient d'une histoire triste...

- Se cache uuune beeelle...

Un simple conte...

- Beauté éterneeeelle...

- Aux yeux pâles et moooorts...

D'une jeune femme aveugle...

- D'un battement de cil,

- Elle détruirait une viiiie...

Qui aime, mais...

- Mais cela est vaiiiin... »

Je me tais, ce chant est tellement court, que la version complète de la chanson répète ce refrain trois fois. Je tourne mes yeux vers Kiba, sa bouche est de nouveau bée. Enfin, j'ai réussit à le faire taire !

« Alors Kiba-san, comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? »

Il ferme la bouche et avale sa salive. Il passe sa main dans son yukata, sortant une bourse de cuir de l'intérieur. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, que diable me veut-il ?

« Quel est le protocole ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vous devez bien savoir... »

Il tend sa main libre vers moi, pour poser sa paume sur ma hanche. Je recule brusquement, je me disais bien aussi qu'il ne connaissait rien sur les geishas !! Je me tiens en retrait, Kiba semble perdu.

« Il n'y a aucun protocole pour cela, les geishas ne vendent pas leurs corps, si vous avez envie de luxure, les bordels sont faits pour vous. »

Je me lève brusquement. Je suis indignée de la remarque qu'il a fait au sujet des geishas. Surtout qu'il m'a demandé a moi ! Si Tsunade ou encore Anko seraient à ma place, je suis certaine qu'il aurait eu droit à une gifle !!

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas le toucher d'un homme ? »

Je sens mes joues empreintes à une chaleur sans bornes. De quoi se mêle-t-il ?? Même si je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, est ce que cela le regarde ? Il me dégoûte bien...

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je prends congé. Je n'ai nulle envie de rester avec vous qui avez tant de préjugés sur les geishas. »

Je fais un pas vers la porte. A peine ai je la main sur celle ci, j'entends un bruit sourd et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens de puissants bras m'enserrer la taille. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ce crétin ?? Je crois qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps ainsi, je compte bien le faire lâcher avant !! D'un mouvement brusque, je me retourne. Kiba est devant moi, il me dépasse d'une tête et est très impressionnant...

« Vraiment, Tsunade ne m'a pas menti... Faîtes moi le plaisir de profiter de la vie avec vous... Femme de Lune... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de me reprendre dans ses bras, j'ouvre la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je prends la direction de la sortie : hors de question de supporter cet individu une seconde de plus !

« Hinata ! »

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je descends rapidement l'escalier, j'entends les pas précipités de Kiba qui est à ma poursuite. À cause de son inexpérience, je crains que cela n'entache ma réputation. Peu importe. Je ne veux pas me faire traîner par le bout du nez par un vulgaire inculte ! Je passe à coté de la dernière porte avant la sortie. Le jeune Inuzuka est toujours à ma poursuite, je reconnais les voix qui s'échappent de la pièce. Cette voix grave et suave, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Je n'ai nulle envie d'aller le voir, cependant, Kiba ne me lâchera pas si facilement ! Tant pis !! J'ouvre la porte lentement pour entrer dans ce salon.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Dans la pièce se tiennent trois personnes : deux hommes et une geisha. Je les connais plus ou moins bien. La geisha possède de longs cheveux roses foncés, contrairement à ceux de Sakura, et elle a de magnifiques yeux marron, en accord avec son kimono. Orochimaru se tient en face d'elle, la peau plus pâle que jamais, avec toujours sa face de serpent repoussante. Comment diable Tsunade a-t-elle pu le supporter comme danna ? Et enfin, le dernier homme... Cette chevelure ébène, ces yeux rouges...

« Hinata ! Viens, entre donc ! »

Je me presse à l'intérieur, pour m'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Toujours cette beauté froide...

« Comment allez-vous Itachi-san ? Et vous Tayuya-San ? »

La jeune femme se tourne vers moi, pendant qu'un long sourire se peint sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Par la porte encore entrouverte, j'entends Kiba entrer dans la pièce.

« Je vais bien Hinata-san... »

« Également Hinata... Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Itachi tourne ses yeux vers le nouveau venu : ses yeux glacials transperceraient un coeur. Tant d'indifférence s'y est installé quand il a aperçu le jeune homme qu'il me ferait peur...

« Kiba Inuzuka, médecin de ville. Et vous ? »

Le jeune homme ne se laisse pas démonter : la preuve, il s'assoit à coté de moi !! J'ai un léger mouvement de recul : je ne veux aucun contact même accidentel avec lui. D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se passe. Presser sa jambe toujours accidentellement sur celle d'un client peut lui faire plaisir.

« Itachi Uchiwa, shinobi. »

« Orochimaru, styliste. »

« Tayuya, à votre service... »

Puis, Itachi détache son regard de Kiba, pour poser ses yeux sanguins sur moi. Je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir depuis mon mizuage. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Mais je dois absolument me débarrasser de Kiba, ce crétin pourrait me porter préjudice. Je vois qu'un shamisen est posé au coin de la pièce: je pourrait enfin lui clouer le bec !!

« Voulez vous un chant et une danse Itachi-san ? »

Ma voix la plus sensuelle franchit mes lèvres, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est inutile. Je souris légèrement, pour accentuer cet effet. Kiba se crispe, Orochimaru soupire: ce sous-fifre de Sakura mérite qu'il reçoive autant de leçon que l'Inuzuka...

« Tes danses m'ont toujours fait un plaisir fou, je veux en effet que tu danses... Belle femme. »

Je souris encore plus, il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse trop d'idées. Houlà ! J'ai eu trop de problèmes avec lui pour retourner dans ses bras ! Je me tourne vers la geisha qui me côtoie, ses yeux bruns étaient déjà tournés vers moi.

« Tayuya-san, me feriez-vous la joie de m'accompagner au shamisen ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Je me lève en forçant bien sur mes mollets, comme Tsunade m'a appris à faire il y a si longtemps. Tayuya réussit à attraper son instrument sans se lever. Elle ouvre son coffret de nacre, aussi blanc que le tout premier shamisen que j'ai acheté. Elle en sort un instrument noir laqué, aussi lisse que s'il avait été poli avec une pierre plate. Les cordes sont aussi blanches que la neige, faisant un contraste saisissant. Elle le place correctement sur ses genoux, puis délit quelques notes légères. Elle me regarde, pour me donner le signal qu'elle est prête. Je me dirige vers l'endroit de la pièce le plus dégagé : juste à coté d'Itachi. Je sors mon éventail de son abri dans la manche de mon kimono. Il n'est pas à moi : ce doit être un oubli de Tsunade à l'intérieur, car le vêtement lui appartient encore. Un kimono de geisha appartient à la première qui le porte...

« Messieurs... »

Je me tourne face à mon petit public. L'Uchiwa attend les yeux grands ouverts, sans les faire cligner, comme pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Kiba pose son coude sur la table, posant mon menton sur sa paume. Orochimaru me regarde d'un air contrarié. Peu m'importe. Je déplie lentement l'éventail dans ma main droite.

« Je vais vous chanter une chanson d'une tristesse incomparable, tout en dansant. Veuillez être indulgents avec moi, ce talent est extrêmement complexe... »

Itachi incline la tête, pour marquer son accord. Les deux autres ne disent rien. Ils vont voir !

« Tayuya-san, pouvez vous me jouer " L'Amour des geishas" ? »

« Je connais ce morceau... »

Elle place ses doigts sur les cordes, je tends ma jambe droite, plis légèrement la gauche. Je pose la main gauche sur ma taille, la main droite au dessus de ma tête, les phalanges crispées sur l'éventail.

« Shiawase nante tsudzukanai koto... _(J'ai su dans quelques endroits de mon coeur...) »_

La première note gratte l'air, je fais frotter mon pied sur le sol et...

A suivre !!


	44. Annonce 2

Je suis vraiment désolée du manque d'update de ces dernières semaines mais avec Kisu on a eu le bac (qu'on a décroché d'ailleurs XD) et elle n'avait plus de pc ni d'internet à cause des orages dans sa région, sa box n'a pas tenu le coup. Dès que je la revoie sur msn, je lui transmets le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense même que je lui en enverrai plusieurs pour que l'on se fasse pardonner...

pluch !

Sumi


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

Toutes mes excuses pour cet énorme retard sur la publication ! Mais en ce moment ça va pas fort niveau pc, j'avais beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre avant de me concentrer sur Geisha... Encore désolée ! Le rythme devrait reprendre son cours normalement à partir de ce chapitre.

( Les paroles de la chanson sont la propriété exclusive du compositeur: c'est à dire de Tsukiyama Akiharu, autrement dit de Miku de Ancafé )

... Je passe mon éventail, pour le baisser lentement le long de mon côté droit.

- Kokoro no dokoka de wakattemashita... _( Que quelque chose semblable au bonheur ne continuerait pas plus...)_

À qui penser pendant cette chanson? Je ne fais que penser à lui, à Naruto. Certes, ses sentiments se sont affirmés, mais aucune autre chose au monde ne pourrait me rendre plus triste... Je plie légèrement mes genoux, tout en gardant le buste droit. Il est rare de voir des geisha chanter et danser en même temps... Il faut que je me fasse mon idée : Naruto ne m'aime pas, il me m'aimera jamais. Déjà mon coeur s'emplit de désespoir à cette affirmation... Concentre-toi Hinata ! Tu es geisha ! Un homme ne t'aime pas en retour, et alors ? Il faut divertir ces gens !!

- Suki na kimochi kawanarai kedo... _( Mais ces sentiments d'attirance vers toi ne changeront pas...)_

Je fais décoller ma main gauche de ma hanche, pour déployer mon bras doucement. Les doigts bien alignés, le pouce replié, la paume vers le plafond... Mon éventail frôle désormais le sol, toujours entre mes phalanges blanchies. Le shamisen déroule les notes au fur et à mesure, sans discontinuer, dans cette ambiance lourde et pesante... Je l'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Cela me rapelle ma première Danse du printemps... Se convaincre d'une chose alors qu'il n'en est rien : telle est l'une des nombreuses missions d'une geisha... Il me hait. Il ne peut pas me voir sans être en colère...

- Tanoshii hibi wo towa ni sayonara... _( Adieu pour toujours à ces jours d'amusement...)_

Je fais glisser mon pied droit en avant, me faisant encore me rapprocher du sol. J'ai mal dans tout le corps, mais il ne faut pas que je baisse cette pression... Le bras droit entièrement tendu, je stoppe mon pied quand il touche l'éventail que ma main tient. Mon autre bras s'est tendu vers le haut, le creux de la main vers le haut. Ma jambe gauche est pliée, mon talon est posé sur mes fesses. Une note grave de shamisen sort du lot des aigus: je force sur tous mes muscles pour basculer de l'autre coté...

- Kyou kara boku wa hitoribotchi de... _( Depuis toujours je suis seule...)_

Voilà ! J'ai inversé la situation, c'est maintenant ma jambe droite qui est pliée, mon éventail est vers le plafond, ma main gauche frôle le sol... Je sens que mes muscles commençent à faiblir, ma main commence d'ailleurs à trembler un peu. Quelle poisse : si je rate cette danse, je suis fichue ! Naruto ne peut pas me supporter. J'ai envie de pleurer comme une enfant... C'est vrai : depuis que je suis enfant, je suis seule... Même si en réalité, Tsunade, Ino, Gaara... Plein de gens se forcent à me dépasser... Concentre-toi Hinata ! C'est pas le moment d'être heureuse !!

- Anata no egao nashi de ikinakya... _( En vivant sans voir ton visage souriant...)_

Tu ne souris plus quand tu me vois. Tu ne ris plus quand je suis là. L'idée que je me fais de Naruto ici est semblable à celle de Morino ! Je me redresse lentement, mes muscles se relâchent et ma main cesse de trembloter... J'ai eu chaud... Je tends doucement mon bras droit vers le haut, tout en chantant:

- Sonna kanashii kota bakka kagaeru... _( En pensant à toutes ces choses tristres...)_

J'aurais tant aimé qu'il m'aime ! Qu'il ne regarde que moi, en souriant de cette façon si douce, avec cet air si enjôleur ! Mais non... Il me hait, je ne sais pourquoi... Ces choses tristes qui me fendent le coeur... Ah non ! Je vais pas commencer à pleurer !! Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle avec moi ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de souffrir ainsi ? Tout cela est de la faute de mon père ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il vendue ? Ce n'est pas normal !!

- Zutto issho ni itakatta no ni oiteikanaide... _( J'ai voulu toujours être avec toi ne me laisses pas...)_

Toujours à vouloir une chaleur humaine, toujours à vouloir être à tes côtés, toujours à vouloir un

amour quelconque... Peut être est ce pour cela que Itachi s'est laissé aller à la débauche ? Je peux comprendre... La personne qui m'est le plus cher me... Pleure pas Hinata !! Je serre les dents pour étouffer mon sanglot : hors de question de pleurer !! Je baisse mon bras droit, pour me masquer la bouche avec l'éventail, droite comme un piquet, dans cette pièce sombre... Dans ces notes graves qui résonnent...

- Aishiteru... _( Je t'aime...)_

Je descends mes jambes, les plie, oui, je t'aime Naruto... Je n'aime que toi... Tu m'aimes également... Je souris derrière mon éventail : je dois bien me consoler après ce que je me suis fait subir...

- Aishiteru...

La dernière note parcourt la pièce, puis le silence s'installe. Comme il n'y a aucune réaction, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les devants !

- Merci pour ce morceau Tayuya-san... Merci de votre attention messieurs, j'espère que cela vous a plu...

- Décidement...!

Tout le monde se tourne vers Kiba. Il a les yeux cachés par la paume qui était placé sous son menton avant la danse. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? Cela ne lui a pas suffit pour faire la différence entre une femme de bordel et une geisha ? Il est vraiment borné si c'est le cas !! Je m'assois à coté de Tayuya, qui a posé le shamisen sur le sol.

- Vous me faîtes bien languir Hinata ! Me séduire ainsi puis me laisser dans le vague, c'est cruel.

Qu'est ce que je disais !? Il n'a rien compris au rôle d'une geisha apparement !

- Mais c'est le but même d'une geisha Kiba-san...

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qu'Hinata fait languir ! Moi aussi elle me laisse dans cette incertitude étrange...

- Itachi-san !

Voilà qu'il s'en mêle... Est-ce une bonne chose ? Aucune idée, ce que je sais c'est qu'il va sûrement y avoir un conflit... Il faut absolument que je change de sujet, que je trouve quelque chose qui attire plus l'attention que moi... Pour Itachi cela risque d'être dur... Kiba et ses animaux, pfff ! Quelle idée saugrenue... Orochimaru... Tiens, il n'a rien dit depuis la fin de la danse celui là !!

- Et vous Orochimaru-san, qu'avez vous pensé de cette représentation ?

C'est la première personne que j'ai connue quand je suis arrivée ici... C'est lui qui m'a conduit à l'okiya Nesako, c'est lui qui a été le danna de Tsunade, qui lui a fait un enfant... Sincèrement, je plaint ma soeur !

- Votre caractère est tellement semblable à celui de Tsunade-san, qu'on dirait une mère et sa fille...

Une... Mère ?? Que va-t-il chercher !! J'ai été son élève, il est possible qu'elle ait déteint sur moi, mais au point de dire que je suis comme sa fille... Je souris doucement.

- Peut être avez-vous raison Orochimaru-san... Mais dîtes moi Itachi-san, vous êtes en permission ?

Il se redresse encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, presque surpris que je lui parle.

- Oui en effet. Dès demain je repars cependant : les temps vont se faire durs, même ici. Ta vie va changer Hinata, la vôtre également Tayuya-chan. J'espère que vous ne souffrirez pas des invasions rapides.

- Quelles sont-elles ? demandai-je, presque avide d'en savoir plus.

- Des guerriers qui se déplacent plus que vite, ils vont dans les villes et pillent tout sur leur passage. Si Konoha venait à subir cela, je viendrai te chercher Hinata, pour t'emmener loin. Avant qu'un autre homme ne puisse le faire à ma place.

Il est irrécupérable ! Kiba baisse les yeux pour contempler ses ongles de main, qui semblent être son objet de fascination du moment.

- Vous feriez peut être mieux de vous occuper de votre petit frère plutot que de moi Itachi-san, savez vous q...?

- Ce sale gosse se bat au front et alors ? Il est égoiste, il n'est pas mon problème ! Enfin, il n'est PLUS mon problème...

Itachi a dit tout cela avec un calme inouï... Pourtant, je sens que ma question ne lui a pas fait plaisir... Je me lève brusquement, sans dire un mot.

- Je vais vous laisser pour ce soir messieurs... Merci de m'avoir accordé de venir me joindre à vous...

- Hinata-san, dans un mois, je reçois la visite de trois ninja de mon village d'origine... Voudriez vous venir ?

Je me tourne vers Tayuya, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Tayuya est une fille assez gentille... Enfin, je ne la connais pas encore assez pour me faire une idée précise sur elle ! Imaginons qu'elle soit aussi impulsive que Anko !

- Oui, je viendrai Tayuya-san, merci de votre invitation... Orochimaru-san, Itachi-san, Kiba-san... Au revoir...

Je sors de la pièce, sans attendre. Une fois dans l'entrée, la jeune femme qui m'a acceuilli est là. Elle me regarde passer, puis plonge sa main dans une de ses manches. Elle en sort une enveloppe épaisse.

- Voici votre paye d'il y a deux semaines, que nous avions oublié de vous donner. Voici également de l'argent de la part de Inuzuka-sama, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure et il m'a dit de vous donner ceci quand je vous verrai...

- Mettez aussi une heure avec Orochimaru et Uchiwa-san. Vous me rendrez l'argent plus tard.

Elle s'incline en me tendant le paquet. Il est lourd et doit contenir pas mal d'argent... Je sors dans la fraîcheur de la nuit : de la buée se forme presque quand je respire... Je vais rentrer directement à l'okiya, en priant de ne pas croiser Sakura... Plus le temps passe, moins elle peut me voir... Je dois me concentrer pour le retour de Kakashi dans trois jours... J'espère qu'il va bien...

A suivre !!


	46. Chapter 44

"Hey hey everybody !

Oui, notez ce changement magnifique x3 votre Sumi préférée s'est remit à l'anglais depuis peu ( correspondance internationale oblige "). Je vous souhaite simplement bonne lecture! J'ai pas mal de travaux en cours niveau fic et j'espère pouvoir finir Geisha... Un jour x'D.

Sur ce ! Nyappy !"

Ici votre bêta-lectrice préférée, en direct de son plumard, emmitouflée dans sa groooosse couverture polaire, le pc portable sur les genoux et le thé fumant à la main. Nan j'déconne pas, ça caille grave en Normandie, le soleil nous a abandonné au profit d'une magnifique tempête... Sommes-nous réellement en été ? XD

Trêve de bavardages ! évite les tomates et les oeufs pourris J'ai pas posté pendant trois semaines, toutes mes excuses, braves lecteurs !! Pour la peine, je vous donne non pas un, ni deux, mais oui, trois chapitres d'un coup ! Espérons qu'ils vous plairont !

Tchou !

Kis'Kisu

**Chapitre 44**

Coiffée, maquillée, habillée. Je suis prête pour mon rendez vous avec Kakashi. Nous devons nous rencontrer dans une maison de thé moins connue que dans celle où je vais habituellement. Il est déjà huit heures du soir, je me suis parée du kimono qu'il m'avait offert lors de notre première fois. Je suis allée le chercher le lendemain de ma soirée avec Kiba, une vieille femme m'a accueilli chez mon danna et m'a donné le paquet. Il est d'un noir profond, brodé de fils bleu nuit. Il n'y a qu'un seul motif : il s'agit de la rose dorée qui monte le long de ma jambe droite, entourée de ses épines et de sa tige. Le obi assorti est d'un bleu roi, des fils d'or ont été ajoutés au vêtement. Je me suis attaché les cheveux avec les piques que Naruto m'a offert avant ma première représentation de danse au festival... Je me lève, pour prendre mes éventails sur ma coiffeuse. Je passe par la porte de ma chambre, parcours le couloir sombre dans la nuit. Je descends l'escalier, pour longer la cour intérieure. Je distingue une petite ombre dans le jardin... C'est Moegi !

- Moegi ! Que fais-tu là ? m'écriai-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi, je vois son visage à la lueur de la lune. Deux traces brillantes sont dessinées sous ses yeux. Je marche rapidement vers elle, je m'inquiète beaucoup !!

- Moegi, que t'arrive-t-il ? demande-je doucement.

Elle serre ses poings sur ses yeux, le dos tourné. J'avance encore un peu, réduisant la distance qui nous sépare. Je me mets devant elle et saisis ses épaules. À peine je la touche qu'elle se jette sur mes jambes pour les étreindre : je plie mes genoux pour arriver à sa hauteur et la prendre dans mes bras.

- Ma petite Moegi... Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Elle sanglote, renifle et hoquette. Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche, pour lui passer sur ses yeux bouffis.

- Ri... Rien Hinata-sama !! Je suis désolée !! Ne... Ne me...

- Moegi, je ne te frapperai jamais... je t'apprécie trop pour te faire du mal... C'est... C'est Sakura qui t'a fait du mal ?

- Hinata-samaaa...

Elle me prend dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je lui tapote la tête tout en la serrant contre moi. Cette Sakura est horrible !! Après m'en avoir fait baver, c'est au tour de cette pauvre Moegi ! Je ne laisserai pas passer cela ! De plus, Ino a eu aussi son compte...

- Désolée Hinata-sama... J'ai juste... Perdu ma sœur...

Hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur !!

- J'ai été séparée d'elle quand je suis arrivée ici... Mais, mais j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin qui disait qu'elle... Qu'elle...

Elle éclate une fois de plus en sanglots. Pauvre petite... J'étais dans le même état quand j'ai perdu mes parents. Cependant, j'avais Tenten comme amie, Moegi n'a personne sur qui se reposer. Sauf sur... Ino et moi. Je la soulève dans mes bras, pour la porter. Il fait assez froid le soir, dans son petit yakuta elle risque d'attraper un mauvais rhume... Je reprends le couloir pour entrer dans la cuisine, d'où deux voix s'échappent. Je toque à la porte doucement, avant de la pousser avec mon épaule pour entrer. Dans la pièce, Choji est assis sur sa chaise, Ino est assise sur la chaise en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table. Ce sont les deux seules personnes de confiance que j'ai dans cette endroit.

- Ino-chan, Choji-san, puis-je vous confier cette petite ? Je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps...

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi : on dirait un couple qui s'occupe de leur enfant. Je caresse les cheveux de Moegi, pendant qu'Ino se lève.

- Pas de soucis Hinata-chan, c'est ce soir pour ton danna ?

J'hoche la tête pour affirmer. Je tends la petite qui somnole dans mes bras pour que mon amie puisse la prendre. La fatigue qu'elle accumule doit être impressionnante, elle travaille beaucoup pour son âge.

- Moegi est en ligne de mire de Sakura. Veuillez sur elle comme si vous étiez ses parents, je vous en prie...

Les yeux de mes interlocuteurs se font aussi ronds que des billes. Ino sourit franchement, Choji reste sans rien dire, comme à son habitude. Son air se renfrogne une fois de plus même.

- Cette Sakura n'en aura jamais assez. Ino, toi et maintenant Moegi... C'est du n'importe quoi !

Il se lève de sa chaise, après que la blonde ait prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Il faut que j'y aille, merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faîtes pour elle et pour moi.

Je m'incline légèrement face à mes amis. Je n'attends pas de réponse et je sors de la pièce. Une bonne fois pour toutes, je débouche dans la rue. Cette Sakura n'est vraiment qu'une...!! Les mots me manquent tant je suis en colère ! Comme l'a dit Choji-san, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup de rivales : elle les blesse avant même qu'elles se rencontrent en soirée !! Ça me donne une idée... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir à son propre jeu ? La ridiculiser en public la remettra à sa place ! Mhm, il faudrait que j'y songe... Je tourne au niveau de la boutique de l'accordeur de shamisen pour plonger dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle de l'Ichiraku. Il fait très sombre, je ne me sens pas sécurité, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je débouche dans la rue parallèle à la principale : il y a moins d'animation que dans la première. En réalité, je m'approche du coté des bordels. Je me dirige vers le bâtiment qui est à ma gauche : il est plus éclairé que les autres et l'inscription "Maison de thé Yue" est peinte sur le coté de la porte. J'entre sans frapper, pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Une vieille femme est assise dans l'entrée : elle tient une bourse de cuir dans une main, dans l'autre repose un carnet de reçus. Elle me fixe de ses yeux noirs, sans ciller.

- Bonsoir, je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes ! Tout le monde vous connaît ici...

Son ton, s'il avait voulu être gentil, a raté son effet.

- Merci, cela me flatte... Kakashi-san est-il arrivé ?

- Oui. Mais vous êtes encore plus en retard que lui ! Vous est-il arrivé malheur sur la route ?

J'hoche la tête négativement, avant de la dépasser.

- Au fond du couloir, l'avant dernière porte à droite.

Je m'avance en suivant les indications de la vieille femme. Il y a peu de bruit dans cette maison de thé : Kakashi m'avait prévenu qu'elle était moins fréquentée. Mes pas résonnent sur le plancher fin, les murs sont peints dans une couleur sombre et le couloir n'est quasiment pas éclairé. Une fois devant la porte, je lisse une dernière fois mon kimono et réajuste les piques qui sont plantées dans mes cheveux. J'entre dans la pièce, dans laquelle il résonne un silence inquiétant.

- Excusez-moi de mon retard Kakashi-san.

La pièce est à peine plus éclairée que le couloir que j'ai parcouru. Elle n'est pas décoré avec bon gout, et la disposition des meubles fait penser que quelqu'un les a mis au hasard de la salle, sans s'occuper de les harmoniser par la suite... Kakashi se tient assis devant un verre de saké. Il a son éternel bandeau lui cachant son œil rouge, il porte encore sa tenue de combat et son masque sur la figure, qui lui cache la bouche. Un bandage rougeâtre lui enserre la main gauche. Il se tourne lentement vers moi.

- Hinata...

- Mon dieu Kakashi-san !! Que vous est-il arrivé ??

Je me précipite pour m'agenouiller à ses côtés, en prenant sa main bandée dans la mienne. Ça me fait un choc de le voir ainsi : je ne peux voir qu'un seul de ses yeux, mais celui ci possède une cerne impressionnante. Il bascule légèrement en avant et m'arrache sa main.

- Désolé je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter... Ton kimono te va très bien...

- Je vais remplacer votre pansement Kakashi-san !

- Non, ce n'est pas ton rôle...

Sa voix est tellement fatiguée que je la reconnais avec quelques difficultés. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau !! Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche de kimono et reprends la main de mon danna dans la mienne. Il est injuste que je le laisse dans cet état.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Kakashi-san ?

Il n'enlève pas sa main et me regarde enlever la bande pleine de sang.

- Rien, juste une attaque qui a mal tourné...

- Elle date de combien de jours ?

- Deux jours... C'est le lendemain où je t'ai écrit ta lettre... En réalité, c'est un homme de notre camp qui m'a blessé...

Quel peut être l'idiot qui a fait cela ?! Il ne mérite pas d'être ninja... Je finis d'ôter le vieux pansement : la blessure empiète sur le poignet. C'est une longue plaie rouge, le sang n'a pas séché encore et elle commence à s'infecter... Quelle poisse !

- Puis je...? demande-je, en tendant la main vers le verre de saké.

- Oui oui...

Je prends son verre de saké pour en verser un peu sur sa plaie. Il ne dit rien même si j'ai senti qu'il voulait enlever sa main sous la brûlure du désinfectant. J'aurais dû mettre de l'eau avant mais bon... Je déplie le mouchoir que j'ai pour le faire tourner autour de la main endolorie de Kakashi.

- Voilà, j'espère que ça ira mieux après...

Je fais une dernière boucle pour finir le nœud et lâche enfin le poignet de mon danna. De son autre main, il a baissé son masque pour avaler une gorgée de saké. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Après avoir bu, Kakashi me saisit la main de la sienne qui est valide.

- Merci...

Un nouveau silence vient prendre place. Vite un sujet !! Je n'en ai qu'un qui me préoccupe... tant pis, je me lance !!

- Comment vont les autres ?

A suivre !!


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

- Les autres ?

- Oui, vos élèves, les autres ninja...

Me voilà bien mal partie !! Kakashi ne fronce pas ses sourcils, mais ne semble pas trop enjoué de me parler de ses compagnons de souffrance...

- Et bien... Tu as eu des nouvelles de Neji-kun par la lettre... Sa tempe a été frôlée par une flèche, avec son œil. Il gardera une cicatrice sur le visage, mais il n'aura aucune sequelle aux yeux. Heureusement que Sai, notre médic-nin était là ! Sinon le pauvre Neji serait devenu borgne...

Oui, heureusement ! Mon cousin a eu de la chance : j'espère qu'il reviendra entier... Il est comme un frère pour moi... Pour lui je suis bien plus...

- Sasuke combat comme un diable ! Depuis que les régions de l'extrême nord ont été pillés par les envahisseurs rapides, il se donne à fond pour éviter à Konoha d'en être victime également.

Tout en parlant, il sort un coffret qu'il avait dans une de ses poches. Il est rectangulaire et pourrait tenir dans le creux d'une main.

- Shikamaru se bat assez durement. Il a été blessé pendant une offensive ennemie : il a été submergé... Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas ! Juste un bras cassé, il a été rapidement remis sur pied par Sai.

Ouf... J'ai eu vraiment peur qu''il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave...

- Zabuza, notre allié de Kiri, avec Haku font du bon travail... Yondaime se bat toujours aussi bien ! Il m'a piqué même plusieurs adversaires... Son gamin est vachement fort... J'avais jamais vu un ninja se battre avec autant de ferveur pour sauver " celle qu'il aime" m'a-t-il dit...

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Il est vraiment pas discret... Kakashi me prend la main et dépose le petit paquet dedans...

- Voici un cadeau que j'ai pris en route...

- Vous n'auriez pas dû Kakashi-san...

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais dès que j'aurai reçu ma bourse je pourrai t'acheter autre chose...

J'ouvre la petite boîte : dans cet écrin repose une pierre. Elle est de la taille d'une fraise de bon calibre, et possède une couleur carmin bien foncée. Ce rubis est magnifique... On m'a offert peu de pierres précieuses : la topaze que Sasuke m'a donné fut la première... Celle de Kakashi scintille beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas une lumière forte.

- Elle est splendide Kakashi-san ! Vous avez dû la payer les ye...

Je ne peux pas continuer mon remerciement, Kakashi vient de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son œil visible est clos, il me caresse les lèvres de sa langue. Je le laisse accéder à ma bouche. Il doit vraiment manquer d'affection pour m'embrasser ainsi... La pierre est toujours en ma main, la sienne ne me lâche pas. Je manque d'air au bout de quelques secondes et me décolle doucement de mon danna.

- Désolé Hinata... Je t'ai trouvé tellement belle quand tu as ouvert ce paquet que...

- Kakashi-san... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser... Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

Il baisse lentement la tête, sans me lâcher la main. Il toussote, puis me regarde une nouvelle fois.

- Oui... Hélas, je retourne dès demain au champ de bataille. Les effectifs sont faibles... Avec l'aîné Uchiwa à nos côtés, nous avons un avantage... Enfin, quand il ne vise pas ses coéquipiers !

- Comment...?

- C'est lui qui m'a lancé le kunai qui m'a blessé... C'était une faute professionnelle de rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Et je suis l'Impératrice du Japon ! Si Itachi n'a pas fait exprès...

- Hinata, crois-tu que nous allons nous en sortir...?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, sans ciller : qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Il baisse à nouveau les yeux.

- Kakashi-san, que voulez-vous dire ?

- La vie future de Konoha n'est pas assurée... En réalité, le front est à peine à 5 km... S'il y a une invasion rapide que nous ne pouvons contenir, Konoha sera la première cible... Ils chercheront victuailles, argent, richesse et peut être des femmes... Ce sont des pilleurs et les okiyas ne seront pas épargnées...

Il est vrai... Qu'il persiste un risque...

- Kakashi-san, les guerriers de notre pays sont puissants, je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger...

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !!

Il pose la tasse de saké qu'il avait porté à sa bouche en la frappant sur la table. Elle se brise sous le choc : moi également je suis sous le choc, c'est la première fois qu'il me crie dessus !!

- Excusez moi Kakashi-san, je suis ignorante...

Je m'incline devant lui, espérant qu'il me pardonne... Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il a ?? Que lui-ai-je fait ?

- Non non...

Il me saisit les épaules et me force à me redresser.

- Excuse-moi Hinata... Je n'aurai pas dû crier, c'est à cause de la pression, je... Je ne vois plus quoi faire...

Kakashi me prend dans ses bras, comme pour me réconforter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !! Il m'a crié dessus certes mais je ne compte pas lui pardonner !! Raah, j'allais presque oublier que je ne peux pas me plaindre...

- C'est bon Kakashi-san...

Il ne me laisse pas. Au contraire, ses bras se ressèrent encore autour de mes épaules.

- Vous êtes fatigué... Retournez chez vous pour dormir un peu, il faut que vous vous reposiez...

- Je ne peux dormir que quand tu es dans mes bras...

En voilà une nouvelle !! Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je reste comme une cruche dans ses bras à attendre qu'il me prenne ? Je me dégage de lui pour lui intimer de rentrer chez lui ?

- Ne dîtes pas de sottises Kakashi-san...

- JE NE DIS RIEN DE SOT !!

Il me serre encore plus fort tout en me criant dessus. Il a les nerfs qui lâchent ou quoi ?? Ce n'est pas une raison pour me hurler dessus ! Je l'ai toujours connu calme, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a ce soir... Je plie mes bras sur son torse pour le repousser, après quelques instants d'effort, il me lâche.

- Kakashi-san, vous êtes vraiment fatigué... Je veux bien dormir avec vous, je vous en prie, calmez vous...

Il me fixe de son œil visible. D'un mouvement brusque, il se lève et me tenant le bras : je suis obligée de le suivre. Nous sortons de la pièce sans un mot, prenons le couloir encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. La vieille femme est ici, restant silencieuse à notre passage. Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit naissante, Kakashi saisit ma main après avoir laissé mon bras. Il me guide dans le dédale des rues, pour me conduire jusqu'à la demeure Hatake. Peut être que le fait de dormir un peu en ma compagnie va lui faire reprendre des forces. J'espère que ce sera le cas! Cela me chagrine de le voir dans cet état... Je prie sincèrement que Naruto ne soit pas dans cette situation de tension extrême. J'ai mal rien qu'à penser qu'il puisse me crier dessus comme mon danna l'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt... Nous arrivons devant un grand portail en bois entremêlé d'un acier ancien. Kakashi pousse la porte qui est sur le côté pour pénétrer dans la propriété. Après avoir franchi le petit parc sans grand attrait dans la nuit, nous entrons dans sa chambre personnelle.

- Merci Hinata...

Il se dirige vers l'armoire qui occupe le coin pour en sortir deux yukatas blancs. Je n'ai même pas prévenu Shizune, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque je vais rentrer à l'okiya... Les geishas n'ont généralement pas à dormir chez les clients ou les dannas, même si j'ai dormi une fois chez Naruto, à cause du malaise provoqué par Sakumo. J'ai même passé une nuit chez Gaara ! Il me l'a proposé quand j'avais dix-sept ans, c'était pour me dessiner en dormant je suppose... L'affaire avait fait grand bruit : les rumeurs ont vite été stoppées par Tsunade elle même... Les mains de Kakashi me ramènent à la réalité quand elles se glissent dans mon obi. Elles défont d'une manière experte la ceinture, qui chute au sol. Le souffle de mon danna me caresse la nuque, pendant que ses mains prennent les pans de mon kimono qui reposent sur ma poitrine. Il le fait chuter en avant, pour que je me retrouve en combinaison couleur chair. Sans attendre qu'il fasse le moindre geste, je m'avance pour aller chercher un des yakutas qui est sur le sol. D'une façon fluide, je l'enfile, le faisant tomber gracieusement sur mes courbes.

- Hinata, nous... Nous ne pouvons pas...?

- M'aimer cette nuit Kakashi-san sera signification de grande fatigue pour demain. Je préfère que vous dormiez, et que nous fassions ce que vous voulez la prochaine fois...

Je me tourne vers lui, il hoche la tête pour affirmer mes dires. Il s'avance vers moi et me montre son dos.

- Enlève-moi mon armure de corps s'il te plait.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour saisir les attaches d'acier qui retiennent son ventre et son poitrail. Je les ôte une à une, pour faire chuter le tout. Il enlève son haut de toile, pour se montrer torse nu. Sans quitter son pantalon, il met le yukata blanc.

- Ne voulez vous pas prendre un bain Kakashi-san ?

- Non, je me suis lavé quand je t'attendais. Les seules taches que j'ai sont celles de mon sang.

Il me montre sa main entourée du bandage que je lui ai fait quand je l'ai rencontré. Il sert le poing et me fait signe de me coucher sur le futon déjà installé. Je me couche, m'enfile entre les couvertures froides. Kakashi me rejoint vite, me prend dans ses bras puissants sans un mot.

- Dormez bien Kakashi-san...

- Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

- Évidemment...

- Tutoie-moi...

Le tutoyer ? Cela m'a effleuré l'esprit qu'une fois... Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Mon visage plaqué contre son torse, j'entends seulement les battements réguliers de son cœur résonner dans les oreilles.

- Dors bien Kakashi...

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je me rends compte qu'il dort. Je souris en coin : je lui aurai été utile au moins une fois...

A suivre!!


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

- Vite Hinata !!

La main de Tsunade saisit la mienne, pendant qu'un bruit sourd retentit au loin. Je ne le crois pas !! Les prédictions mauvaises de Kakashi se sont réalisées !! Dans le froid saisissant de la nuit, dans une bousculade infâme, dans les ténèbres qui font suffoquer, nous courons avec ma sœur. Le yukata m'entrave les jambes, pourtant je cours encore. Nous passons devant l'Ichiraku, des geishas en sortent précipitamment, quelques hommes seulement sont dans les rues. Je n'ai jamais vu Konoha dans une telle panique !!

- VITE !!

Nous courons encore plus vite, les cheveux de Tsunade battant l'air. Un autre bruit sourd retentit à nouveau : c'est la première fois que j'entends de telles violences !! Les invasions rapides ont commencé, je ne m'y suis pas préparée... Trois longs mois, cela fait trois longs mois que je suis au courant. Depuis que j'ai vu Kakashi pour la dernière fois. Des cris transcendent la nuit, telle l'aurore sanglante. Les hurlements se font entendre d'un quartier à l'autre, sans grand mal. Je n'ai revu aucun des ninja partis au front, ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni Itachi, depuis que cette guerre a commencé. Mes soirées ont été consacrées à Gaara, Kiba et Jiraiya... Entre mes révisions de danse et mon occupation avec Moegi... Moegi !! Et Ino !! Je les ai totalement oubliées !! Tsunade m'a croisé à la sortie de l'okiya Nesako et...!! Quelle idiote !! J'arrache la main que Tsunade me tient, elle se retourne vivement.

- HINATA !!

- JE VAIS CHERCHER MOEGI ET INO !!

- ELLES ONT FUI !!

- NON !!

Je me retourne brusquement, pour couper la foule à contre courant. Je me fais bousculer, je sens les mains de ma sœur qui tentent de me retenir : sans grand succès.

- HINATA !! REVIENS ICI C'EST UN ORDRE !!

Je n'écoute déjà plus : la seule chose qui me reste en tête est cette enfant, avec ma toute première amie. Une grande déflagration apparaît au loin, m'éblouissant étrangement. Je ne faiblis pas, en repassant devant la plus célèbre des maisons de thé de Konoha, je me dis que je suis bientôt arrivée. Peut être suis-je inconsciente ? Certainement, faîtes que Tsunade fuie avec Jiraiya !! Que Gaara et Temari soit déjà partis !! Après quelques minutes d'efforts pour avoir fendu la foule, j'arrive enfin devant l'okiya. J'ouvre la porte dans un concert de cris et de pleurs.

- MOEGI, INO ?? VOUS ÊTES LÀ ?

Je m'époumone, je prie pour qu'elles ne soient pas là... Je m'avance vivement dans l'entrée, longe le couloir externe : il y a encore de la lumière dans la cuisine. Sakura doit être loin. J'ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas, pour trouver la petite Moegi assise sur la table.

- Moegi !! Vite, il faut s'en aller !!

Elle lève la tête, qui était baissée, contemplant ses genoux. Dans son yukata gris, elle semble fade, ses cheveux bruns n'étant pas coiffés, cela lui donne un air malheureux.

- Hinata-sama ?

- Moegi, viens avec moi, vite !!

- Sakura-sama m'a dit d'attendre ici et... Et d'attendre Ino...

Quelle ramassis de pourriture cette geisha alors !! Je m'avance encore, saisis la jeune fille dans mes bras et la porte sans demander sa permission.

- Hinat...!

- Pas question d'écouter cette garce de Sakura ! Nous partons tout de suite !!

Je m'élance à nouveau dans le couloir, éclairée par la lune étrangement rouge. Ainsi dans la rue, le flot de personnes fuyant s'est calmé, je me mets à courir encore, dans le sens inverse des combats. Les cris se font plus forts, plus courts, plus éteints. J'entends des personnes qui courent derrière moi, sûrement des impudents qui sont resté trop longtemps... Je ne cesse de lancer mes jambes vers l'avant, les jambes de Moegi m'enserrant la taille, ses bras faisant le tour de mon cou.

- Hinata-sama, il y a des gens bizarres derrière !!

Gens bizarres ?? Non !! Ça ne peut pas être déjà ces envahisseurs ! Je vois mon ombre quand les flammes apparaissent dans mon dos, courir pour sauver sa peau. Je dois courir.

Courir sans m'arrêter.

- Vite, choppe la !!

J'y crois à peine !! Est-ce de moi dont il parle ?? Je passe de nouveau devant l'Ichiraku, où le monde s'est fait rarissime, pour ne pas dire qu'il reste seulement un chat nonchalamment posé sur le rebord du pont. Tout d'un coup, une chose me siffle près de l'oreille, pour se planter dans le sol devant moi. C'est... C'est un kunai !! Comme celui que Sasuke m'avait offert... Ce n'est pas une topaze ici... Il est bien en acier. Je m'arrête brusquement, pose Moegi au sol et me retourne.

Ce que je vois pourrait me couper le souffle. De grandes flammes s'échappent au loin, la fumée prend d'assaut le ciel et masque la lune rouge. Plusieurs maisons flambent par delà Konoha, pendant que des silhouettes inquiétantes s'avancent vers moi... Il y en a deux... Deux guerriers... Je fais un pas en arrière, toujours restant face à eux... Moegi reste tétanisée, elle n'ose même pas bouger.

- On a trouvé le quartier de plaisir apparemment...

- Ouais, enfin y'aura de la distraction ce soir...

Dans la main de celui de gauche repose une arme effilée. Moegi est derrière moi, que faire ? Je ne peux plus fuir... Je me...

- Moegi, va t'en...

Ses mains se crispent sur mon kimono devenu rouge sang à cause du feu, abandonnant sa couleur blanche.

- VA T'EN MOEGI !!

Elle me lâche sous la surprise et court comme je lui ai ordonné. Ses pas se font plus légers à mes oreilles... Si je ne peux pas m'enfuir, peut être qu'elle le peut... J'aurais tant aimé qu'on puisse devenir sœurs toutes les deux... Dommage... Je fais encore un pas en arrière, quand les deux hommes en font un en avant...

- N'a-n'approchez pas !!

Vais-je mourir ? Vais-je souffrir ?

Des oiseaux. J'entends des oiseaux. Des milliers d'oiseaux...

- CHIDORI !!

Une lumière bleutée aveuglante vient m'agresser les yeux, je plaque les mains sur mon visage pour les protéger. J'entends des cris étouffés, des déchirements sanglants et des chutes sur le sol. Aucun bruit d'acier. Toujours ce chant d'animal qui me résonne dans le oreilles, pour se stopper doucement.

- Hinata...!

Je découvre mes yeux à temps pour voir mon danna fondre sur moi. Kakashi ? C'est bien Kakashi !! Couvert d'un liquide poisseux... Son armure scintille à la nuit, comme la lune de cette soirée...

- Kakashi ?

Il me prend par la main, avant de me prendre totalement dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me saisit, je reconnais à peine son odeur sous tout le sang qui le couvre. Ses cheveux argentés sont presque noirs... Ses yeux sont rouges... Comment ?? Ses yeux rouges ?? CE N'EST PAS KAKASHI !!

- Sasuke !!

Je me dégage rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune Uchiwa. Il... Il m'a sauvé la vie mais...! Je vois dans son dos giser deux corps à peine reconnaissables... Mes mains sont plaquées sur son torse, pour le tenir à distance. Comment ai-je pu le confondre avec Kakashi ? Le stress ? La peur de mourir ? La peur...

- Il faut s'en aller, les ennemis ont des renforts.

Il me prend la main sans demander ma permission, pour partir vers la zone la moins éclairée par les flammes. Quand j'y pense... Sasuke est le seul à ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il viendrait me chercher, mais c'est le seul qui l'a fait... Où es-tu Naruto ? Je veux te voir...

- Tu es seul ici Sasuke-kun ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi sans arrêter de marcher. Ses yeux sont toujours rouge, comme ceux de son frère... Trois virgules lui barrent les pupilles écarlates, noires telle l'encre de chine.

- Non. Kakashi se bat aux côtés de Neji. Naruto est resté en arrière : il m'a dit d'aller te chercher parce qu'il était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

Naruto ? Resté en arrière ?? Je lui arrache ma main, comme je l'ai fait avec Tsunade quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quoi ? Dépêche toi !

- Non, Naruto, il...

- Il m'a dit de fuir avec toi !

Naruto lui a demandé ça...? Mais... Je...

- BAISSE TOI !!

Sasuke se jette sur moi pour me faire basculer en arrière. Ma tête ne heurte pas le sol : l'Uchiwa a placé sa main sous ma nuque pour m'empêcher de me cogner le crâne. Je ne sens plus que la terre dans mon dos, Sasuke totalement plaqué sur moi. Un bruit tel un sifflement nous frôle, dans une trainée incandescente. Ce sont des flèches !!

- Bordel !!

Il se relève plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sort une lame étrange de son sac. Il la déplie d'un coup sec, faisant sortir quatre lames courbées, sous la forme d'un shuriken géant... Je suis toujours au sol, entre ses pieds. Vais-je m'en sortir ? Allons-nous nous en sortir ?

- FUUMA SHURIKEN !!

Il lance son bras en arrière pour lui faire parcourir un mouvement circulaire vers l'avant. Le shuriken part de sa main, pour s'élancer dans les airs. Je suis la trajectoire des yeux, deux secondes plus tard, de puissants bras me saisissent les épaules et les bras pour me faire lever. Sasuke place son avant bras sous mes genoux et me porte dans ses bras. Des cris retentissent encore plus fortement que tout a l'heure. Je m'accroche à son cou par réflexe, puisque je ne touche plus le sol.

- J'ai donné rendez vous à Kakashi et à Naruto au port.

Le port... C'est à une bonne vingtaine de minutes !! Il court rapidement en me portant. Je dois être lourde, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier pour le moment !

- Laisse moi courir !!

- Non tu ralentirais !!

J'étouffe un hurlement quand Sasuke décolle puissamment du sol pour aller... SAUTER SUR UN TOIT ?? Comment diable peut il faire cela !! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille avant !! Je regarde vers l'avant, vers où il court. S'aperçoit la mer ! Le port n'est plus loin !!

- ICI !! DES FUYARDS !!

... Y arriveront nous ??

A suivre !!


	49. Chapter 47

Yo ! Pas de message de Sumi pour ce chapitre, désolée, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé sur msn... Je vais essayer d'en avoir un pour le prochain. En attendant, profitez !

**Chapitre 47**

Les ombres défilent sous mes yeux, mes mains se perdent dans le cou de mon porteur. J'ai vraiment peur... Les pas précipités à notre poursuite ne cessent pas, ils vont même plus vite !! Sasuke ne dit rien : il ne se plaint de rien, continuant à avancer dans ce rythme effréné...

- Tu n'aurais pas vu une enfant Sasuke-kun ??

Il tourne ses yeux rouges sang vers moi, sans faire bouger sa tête. Ils me dévisagent, me font peur...

- Non. Mais elle va sûrement bien, si elle n'a pas cessé de courir.

Depuis quand fait il des phrases aussi longues ? Il fixe de nouveau droit devant lui, ses bras se resserrant encore plus sur mes genoux et mes épaules. Sans choc, nous atterrissons sur le pavé du quai : de grands bâtiments cernent cette petite place, de la tôle leur sert de toit, la brique sombre constitue les murs. Sasuke me cale dans le creux de son bras gauche, me pliant presque en deux, son avant bras sous mes genoux pour pouvoir libérer son bras droit. D'un geste rapide, il plonge sa main dans sa besace pour en sortir un kunai d'acier, semblable à un rubis sous la lune... Un bout de papier y est attaché, il lance l'arme dans le sol pour qu'elle s'y plante à la verticale, tout en continuant de courir.

- Qu'est ce... ?

- Bouche toi les oreilles !

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans réfléchir, il pousse une accélération rapide sans que je m'y attende. Il met sa main au niveau du visage, serre son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre en repliant tous ses autres doigts. Une lumière hors du commun brille derrière lui, malgré les mains qui m'obstruent les oreilles, j'entends une puissante explosion. Des cris surgissent dans la nuit, j'ai une cruelle envie de pleurer... Tout ceci me fait peur... La... La mort nous pend au nez, la mort risque de nous emporter à tout instant... Je plaque ma main sur la bouche quand une forte odeur de chair brulée me vient au nez... Au moins, il n'y a plus de bruit de pas derrière nous... Sasuke ralentit au fur et à mesure, pour finir par marcher puis s'arrêter. Il est essoufflé, mais semble aller bien. Nous sommes dans une petite ruelle entre deux bâtiments très hauts. Des cagettes de bois sont appuyées sur les murs, des bacs regorgeant de la denrée de la mer débordent de nourriture...

- Tu peux... Me poser s'il te plait... ?

Sasuke déplie sans un mot son avant bras et laisse tomber mes pieds sur le sol. Mes jambes sont flageolantes et elles tremblent, pourtant je tiens bien debout. Il ne me tient plus, je fais quelques pas sur le sol boueux. Je me rend alors compte à quel point il fait froid... Je croise mes bras et me réchauffe avec mes mains.

- Où as-tu donné rendez-vous à Naruto ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes...

Ah non !! Ça va pas recommencer !! Konoha est en train de se faire envahir et il n'a rien de mieux qu'à me... Une minute ? Comment connaît-il mes sentiments ??

- Comment ça...?

- Je sais que tu aimes Naruto. Je sais aussi qu'il t'aime en retour. Le seul problème qui peut persister c'est Itachi.

Ça ne colle pas du tout à son image qu'il a d'habitude ! Lui qui ne me décrochait jamais un seul mot, voilà qu'en une soirée il m'a plus parlé que depuis que je le connais !

- Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard Sasuke-kun... Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour...

- Ghn...

Voilà le Sasuke que je connais ! Ça peut paraître ridicule mais je le préfère ainsi...

- Pour ton crétin, pas besoin de chercher, suffit d'écouter.

Écouter ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire... L'odeur de poisson est vraiment forte... Aussi forte que celui de fleur de cerisier dont s'asperge Sakura... Sauf que celle ci sent vraiment mauvais... Un vague bruit sourd perce la nuit, un hurlement sauvage, un cri d'attaque, de destruction...

- RASENGAN !!

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, complètement affolée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?? L'Uchiwa se passe une main sur le visage, frottant énergiquement ses yeux.

- Tu vois, fallait juste attendre.

Comment ça ? C'est Naruto qui a fait tout ce bruit ? Mais... Mhm, j'ai un vague souvenir de l'affrontement entre mon aimé et l'Uchiwa, du nom de cette attaque au tourbillon... Le rasengan... Il sonne si doux à mes oreilles, une mélodie encore plus caressante que le chant des oiseaux de Sasuke... Un bruit sourd dans l'obscurité se fait entendre, vers ma droite. Je me rapproche un peu de mon gardien, juste au cas où...

- Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est Naruto ?

Ma voix frêle me rappelle également l'une de mes premières rencontres avec les Uchiwa, lorsque j'étais encore une enfant... " Que puis je faire pour vous remercier..." Cette phrase semble avoir dirigé ma vie...

- Certain, sinon c'est son père.

Il a jeté ces mots comme du poison, comme s'il lui brûlaient la bouche. Je me doute... Que ses sentiments sont les même que ceux que Shikamaru a ressentit pour moi... Mais, j'admire son courage à rester encore près de moi, à rester pour me protéger sur une parole... La parole d'un ami...

- En tout cas, c'est un ami ?

- Ouais.

Le silence revient, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes qui me semblent être une éternité.

- SASUKE T'ES OÙ ??

Je me tourne vers mon gardien, qui a les mains plaquées contre le visage, dans un agacement sans bornes.

- A ce rythme là, on va pas être discret longtemps... ICI NARUTO !!

De nouveau, quelques secondes passent, avant qu'une ombre atterrisse devant nous, dans la ruelle annexe. La silhouette sombre est une masse difforme, je distingue un jeune homme mais... On dirait qu'il porte quelque chose sur ses épaules... Je m'approche encore de Sasuke, la peur me paralyse...

- Sasuke !!

L'ombre se rapproche encore de nous... Quand un filet de lumière lunaire daigne enfin faire apparaitre le visage de cet "inconnu", je pousse un soupir de soulagement: c'est bien celui que j'attends qui est ici... Les cheveux blonds sont transformés de la couleur du sang, son armure légère est éraflée par de minces filets sombres et des entailles plus profondes... Son visage trahit une fatigue hors norme, mais il semble s'éclairer d'un coup.

- Hina...

Il sourit brusquement, faisant luire la plaie qu'il a à la joue... Une plaie ?? Il...

- HINATA-SAMA !!

Une bouille ronde surgit dans la nuque de Naruto. Je la reconnais !!

- Moegi !!

Le blond laisse la petite au sol, en la posant délicatement. Elle court droit sur moi, enserre mes jambes dans ses bras, en pleurant.

- Hinata-samaaa...

Pauvre petite... Je m'abaisse pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se jette à mon cou, sans un mot, reniflant, laissant filer ses larmes... Je la prends dans mes bras, son visage dans mon creux du cou. Je lui tapote doucement la tête, pour espérer de la calmer... Moi aussi j'aimerais fondre en larmes et me précipiter dans les bras de mon aimé...

- Hina...

Je le regarde, mon monde fait abstraction de tout... Naruto... Il fait un pas vers moi, sans se soucier de son ami... Ses yeux brillent... Il écarte les bras, pour me saisir, sans se soucier de Moegi qui est coincée entre nous deux...

- Hina...

Il inspire un grand coup, le parfum de ma nuque. J'aperçois Sasuke un peu plus loin qui se tourne, pour ne pas avoir à supporter notre vision.

- Naru...

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, j'y suis tellement bien... Je l'aurai revu : la dernière fois... J'étais à la fois en colère et désespérée en sachant qu'il partait défendre Konoha... Mais tant heureuse de lui avoir enfin ouvert mon cœur, fermé et scellé depuis si longtemps... J'inspire sa douce odeur sucrée... Une main glacée vient à l'encontre de ma joue : je relève brusquement la tête. Pourquoi est il si froid ??

- Tu es mort de fr...

Je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, ses lèvres m'en empêchent. Elles, elles sont brûlantes... Je le sens encore plus proche de moi, je sens que le rouge se répend sur mes joues... C'est si doux... Tant brûlant...

- Hé, les tourtereaux, y'a un fauteur de troubles, lâchez vous un peu.

La voix glaciale de Sasuke me parvient aux oreilles. À regret, je me sépare de Naruto. La petite Moegi toujours entre nous deux, ses sanglots se sont calmés... Je me tourne vers l'Uchiwa: ses yeux sont rouges, telle la Lune. Naruto garde un bras autour de mes épaules, il laisse pendre le second le long de son corps. De sa main libre, il saisit le manche de son sabre accroché dans son dos. Je sers Moegi encore plus fort dans les bras : je ne veux pas qu'elle soit confrontée à un spectacle de mort dès son jeune âge...

- Par où ?

Sasuke donne un coup de tête vers la droite pour répondre à son ami. Mon aimé passe son bras derrière mes genoux et me porte, comme le brun l'a fait tout à l'heure... Sauf que la petite est dans mes bras... Aucun changement notable se fait sur son visage: nous devons peser lourd à nous deux...

- J'te les laisse.

L'Uchiwa fait un hochement de tête imperceptible, avant de saisir le long katana qui pend à sa ceinture.

- Sasuke ?

Il se tourne ses yeux vers moi... Il faut au moins que je le lui dise... Je ne lui ai dit que par politesse, maintenant, ce simple mot me vient des entrailles... Et il est sincère...

- Merci...

- Ghn.

Il se remet normalement, fixe droit devant lui, prêt au combat. Naruto prend une vive impulsion sur ses jambes, Moegi étouffe un cri, je la sers encore plus... Ma dernière vision de Sasuke est sa silhouette, sur laquelle trois ombres imposantes se précipitent...

A suivre!!


	50. Chapter 48

" Hey hey hey!!  
Bienvenue ici Sumi en direct live de la reprise des cours. Entre la nouvelle chanson des Dir En Grey Glass Skin et la nouvelle des Naitomea Lost In Blue, bah y'a eut la rentrée uu. Smile, Enjoy the life, sheak it! Bref soyez nyappy et tant pis si la vie vous ...

PS/ Chapitre de dépressif. Pas taper moi sinon pas de chapitre 8-D "

Ahem... se planque derrière son pc Hormis le fait que je n'avais pas de pc pendant de deux semaines à cause de ce pn de vs, je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour justifier le fait que vous n'ayez pas eu de chapitre pendant tout ce temps. Voilà. Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant vu l'emploi du temps que j'ai. Pour faire simple : vous additionnez 32 heures de cours avec 4h de transport par jour et vous obtenez Kisu fatiguée dès la rentrée qui essaye de pas dormir en cours.

Ma réserve de chapitre s'arrête au 61 ou 62 'sais plus. Donc vous avez encore le temps. Impossible de vous dire si Sumi écrira une suite ou si c'est moi qui prendrai la relève, faut qu'on en discute.

Bon chapitre à tous.

va pioncer avec des somnifères

**Chapitre 48**

Il court, sans s'arrêter. La petite tremble dans mes bras, elle grelotte de peur, de froid... Moi même, j'ai les membres qui tremblent, pourtant je ne dois pas le faire... Si Naruto ou Moegi sent que j'ai peur, la crainte lui sera transmise... Nous arrivons sur un quai dégagé, dans un silence inquiétant. Le combat dans lequel Sasuke s'est engagé ne fait pas de bruit... Ou bien nous nous sommes tellement éloignés de ce site que le silence étouffe... Je déglutis lentement, de peur de briser celui ci... Je vois Naruto qui scrute les environs, étudie tout avec un regard bleu perçant.

- Trop calme...

Le murmure de mon aimé ne me rassure pas du tout... Sa main se resserre sur mon épaule. Il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer... Je sens qu'il doute... Sans me brusquer, il me pose les pieds au sol. Il me relâche doucement, saisit le manche du katana qui est dans son dos. Sa respiration se ralentit : je le vois, son torse se soulève à un rythme plus long... Je me concentre moi aussi... Je cherche le moindre son à entendre...

- Vos yeux Hinata-sama...

Je regarde la petite qui est dans mes bras. Elle désigne mes yeux d'un doigt tremblant, assortis à sa voix frêle.

- Vous avez plein de... choses bizarres à côté...

Je regarde autour de moi, ne regardant plus la petite... Je vois des choses étranges... Le monde qui m'entoure est en blanc, en gris... Dans d'étranges teintes... Je tourne les yeux vers Naruto, il est entouré d'un halo bleu... Qu'est... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive??

- Naru...

Il regarde mon visage et surtout mes yeux. Il entrouvre la bouche sous la surprise, avant de la fermer rapidement.

- Byakugan...

Ce nom... Il me ramène des années en arrière... Lors de mon enfance... Ce nom est la technique dont ma famille est détentrice d'une façon héréditaire... Je... J'ai mes yeux qui...!! Non ! C'est impossible ! Derrière Naruto bouge une chose, dans le même halo de bleu.

- Quelqu'un !!

Je tends le bras vers la direction de la silhouette. D'un coup, le monde qui m'entoure redevient normal : toujours hélas baigné dans ce monde rouge sous la Lune... Naruto s'est tourné vers la direction que je lui ai indiquée, la main crispée sur son arme.

- Merci...

Cependant, avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas en avant ; l'ombre que j'avais vu quelques instant auparavant surgit devant nous. C'est un jeune homme, les cheveux foncés et courts... Il porte un vêtement étrange, le ventre à l'air, noir, avec un bandeau marqué de la feuille sur le front... Sa peau semble extrêmement pâle, malgré le fait que la lune nous baigne dans le rouge sang... Naruto lâche son katana dans un geste las... C'est donc un ami ?

- Saï... Alors ?

Le jeune homme s'avance. C'est donc lui Saï ? Celui ci aurait soigné Neji, mais aussi Shikamaru? Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi...



- Rien. J'fais que des soins. Et toi ?

Une légère teinte envahit les joues de mon aimé...

- Je l'ai trouvée...

Enfin, le jeune homme me regarde de ses pupilles ténébreuses. Il fait quelques pas vers moi, se penche un peu en avant pour me fixer de plus près.

- T'as raison, elle est vraiment belle... Le mot est faible...

Je me sens rougir brusquement. Comment peut-il dire une chose si facilement ??

- Pis t'as pas tardé Naruto! T'as déjà un gamin avec elle... Tu t'y connais plus en sexe que j'aurai imaginé...

Je dois être comparable à la Lune rouge sang désormais... Mais quelle idée bizarre alors ! Son physique et sa manière de penser se correspondent bien !! Je jette un œil à Naruto, le visage cramoisi.

- Espèce de crétin, c'est sa jeune servante. Et ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas !!

- Elle en connaît peut être plus long que toi, en tout cas elle n'est plus pucelle, c'est une geisha !

La mine qui était boudeuse de mon aimé devient sombre tout d'un coup. J'aurais le même comportement si on m'avait jeté à la figure que Naruto soit avec une femme... Je me sens honteuse... Je n'ai même pas le droit de me plaindre ou de contester... Mais...!! Je ne peux pas me retenir !! Je fais un pas en avant et lance ma main droite sur lui, dans le but de le gifler !! Quand j'allais le frapper, il saisit ma main au dernier moment. Il me la serre légèrement, sans me la broyer...

- C'est honteux de lui dire ça ! Croyez vous que j'ai choisi de devenir une geisha? Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre ! Croyez vous que je sois heureuse que des hommes autre que celui que j'aime viennent m'embrasser et me faire la cour ou encore plus ? Croyez vous que je sois heureuse avec un danna que je ne fais qu'apprécier à sa juste valeur... Je ne vous connais qu'à peine mais vous me semblez déjà bien vexant...

Après m'être vidée de mon poison contenu, il me lâche.

- Pleine d'énergie en plus, et pas bête, t'as vraiment trouvé la perle rare Nar...

- Je m'appelle Hinata ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dîtes le moi en face, je sais parler et écouter !

Ahhh... Ca fait du bien d'exploser un peu... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?? Il se met à genoux devant moi et me prend la main.

- Désolé mademoiselle... Je me présente, Saï, médic-nin préféré de votre ami ici présent...

Je lui arrache ma main. Moegi ne pipe mot dans mes bras. Je ne me suis jamais mise en colère devant elle... Il se relève et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bah... Tu es bien la "belle Hinata, la peau blanche des colombes assortis aux courbes d'un cygne gracieux"... A croire que Naruto soit un fanatique des piafs...

Le blond lui balance un coup dans les genoux pour le forcer à se taire. Je souris doucement, j'en oublie l'air qui m'entoure... Peut être que ce Saï est très... Original mais il redonne le sourire à mon aimé... Il n'est pas mauvais... Le brun écarquille les yeux en me regardant.

- Mais elle est encore plus jolie quant elle sourit ! Si elle grimace, comment tu crois que ça sera ??



J'ai envie d'éclater de rire, il parlait de piaf, mais lui est un drôle d'oiseau...

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joie mais il faut fuir. Quelqu'un approche.

Son visage redevient sérieux tout à coup. Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouve dans les bras de Naruto. Il a également sorti son katana, pendant qu'une goutte de sueur dégouline de sa tempe. Comme les dires de Saï, une silhouette se dessine dans la Lune rouge... Elle est grande... Ses cheveux partent vers un seul côté de son visage... Je ne vois aucune arme... Mais il me semble qu'il boîte... Oui c'est un homme... D'une main il tient son bras... Je le reconnais...

Un grand vide se fait autour de moi, l'air me manque... C'est impossible !! Tout simplement impossible !! Comment... ?? Un seul murmure m'échappe... Un seul mot vient franchir mes lèvres... A la place d'un sanglot...

- Kakashi...

Naruto me regarde sans comprendre.

- C'est Kakashi !! Vite !! Il faut l'aider !!

Mon aimé semble enfin percuter. Il me prend la main et nous courons tous les deux vers l'homme qui nous fait face... Homme ou plutôt loque humaine... Dès que nous sommes assez près je peux constater l'étendue des dégâts... Dans un geste réflexe, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Les larmes viennent...

- Saï, soigne-le !!

Le blond donne les directives, une seconde après à peine, le brun est à nos côtés... Pendant que la masse de Kakashi s'effondre devant nous... Il... Il a... Plusieurs armes plantées dans le corps... Shuriken, kunai, flèches... Sa main est plaquée contre son ventre, d'où un épais liquide s'échappe... Son râle le fait souffrir, je le sens... Son œil rouge est grand ouvert, pendant que le noir reste clos... Saï le retourne pour le mettre correctement, chaque mouvement semble être torture... Ses vêtements sont déchirés en de nombreux endroits...

- Ca va aller Hina, Saï va le guérir... Ne pleure pas...

Je... Pleure ? Je ressens désormais les trainées glacées sur mes joues... Naruto passe un bras au dessus de mon épaule, pour me réconforter... C'est injuste !! Pourquoi Kakashi devrait il mourir ainsi !! C'est injuste !! C'est abominable !! Inhumain !! Pourquoi lui ?? Pourquoi... ? Les sanglots me transpercent la gorge, mes épaules sont bousculées par la tristesse, mon souffle devient irrégulier... Après quelques instants, Saï se relève...

- Désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

De quoi ?? Je me dégage de Naruto et fonds droit sur lui.

- Comment ça tu peux rien faire ?? Tu peux toujours faire quelque chose !! C'est ta mission !! Tu dois sauver des gens de ton camp !! Il faut que tu le sauves !!

Tout en parlant, je martèle son torse de mes poings, dans un espoir vain de le convaincre. Si un médic-nin ne peut rien faire, que va devenir Kakashi ?! Le brun stoppe mon poignet en l'air, comme il m'a arrêté pour ma gifle de tout à l'heure... Les larmes coulent encore... C'est injuste...

- Il a murmuré ton prénom tout à l'heure. Va avec lui, au moins pour sa fin...

Comment ose t-il dire ça ?? Mais sans réfléchir, je me jette à genoux, près de la masse inerte qu'est désormais mon danna... Ma vue est brouillée par les pleurs qui en découlent... J'avance une main tremblante vers son visage, où une longue balafre s'étant sur sa joue... Je place son autre main sur son ventre, mais je l'enlève vite. Je contemple cette main, couverte d'un liquide rouge, épais, gluant...



- Un...

Je me retourne vers Kakashi, qui a attrapé ma main avec la sienne... Il la pose sur son épaule et remonte sa main le long de mon bras. J'étouffe mes sanglots... Le voir dans cette état me...

- Je... suis... Au paradis...?

Il recrache du sang, pendant qu'il... Qu'il agonise sous mes yeux. Sa main couverte de boue s'avance sur mon visage et me touche... Elle est glacée...

- Je vois un ange... Comme...

- Je suis là Kakashi...

Les larmes ne cessent.

- Mon Hinata...

Sa tête bascule en arrière, son œil rouge perd de son éclat, de son pétillement, sa main quitte ma joue et tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd...

La vie le quitte. Il est...

Mort.

A suivre !!


End file.
